What Happens in Vegas, Doesn't Always Stay There
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Newly divorced Bella goes to Vegas for a work conference. On the advice of friends she lets her hair down and goes out for a night on the town. When she comes back from Vegas, she finds out that what happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay there. Awesome banner by: Astrid GreenEyes
1. Chapter 1

**First and foremost a HUGE thanks to the wonderful gals who keep us readable: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, Jess2002and LaPumckl - without you wonderful ladies we would be totally unreadable. All mistakes found, we own ourselves, as we have last view and approval before posting.**

 **So here it is ... our new story. We will post on Wednesdays and Fridays, until we are done working on it and then we will post daily until it is completely posted. There will be around 30 chapters total. There are a few warnings we want to give our readers about this story, but if you want to be shocked by the things we are willingly warning those of, do not read the rest of this paragraph ... This story has cheating in it, not B &E cheating, but Bella's ex-husband cheating on her. Also to those of you who love Emmett, we are sorry but he is not a nice person in this fic. We love Emmett too, but we wanted to use someone else other than the typical normal bad guys. **

**We hope you enjoy this fic, and be sure to check out the authors note at the bottom too!**

* * *

 **What Happens in Vegas, Doesn't Always Stay There.**

 **Chapter 1: Becoming Ms. Swan again!**

Looking across the store, my eyes zone in on the person with whom I had hoped to never cross paths. As I watch her holding up baby gowns, my mind reflects on what led me to feel this apprehension upon seeing her.

I haven't had a moment to myself in almost two weeks. I'd been pulling twelve-hour work days, but my day doesn't end there. When I get home, I have to clean the house, do the shopping, make dinner, and take care of all the household bills. By day ten, I'd hit the stage where I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it up.

It just happened that day eleven was the day from hell; from start to end. I had to face a jerk at work, who didn't think a woman, let alone a five-foot-two woman, should be a senior project engineer. Being the _nice gentleman_ he was, he decided to make his stance known. Of course everyone—within what seemed like a ten-mile radius—all my co-workers and clients got to hear him degrade me. His words were as stupid as his backwoods' idea of what a woman's role in the world should be. It pissed me off, too, especially since the CEO was not in the office that day. After that, things just went downhill with one thing after another going wrong. By the end of the day, I was very happy to go home. If I'd have known then what was going to happen, I would've stayed at work!

Arriving home, I find my husband Emmett was not only absent, but he hadn't done the yard work like I had asked.

Fuming, I was trying hard not to call him and be that nagging wife, but he was not working, so he should at least mow the damn grass. The more time passes without him having a job, the more he is not doing anything at home. I am beginning to doubt that he is even looking for work. After all, it has been six months, and he hasn't even had one interview. Don't get me wrong, I know jobs are hard to come by, but I had told him that my company was hiring men for labor jobs. He bitched me out about looking like a fool and less of a man because his little woman would be above him. I tried not to laugh when he said that. Emmett is six-foot-seven and has the build of a football player, so he's always towered over me.

Feeling too tired to make myself dinner, I end up with a cup of soup and a sandwich, before heading upstairs to have a bath. Lying in the warm water, I close my eyes. It didn't seem like much time had passed before I felt panic and gripped the sides of the bathtub pulling myself up. Sputtering the water out of my nose, I know I fell asleep and went under the water.

"Fuck, okay, maybe I should just go to bed then. I don't think shaving is a good idea," I mutter getting out. Drying off, I grab an old college t-shirt I picked up at a second-hand shop and get into bed. Sleep is just pulling me under when Emmett arrives home.

"Where's my dinner, Bella?" Emmett complains as he shakes me.

"Too tired; I just had some soup and a sandwich," I try to tell him, but I'm unsure if he makes out my slurred words.

"What about me?" he huffs.

"Just call for something," I tell him before rolling over.

Ranting, he starts slamming things down on the dresser or nightstand. "I'm taking it you are too tired to cook, so you'll be too tired for us, too?"

Opening my eyes, I just look at him. "Sorry, I just need some sleep. Give me an hour?"

"I'm going to take a shower," he huffs walking away from me. My eyes roll shut as I hear the shower coming on.

Just falling into dreamland, I hear the buzz of a cell. Groaning, I reach for my phone to see it isn't mine buzzing. Turning over, I see Emmett's phone lit up on his nightstand. "Em, your phone!" I yell toward the bathroom door hating that he left it to bother me.

Closing my eyes again, I try to go to sleep. Just as I'm back to the place where you feel yourself drift off, there's a loud buzz sound again. Opening my eyes, I see the light flashing again on Emmett's phone. Looking at the clock, I see it's after ten, so it must be important.

Sighing, I look to the bathroom door, and figure it will work best if I take it to him. Rolling off the bed, I grab the cell phone and see it's a text, not a call. Finding it strange, I wonder who would be texting at almost ten at night. It must be important if they were texting him so much and the flashing will keep up until I touch the screen.

As I walk sleepily to the bathroom, I touch the screen and the message pops up. My stomach drops to my feet making me stand still, as I reread it again making sure I'm not seeing things.

 _Monkey Man, call me ASAP. I am ... we are ... pregnant! Xxx Rosie_

"This has got to be a wrong number," I say in a whisper to myself.

Scrolling through the contacts, I close my eyes feeling a small sob work its way up when my eyes land on the name Rosie.

Looking to where our bathroom is, I still hear the shower, so I click on the message archive. I look through sent messages feeling disgusted at the several very sexually-based messages that have been sent back and forth.

Staggering back, I sit on the bed.

"Are you finally up to make my dinner, babe? Are you okay; you're looking a little white?" Em says sounding happier than what he was before.

Looking up, I glare at him. Make him his fucking dinner? What. The. Hell? He cheats and thinks I'll make his dinner?

"What have I done or not done this time?" he asks with a sigh.

 _Nothing beside cheat on your wife of seven years,_ my mind screams silently in my head as I just glare at him.

As the tears fall down my face, he looks at my hand seeing his cell there.

"Why are you looking through my cell?" he grits out accusing me of being the one in the wrong.

Shaking my head, my eyes seem to stay on Rosalie as she smiles holding up a baby gown to her flat tummy. She lost the baby that she had texted Emmett about, but it looks as if she could be expecting another one. I carry on watching her bite her lip as she places it in the basket. As her eyes lift, they fall on me and she visibly swallows. She pales as she looks at me, and a few seconds later, she drops her eyes before scampering off.

"The fucking home-wrecking whore is here," Tanya growls out and I roll my eyes at her to help shake off the hurt and desire to cry.

"Emmett wrecked our home. He cheated and then served me with divorce papers."

Tanya hums. "But if it weren't for Miss Hale, he would be still yours."

Snorting at her, I shake my head. "He was never mine. I should have kicked his ass to the curb when he cheated on me in high school."

Tanya just looks at me. "You wasted almost ten years on him."

I sigh and turn to her. "I know and I should have listened to you when you said I was worth more than what he offered me."

Deep inside I wish I could go back to my sixteen-year-old self and shake her for having such a crush on him. If I could, I would slap myself before I agreed to go on a date with him. Then, I would kick my ass for going on said date when he was almost two hours late and never called. I would beat some sense into my seventeen-year-old self for forgiving him for fucking that bitch Jessica who bullied me daily. I would tie up and kidnap my barely nineteen-year-old self to get out of getting married to him. I should have known better; he's a boy in a man's body. He was never affectionate with me, and only said I love you when he wanted something.

I knew we never had a perfect marriage, but we never really argued either. The fact we hardly argued was due to the fact I mainly bit my tongue and buried my head in the sand. All of that changed about six months before I found out about the affair. I thought we were doing all right, just having a rough spot.

Looking back, I now see that Emmett was almost baiting me into arguing with him all of the time. It was as if he had been searching for a reason to walk out on me and go to her! As for the reason we never argued, that was because he was never in love with me. I'm not even sure now, if he ever cared about me as a friend or even as a person. He only saw me as his income provider, cleaning lady and chef; all of which he got to bang as a perk.

It wasn't finding out that he cheated that made me realize this; it was one month after I found out about his cheating. The asshole came to my work with flowers, saying happy twenty-sixth birthday to me in a loud voice before slapping the divorce papers on my desk. He turned on the heels of his feet and walked out with his head held high as I sat there shocked.

It's been nearly a year since I found out he was cheating, and the divorce has been finalized for almost a week. The hurt over what he did is still in the center of my heart, but I am slowly moving on. The only thing left of Emmett being in my life is his last name which I'm still using.

"Let's get you some sexy underwear for your Vegas trip."

I groan as Tanya pulls me along to the lingerie department.

"I am going to Vegas for a work conference," I remind her.

"Come on, Bella, it's Vegas! Vegas, baby," she states wiggling her brow and I roll my eyes at her.

"Now, you just said you should have listened to me, so do it now. No one will know you there, so go and have fun, enjoy yourself. Fuck some hot-ass guy on your birthday to make up for the shitty one you had last year. You only turn twenty-seven once."

"Unlike you?" I snort out.

Tanya slaps my arm and picks up a sexy baby-doll. "You'd look hot in this," she says wiggling it at me.

I roll my eyes. "I am thinking of changing my name back to Swan," I say and Tanya stays quiet for a few minutes.

"It's about fucking time. Nice to have you back, Swan!" She yells as she hugs me.

"It will not be Swan until after I come home; everything's booked under McCarty for the trip."I tell her still having some doubts about this.

"Don't worry; I'll have it all set up for you as a coming-home gift."

I shake my head at her, but smile knowing if it weren't for her, I would never have gotten through this last year.

"Come on, I need to buy clothes to go with my old and now new-again name," I say.

"Oh, yeah, and we need to get you a new hairstyle, too. So come on, I'll call Tori," she pulls me with her as she starts to run around the store. I laugh as we pass a security man who's frowning at us.

After spending several hundred dollars, Tanya and I giggle as we walk through the mall. When we burst through the door of Diamond's, everyone looks at us.

"Hi, Kate, we just called Tori and she said she could fit Bella in."

Kate nods at Tanya. "She's just finishing with a client, but I'll let her know you have arrived." Kate walks away and I watch her as she talks to Tori, who's removing the cape covering a woman's shoulders.

"See you in six weeks, Mrs. Cope," she says as she walks her up to the counter. She cashes the woman out and waves as Mrs. Cope leaves.

"Come on, Bella," Tori says pulling me up. "So, what do you want to do with your hair today?"

Since I'm unsure, I shrug. It has been a long time since I had anything done besides a trim. Emmett wanted me to keep my hair long, so for the past ten years I've only had three inches taken off each year. My hair is currently below my ass when it's down. "What do think?" I ask Tori, knowing she's good at this.

"I would cut it to about here," she says touching just below my bra in the back. "I'd put in some visible layers, as well as blonde and red highlights."

Letting out a soft breath, I look at her through the mirror. "Do it," I say making her grin at me.

"That's a girl, and you are going to look beautiful. James will love the hair I cut off, if you will let him have it."

"Of course," I say knowing her husband does great things with the donated hair.

Tori grabs a hair tie and puts it all in a low pony and then platts it before tying off the other end. After putting another hair tie below where she intends to cut the hair, I gasp as she cuts it off. Looking at her through the mirror, she winks at me.

"This is a good thing, babe, besides this is going to benefit someone who needs it," she says holding up the hair she cut off.

"James!" she yells. "I've got some lovely, long Bella hair for you."

James takes it and winks at me. "Thanks, Bells; I've been dying to get a hold of your hair. It's so long and healthy – it's perfect." I roll my eyes at him, but he leans into me. "What brought on all of this change, Bells; I never thought you'd cut your hair?"

"Two reasons: first, I'm going to Vegas, and second, when I get back, I'm going back to being called Swan."

James and Tori both smile at me. "Is that right?" he asks and I nod at him as he smiles. "Well, in that case, let's give her the works. Give her a hand massage, manicure, wax and shape her eyebrows, plus style her hair," he calls out to Tori and the other girls. "And Bella, no worries on the cost, baby, it's on me. What do you say?"

Shaking my head at him, I disagree. "I can pay."

James shakes his head at me. "I know you can, but you are my favorite customer, and it's about time you were pampered. So, just nod your pretty little head at me and tell me what you'd like to drink."

"Coffee – strong," I giggle making him laugh back at me.

"Don't worry, my main girls are doing this. They're going to enhance that pretty face of yours." James kisses the side of my face before standing and looking at Tanya.

"I'll have a glass of wine, and a pedicure, if it's on the house," she states with a smile.

James rolls his eyes. "You just like the word _free_."

Tanya nods with a big smile at him. "I'll take anything if it's free; I'm not dumb."

James stops and looks at Tanya and shakes his head. "Too easy," he cackles as he's walking away, while Tanya flips him off.

As soon as the tints are in my hair, Bree and Kate come over and start my manicure as Irina waxes my eyebrows.

"Ow!" I yell, glaring at Irina.

"Stop being a baby," she states flamboyantly.

"Why the hell are you using a Russian accent?" I ask her. "You're more American than I am."

"Her new man, Laurent, thinks she is Russian, and that she sounds sexy," James says as he places another coffee down for me.

"You are a swine," she says keeping in the Russian accent as she points the tweezers in her hand at James.

"Oh god, she's been searching Google for Russian insults. She's in deep," Tori cackles out gaining herself a slap.

"I like him; he's important."

Sighing, I roll my eyes, but the bitch pulls another one of my stray hairs.

"Hey," I say rubbing it. "I was only going to say if he's important, then tell him the truth."

Irina rolls her eyes. "The truth is hold still so I can get the rest of these caterpillars tamed."

I glare at her and she smiles before going back to thinning my brows.

"Almost done," Tori says into my ear as she messes about with my hair. My back is to the mirror, so I have no idea how it looks.

"And that's it, ladies," Tori says stepping back.

I look at Tanya who's got both thumbs up and is smiling at me.

"Ready to see it?"

I nod, but close my eyes as she turns my chair. When the chair stops, I slowly open them and my mouth drops open. "Oh, wow," I say touching it. I take a little breath as I try to hold back my tears. "I love it," I say still so surprised. Tori didn't give me a lot of highlights, but what she did seems to have only highlighted my natural hair color. The colors compliment my fair skin tone and make my chocolate-brown eyes pop. The cut gives my hair more life, and the shape is perfect to frame my face. The transformation is amazing, and I think I look younger and hot.

"You look smokin'," Tanya says and James catcalls from across the room. Their comments make me smile, because I am starting to feel a bit egotistical since I think I look good, too.

"Thank you," I say hugging Tori, feeling so much better than I was this morning.

Tori pats my back and gives me a squeeze. "You go get that new wardrobe to go with this new look, and have a damn good time in Vegas."

Nodding at her, I get out my wallet to pay, but James covers my hand. "I told you, doll, this was on me; now go and get some new clothes and be the sexy goddess you are." He slaps my ass and points to the door when I fail to move.

Pulling out four twenties, I hand one to each girl as a tip, roll my eyes at James and put my wallet away. Giving them each another hug before Tanya pulls me out the door.

Tanya and I spend three hours shopping and I pick up a few sexy outfits to go out in for my weekend trip, as well and some new clothes to wear to the conference.

It's late when I get home and check my mail. I only find one letter and it looks as if it has been hand-delivered. As soon as I see the handwriting, I know it's from Emmett. Dealing with him makes me groan. Emmett was not happy that I was awarded the house, it's contents and our newer car. All he received were his belongings, the second older car and our bed ... there was no way I was keeping that!

He seems to believe he deserves more, and even tried to blame me for his mistress Rosalie's miscarriage. He even went on to tell the judge that I did it, because I couldn't have a baby and was enraged with jealousy. If that was not hurtful enough, he blamed the fact that I couldn't have a baby as the reason our marriage failed.

I had to sit there and explain to the judge, who was a man, about being diagnosed with Endometriosis as a teenager. I was first diagnosed when I was sixteen, and found out only because sex was so painful. It remained painful even after I had lost my viriginity. Between the pain and being depressed, my sex drive went downhill. My lack of wanting sex caused Emmett to cheat on me the first time, but I took him back and had surgery. The doctor said I could become pregnant—there was still a chance—but it wasn't likely.

Sex after the surgery was better, but we still didn't have it as often as Emmett wanted. No matter how much sex we had, I never became pregnant, which caused me as much pain as it did Emmett. Even with my inability to conceive, I never wanted anyone to lose their baby regardless of what they did to me.

I'm so grateful the judge saw through him, and told him that his sob story was giving him a headache and to move on. When Emmett went on to argue, the judge brought up the fact I had to get tested for STD's and STI's. Emmett quickly clapped his mouth shut at that line of talk. Where I was clean and clear, he and Rosalie both tested positive for Chlamydia.

Walking in the house with the letter, I drop it in the trash without opening it. Everything has been said and done, there's nothing of importance that will affect my life in that letter. Maybe to him and Rosalie it means something, but they are nothing to me.

Entering my bedroom, I pull out the suitcase and pack away all the clothing I bought today for the trip. Once I'm finished, I lie down on my new bed. As I lie here relaxing and reading a new book, I feel strangely eager to leave for my conference in Las Vegas.

* * *

 **A/N: So Emmett is a real piece of work, isn't he? Rose tucked tail and scampered off rather fast too. How do you suppose her new look will go over in Vegas? Thanks for reading, please review.**

 **We want to assure you that the limits of cheating in this fic are subjected to Emmett being a cheater. At no point in this fic will Bella or Edward cheat on each other, nor will they cheat on anyone else to be with each other. Again, we will post on Wednesdays and Fridays until we are fully done writing this, and then we will post daily until it is marked complete.**

 **If you have long hair and plan to get it cut off, please consider donating it to one of the many different causes that use human hair to make wigs for children and patients who lose their hair due to cancer and other evasive medical treatments. There are many different charitable places who do this, and some even provide free cuts through different beauty shops if you donate, just Google the info for your area and help put a smile on someone's face who may need something to smile about.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response so far has been wonderful and amazing, thank you all so much. There were a few people upset about Emmett not being a fun loving character like always, and we do love him too, but we wanted to explore his dark side and see where it takes us. We will not say he will ever be likeable in this fic, so if that is a hard limit for you, we are sorry but this Emmett is enjoying his mean and nasty streak as those of you who continue to read will see.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Meeting** _ **Jack!**_

"Ma'am," the flight attendant says as she looks at my ticket. "Thirteen K, left side near the middle, window seat," she chirps out with a large fake smile on her face.

Nodding at her, I begin moving the way she directed. Not that it matters as she's already smiling and directing the next person the same way.

Standing on my tiptoes, I try to get my bag into the overhead compartment. It's times like these I hate being so short, and the only thing my stupid ass ex was good for.

"Here, let me," a male says with a Texan accent. I let go as his hands take over. Turning to look at him, I can only see his chest. Moving my eyes up, they meet his handsome face.

"Thanks," I say and he gives me a smile and a tilt of his head.

"It's all right, darlin'," he slangs out as he tucks his blond hair behind his ear.

Sliding into my seat, I buckle up and make sure it's low and tight the way it belongs.

"Nervous flyer?" the same man asks as he sits down in the seat beside me.

"Eh?" I ask confused.

He points to the seat belt without saying anything.

"No, I just like to get settled in," I tell him and he nods.

"I may as well introduce myself if we're going to be sitting next to each other. I'm Jasper," he holds out his hand and I glance at his other one, seeing his wedding ring.

"Bella," I reply and he grins at me as I shake his right hand.

"So, are you here for business or pleasure?"

I clear my throat as I eye this strange man up. "Business," I state shortly.

He presses his lips and gives me a small nod to acknowledge what I just said. "I'm going to meet up with my wife and her family," he tells me cheerfully.

I hold back a groan knowing this guy's just going to keep talking, but I also feel a little more relaxed that he at least acknowledged he has a wife.

"How long has it been?" he asks and I frown, feeling confused. "You are either on your way to getting divorced, or just got divorced. I'm just taking a guess here by saying he cheated on you?"

I swallow and my mouth pops open.

"I have studied criminal psychology for years, and am a special victim's unit detective for the Seattle Police Department. Your left hand has a faint white mark telling me you used to wear a ring. When you were trying to put your bag away, you muttered something about the only thing _'he was good for'_. And lastly, you saw my wedding ring and glared at me as if you thought I was hitting on you."

I close my mouth thinking about what he said; all of it may be right on the money, but it hasn't made me feel any more at ease with him.

"I'm not going to take you some place and hack you up. I am just one of those people that need to talk, you know?" He explains in a low voice, but I just hum. I am not one of those people that feel the need to talk to someone.

"This is my wife," he carries on, showing me a photo on his cell of a woman that must be very short, because she looks more like a child standing next to him than his wife. "Her name is Alice and she's a nurse," he tells me as he smiles happily down at the photo.

Jasper carries on talking as we share a drink. By the time we arrive in Las Vegas, I'm feeling more relaxed with him. Enough so that I agree to share a cab with him. It seems logical; after all we were going to the same hotel.

"I am telling you, Bella, _Cataple_ is the bar to be on Sunday night. Come on by and I'll introduce you to the family," Jasper says as he hands me a card.

"Have a good time, and remember to have some fun," he winks at me and bolts off towards the elevator.

I can't help but chuckle, knowing he's really eager to meet his wife and have some alone time. I check in and then head to my own room. I'm pleased to see I have a large one, which has a huge bed.

"Heading down for dinner or call for room service and eat it in bed?" I ask myself. "Fuck it, the bed is too tempting," I say before I run and jump on it.

Laughing, I do a few more jumps before lifting my legs up so I land on my back. Smiling, I let out a giggle and spread out, feeling like a kid again. I'm startled out of my reverie when my cell vibrates.

"Hey," I say as I answer the call without looking to see who it is.

"Get your ass out of that bed, and get to the fucking bar!" Tanya's voice vibrates in my ear.

I sit up to look around my room for any signs of cameras. I mean, how could she know I was in bed?

"What, Tanya?" I say after a few minutes.

"Don't pretend that you aren't lying there all cozy in bed, thinking about calling for room service to be brought to you so you can stay there. Get up, get dressed and go downstairs ... come on you're in Vegas, baby! The party capital of the USA."

I groan, but get up. "Yeah, I'm going to get up, shower and change, okay?"

"That's my girl," she says and I roll my eyes as I make my way to the bathroom.

"Have fun and remember that if he's not a ten, then he's not worth letting him into play."

"Ha, a ten, really? That's not even funny, besides that would hurt like a bitch!"

"Not if he's a sex god!"

"What man is a true sex god?" I ask.

"Every man apart from Emmett?" Tanya chuckles. "Go mingle and let your hair down for once!"

After I shower off the airplane grime, I put on one of the outfits Tanya picked out for me and headed down to the bar.

"What can I get for you honey?" the bartender asks.

"A white wine, please," I say shyly as I look at the many couples and groups all around me.

He places it down and charges it to my room.

I walk into the casino and sit down at a blackjack table.

"Hello," I hear a smooth voice and I turn to see a guy who's about five-six. He has blond hair, blue eyes and looks around my age. "I'm Mike," he tells me as he sticks out his hand.

Reaching out I shake his hand. "Bella," I say introducing myself to him.

"Are you having any luck?" He asks as he flashes me his bright white teeth.

"Um, I just sat down," I reply thinking this guy is clearly a moron.

"Well, I am having good luck, maybe I can help you?"

Shaking my head at him, I do my best to show in my tone I'm not interested. "My boyfriend wouldn't like that, he's possessive."

Mike looks around then back at me. "Boyfriend, possessive, huh?" he chuckles sounding as if he doesn't believe me.

"Yeah," says a Texan voice I know. "Are you hitting on my girl?" Jasper carries on and I turn to him as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm late, baby." He smiles at me, adding to his display by leaning in and kissing my temple.

I turn back to talk to Mike only to find him gone.

"I owe you one," I say to Jasper as he drops his arm chuckling.

"Are you down here alone?" Jasper asks taking the seat Mike was on.

"Yep," I sigh out feeling out of my depth. "Where is your wife? You haven't lost her already, have you?"

Jasper shakes his head. "No, we have come here every year for the past ten years. We couldn't get lost here if we tried. She's off at a show with her little sister and her mom, and then they're having a girl's night."

"Wow," I say tilting my head

"We met and got married here."

"Really?" I ask and Jasper grins.

"I was twenty-five, she was twenty-one. She was here with her parents, big brother and little sister, but there was just something about her that I couldn't resist. I spent the whole weekend with her, and by the end of it, we were in love. I asked her to marry me, she did, and as they say, the rest is history."

I shake my head at him. "What did both of your families say about that?"

"Her parents were strangely calm about it, so were mine, but her brother, he freaked out."

"I can imagine," I chuckle nodding.

"He kept going on and on about how stupid we were and how it would never last."

"And you have proved him wrong," I say and Jasper nods in agreement.

"Take another card, Bella," Jasper says and looks to the dealer tapping my cards, he put down another card giving me twenty-one.

"Yay!" I yell with my hands up. I clap and give Jasper a side hug as I grin.

It's one o'clock in the morning, and I have been playing blackjack and drinking for the past two hours and still haven't eaten. Jasper is now walking me to my room. He has to hold me up as I feel like I've drunk the bar dry. He's so gentle with me; more so than Emmett ever was, but that thought just makes me feel a little blue. Jasper's wife Alice is one lucky girl.

"Why do you have to be married?" I ask him and he plops me on my sofa.

"Because I am handsome, and it would be a crime for me not be!" he replies and I flip him off making him chuckle.

"Your wife is a very lucky woman. I wish my ex was like you, but no, I had to marry an asshole who treated me like a slave, and then cheated on me. He blamed me because I looked in his cell, and to top it all off, he fucking served me with divorce papers on my damned birthday last year!" I yell out, which is quickly followed by a sob.

"Hey, no crying," he says wiping my tears.

"It's been a year and it still fucking hurts. My friend Tanya thinks since Sunday is my birthday again, I should sleep with some random guy," I tell him as I shake my head. "My ex is the only guy I have ever been with, and I am starting to think she's right. I just need one night of letting go, being free."

"You're a pretty girl, Bella, but I _am_ married." he chuckles.

Giving him my best yuck face, I smack his arm. "Not you, you dope." Jasper smiles nodding as I talk. "A stranger," I clarify.

"Well, in that case, since you are in Vegas there are rules," he says and I tilt my head at him. "First, no real names, nothing about where you work or live. Anything that links you to your real life stays quiet, just make something up." He gives me a pointed look. "Make sure you're safe, have sex, but make sure that you are not led back to his hotel room. Don't be too drunk and make sure you carry."

"Why would I need a gun?" I ask Jasper, but he just laughs at me.

"Not a gun, a condom, Bella. Take my number and call me if you're scared and I'll come and get you," he says winking. "Now get some room service, eat and then sleep. My wife should be back soon from her girls' night with her sister and her mom."

The next morning I wake early and go down for my first day of the conference. There're at least thirty other people here who hold the same title as me, but of course, I'm the only female. They all assumed I was walking into the wrong room. After setting them straight, for the next hour I was getting glares as the speaker seemed to think he had to dumb it down for me, and was taking an ass long time. By the end of the lecture, I was pissed. During the question forum, I stand up and rattle off everything he said that was incorrect in the past hour. Most of the other men just look at me, but by the end of my rant, a lot of them had tucked their tails between their legs. I left before they could say anything else, going right to my room and getting shit faced.

The next day went better, but the guys seemed to act as if they hadn't been jackasses the day before. I've been doing this job for so long now I know when to pick my battles, so I just let it slide.

I am back in my room eating dinner when my cell rings; I look seeing it's Tanya.

"Hey," I say answering on speaker so that I can still eat.

"Hi girl, what you up to?"

"Just eating dinner," I sigh.

"What was that sigh for?" I push my plate knowing my great plans have come to nothing.

"Just the guys I've met haven't invoked anything in me to want to spend time with them."

"This is not a guy you're picking up to date, Bella! It's is a guy to fuck."

I chuckle and roll my eyes, before taking a drink of my wine.

"Just stop moping, I'm not saying to have sex, but fuck, girl, after the shit you've had to deal with, go out and have a good time. Get some guy to buy your drinks and make you feel wanted."

I take a deep breath. "You already do that, Tanya," I tell her making her snort.

"But I don't swing that way and neither do you, last I knew. Bella, honey, it's been a year. I think it's more than time to start getting yourself out there."

I nod even if she can't see it.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow; go out and have some fun. Love you," Tanya says making me smile.

"Love you, too," I say before hanging up.

Looking at my watch, I see it's just after six.

"Right, let's do this!" I tell myself before heading off to the bathroom.

I grab the semi-permanent dye Tori gave me to darken my hair to almost black. Tori said it would give my hair the fuck factor for a few washes. Once it's applied, I shave everywhere and then jump into the shower washing the extra dye out and lather my skin with a scented body wash.

Drying off, I fix my hair like Tori showed me. Once it's sleek and straight down my back, I sit down to apply my makeup. I copy the way Irina did hers when we hit the clubs a few months back. She's darker skin-toned than I am, but with the use of foundation and spray tan I got, I manage to copy it well. Pulling on a sexy thong I smile feeling almost powerful. Tugging the slinky dress, which is so short that it almost shows off my kitty, from the closet, I pull it on and arrange the material to cover my lady bits. Grabbing the death-trap shoes Tanya picked out, I sit on the stool and put them on. Standing, I look in the mirror and gasp. "Holy fuck," I say knowing I look completely different. Grabbing my cell, I snap a selfie and send it off, knowing the girls will be proud of me. Within seconds my cell is pinging with two different incoming texts

— _Fucking hell, Bella, you just gave James a boner!_ Tori replies, making me laugh out loud.

— _Make mama proud._ Tanya sends and I shake my head.

I take a deep breath and walk out my room. All the way down to the lobby I have to take deep breaths because so many guys are eye-fucking me as I pass them.

Thankfully, it doesn't take me long to get to the place Jasper told me about. As I enter the club, I look around for him. When I fail to see him, I head to the bar.

"Can I get a white wine, please?" I ask the bartender handing him my key card.

He nods and gets the drink for me and I sit at the bar looking around.

After a few minutes, a guy approaches me and smiles. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'm not up for it yet," I say shaking my head.

I had a few glasses of wine in my room, but I am still not drunk enough to dance.

I watch him walk away and I down my wine, "Okay, I need a shot," I say to the same bartender that served me before. "How about you bring me a shot of whiskey?" I ask him.

"Which one?" He asks

"Start at A and let's see how far I can get through the alphabet."

He chuckles, but goes and gets my drink. When he comes back, he hands me a short crystal glass. "This is Abbot's Choice."

Nodding at him, I take my time with it as I look around the room to the door hoping Jasper comes in soon. When the glass is empty, I motion for the bartender.

"Bourbon for the lady," he says setting down another glass before taking the empty away.

"What's your name?" I ask making him chuckle.

"Jacob," he says tilting his head at me.

"Thanks, Jake, and keep them coming," I say hitting the bar.

Jake nods at me and I check him out. He looks to be in his early twenties, and has a childlike vibe to him, which sadly reminds me of Emmett.

As Jake places down my third drink he tells me it's Chivas Regal, and I feel someone come up behind me.

"I need another Jack, Jake," the guy says and I chuckle, snorting a little, but I'm not sure why.

"Something funny?" a husky voice says into my ear and I can smell the hint of Jack Daniels on his breath.

"I'll have a Jack, too," I say to Jake, as I push my current drink away.

"Thought you were going through the alphabet? It's cheating if you skip half of the letters."

I shrug. "But my friend Jack here, reminded me of the one I love the most," I say placing my hand on Jack's arm.

Jake laughs as he moves to my side more. "My name isn't Jack."

I turn and look at the guy and my breath catches in my throat. "Fuck me," I blurt out as I look into his green eyes.

"Is that an offer?" he asks me as his eyes dance up and down my body.

"Maybe? It depends," I say moving my eyes from his. Jack must be about six-three. His copper hair is shaved short, and looks as if he had it cut recently. I believe he has a nice build, not that I can really see, as his black leather jacket covers his frame.

"On what?" he leans in and asks me with a smirk.

"On whether you have any more piercings or is the eyebrow the only one?"

He frowns and touches it. "It's my only one," he says and I pout making him chuckle as he slides off his jacket. His arm has ink and it's hot.

"Fuck me," I say as I eye his tattoos.

"I'm kinda planning on it," he replies as I drool over his ink. A tattoo was one thing I wished Emmett had, but he never got, and even forbid me from getting one.

"I know, I'm in great shape," Jack says and I look him in the face and drop my eyes.

"Wow, yeah you are, baby, but it's the tattoo that's making me wet."

"Jake," Jack yells. "Give me a bottle of Jack," he says as his eyes find mine.

"Come join me?" He asks and I nod at him.

"See you, Jake," I say without looking back.

Jack helps me to sit and I grin at him "Thanks, Jack," I say and he shakes his head.

"I told you my name isn't Jack."

I shrug. "It is to me," I husk out looking at his left hand that shows no white line or ring.

"Okay then, Jill," he states.

I snort at him and he grins at me holding up my newly filled glass. "To new friendships?"

"To new friends," I say and we click our glasses together.

I swallow back the Tennessee whiskey while looking at Jack over the top rim of the glass.

"You are sexy," he says with a moan. "Where are you from?" he asks.

"Forks," I respond. It's not really a lie; I used to live in Forks when I was a teenager. "You?"

"Chicago."

I feel my heart drop a little, knowing this is it, he really is a stranger and I will not see him again.

"Don't be sad, Jill, we have tonight."

I chuckle as I nod at him.

"I know how to cheer you up," he says and I look at him and wonder how he knew I was sad.

"Watch," he says showing me his arms. He holds up a napkin, spinning it around and pushing most of it into his fist. With only a little bit still poking out, he smiles at me. "You have to have faith, believe in magic," he says before lighting the edge of the napkin on fire. I watch as he throws it up in the air. "Because nothing can become a something," he carries on and I feel my eyes pop open wide, when a napkin in the shape of a rose appears in his hand.

"Wow," I say grinning. A small part of my brain is rolling her eyes at my amazement, but the large part is yelling for the other to shut up, because he just did a magic trick for me.

"Here, Belle," he says and my face drops as I look at him. "It's Italian for beautiful and I have a little Italian in me."

I chuckle taking the rose from him, and I put it in my bag not wanting to risk losing it.

"Do you have any Italian in you?" he asks.

Grinning, I shake my head hoping he will say what I think he's going to.

"Do you want some?" I nod and straddle his lap kissing him.

Jack kisses me back right away pushing his tongue inside of my mouth.

"Come dance with me," he says as he removes his lips from mine.

Without waiting for me to answer, he pulls me to the dance floor. With one arm wrapped around me, the other is lying loose at my side holding the Jack Daniels' bottle.

As our bodies move, he keeps his eyes on me taking a drink right out of the bottle before handing it to me. As soon as I take the bottle, his other hand moves to my side and his lips move to my neck. He sucks on my pulse point as I drink.

"Fuck me," I say after I swallow and the warmth burns down to my belly.

"Your wish is my command," he says taking the bottle back. He pushes me against the wall kissing me the whole time.

I feel both of his hands on me and I momentarily wonder what happened to our bottle, but it soon leaves my mind when he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his body.

I gasp when I feel him slide my panties to the side, and start to work my kitty.

"Fuck me," I say yet again, but fuck, it has never felt like this. God, can this man use his fingers.

"Do you want me to?" Jack says pulling a little away from me.

"Do what?"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

I look at him and just nod, and he's back to kissing me on my mouth, neck and chest. He feels like he's everywhere at once. I feel the movement of his zipper and my eyes open and I can see we are still in the bar, but seem to be well away from everyone.

My eyes land on Jasper who is with his wife looking around. "Eyes on me, baby," Jack says entering me and I gasp clinging to him.

"Oh God, Jack," I hum and pull at his hair.

"Hold on, this is gonna be quick, but as soon as we're done, we're going back to my room so I can taste you."

I nod. "I want to taste you, too," I tell him as he speeds up.

"Jack," I moan coming hard, he quickly follows with a whispered _Jill_. As soon as he says the name, I am hit with pain that he is thinking of someone else.

"You're Jill, baby, remember?" he says rubbing my leg as he sits me down.

"Yeah," I say rolling my eyes.

"Come on, baby, we've got some more time, and I'd rather have you to myself."

He puts his jacket around my shoulders and picks up the bottle of Jack he must have placed on the floor.

He pulls me out the back door. "I want your real name, I want to yell it when I come, and I want to hear my name from your lips," he says as he turns to face me.

Nodding at him, he grins kissing me and then we both take another drink.

* * *

 **A/N: I guess when Bella lets loose she really gets her groove on, huh? Anyone shocked by her behavior? Is there any doubt who Jack is? Things are really going to be interesting come morning. See you Wednesday with the next chapter, until then leave us some feedback on your thoughts so far.**

 **PS ... We do not recommend trying to drink your way through the alphabet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Wednesday is finally upon us, so here is the first update for this week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Coming home with an unexpected extra**

My brain pounds and I wince as the buzzing sound keeps getting louder. Straightening out my arm, I try to turn off my travel alarm. After failing, I pick it up and throw it. Smiling as I hear it hit the wall, and fall asleep again.

It's not much longer when I hear ringing, and I groan as I pick up my cell.

"What?" I try to say in my normal voice, but it comes out in a painful moan.

"Bella, are you still asleep?" Tanya stutters, clearly in shock.

"I would be if you weren't talking to me," I grumble, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Bella! Get up! You have ... like thirty minutes before your checkout time."

At her words, I bolt up and look at my cell seeing it's nine thirty in the morning.

"Fuck, I need to go; my plane is set to leave in three hours!" I yell as I hang up.

Getting out of bed, I hiss and stumble a little. "Fucking hell, why the fuck am I sore?"

My mind starts to flash back to memories of the night before. A dark club, drinking, dancing, a guy kissing me, me acting and moaning like a whore. "Oh fuck, what did I do?" I mutter as I look down to see I'm wearing a black t-shirt.

Again I get some flashes, this time I get a feeling—a feeling I never had with Emmett—and it makes my lady parts tingle with want.

"Oh God! I had sex," I say falling back on the bed. I rub my face as I try to remember, but I just keep seeing green eyes, some tattoos and hearing the name Jack.

I feel myself moan as I remember him sending me to heaven time and time again. I feel myself warm up, but the alarm on my cell buzzes bringing me promptly out of my recollections.

"Okay, no time for this, Bella," I say moving into the bathroom.

I quickly take care of my toilet needs and then wash my hands. Picking up my toothbrush, I look in the mirror and jump at the sight of myself.

"Fucking hell!" I say holding my chest as I look back to the mirror. "You know that awkward moment when you look so rough the next morning you scare the shit out of yourself?" I roll my eyes at myself removing my jewelry before I start to scrub my face clean. I then start to brush my teeth, trying hard to get rid of the Jack Daniels' day old sour taste on my tongue.

I pick up my toiletries and pack them away. Grabbing the jewelry, my eyes linger on a ring. I bring it closer to my face and frown having no idea where it came from. "You have a plane to catch, no time to play detective now," I tell myself as I place it and my other jewelry into the bag.

I call down and order a car and a bellboy to get my bags, knowing I only have an hour to get to the airport. As soon as I hang up, I'm like a tornado running around my room throwing all my clothes into my bag. I grab a business suit to wear on the plane because this _was_ a business trip. Pulling my hair up into a tight bun, I secure it with bobby pins and get dressed.

The knock on the door makes me jump as I was not expecting it so soon. I move to the door and open it seeing a bell boy.

"Your car has arrived ma'am."

Nodding at him, I hand over the bags as I scan the room and my eyes fall on the black t-shirt. I run to it picking up, and placing into my carryon bag.

I have to run to catch up with the bellboy who's in the elevator with my bags already.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay, Mrs. McCarthy," the woman from the reception says smiling at me. I nod at her and turn handing the bellboy a twenty.

Looking at my watch, I see I have ten minutes to get to the airport so I quicken my pace.

There is a loud noise that is followed by a somewhat familiar voice saying, "Oh fuck, I am sorry."

Looking over my shoulder, I see that someone has toppled over a baggage cart. Just as I walk out of the door, Jasper comes into view as he hugs a small woman while she talks to someone who must be on the floor. I shake my head and slide on my sunglasses as I walk to the car.

It's late in the evening by the time I arrive home, and I feel dead on my feet. After all that running around to get to the airport, my damn plane is delayed by two hours.

Letting myself in the house, I dump my bags near the door. Then kick off my shoes and take off my jacket, which I drop to the floor beside my luggage. Walking up the steps, I pull the pins from my hair letting it fall around my face. I move sleepily up the stairs only to get stopped by a knocking on my door. "It can't be anyone important," I mutter as I carry on going up the stairs.

"Bella!" I frown as I hear Emmett's harsh voice yelling from the other side of my door as he pounds on it.

"Like I thought, it's no one important, just a giant pain in my ass!" I say to myself as I move back down the steps knowing he will not leave.

I only manage to open it a little when Emmett barges in and almost has me stumbling to the floor.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yells as he crosses his arms. "You look like a whore with that haircut and dark color! Are you tanning now? Do you really think it will help you look good?" he lets out a sarcastic snigger.

"Where I've been or how I look has nothing to do with you. What do you want?"

Emmett glares at me and then snorts. "I am going to need this place. Why haven't you abided by the eviction notice I gave you?"

I groan not wanting to go through this argument with him again. "No, this house is mine and screw you and your so called eviction notice!" I say firmly as I open the door, needing him to not only get out of my home, but my life.

"Don't be stupid, Isabella," he spits my name out so harshly that it makes me think on some level that he has always hated me. "This is a family home, you know, for a couple who can actually have kids!"

I bite my lip to stop the retaliation that wants to jump out of my mouth, but fuck, I am twenty-seven and he's not worth it.

"No, it's my house, now leave."

"You know what, you're right I shouldn't have this house, I deserve a much better house to raise my kids in. I think we should just sell it, and have this," he waves his hands between us, "done and dusted."

"What about what I deserve? This house is mine! MINE! My money, my sweat went into buying this house!" I yell back having hit my breaking point.

Emmett again snorts. "Maybe if you put as much effort into our marriage as you did into the house, we would've been happier!"

I shake my head at him and roll my eyes. "Maybe if you loved me, we would have been happy," I retort.

Emmett chuckles evilly. "Come on, Bella, you can't expect me to do something even your mother is incapable of doing."

"Get out," I hiss through my teeth. "Get out, now!" I yell more loudly.

"You selfish bitch, we are trying for a baby; I need this house. I can't live in that shithole of an apartment," he says angrily standing right in my face.

"Then get a fucking job and pay for one," I sneer back at him, knowing I'm coming close to losing my shit. I need him to go, why won't he go?

"I can't, I need to look after Rosie; she'll need help to keep the baby safe." He stops talking and looks at me, as his face slowly turns red. "That's it; you just don't want us to have kids, because you can't have any."

Holding back the hurt his words have caused, I shake my head at him and start to push him toward the door.

"You're pathetic and I will be getting this house, mark my words," he yells so harshly that spit sprays from his mouth onto my face before he storms away.

I slam the door closed and lock it, before sitting on the floor. Wiping my face with my arm, I feel a sob work its way up my body and out my mouth. If someone had told me fourteen months ago that Emmett would have talked to me like this, I would've said they were off their rocker. I'm not sure if it's me, him or both of us, but I know something changed between us. The love I felt for him changed into hate over the past year; a deep hate. I pick myself up of the floor and head upstairs to strip and change for bed.

"Don't think about him Bella; just put him and his woman out of your mind. This is your house, not his – yours," I say out loud to myself. "You gave him ten years of your life, don't give him any more." I repeat what Tanya and Tori have both said many times to me.

As my eyes roll closed, my mind conjures up Emmett and the way he used to smile at me when we first started to date. I look around to see that no one else is around.

" _Bella," he husks out and my eyes go back to him as he chuckles. "You really didn't think that I wanted you, not when I could have them, did you?" He nods and I look to see Rose smiling and holding a baby as another two small children laugh chasing a dog. "Now get out of my house!" He pulls my arm._

" _What? No, this house is mine!" I yell at him, but he just laughs shaking his head._

" _No, it's mine now! You know it's a damn good thing you never had a baby, you would never have made a good mom."_

 _Sobs rack my body and I shake my head. "Don't do this," I plead with him._

" _I could never love you. You're not even a real woman!"_

 _I feel my heart crack as he pushes me away from him. My body tumbles and I start to fall. It feels like I'm falling for ages when two arms wrap around me._

" _I've been looking for you," a velvety voice says. "Why did you leave me?"_

 _I turn to look at his face, but it's all hazy. All I can see are two sharp green eyes. Looking down to his bare arms around me, I can see his tattoos._

" _Who are you?" I ask._

" _It's me, Jill, Jack." Even though I still can't see his face, I know he's smiling. "Don't worry, I'll find you," he says as he disappears._

I wake up feeling a little more refreshed and happier than when I went to bed. Getting dressed, I head out to meet up with Tanya and Tori.

"So?" Tanya says wiggling her eyebrows at me as I sit down.

"What?" I ask looking between her and Tori.

"Don't _what_ us, you had sex," Tori says as Tanya nods rapidly.

My mouth drops open and I look at them both in shock. "No, I didn't," I say after a few minutes.

"Oh, yes you did, now spill."

Frowning at them, I motion for the server. "Let's get our coffee," I say as the waitress walks to us. She places down three cups and walks away as Tanya looks at me smugly.

"What did he look like?"

Letting out a breath, I close my eyes. "I don't remember," I say as I open my eyes and find they're both looking at me with worry on their faces.

"Did someone hurt you?"

"No," I shake my head and place my hand over Tanya's. "No, I was drunk and he was drunk." I stop talking and close my eyes trying to get his image in my head. "He was tall, with some muscle and had tattoos on his arms," I say with a smile before biting my lip as I see green eyes looking at me. "His eyes are green and he has an eyebrow piercing," I tell them as I touch my eyebrow. "His name was Jack." I shake my head as I look at them. "Other than that, it was good, I mean, I know that I came a number of times, but that's all I remember."

Tanya and Tori both smile at me. "Were you safe?" Tori asks and my eyes dance between them.

"I don't remember what he looks like, and you expect me to remember that?" I drop my head onto my hands as it comes to me, what the hell I just said. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Bella, you'll be fine, but maybe it's best to get checked out."

I look at Tanya feeling like I'm a dirty whore. Here I am, twenty-seven and have had two partners now, and suddenly I need to go to a clinic to get checked like I am some slut.

"We'll get checked out right along with you," Tori tells me. "I hope Benny is working; he's so hot," she smiles and gets a dreamy look on her face.

"You've got James!" Tanya yells at her as she slaps her shoulder.

"So what, Benny's gay, it doesn't mean I can't dream about him. It isn't like it's cheating to have dreamlike fantasies, is it?"

"That depends on how you'd feel if James was thinking of Angela when he gives himself some self-service action," I say making Tori glare at me.

"That's entirely different," Tori states as Tanya and I shake our heads. "She is a porn star," she carries on trying to argue, but Tanya just keeps looking at her. "Okay, fine, no more dreaming of Benny," she grits out. "Who would believe that my man's favorite ex-porn star would come to work for us when she gave up the porn business?"

I snort because if she wasn't my friend and I didn't know better, I'd never believe this could or would've happened in real life.

"Hey! She brings in good tips for everyone, not to mention the increase in business," I remind her making her nod in agreement.

"Come on, let's go and get this over with," Tanya says.

~WHIVDAST~

"Ms. Swan," the nurse says and I give Tanya and Tori a wave as I walk away into the room. I decided since I was due next month for a papsmear, I'd just have it done today.

"I'm the nurse practitioner and I will be doing your exam today. If you can change into this and lay on the table, I'll get my nurse and be back in a few minutes." I undress as she pulls the door closed. Moments later, she comes back with another nurse. As she sets about doing the exam, she tells me each step as we go.

"Everything looks clear, and we'll have your results back in a few days. So now we'll just do the blood work." I nod and she helps me to sit up. "As it's only been a few days, you'll need to come back for a pregnancy test."

"There's no need for that test," I whisper out and she stops what she's doing and looks at me. "I can't have kids."

"Oh, I am sorry," she mutters taking the needle out of my arm. "You'll get your results back in a few days, but you'll need to come back in three months for another blood draw and test."

I nod at her in understanding.

"But if anything unusual shows up, just come back to us. Go ahead and get dressed, we're finished for today."

I let out a little breath as she walks away, and I slowly get dressed. I'm surprised to see Tanya and Tori both waiting for me.

"Come on, it's girls' night," Tori says picking up on my blue mood.

"Okay, so dish," Tanya says as she sets the beer and pizza down.

"I told you I don't remember," I tell them again as I pick up a slice of pizza.

"Hmm, you remember some stuff, I can see it in your eyes," Tanya says reminding me just how well she knows me.

"His eyes were green," I say as I close my eyes trying hard to see him. "He had a piercing in his left eyebrow." Again my hand seems to touch my eyebrow. "His upper arms, chest, and back were all covered in tattoos." I open my eyes looking at them. "His body was firm, and I remember that he made me laugh, smile, and feel good," I stop and bite my lip. "I just get the feeling he was more worried about me getting off than he was about himself." I shake my head a little.

"Rose," slips out of my mouth as I remember his magic trick.

"What does that home wrecking whore have to do with this conversation?" Tori asks.

I grab my bag and start throwing things out until I find it.

"He made this," I say showing them. "He did this goofy, but great magic trick." I bring the paper rose to my nose wishing I could smell him on it.

"I think we should track this guy down," Tanya says and my eyes spring to hers as I silently ask her how.

"Any man that makes you smile like that, I need to see, and get him here to keep it on your face."

I shake my head at her. "A one-night stand with a stranger, remember?"

She frowns at me and starts to argue, but I don't give her a chance.

"Besides, all I remember was that his name was Jack, and I'm not even sure if that's his real name," I say unable to hide the pain of how true my words are.

"Bella," Tanya whispers out sadly.

"It's fine, I'll be okay."

"Okay, let's get the music on," Tori says jumping up to dance. "Besides, babe, you don't need a man, all you need is Tanya, me and bob," she says pulling out a brand new vibrator and throwing it my way. "Happy belated birthday," she laughs out and I roll my eyes, but feel grateful that the vibrator is still in a box and unused.

"Yes, this is what every girl needs ... well besides her two best friends that is," I chuckle partly agreeing with her.

Tanya, Tori and I eat pizza and then jump around the room dancing like fools before falling on the ground as we reminisce about the old times back in school.

~WHIVDAST~

Groaning, I hit the alarm still feeling tired after nine hours of sleep. As I sit up, a wave of dizziness comes over me. Before I can lay back down, my stomach turns making me jump up and run to the bathroom.

I flop to the floor as I bring up nothing but some yellow yucky stuff.

"I can't be sick, I have no time to be sick," I mumble as my retching finally stops.

I drag myself up and over to my sink and get washed, brushing my teeth, the full time feeling my tummy turn.

As the day goes on I feel worse, and nothing seems to shift the sick feeling I have.

Having just brought up my lunch, I lay my head on my desk hoping a short cat nap will help me feel better.

"Slacking off?" at the sound of Emmett's voice my stomach turns again. I cover my mouth as I look up at him.

"What?" I huff out when he stares me down.

"Don't get testy with me just because you're having a rough day," Emmett says with a huge smug grin on his face. "Here," he carries on throwing some papers my way.

I look through them feeling angry that he's still trying to get me to sell my house. "What in the hell is this? No! Fucking! Way! Emmett, don't you get it? You're not getting my house, and I'm not selling it to give you the money either!"

"You're a nasty, evil, selfish, bitch. Sitting here looking at your ugly, washed up, wrinkled face makes me sick, but I can't help but wonder why the hell I stayed with you! Now that you look back like you did when we were married, well except the red and blond in your hair ... you're all pale and ugly again. Why would I ever fuck an ugly, worthless, slut like you?" Emmett says loud enough for everyone in my office to hear.

"Get out," I grit my teeth at him, as I feel my colleagues looking my way.

"Because of you, my girl has lost another baby," Emmett says this time in a whisper.

I can hear the pain and hurt in his voice, but my head and heart just don't give two fucking shits about his or her pain.

"That has nothing to do with me, and it's certainly not my problem." I pick up the papers throwing them in the trash. "Get out, and if I see you here again, I will be getting a restraining order against you."

Emmett narrows his eyes at me, but doesn't move.

"Marcus, get this piece of shit out of my office, and make sure the other security knows he's no longer welcome here."

"We are not done, Bella," Emmett hisses as he is pulled out of my office by security.

I have to cover my mouth as I shakily sit back down on my chair. Keeping my hand over my mouth, I try to breathe through my nose wishing the sick feeling away.

~WHIVDAST~

Sleepily, I walk to my front door knowing that Tanya said she would take me to work. It's been three weeks since I woke up feeling like shit and being sick, but I'm not any better. In fact, I feel much worse now than before. I almost wrecked the car yesterday because I got sick while driving. Opening the door, I let her in before moving back to my couch and lying on it.

"Bella? It's been three weeks. I think it's time you went to the doctor," Tanya says as she feels my head.

"It just the flu," I mutter weakly and she frowns down at me.

"What did the clinic say about your tests?"

Opening my eyes at her, I blink because I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Last month, you went to get tested for sexually transmitted diseases, remember?"

I slowly sit up looking at her.

"Shit, I never got word back from them. Do you think he gave me something?" I yell out as my heart starts to race.

Tanya looks at me worried, but places a fake smile on her face. "Let's just get you to the doctor's office and checked out."

"I can't. I've got to go to work," I say knowing if I don't get a move on, I am going be late, again.

She shakes her head at me.

"No, I'm calling Aro and then I'm taking you to the doctor."

Groaning, I decide to not fight and just curl up, closing my eyes, and not feeling like doing anything. My eyes drift close as I hear Tanya speaking softly to someone.

"Hey," she says pushing my hair back. "You need to get up and dressed, your appointment's in an hour."

Nodding, I slowly sit up and my eyes go to the clock seeing that it is almost one o'clock."

"Oh shit," I mutter.

"It's fine, Bella, I called in for you, now just get dressed."

Taking a few deep breaths, I think about the fact that I haven't had a sick day in years. Going to my room, I grab some loose comfy clothes and throw my hair up in a bun. Tanya helps me into her car and drives slowly to the doctor's office. I'm grateful I don't have to wait long once we get there; I'm called back almost right away.

"Hey, Bella, I checked with the clinic and they said everything came back fine. Do you think you could be pregnant?"

I shake my head at Tia, she should know this; she's been my friend for ages.

"Stranger things have happened," Tanya says and Tia just hums.

"Well, how about you give me a urine sample?" Tia asks.

Nodding at her, I take the offered cup to the bathroom and pee in it. Bringing it back, I set it on the counter.

She stands up and dips a dropper in it and places drops of urine on a stick. A few minutes pass and I frown as she smiles looking at the stick. "Just as I thought," she says turning to me. "You're pregnant."

I shake my head, but she places the pregnancy test down on the table beside me to see. My eyes go to it seeing the positive sign there.

"I can't be," I say just above a whisper and my eyes go between Tanya and Tia, both of who look happy.

Closing my eyes, I shake my head. One word starts circling through my head. _Cancer._ I remember a story about someone who took a pregnancy test and it came back positive, but they really had cancer. "It must be cancer," I sob out. "That story ... remember?" I carry on as I look at Tanya who's shaking her head at me.

"It's not cancer," Tanya replies.

"Give me a second, Bella," Tia says walking out.

"Bella," Tanya says pulling my chin round so I am looking at her

"That story was about a man, honey, a man," she says, but I shake my head.

"You know I can't have a baby. Emmett and I tried for years!"

"Okay, Bella, sit up here," Tia says as she taps the bed. "But first, pull your pants off. Doctor isn't here today, but I perform the scans all the time. I want you to calm down, so we're going to take a look and see what's going on, okay?"

"Yeah," I say, moving to the table and pulling my pants off before sitting on it.

Tia sets some lubrication up before turning to me and smiling. "Okay, Bella, you will need to lie back and put your feet in the stirrups. This will not hurt, but I need to put this inside of you, okay?" I nod and grip the bed as she inserts the wand-looking thing into my vagina.

She makes some humming noises and finally stops moving. "There you go, Bella," she murmurs as she turns the screen around for me to see.

"You see that?" she asks as she points to the screen.

"Yes," I say while nodding. I frown looking at the almost bean-shaped blob. "What is it? Is that my cancer?" I ask and she frowns at me.

"No, Bella, that's your baby."

I look at her and then back to the screen feeling another sob work its way out of my mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: Well a lot of you already figured out what she would bring back from Vegas with her, so were are sure you're not too shocked about that ... but, what are your thoughts on the morning after? Some of you think Tanya is pushy, and she is a little, but she wants her friend to realize she's worthy of fun and happiness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW, once again the response is amazing, thank you. We also want to point out that where the Vegas Story line has been used a lot, we hope that you all will know that no matter the normal promises of ours, the way the ending comes will always be different as our story lines are our own, and not some redone version of someoneelses and where our endings may be predictable, the way we get there is not.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meeting Doctor Cullen**

Tanya helps me to sit on my couch, and walks away. I know she's still here because I can hear her talking, but I have no idea who she's speaking with.

"Here, honey, have some warm, sweet tea," she says as she places the cup in my hands, but keeps her hand there, too. "You got it?" she asks and I look down and tighten my grip on the cup.

"I'm going to have a baby?" I question, still feeling as if someone's playing a cruel joke on me.

"You are," Tanya agrees and I look up at her.

"This is real; this is not just some joke, right?"

"No, it's not a joke," she says as she rubs my shoulders.

"I'm going to be a ... mom?"

Tanya nods at me, but her eyes narrow as if she's reevaluating my sanity.

"But Emmett and I tried for years ... years, Tan, and nothing happened, not even a maybe. Here I sleep with a random guy and boom, I'm pregnant?"

" _Yeah a stranger – some random guy you don't even remember what he looks like, let alone know his name,"_ my mind hisses at me cutting my rant off.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Tanya asks sounding worried.

"I don't know who my baby's daddy is," I sob to her. "I am going to end up being one of those girls we laugh at on the Maury show." I carry on, as pictures of myself sitting in a chair, with Maury saying, "Isabella, this is the third magician from Chicago we have tested—"

"Bella, it's going to be okay, we'll place an ad on Craig's list," Tanya states, cutting off my rant.

I stop sobbing and glare at her. "What? What the hell are we going to write? Twenty-seven-year-old divorced woman went to Vegas for work. However, she wanted a good time and went out to a club, got drunk and fucked some guy, who she called Jack. The sad thing is, she was so drunk that she doesn't remember what he looks like besides having green eyes, a toned body, tattoos and an eyebrow piercing. He may or may not live in Chicago with a career in magic ... well, the profession is alluded as he made her see stars that night. The date that she met him in the club was September the thirteenth. If this rings a bell for you, please call the divorced slut because she's got a surprising bit of news to tell you."

Tanya just frowns at me, but I raise my head looking up as I run my hands over my face. "How do I find him, without making myself feel and look any cheaper than I do?" I ask and Tanya looks at me. "He should know, even if he runs away after hearing the news. He has a right to know that he has a baby." Tanya lets out a sigh and pulls me into her arms.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I hear a knock coming from the front door, and frown since I was lying down sleeping.

Slowly, I sit up, my blanket drops down. Looking at it, I try to remember when I got it. My eyes move around the living room to the door, just as Tanya and Tori walk in.

"Hey girly," Tori says softly and moves to me. "Congrats," she says hugging me. "I brought some ginger ale." She carries on holding up the bottle of soda.

' _Just great, yuck!'_ my mind mutters as I try to keep my face neutral.

"It's supposed to help with morning sickness," Tori tells me with a small glare as she pours some of the ginger ale into a glass and hands it to me. "Drink."

"Cheers," I say taking a gulp.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen?" I say to the woman behind the desk of the Seattle Women's Health Center.

"What's your name?" she asks without looking up at me.

"Mrs. Mc ..." I groan cutting myself off and clear my throat, "Swan," I say as she looks at me over the rim of her glasses.

"Well, Mrs. McSwan ..." I frown at the snide sound of her voice, but as I still feel like crap, I choose to just let it go. "You'll need to fill out these forms," she shoves a clipboard into my hand and then looks back down at her screen.

Sitting down, I fill in all of my details. When it says next of kin, I mark down my dad. As I write, I let out a small groan, knowing I still have to gather up the courage to tell him. I know he will support me, he has all my life, but he's still old school. By his thoughts, I should be married before having a baby.

"Mrs. McSwan?" is called by a nurse, and I look up to see she's looking right at me. "McSwan?" she says again and I cast a look of displeasure at the woman behind the desk. She clearly knew I just said the wrong thing, but had to be a snot about it.

"My name is Swan, not McSwan," I say as I stand.

The nurse nods, before motioning for me to join her down the hall and I follow her into a room.

"Doctor Cullen will be right with you for a new patient consult," she says.

The nurse walks back out leaving me alone in an office. Looking around, I'm curious because I don't know much about this doctor. When I called to make the appointment, I found my usual doctor had left, and Dr. Cullen was her replacement. My eyes catch a photo on the desk, and I lift it to take a closer look. I can't help but smile, despite the pain that it causes my heart. It looks like my doctor's wedding photo. She is a stunning looking woman, and doesn't look old enough to be a doctor in this photo. She looks on the small side of the scale—more than likely around my height—but she's more slender than I am. She has clear blue eyes, and her hair is a silvery blond. The man, or her man, looks a lot taller than her, and must be at least six-foot-four. He has a range of different colors in his hair. His eyes are casting down at his wife, so I can't see them, but he's a good looking guy. He looks to be a few years older than her. The thing that jumps out in this photo is just how happy they both look. They both must have been laughing hard at something as they are leaning into each other.

"Sorry I took so long," a male voice says making me jump. Turning I see that I don't have the woman in the photo before me, but the man.

"Hi," I stutter looking at him, and I quickly stand as he walks to me.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen," he says smoothly holding out his hand. My hand goes to take it, and I groan inside as I realize I'm still holding his photo.

"Sorry," I mutter quickly placing it down and then taking his hand.

"I'm, McSwan ... I mean Swan, Bella." I close my eyes as he chuckles. _'You're a dipshit, and stop talking like James Bond!_ ' my mind laughs at me.

"Please take a seat Mrs. Swan"

"Bella," I tell him quickly. It's been almost a month since I went back to my maiden name, but it still sounds strange hearing it.

Doctor Cullen nods at me and picks up my paperwork. As he looks through it, I look him over. He doesn't look much older than what he was in that photo, so it must have been within the last two years or so. His hair looks as he just made passionate love to his wife; even his face has that freshly fucked glow to it. His head tilts up, and I get the feeling he is looking at me, but he has on these yellow tinted glasses, so I can't be sure.

"Well, it seems your paperwork is in order. I see the past history of severe endometriosis, so we will need to keep a close eye on how your pregnancy goes. Today, I will look you over and check everything out. I would also like to perform a scan, and then get a blood sample. How does that sound?" The velvet sound to his voice makes me feel dizzy and weak.

"Yes," I agree quickly, but I'm sure with that voice I would pretty much agree to anything.

"Please get changed in the small room over there," he orders while pointing to a door. "Once you are changed, go through the other door, opposite side, and that will lead you to the examination room."

I get up quickly, moving into the room. I change into the horrible gown and walk back out, to see him and the nurse already there.

"First, height and weight" he says directing me over to where the scale and nurse are.

"You are just a smidge under five-foot-two, and a hundred and five pounds," he reads off and I nod in agreement.

The nurse takes my blood pressure and pulse, which seem to be my normal numbers, and walks over to chart my vital signs in the computer.

"Do you mind if I go ahead and draw your blood myself?" Dr. Cullen asks and I frown at him. "Most people don't like doctors doing it as we don't do it as often as nurses, so I always ask. I like to do it at least once a day to keep my skills up to par; you never know when you'll need them."

"Carry on," I say feeling at ease with him. As he sticks me, my head turns to the nurse who seems to have a dreamy look on her face while she watches him.

"Now that's done, I can examine you and then we'll perform the scan. Most doctors send patients to a tech, but I prefer to do it myself, especially with my higher risk patients. Go ahead and lie down on the table please," he says offering his hand to help me lie back on the bed.

I do what he says and close my eyes as he helps guide my feet into the stirrups. This is the part I hate, even if I am trimmed and polished down below, private parts are still not something I'd want to stare at all day.

"Okay, if you are ready we will begin first with the breast exam?" he asks, but I get a feeling that he's staring at me. I look his way, but his head doesn't appear to be tilted my way. "I'll be touching you now, but my hands are warm."

"That's fine," I chuckle nervously. "It'll be hard for you to exam me without touching me."

His soft hands touch my breasts sending tingles through my whole body. He takes his time as he lightly presses and moves his fingers around the globe of each breast. Once he is finished, he covers my breasts back up with the sheet provided, and of course, my nipples are hard and tenting the sheet in two even places.

"You're very petite, is your husband tall?" he asks.

Frowning, I look up at him. "He's ..." I cut myself off since he's not my husband anymore; how do I answer that? Not that the doctor needs to know that, but why does he need to know how tall Emmett is.

"Is he over six-foot tall?"

I nod at him, still feeling confused.

"I only ask, because if the baby's dad is taller than six-foot, there's a higher chance your baby will be big. Due to you being so small here," he rests his hand on the sheet covering my pelvic area, "teamed with your past history of scar tissue and endometriosis, you may have trouble with natural childbirth."

"Oh," I whisper out as I try to remember if Jack was tall or not.

I am brought brutally out of my inner thoughts as I feel Dr. Cullen's hands move the sheet up my legs. I let out a small gasp as my eyes roll closed.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asks, but I can feel his breath on my face and my eyes spring open.

"Yes," I whisper out, and he grins at me. His smile makes my heart race and my lady bits feel as if they are dancing, and jumping around to get his attention.

"I'll need to insert this to do a pelvic exam, and then afterwards we will use the Internal Doppler to get a look at baby Swan, okay?"

I feel my face get cold as it drains of color, knowing full well, he'll know that I am wet, and also know that me being wet means I am turned on ... FUCK.

"It will not hurt, I swear," he says with a small squeeze of my hand.

"Okay, here we ..." He cuts himself off and I know even with those tinted glasses on he's looking at me. "Go," he says after a few seconds.

"Okay, Mrs. Swan," he says sounding oddly more professional now.

"Bella, please, just Bella," I whisper to him, as I duck my face down. I don't know how this—him being my doctor—is going to work, especially now I've embarrassed myself so greatly. As he finishes the pelvic exam, I feel him remove the speculum. I hear him moving things around and I only nod as he tells me he's going to insert the _Doppler_ now.

"Bella," he says still sounding professional, but now there is softness to it.

"This is your baby," he carries on, but I am unable to look his way.

"Bella," he calls again in a softer voice. "You need to look at the screen."

My eyes close and I move my head up, only opening them again when I am sure I am looking at the screen.

"What's that?" I ask seeing a small dot coming and going.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," he grins out and my head snaps around to him, forgetting that I was trying hard to avoid him.

"Really?" I ask in surprise. "My little pea has a heartbeat?" I ask feeling my heart flutter more as I look at his smile.

"Pea?" he repeats. "Yes, would you like to hear it?"

I nod at him and he presses a switch, and the room fills with a rhythmic thumping.

"Oh, God, I'm going to have a baby," I blurt out and cover my mouth holding back a sob. "It sounds a bit like a galloping horse under water," I say with my hand still over my mouth.

"Bella, are you okay?" Dr. Cullen asks and I nod, shaking my head.

"Just ..." I stop as I feel the tears leaking out of my eyes. "I just never imaged I could get pregnant," I tell him. "Pea's gonna be okay, right? I won't lose pea, will I?" I ask him in a pleading tone.

I watch as his brows pull together, his head shifts to the side to look at the nurse, but comes right back to me. "Everything looks good, but there is always a risk, Bella."

After everything I have been through, all the trying for a baby that came to nothing, I pull my hand to my mouth and let out a small sob. My mom walking out on me, Emmett cheating, and divorcing me, none of those hurtful things will come close to how much it will destroy me to lose this baby. I go to tell him that I am okay, but all that comes out of me is another sob.

"Why don't you get dressed, and I'll meet you back in my office," Dr. Cullen says with more warmth than Emmett ever spoke to me.

With his kind voice, my heart pulls itself together, knowing and trusting this man to keep pea, me and my heart safe. I feel his hand touch my arm, and I look at him. His eyes lock with mine and I feel this strangely heightened intensity moving between us. I still can't see his eyes clearly, but I know they hold such clear passion, and love in them.

"Go ahead and get dressed," he blurts out quickly and dashes out of the room.

"Let me help you up," the nurse says as she guides me into a sitting position.

Once I am on my feet, she lets me go and I walk back into the changing room. After I get dressed, I knock on the door to Dr. Cullen's office, and he tells me to come in.

"Please take a seat, Bella," he says sounding professional again.

"I'm sorry I became so emotional," I whisper apologizing for my inappropriate behavior, but also my crying.

"Have you lost a baby before?"

I shake my head at him. "After the Endometriosis and surgery, I was told the chances were slim that I could ever become pregnant."

Dr. Cullen sighs, but nods at me. "I take it that you have been trying for a while then?"

"Yes we tried for years, starting as soon as we were married, but nothing ... and now," I say, but stop myself from blurting out my dirty secret.

I feel his hand touch mine and I open my eyes to see a silver band on his wedding finger. The image of him being so happy in his wedding photo hits me again only making me sob harder. As my mind asks again why I had to choose, and marry a shit head.

"I am not going to say everything's going to be perfect, but I will watch over you. I would like to see you every week until you give birth. According to the measurements you look to be almost eight weeks. That means you have another seven months to go."

"Okay," I agree feeling a little better that he is willing to watch over me so carefully.

"Do you work?" he asks removing his hand from mine.

"Yes," I reply

"Okay, make sure they know and take it easy. I will let you know when you should stop working, but let's say around seven months for now, depending on how big your little pea gets?" I nod as he raises his eyebrow. "And keep the stress to a minimum."

I snort and yet again he looks at me intently. I shake my hand at him, not like I can tell him my ex-husband's new job is making my life hell, and I have no idea who my baby's father is or how to find him.

He gives me a few tips on morning sickness, but says he wants me to eat small amounts and often. I nod and smile at him. At the end, he makes an appointment to see me the following week at the same time.

"Have a good week, Bella," he says offering me his hand. I take it again and my body is hit with want and need. I want and need his hands to be all over me.

"Bye," I squeak out. _'He is married, you slut!'_ my mind yells at me as I walk quickly away.

I let out a long breath as soon as I am out of the building. "I should change to another doctor," I mutter to myself as I walk to my car.

My cell beeps as I get into the driver's seat. "Hi, Tanya," I say as I answer it.

" _Never mind the pleasantries, how did it go?_ " I chuckle a little, but I know she wanted to be here with me, but couldn't get time off, so I get on with it.

"Well, he wants to see me every week," I inform her. "And I got loads of photos," I say as I look at my scan photos again.

" _Starting to feel real yet?_ "

"Yes, more so because I heard Pea's heartbeat," I tell her and she gasps.

" _Fuck it, that's it, next time I am coming with you, if they don't give me the day off then I'm calling in sick._ "

I chuckle a little. "You are the principal of the school, you need to be there," I remind her.

" _I only took this job thinking I would have loads of time off, they tricked me._ "

I giggle as she whines through the phone to me.

" _I better go, some prick has put cherry bombs in the girl's toilets again_ ," she sighs out a little at the end.

"See you this weekend," I get out quickly before she hangs up.

I start my car heading back to work. As soon as I arrive, I head to my boss, Aro's office. When I am here at work he's just that, my boss, but in truth, he's my father's oldest and dearest friend and my Godfather. No one knows that. I insisted on it being that way to stave off anyone thinking I got my job due to his influence, versus my talent.

"Afternoon Bella," he smiles as I walk in.

"Afternoon, I just thought I should tell you, that I'm pregnant." His face seems to drop as he looks at me. "I'm two months along," I whisper out.

"But ... you went back to Emmett?" he asks and I shake my head and close my eyes.

"Just someone I met, we clicked, and ..." I cut myself off and wave my hand.

"Oh, so, what does he say about this?"

"Err, well, I lost his number and he's out of town. So for right now, he doesn't know."

Aro raises his brow at me, almost as if he's challenging what I am saying.

"Your father, does he know, yet?" Of course he would ask the question that I don't want to answer.

"I'm telling him tonight."

"Good, we're playing golf tomorrow and you know I hate knowing something, when someone who's more connected to the information doesn't."

"I swear I will tell him tonight," I reassure him, not that it's doing me any good.

"Okay, and let me know if you need some time off, you haven't been looking so hot these last few days."

"Thanks," I snark out at him.

"I viewed my mother after she had been dead for three days and she had more color to her than what you do," he continues.

"Really, Aro, thanks," I mutter standing up.

"Just telling it like it is," Aro laughs and I wave my hand at him walking out.

* * *

 **A/N: So she got to meet her new doctor, but she can't see his eyes. She knows he is married, because he's wearing a wedding ring, is the woman in the photo his wife? It had to be uncomfortable to be turned on at that kind of appointment, don't you think? What are your thoughts so far?**

 **Be sure to check out TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction's Facebook page, there will be a teaser for Wednesday's chapter posting sometime on Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please note one of the final pre-reader/betas, has yet to read this over, so any mistakes are ours completely.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sometimes a ring, is just a ring, right?**

I look at my dad's house taking a few deep breaths trying to psych myself up to go in. _'You can do this. You're not a little girl anymore. You're a grown ass woman, with a job, house, and car!'_ my inner voice yells, but internally I cut myself off with a snort. _'You've forgotten the ex-husband. The same ex-husband daddy asked you not to marry!'_ I groan a little knowing I'm about to have an internal warring of my thoughts.

I jump out of my headache-inducing mental argument, with a sharp knock on my window.

"Sorry," Sue smiles and she looks in my window.

Letting out a nervous laugh, I open my car door.

"Is everything okay?" Sue asks as she looks me over.

"Yeah," I say shutting my door.

Sue and I walk toward the house she shares with my father. Sue and my father have known each other since middle school. They have always been close friends, and Sue helped raised me. Six years ago, Sue and her husband Harry divorced when she caught him with a much younger woman. My father took Sue's side, and was shocked and saddened by Harry's behavior. Even though my dad and Sue were friends, Harry was his best friend. And dad couldn't understand why Harry would hurt or betray Sue.

It was also around this time my dad retired from the police force and moved to Port Angeles. Sue asked my father if she could rent out the spare room. She felt she was unable to remain in the house she had once shared with Harry. Being the gentleman he is, he agreed, and as the months passed, they fell in love, became a couple and then got married just two months before my marriage fell apart.

"Hi, love," he says looking up from his paper. "Bella?" he carries on when he sees me, right away his face changes into a frown. "You look rough."

I roll my eyes a little before sitting down. "Thanks, Dad," I growl. Why do people think they should point out to someone that they look rough? I mean, wouldn't they assume someone who looks like crap, probably feels that way too? I somehow doubt anyone who feels like I do needs a reminder that they look like death warmed over. _'I look like crap? Really, who would have thought!'_ my inner voice snarls.

"Is there something wrong?" Sue asks as she touches my arm.

"No, not really," I whisper to her.

As her eyes stay on my own she frowns, and I can tell she's wondering what I mean.

"Bella, what's wrong; do I need to call the doctor?" my dad asks sounding frantic.

"No, Dad, I have already seen the doctor," I tell him, but this information just makes him look more worried.

"How bad is it?" he whispers out.

' _Depending on how bad you think it is to have a daughter who is divorced and pregnant. Yep, pregnant, but hey, at least I'm not dying, right?'_ My mind says as I take a deep breath and let out the news. "I'm pregnant."

My father just looks at me, and slowly his eyebrows pull together. His mouth opens, but quickly closes and his thumb and finger rub his mustache. "How?" Seems to be the only word he's able to mutter.

"Dad, I think you are old enough to know how babies are made." I snort out and he crosses his arms giving me the look. The same look he used to give all the teenagers he arrested. The very look that made the best of them buckle and spill everything out.

"I was drunk and met up with a friend in a bar, one thing led to another." I know I am not strictly telling him the truth, but it's only a little lie.

My dad looks away from me, clasping his hands together as he rubs them. "I know I've never been fond of Emmett, even less since he did what he did, but if you're going to have a baby with him then, I'll get over my hatred toward him."

I can't believe he thinks I would allow Emmett to touch me. It's bad enough I have to share the same city with him; never again will I share my body with him.

"Okay, that's a lie. I still hate the fucker and always will. I can't help but think of the many ways to kill him painfully if I ever see him again. But, I'll make sure my grandchild will never know of my hate for its father."

Unable to help myself, I let out a snort, while shaking my head. Walking over to him, I hug him as I giggle. "It's not Emmett's," I tell him. As I pull away from him, my dad looks at me. Letting out a deep sigh, I close my eyes. "I was drunk and met someone I only knew a little bit about. One thing led to another, and well," I say waving my hand over my midsection.

My dad lets out a breath and again rubs his mustache. "I love you, Bella, and we'll support you no matter what, but I think you need to call this guy and let him know about the baby. Who knows, he may be your prince charming." I snort and he taps my arm gently. "Just go with it, give me hope my daughter will be married with a baby on the way."

"I was married, Dad, no baby then, but married. Now, I have no husband but a baby on the way," I chuckle lightly.

"I love you, baby, and I am here for you," he says kissing the side of my head.

"So, I can get excited now?" Sue asks, jumping up and down in place.

"If you must," my dad says sounding bored.

"I must!" Sue squeals, hugging me to her.

After dinner, I leave to head back to my house, feeling much better despite being sick again. Arriving home, I pull off my grandma's necklace and earrings, and put them back in their case. Undressing, I run a bath throwing in some relaxing bath salts that are approved for a pregnant woman. Getting in the tub, I bend my legs a little so that the water is covering every part of me, except for my girls which have gotten bigger already. I prop my head on a bath pillow and hum closing my eyes.

There is a loud bang that makes me jump. I look around the room as my brain tries to work out what it was. The loud thumping comes again, but this time I am able to determine that someone's knocking on my front door.

I feel my heart beating fast as there's a third round of knocking. This time it sounds more like they're trying to break my door down.

Quickly, I get out of the tub and put on my bathrobe before grabbing my cell. Instantly, I jump again as it starts to vibrate in my hands.

"Fucker," I hiss seeing Emmett's name on my caller ID. Pressing accept to answer the call, I forego all formalities by immediately raising my voice. "That better not be you at my fucking door!" I state, as I go to the window.

"Get your ass down here and let me in!" Emmett sneers.

"Fuck you," I hiss out and disconnect the call. Right away I dial nine-one-one. "I fucking warned that asshole, this is all on him," I mutter as I wait for the emergency services to answer.

"Bella!" I hear Emmett yell and he starts pounding on my door again.

"Nine-one-one, what is the address of your emergency?" A monotone male voice says over the phone.

"Bella!" is yet again bellowed, followed by more pounding.

"My address is sixty-three hundred West Plainview Drive, in the Cedar Heights Edition," I say feeling like I am going to break down.

"Answer the fucking door, you stupid bitch!" Emmett screams again as he continues to pound on the door.

"What is the nature of your emergency?"

"I need the police; there's a man trying to break into my home," I say quickly.

"Bella!" Emmett yells again and I look down through my window at him.

"Are you alone?" The operator asks.

"Yes," I tell him quickly.

"Bella, let me in, or I swear to God ..." Emmett sounds so angry and worked up, that I start to fear for my safety.

"Ma'am, is that him yelling in the background?" I close my eyes hating this abuse can be heard by someone I don't know.

"Yes, it's him; he's my ex-husband," I cry. "Please, I have asked him to stay away. He will not leave me alone, and I'm pregnant." I cover my mouth hoping to stop my word vomit. The operator doesn't need to know this.

"Calm down, take nice slow deep breaths," the operator encourages.

Glancing out the window, I can see Emmett glaring up at me. His fists are clenched and he calls me another derogatory name. "I'm not going anywhere until you get down here, let me in and talk to me."

Shaking my head at him, I tell the operator what he said.

"Someone is nearby, and they will be with you any minute now. Stay connected with me until they arrive because the recording is picking up the things he is yelling." Just as he says those words, I can see the blue and red flashing lights.

"You stupid bitch! You called the police on me?" Emmett yells out at me.

"They are here," I whisper out as the police car pulls into the driveway.

"The officers will look after you, ma'am."

"Thank you," I say before disconnecting the call. Looking out the window again, I see two officers walking up to Emmett. I let out a soft sigh before walking out of my bedroom, and down the stairs.

I make it to my front door when there is a soft knock on it.

Looking through my peephole I can see the side of one of the officer's head, so I unlock the door and pull it open.

"Hello," he starts, but quickly stops, "Bella?"

I frown as he removes his hat, making his golden hair fall down. "Jasper," I smile feeling happy to see him.

"Stop being a whore! Why the fuck would you call the police? We need to talk!" Emmett hisses out at me.

"You've been told to shut up," Jasper says looking over his shoulder at Emmett.

"Do you wish for us to arrest him?" Jasper carries on as he turns back to look at me.

Before I can speak, Emmett is chuckling. "No, she doesn't. Bella, we need to talk about the baby."

I swallow having no idea how he knows. "I can't believe you could be so selfish to get pregnant when Rose just lost our second baby. This will not bring me back to you. Your games only make me hate you more." The hate in Emmett's voice is so clear that I would've known he hated me without him telling me. "You're nothing but a washed-up whore," he carries on with a hiss.

"That's it; you're under arrest," Jasper answers as he moves to Emmett.

"What the fuck for?" Emmett demands to know as he tries his best to pull away from Jasper.

"You are causing a disturbance," Jasper answers. Emmett – yet again – tried to pull away from Jasper. "Stop resisting arrest or I will add it to your charges!"

"You are not arresting me—"

Jasper cuts Emmett off in mid-rant, by taking him down to the ground in one fell swoop. Once the handcuffs are on his wrists, Jasper pulls him to his feet and leads him to the car. He leaves his partner to deal with Emmett and walks back to me.

"You should think about getting a restraining order against him."

Nodding at him, I can't seem to speak right now.

"Come to the station and see me tomorrow," he carries on and places a card in my hand.

Looking at the card, I see he's a sergeant. This rank means he should be in an office and not wearing a uniform.

"You've escaped your office and you're wearing a uniform?" I ask only just being able to hide my sob.

"Yep, I like to go out now and again making sure the officers are doing their jobs correctly. I gotta fit in, ya know," he chortles. "Now you get some rest; you're safe tonight. He will not be getting out of jail until at least tomorrow morning. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," Jasper gives me a wink and walks back to the car. As they drive away, I can feel Emmett's glare the whole time.

I go to close my door, but stop in shock seeing the footprint indent in my door. "Fucking Emmett," I grit out. Shaking my head, I close the door and then lock it.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"Where's my bracelet?" I ask myself as I look through my jewelry box. I groan not finding it. l close my eyes trying to remember when I last wore it. But my mind doesn't seem to be awake yet, after getting no sleep last night thanks to Emmett, the jerk!

Just when I am about to give up, I see my bracelet on my wrist. Just then, I feel someone touching me, so softly and with so much feeling that it makes my wrist tingle.

" _Where did you get this?"_ a husky, smooth voice with the smell of Jack Daniels to it, asks and my eyes spring open.

"Vegas," I whisper as my body starts to tingle all over.

I move to my closet getting my bag, and taking out the small jewelry bag I had taken with me.

I dump everything out and grab my bracelet as I put it on, a silver ring catches my eye.

"Where did you come from?" I ask as I lift it up.

It's just a silver band. I frown at it and turn it around in my fingers. Suddenly what looks like an engraving catches my eye. Holding it close to my face, I read the inscription seeing that it says 'Jack and Jill, Sept thirteenth'. I also see an infinity symbol that has an E on one side and a B on the other.

I swallow as my hand closes around it, and my heart seems to swell knowing I have something, something that he gave me.

"I know it's not much, kid, but I swear I'll keep looking for him. I'm going to keep this safe for you." Looking through my many chains, I find a silver one and place my ring on it, before putting it around my neck.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I can almost imagine Jack behind me, kissing my neck.

" _I have never felt like this before, never,"_ he whispers as his heated breath warms my neck. Slowly, he disappears and I am left alone in my room.

"Come on, God, throw me a bone." I say looking up.

"The only way is up, Bella. You got through last year, you can get through this," I say out loud to give myself a pep talk. Nodding to myself, I walk straight to the door, only stopping to pick up my jacket before walking out and heading to work.

I have only been at work for an hour when someone walks into my office. "Bella," I look up at Caius. "Aro would like to see you."

Nodding at him, I grab my notepad in case I need it, and move away from my desk. Following Caius down the hall, I head into Aro's office when I see the door open. "Aro," I say in greeting.

"Bella, you don't look very well today, and Sophie just handed in your paperwork so you could leave early. What is going on?"

"I'm fine. I just need to go to the police station to file a restraining order. As you know, the city and paperwork can take forever," I mumble out, and Aro's eyes pop. Groaning, I rub my head. "Sorry, I'm rather tired, because I didn't sleep very well last night." Again, I mumble and hold back a groan knowing my brain is still not working at full capacity.

"What happened?" Aro asks sounding angry.

"Emmett was making an ass of himself."

"And the restraining order you're seeking, it is against Emmett, correct?"

"Yes," I state holding up my hand. "I know I should have listened to you when you said to do it after he served me the divorce papers. I'm doing it now."

Aro raises his brow at me. "Go now and get this handled. Once you're finished at the police station, go home. I want you to take the next two weeks off, and relax."

I shake my head at him, but he doesn't give me a chance to argue at all.

"Bella, you need to take care of that baby; now off you go. I don't want to see you for two weeks, or I'll be getting a restraining order against you."

"No, you wouldn't; I am your best worker," I snort, making him grin.

"You are, and that's why I need you well."

I walk back into my office getting my jacket and bag, feeling a little better knowing I have a few days off.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I walk into my local police station and head to the desk.

"Ma'am," the police officer says.

"Hi, I am here to see Jasper," I pause taking the card out of my pocket, "Whitlock. He is with the Special Victims Unit." The policeman nods at me.

"Your name, ma'am?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

He nods again and walks away to the phone. He looks over at me as he talks and then hangs up.

"If you'll take a seat, he'll be right down."

Moving over to the chairs he pointed at, I sit down. Looking around the front area, I can see just how different this station is from the one at which my father worked. By rights, it would be different as my father was the chief of police in a small town, and there were only twelve officers including him. Here in Seattle, there's likely twenty times that many in each of the five precincts alone.

"Bella," I jump having not heard the door open beside me.

"Hi," I say as I stand up.

"Come on through," Jasper states as he grins at me, and I look him over, seeing he's back in plain clothes, as well as a suit, but still plain clothes.

"Dropped the uniform?" I ask as we walk along next to each other.

Jasper laughs while he nods. "Yeah, I only wear one if I am out and about. I'm trying hard to get it through to my bosses how unsafe we make people, especially women, by having so many plain-clothed police on the street."

Frowning, I look at him wondering what he means.

"Anyone in a suit can approach you saying they are with the police department and hand over a badge. Do you know what a real one looks like?"

Nodding at him in understanding, I get what he is saying. "I do know what an official badge looks like, but only because my father was the Chief of Police in Forks. One of the things he ground into my head was to ask for ID, and then call the station they claim to be with, to check them out. But that's not all he taught me. He always insisted I never pull over for an unmarked police car."

"See," Jasper says with a raised brow. "You don't pull over for an unmarked car, then why should anyone accept talking and going with an unmarked person?"

I look him up and down making him laugh again. "Hey now, here it's fine; this is a police station after all."

"You have a point, so I am taking it that means you wear a uniform for the first meet and greet. Then once people know you are who you claim to be, you go back to dressing like this. It's a bit like Superman, isn't it?" Jasper frowns at me. "What?" I ask and he pouts as he opens another door.

"Batman's so much cooler," he complains and I snort walking into what must be his office.

Jasper pulls out a seat and gestures for me to sit down. Once I am in the seat, he pulls his own around to sit down next to me.

"Your ex just got out of here an hour ago, and he was far from happy. But I did make it clear that he was not to be anywhere near your home or work."

I let out a breath saying a silent 'thank God.' "Now we have to work on the restraining order. The first one is temporary and it is for ninety days. The judge issued it this morning. It was shown to Emmett before he could bereleased from custody. Now, we need to complete additional paperwork, and I will present it to the District Attorney. We have to prove the need for the order and you'll have to appear before the judge before the temporary order runs out."

"Okay," I saying agreeing, but feeling as if I am wasting his time with this.

"Bella, he doesn't need to physically hurt you to be abusive. From what I saw last night, he was abusing you mentally, even if you weren't aware before getting divorced from him."

I feel the tear running down my face and quickly wipe it away. "I'm not sure who he is anymore. I knew our marriage was not perfect, but ..." I shake my head. "I took all the abuse because I thought we had something and now?" Stopping, I rub my temples. "It feels as if my heart lied to my head. I don't feel the love for him that I once did, and right now he could drop dead, and I don't think I would care."

Jasper smiles at me, and winks a little. "That's not a bad thing, Bella. It just means your heart and head are showing you that you're worth more than what he offered, or apparently ever gave you."

Jasper squeezes my hand and then leans over grabbing the paperwork. "Right, so let's go through this together, shall we?"

It takes just over two hours to get the paperwork completed and sent to the District Attorney. During our time, Jasper told me about many support groups available for me, and also gives me his direct number. I'm to call him right away if Emmett shows up within one hundred feet of me. He explained all the charges were sent over to the District Attorney's office this morning, and they may push for more than just the restraining order.

"Call me even if you just need to chat," he says as he walks me to my car. He opens my door and gives me a grin. "In fact, I'll text you to let you know when I know anything on the case. The no contact order started before Emmett was released this morning, and he was served the papers in the courtroom."

"Thanks," I chuckle.

"No problem," he tilts his head. "I am looking forward to handing him the full order, personally."

Unable to help it, I let out a snort. It seems that Jasper doesn't care much for Emmett either.

"Thank you," I whisper as he closes my door.

I wave at him, before I start my car and drive off. This whole thing has me feeling nervous, but relieved at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: So she got the restraining order, do you think Emmett will abide by it? At least Charlie is on her side, and i love Sue. There have been a TON of questions as to if Dr. Cullen is Carlisle or Edward or one of Edward's brothers. Dr. Cullen is Edward. The reason behind the yellow tinted glasses is explained next chapter, AND please keep in mind that they were both drunk, her more than him, she had gotten a spray tan to make herself look darker skinned, her hair was flat ironed straight and she had put in a temp wash out black. She was also wearing heavy dramatic makeup and dressed in a barely there dress. Jack was certainly not dressed for the office, and as for the eyebrow ring, well that will come up eventually, just not yet. Hope this answered a LOT of questions. See you all on Friday with more of this story, AND don't forget this coming weekend, there will be yet another teaser posted in TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction group page on Facebook.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY FRIDAY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The only way is up!**

"Hi, Girlie," Tanya says walking into my house.

"Hey," Tori smiles, as she walks in just behind Tanya with Kate and Irina following behind her.

"So, we thought since you're still feeling sick we should cancel our monthly night out and make it a girl's night in!" said Tori.

Relief makes me lie back on the couch with a sigh. "Thank you, Jesus," I whisper, knowing my girls like to glam up and get their party on. Tonight, I really don't feel up to it, so I'm glad they are doing this instead.

"I brought some food that just needs to be heated up," Irina grins.

"I brought healthy juice to drink," Kate smiles kissing my head.

"And I brought movies," Tanya laughs making me look her over because all she has is a small ass bag that will only hold her car keys.

"What– it's called Netflix," she huffs out at me with a roll of her eyes. "You need to get with the times now. After all, you're going to have a baby."

"I'm with the times," I argue and she lifts her right brow at me.

"Really, so who are the top actors right now?"

"Johnny Depp," I answer right away, but she just chuckles.

"Okay, I will give you that one, but tell me who Benedict Cumberbatch is?" I shrug having no idea. "Nicholas Hoult?" Again I shrug making her sigh. "Jamie Doran?" I shake my head. "You're missing out on some hot men."

"I have hot men in my books," I mimic in a childlike voice back at her. "Besides, my top men are Johnny Depp, Robert Downey Jr, and the guys who make up the Winchester boys."

"Who?" Tanya asks with a frown making me gasp.

"Supernatural! Oh God yes, Bella, those guys are Supernatural and hot with a capital H-O-T!" Tori states waving her hands wildly. "Even better yet, it's on Netflix; I say we watch the boys."

"I second that vote," I yell making Tanya press her lips together.

"They better be hot and naked at some point; I want some thrusting, too!" Tori and I look at each other and giggle. "It's been two months—two months and not even a bite for a hot guy! I can't hold on much longer; I need a good fuck!"

Snorting, I cover my mouth trying to stop my laughter as Tanya glares at me.

"Shut up, whore," Kate says walking back in with three plates in her hands.

"You're okay, Kate, you've got a man, so do you, Tori, and, Irina, you're now fucking that Russian boy, so none of you know what this sexual drought feels like."

"Hey!" I say waving my hand.

"Bella, you had sex only a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, but I had gone more than a year without it." Tanya bobs her head. "And, it's not like I can go out and just have casual sex now," I say as I rub my tummy.

"True, but I want a good man!" Tanya whines.

"Where have all the good men gone?" The others sing out and Tanya flips them off as she puts her head on my shoulder.

"If I don't meet my 'one' in the next twelve months, then I am done, and becoming a full-time slut and my prey will be the twenty-year-old guys!"

We all laugh at her mainly because her _men_ in the past have all been twenty to twenty-five-years-old. "If it's good enough for Madonna, then it's good enough for me."

I shake my head at her, and then pick up my plate and start to eat my dinner.

"So, what's your new OBGYN like?" Tori asks, and my face becomes hot.

"He seems ... nice," I squeak out making them all look at me.

"Does someone have a crush?" Kate giggles.

"No, of course not, he's married," I say with a nervous laugh, which they all pick up on.

"Spill," Tanya says looking right at me.

"During my exam, I ..." I stop talking.

"You what?" Tanya prods.

"I became turned on," I murmur with my face in my hands. Dropping my hands, I close my eyes with building embarrassment as they all laugh.

"Do you think he could tell?" Irina asks, after she settles herself.

"Yes, I'm sure he could – he was down there," I point to my private area, "and I was really wet!"

"How wet is really wet?" Kate asks me.

"Any wetter and I would have been a waterslide." They all giggle again making me groan. "But he didn't say anything, for which I am grateful."

Tanya takes a hold of my hand making me look at her. "Come on, Bella, a lot of women become turned on—more so during pregnancy—I am sure he has seen and dealt with it before."

Nodding, I smile at her in thanks for trying to make me feel better.

"Anyway, at least that's better than drooling over one of your new student teachers."

My eyes pop open as I look at Tanya. "What?" I ask in shock.

"He's hot and he's only twenty-two." I tilt my head at her. "He applied to the school from out-of-state. He was hired through the superintendent's office, and placed under my supervision. Over the course of the year, he has been in a few different classes to meet all the requirements, so he has been primarily _placed under me._ "

I raise my eyebrows at the way she said _placed under me_ , even her eyes are glassed over.

"My care! I mean my authority! Oh, damn it, I mean, I have to fill out his paperwork and write his reviews! He is so hot, and has a cheeky-ass grin that makes me just smile all googly-eyed at him." Tanya groans a little. "I just know he's going to be able to get away with murder."

"I know what will cheer you up," Irina says holding up a magazine. "That new clothing artist is here for a show. I say we get tickets and check it out," she says and passes the magazine to us. "And the fact that her clothing range is for men, makes it even better." She smiles like the cat that ate the canary as my eyes flash to her.

"Do you know much about her?" Kate asks.

"Just that she's called Jane – she's twenty-eight and married to a doctor," Irina informs us.

"She's pretty," Kate smiles and my eyes go to the magazine to see the woman that was in the photo with my doctor.

"Her husband is my OBGYN," I mutter out.

"No way," Tanya gasps, and I groan bobbing my head.

"Yes, way," I whisper out feeling yet again guilty about what happened.

"You think I should apologize at my next appointment?"

"What? No, leave it, Bella," Kate says. "I don't think it's a big deal, not unless you get turned on every time he touches you!"

"Please don't wish that on me."

"Look, you can offer a vegetarian a steak every day without being guilty. It's up to him and only him if he eats it. He's the one who's married. He's the one that made his vow in front of family, friends and God. You owe his wife nothing. You, of all people, should know this," Tori rants.

"I do know that, but I still feel guilty. He's married and that means he is off limits until he's single. I may not blame Rose for what happened, but she's not blameless. She knew he was married, and she should have walked away making him choose," I argue.

"Just like you did when you found out?" Irina asks.

"I didn't give him a choice, Irina. I threw him out on his ass as soon as I found out. Also, I am pretty sure if I did tell him to choose, he wouldn't have picked me."

"Bella, I don't think you made him cheat on you, so stop being so hard on yourself," Tanya says softly.

"I think Rose wanted him hardcore and she was relentless," Tori states.

"I still say Emmett is the one who broke his vows, and this is on both of them, but he still broke the vows between him and Bella," Tanya says. "Bella, just wait and see how it goes with your new doctor. If you feel your attraction to him is becoming a problem, then we'll find you another OBGYN." I blow out a breath as Tanya keeps her eyes locked with mine. "Okay?"

"Okay," I agree, knowing she is right.

The rest of the night is spent with us laughing and watching Supernatural. We all fall asleep around two, and sleep well into the next afternoon. When we all finally get up, we head out for a late brunch at our favorite little diner.

"I would like you all to meet Laurent," Irina says and we all are shocked for a few seconds.

After looking at her and each other, Kate decides to be the group's spokesperson. "You trust us?" she asks with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes, and if any of you scare him off, I'm going to kill you."

We all press our lips together to suppress our laughter. Before anyone can laugh out right in her face, my cell rings.

"It's my dad," I tell them as I look at it.

"Put it on speaker; it's been a long time since I've spoken to the chief," Tori says.

I click on the speaker button smiling. "Hi, Dad, you're on speaker," I say right away so that he knows.

"You must be with the girls," he says quickly sounding odd.

"Yeah, I am," I say with a frown, as I look at the girls around the table. They all must have picked up on his tone, because they are also frowning.

"So, do they know that you had to call the police on Emmett?"

Hearing the surrounding gasps, I gulp before I answer. "No, they did not know." I shake my hand at the girls, silently asking them to not say anything right now.

"I can't believe you never called me," my dad carries on sounding angry, but upset, too.

"I didn't want to worry you, and I got a restraining order against him. Jasper—he's the officer who's dealing with it—handed it to him yesterday when he was released from jail."

"You had better report him if he comes near you or contacts you at all. I mean it. He is not all there in his head – that much is clear."

"I will, I promise, and I am planning on getting a full restraining order, too," I say hoping to reassure him.

"I still don't like that you never told me," he states. My eyes close knowing full well he's just worried about me. "So what's the officer's last name?"

"Dad," I moan out knowing that he's going to call Jasper, too.

"Bella, don't argue with me on this, please. I want him to go over and check out your security on the house. I need to know my baby girl is safe. If you'd rather, I could come down and do it myself?"

"You don't have to do that, Dad. Jasper already said he would check over the house for me."

"Who is Jasper?" my dad and my friends ask together.

"Jasper Whitlock, that's the name of the officer; he's a sergeant in the special victims unit of the second precinct, here in Seattle."

"Okay, I'm going to give him a call. I love you, baby girl."

"Love you, too, Daddy."

"Girls, take care of my baby," he says just before hanging up.

I don't look up at any of them even when I can feel their stares intensifying.

"Bella," Tanya says with authority, making me look at her. "You should have called me."

Letting out a groan, I close my eyes. "I didn't want to worry any of you guys. He just came over upset about my baby," I say rubbing my tummy.

"Who in the fucking hell told him?" Kate asks and I shrug.

"I don't know, but he was banging on my door and yelling. I'd had enough of him always coming by and yelling at me, so I called the police and reported him. It's all been dealt with now."

"I still think we should have let James and Garrett deal with him," Kate says as Tori nods in agreement.

"You know they still will if you give them the green light. They could bring him to us when they're done, and we could wax him all over. After we get done, we could cart him over to Marcus and he could give him a tattoo of a penis on his forehead so everyone knows he's a dick head!"

"I'll bear that in mind," I chuckle a little.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I am feeling more and more nervous as I wait to be called in to see Dr. Cullen. I am relieved that Tanya was unable to make it today. I really don't want my best friend being witness to any of my misgivings. At the same time, I would've rather had her here for support. It seems like I'm the only single pregnant girl here.

"Mrs. Swan," a nurse calls and I look up at her.

Standing quickly, I follow her. She leads me to a scale and takes down my weight. She hands me a cup and directs me into the bathroom, where I pee in it and wash my hands. Once I'm done, I return to the hallway where she leads me to the same office I was in last week.

"Mrs. Swan," Dr. Cullen says as I walk over to a chair in front of his desk. "How are you this week – is the sickness any better?"

"I had a rather crazy week, but it should settle down now. My boss has given me some time off to help me relax a bit. As for the sickness, it's no better, not even a little bit. I feel so hungry all the time, but no matter what I eat, I just seem to be sick."

Dr. Cullen hums a little. "You're still in the early stages of pregnancy, but if you like, we could try an injection, it could help?"

"Is it safe?"

I watch as Dr. Cullen's eyebrows rise above his glasses. "I wouldn't suggest it if it weren't," he says.

I blanch at his harsh words, and I drop my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I —" I cut myself off feeling stupid for making a remark.

"Mrs. Swan," Dr. Cullen says softly.

"Yeah ..." I stop and clear my throat, "yes?" I manage to say in a normal tone, but keep my eyes cast down.

"Bella?" his voice says again only this time a lot closer to me. I hear a sigh and a pair of black shoes come into my view. "Can you look at me, please?"

I turn my head to the side to see that he has kneeled down beside me. My arm and hand start to tingle, and I know right away he is touching me.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have answered your question the way that I did."

As he talks to me my eyes went to his wishing his glasses weren't so darkly tinted.

"Why do you wear tinted glasses?" I mutter.

"I have something called Meares-Irlen Syndrome. It's a form of visual stress which leads to difficulties with fine vision tasks such as reading. So I wear the yellow tint to help ease the eyestrain, which causes me to develop migraine headaches. I wear these almost all the time, and very seldom do I go anywhere without them. These are actually my prescription lens that I had tinted yellow. People with my condition tend to do well with a blue tint, but I found that yellow works for me as well, and it is light enough to not distort anything I may need to see as your doctor." Nodding at him, I feel my nipples harden under his stare and close proximity. I watch as he swallows and drops his hand from mine. "Again, I am sorry," he states and I smile weakly at him.

"I'm the one who's sorry. My emotions seem to be all over the place. To top things off, I haven't slept well these past few days. Just put all this down to that," I tell him.

Dr. Cullen's face remains in a hard line, but he slowly stands and I watch him walk back around his desk. "I think the injection is the best way to go," he carries on as if nothing just happened. "We'll try it today; give it a half hour before eating anything. If it doesn't work, call the front desk and come back tomorrow. It could take a few attempts for it to kick in."

Trusting his judgment, I nod at him in agreement.

"Here is some information on the shot," he says handing me two leaflets. "If you'll come with me?" I stand up and follow him into the exam room.

"Please take off your jacket and lie on the bed." I do what he asks, and the nurse walks in just as I finish.

"Can you move your top up a little and your pants down?"

Adjusting the articles of clothing like he asked, I watch as he washes his hands. When he walks back to me he's rubbing his hands together.

"Just warming them up," he tells me.

"Cold hands, mean a warm heart," I tell him making him chuckle a little.

"So they say, but so many moms don't seem to agree and hate when my hands are cold."

"Emmett's hands are always so warm, it's gross. I mean who wants to feel like they are holding a warm oven mitt," I mutter out and Dr. Cullen just hums and goes on with his exam.

"Your little Pea seems to be doing well. I am going to use this Doppler to listen to its heartbeat."

Within seconds I can hear the galloping sound again, and close my eyes enjoying the sound. "That sounds good," Dr. Cullen says and my eyes open as I look at him. He cleans up my tummy, and then holds out his hand to help me sit up.

"Can you roll up your sleeve, Bella?"

Nodding at him, I move my sleeve up. He wipes my arm with an alcohol pad. As the tingles run up my arm and across my chest, I bite my lip to hold off the moan that is fighting to come out. He makes quick work of the injection, and places a Band-Aid over the site.

"Is it normal for a pregnant woman's sex drive to go up?" I ask as I roll down my sleeve.

"Yes, that's quite normal," he answers right away.

"What about the reaction to simple touches?" I ask still keeping my head down feeling unable to look at him

"Touches?" he repeats as if he didn't understand me.

"I find that I'm becoming turned on more and more, even by a simple touch," I mutter quickly as my face flushes.

"Oh, yes, that's normal as well. Your body has a higher amount of hormones right now, so things will be a little off, or not how they normally are. My best advice is to enjoy it." He sounds a little strange as he clears his throat and I look toward him.

"Would you like an appointment later in the day next week?" I frown as I put on my jacket. "That way Mr. Swan can come along, too?" I tilt my head as my brows pull together. My dad hates all doctors' office visits and there is no way he would want to come to this. There is just some stuff a dad shouldn't see, so why would he think my father wants to come?

"Your husband is okay with this, about you being pregnant, isn't he?" Dr. Cullen asks lowly and I gulp at my stupidity.

"He's fine. Sorry, lack of sleep," I mutter quickly. For some reason I don't want to tell him that I am twenty-seven, divorced, and had random sex with a guy I didn't know in Vegas. There's only so much embarrassment I can overcome. At this point, I feel like I've already hit my limit with my doctor.

"Bella," he calls out and I smile looking at him. "You need to rest, sleep is very important." He stops and sighs a little. "Call my office and let them know if the sickness continues." Just like that, the softness in his voice is gone and he again is talking more like a doctor.

"I will."

I walk out of the office and stop in my tracks, seeing Rose sitting on the bench crying into her hands.

"Not my problem; she's not my friend," I say to myself, as my feet disobey me and move to her. "Everything okay, ma'am?" I find myself saying, she looks up at me surprised and then glances at the office door, before looking at me.

"No, everything is not okay!" she yells out. "I'm meant to have a baby; it was mine and ..." she waves her hands around before dropping them to her lap. "Why do you get to keep your bastard baby and mine was taken away? That's not fair!" she yells out at me

"Rosalie," I say raising my hand, but she just sneers at me.

"It should be you that loses your child not me. I know who my baby's daddy was and you don't," she lashes out.

"This is why you should have walked away," I mumble, chastising myself.

"It should be me who's pregnant. I deserve a baby, you don't. Why do you get to have one?"

"Miss Hale!" comes a harsh voice making me jump. I turn and see Dr. Cullen is there looking worried, but his mouth is in a harsh line.

"What?" she yells at him. "You're responsible, you killed my baby."

"Miss Hale, you have been asked repeatedly not to come here. We are all sorry for your loss, but it had nothing to do with me or my practice."

"Yes it was, you're just lying, I was pregnant," Rose sobs at him. "Why are you taking them away from me?"

"You were not pregnant. You had what is called a phantom pregnancy, which could be brought on by the upset and stress of the baby you lost last year."

"Fuck you!" Rose yells at him. "I hope you're happy, you whore," she sneers at me as she walks away.

"I'm sorry," I sigh as I rub my head.

"No, Mrs. Swan, I am sorry. She has been coming here for the last few months. You're not the first patient she has harassed. Today was enough to seek the restraining order we requested. The police have been contacted, and you may be asked to give a statement. If you no longer feel comfortable coming here, I'll understand."

I look to him seeing a range of different emotions on his face.

"Do you not want me to come back?" I ask wondering if he's trying to give me, or even himself an out.

He looks down at me and gives me a sad smile. "I would be saddened to lose you as a patient, just like any other patient here."

Nodding at him, I feel there is more to his words, but let it go. "I would like to continue coming here, and I am really sorry for my crazy inappropriate behavior."

Dr. Cullen lets out a light laugh, and a huge smile spreads across his face. "You have been fine, no worries. Today will be enough to keep Miss Hale from stepping foot in here again. I'll see you next week. Be sure to call if you continue feeling ill."

"Okay," I say, before watching him turn and go back to his office.

For some reason, I feel as if my embarrassment has been lifted a little with this interaction.

* * *

 **A/N: So we learn a little more this chapter about Rose and about why Edward wears tinted glasses. The condition Edward has is a very real thing and the information we gave above is realistic. you can learn more by Googling: Meares-Irlen Syndrome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So the first update for this week is here, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Making Unexpected Friends with a Doctor and Police Officer.**

Arriving home, I find an unknown car parked in the driveway. Grabbing my cell, I type in nine-one-one so that if anything happens I just need to hit call. Slowly, I get out of my car while keeping my eyes on the car the entire time. Just as I reach the front of my car, the other car's door opens and Jasper steps out.

"Jasper," I say with relief.

He grins at me and I cannot help but smile back at him.

"I have been given direct orders from your father to come and check over your home."

Shaking my head, I let out a sigh as I unlock the front door. "I'm sorry. Sometimes he thinks he's still the chief of police."

"Once the chief of police, always the chief of police, darlin'. Besides, I have it in good faith that your father is a great man, and was an even better officer of the law," Jasper says as he walks into my home.

"He is and he was," I state feeling proud of my father's reputation within the ranks of the law. "Would you care for a cup of tea – I'm planning to have some?" I ask.

"Sure, sounds good to me; I take mine with two sugars, please. You go ahead and put the kettle on, and I'll have a look around."

Before I can respond to him, he walks away from me.

Walking into my kitchen, I switch on my kettle and then get started to make some sandwiches. It's been forty minutes since my injection, I know I can try to eat.

"Everything here seems good, but you don't have a security system. I have an old buddy who owns a local alarm company. He will install one at a fraction of the price of what another company will charge you."

"Really?" I ask placing his tea and a sandwich down in front of him.

"Yes, _really_ ," he chuckles out. "You know you don't have to feed me, but this ham sandwich looks pretty tasty."

"I just hope it is agreeable to my stomach," I say lightly, hoping it's true.

"I hope so, too. So tell me, Bella, did you enjoy your trip to Vegas?" I swallow hard on the bite of sandwich I'm eating.

"Yes. I learned some new things that I can use in my job; the seminars were enlightening after the first day anyway. How about you, did you enjoy the two weeks you were there with your wife and family?"

Jasper grins and then chuckles. "Yes, I'm still reaping the benefits of it even now ... did you ever come to _Cataple_ on your birthday?"

I shake my head at him, because I'm still unsure of what all went down, but I would rather lie than find out that I did something embarrassing.

"Thank God," Jasper says making me frown as he chuckles shaking his head. "This stays here," he grins at me motioning between us and I gulp but nod. "Alice and I had been there about an hour at most, enjoying ourselves as we waited on her sister and brother to join us. Her sister had just joined us when the brother in question called Alice on her cell. He was well over his limit and not making any sense, so she put him on speaker."

I tilt my head at him not getting why he's so happy about his brother-in-law being drunk.

"Anyway, he keeps repeating the same thing over and over again, and then hangs up on us. Alice, JaJa, and Alec, he's the guy married to Alice's sister JaJa, just looked at each other trying to work it out. When it dawned on us, her brother said he's getting married."

I gasp and Jasper just nods at me with a big smirk.

"But, didn't you say he was against you and Alice getting married in Vegas, without knowing each other for very long?"

"Yep – so you can imagine how shocked we all were. We couldn't really believe it, but we ran out to check it out. Since there are so many places, we split up heading to different chapels. Alice managed to find them, but she was too late. He had gotten married to some girl that looked to be around twenty. Anyway, both of them were too drunk to really talk much, so she took them back to his hotel room. She said the woman kept telling her how she promised not to go to anyone else's room but her own, but calmed down when she realized she was in the same hotel and on the same floor as her new groom anyway. So Alice left them in his room to sleep it off and sober up. The next morning we all headed over to his room, but he was running around all frantic like. It turns out his new bride went to her room to get some stuff, and he passed out. When he woke up, she was gone, as was all her stuff."

"You have to be kidding!" I state, my eyes about popping out of my head as Jasper laughs shaking his head.

"So, it turns out he met some chick at a bar, and decided he wanted to marry her. So he took her to the chapel, where Alice found him. Since then, I have been asking him daily how is his wife is."

I slap his arm, but he just smiles at me.

"You don't get it, my brother-in-law, Ed—"

As Jasper starts to say his name, I cover his mouth with my hand silencing him. "I don't want to know any names, or what he does. All of us living here—even in this big ass city—I don't want to run into him and have this playing in my mind."

Jasper frowns, getting what can only be classified as an evil grin on his face. He nods his head, but his sarcastic cackle slips out after two nods. "My brother-in-law, he's a straight-laced guy. He's never been one to drink more than two beers. The one and only girlfriend he's ever had," Jasper stops shaking his head, "this girl Rachel, she was and is a first class bitch. He met her when he was eighteen and in college."

I frown but Jasper carries on.

"It took him two years before he asked her out, and another year of dating before he lost his virginity to her." Jasper snorts like that's a bad thing, so I slap his arm giving him a displeased look. He holds his hands up but keeps his grin in place.

"They stayed dating for another four years, and she dumped him because he didn't ask her to marry him or even move in with her. Three years passed by, and then she showed back up, too fucking pleased that while she fucked half of Seattle, he stayed single. Not listening to our worries about him getting back with her he does, and they dated for four years this time. Finally, she demanded that he ask her to marry him. He says he's not sure and she goes off. She started complaining that his sister JaJa's wedding, should've been hers. So she up and dumped him at the wedding. She even went as far as having sex with some friend of Alec's—the groom—making sure my brother-in-law knew what they were doing in the coat closet. So, to have him meet and marry someone so quickly, more than surprised us. What makes things worse, he's been begging the four of us not to tell his parents, and he's thirty-three!"

I slap Jasper's arm again feeling somewhat sad for his brother-in-law. "Come on, that's not funny."

"It is to me, but more so because of how he got on Alice and I about getting married in Vegas, after meeting a short time before," Jasper chuckles again.

"You're sick," I say and he just shrugs.

"He should have just met us in _Cataple_ like we planned, but _NO_ that place was too loud! But now he has to go and get an annulment," Jasper snorts again. "I always remind him that's just like getting a divorce."

He wipes the tears his laughing has caused and looks at me. "Thanks for lunch; I'll get back to you as soon as possible about the security system. It should only take about two days to get it all set up, knowing this company."

After we say our goodbyes, I shut the door and lock it behind him.

"At least I didn't get married," I say out loud as I lean against my front door, and then chuckle at the thought of it.

Just as I make it to the kitchen, my tummy flips and I have to cover my mouth as I run for the bathroom, bringing everything up again.

"I wasn't laughing at him," I groan, rubbing my belly. I hate this sickness; it feels as if I am being punished.

The rest of the night goes by, and I am unable to keep anything down, not even water. I call Dr. Cullen's office getting an appointment right away. Feeling dizzy, I call a taxi to pick me up and drop me off.

When I arrive, I see it's busy and packed with many parents-to-be. Sitting down on an available seat, I close my eyes still feeling tired.

"Mrs. Swan," gets called and I jump awake, and stand slowly. As I start to walk, I feel my eyes roll a little.

"I don't feel so goo ..." my words seem to stop as my eyes roll closed and I feel myself falling to the floor.

"Bella," I hear a smooth voice saying close to my ear. "Come on, Bella, open your eyes," Dr. Cullen whispers.

My eyes flutter open to see his face is close to my own. Looking around, I see we are now in the exam room.

"You fainted," he says pulling back from me.

"Sorry," I say feeling embarrassment rage through my system.

Dr. Cullen frowns at me. "You're apologizing for fainting?" he chuckles and I shrug.

"I guess I am," I reply as I make an attempt to sit up, but a wave of sickness and dizziness rolls over me.

"I'm gonna be sick," I say covering my mouth.

"Here," Dr. Cullen hands me a disposable basin.

He helps me to sit up as I bring up yet again more putrid tasting yellow stuff.

"There's nothing in there; why am I still being sick?" I sob out, rubbing my now sore tummy.

"It's bile, honey; more than likely it's because you are suffering from dehydration."

I nod at him as I close my eyes, breathing deep as I try to overcome the sick feeling.

"I think it would be best to admit you to the hospital."

I look at him and he has a worried look on his face.

"Okay," I agree knowing as bad as I feel teamed with tiredness; I'm willing to try anything. "But, I should warn you that I am not a good patient."

Dr. Cullen snorts a little. "Neither am I … Did you drive here?"

Shaking my head at him, I again retch into the disposable basin. "No, I felt too tired, and didn't want to risk it."

Dr. Cullen gives me a smile and a small nod.

"Do you want me to call your husband?" I shake my head at him.

"I'll do it," I say quickly and he frowns at me.

"Okay, I'll leave you to that, and I'll call and make the arrangements at the hospital. Here's your purse – let's sit you in the chair, it has arms to help you stay stable."

As soon as he leaves, I pick up my cell calling Tanya, getting her voicemail, so I call the school.

"Franklin High School," the familiar voice of Mrs. Cope is heard.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope, it's Bella; is Tanya around?"

"Sorry, sweetie, she's over at the superintendent's office in a meeting."

Letting out a soft groan of displeasure, I take a deep breath. "Okay, let her know I called, please?"

"I will, sweetie."

Closing my eyes I try to think of who else I can call. James, Tori, Kate and Irina are in Port Angeles at some convention. My dad's in Port Angeles and it will take him two maybe three hours to get here, even with the way he drives.

"Did you get a hold of your husband?" Dr. Cullen asks as he walks back into the room.

"He's in a meeting; I'll just get a taxi over to the hospital."

Dr. Cullen frowns at me, and his lips seem to press in a hard line, and I know that means he's angry about something I've said.

"I'll drive you," he says quickly, and my eyes widen as does his own. "I mean, if you would be all right with that. I would call an ambulance for you, but that would take a long time, and having a father that works in the ER, I tend to not use them unless it's an absolute emergency."

"If you have the time," I say trying not to smile at his word vomit.

Dr. Cullen smiles back at me shaking his head a little. "Yes, that's where I'm meant to be today anyway. I only came into the office to see you, because you called." Dr Cullen's face seems to flush with some pinkness. "They called me to say you were coming in; they should've sent you to the hospital to see me instead of booking you in to see Dr. Gerandy." He walks closer to me and reaches out his hand. "Stand up slowly," he says as he guides me up. As I stand, it comes to me that I never walked into this room.

"How did I get in here?"

"Lucky for you I was just behind you and was able to catch you as you fainted. I then carried you in."

I moan a little as my face heats up. "I am so sorry," I say, almost whining.

"Again, you're apologizing for fainting, as if you could help it?"

"Yeah, it's so embarrassing," I moan but before I can say another word, he wraps his arm around my waist holding me to his side as we start to walk.

"What do you do for a living, Bella?" he asks.

"I'm a senior project engineer and building design specialist." He tilts his head down at me. "Let me guess, my occupation has you surprised or doubtful?" I ask not that I need to; it's clear on his face.

"Somewhat surprised, yes, doubtful of your ability though, not at all. I did assume that you probably worked in a library or something. You are always so professionally put together. Your hair up, nice but practical, dress clothing and with your glasses, you just round out the persona very well."

I roll my eyes a little, but this is something I've heard before, more than once in fact.

"I am not mocking you, you just look like a smart woman, who is well-read, that's all."

I snort but choose to let this whole conversation slide, because I don't feel as if he is being condescending at all.

"My car is the black one," he states.

My eyes scan the parking lot and seem to be drawn to the jet blue-colored motorcycle.

' _Now that is something I would like to have between my legs,'_ my mind mutters as it fans itself. Eventually, I'm able to pull my eyes away and I see we are coming to a black Mercedes.

Dr. Cullen opens the door and helps me in before walking around to his side.

As he drives, I start to breathe deep as I am hit by another wave of sickness. "Just slow deep breaths, Bella, nice and easy," He whispers to me.

"When I was training to be a doctor, I was put in each department. One day I was in the after care for surgery, and this patient was in bed with an oxygen mask on. A training nurse was seeing to him, when he asked her if his testicles were still there. She gasped a little but was able to hold her composure. She replied to him that she didn't know and that was not a part of her job. The man looked at her and his face filled with worry and he said, "Please, nurse, is my testicles ... are they still there?" This time the nurse felt worry and had concerns that his heart rate may go up. So she pulled back his covers, held his penis in one hand and his testicles in the other. She smiled and said, "Yes, sir, they're still there." Then man smiled at her and took a deep breath before saying, "That was very nice dear. Now listen carefully, are my test ... results ... back?"

I snort and then giggle as Dr. Cullen smiles at me. "Did that really happen?" I ask once I have calmed down, but he only grins at me, and then winks.

"What made you choose to become an OBGYN?"

He looks at me and then turns back to the road. "I love kids, and love the whole pregnancy thing. To me you're not a mom-to-be, you're already a mom. Your baby is here and now." He removes his right hand from his steering wheel and places it on my bump. "I know that's a strange way to think of it," he says softly as he removes his hand. "But these are precious moments that I enjoy being a part of."

Nodding, I press my lips together holding back a sob knowing that Jack is missing out on so much. Even if I find him, he's already missing out on some important moments.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," He says as he frowns at me.

"It's not you, it's just ..." I stop talking and clear my throat. "I think I'm still feeling overwhelmed by everything."

"It gets easier as your hormones settle. If it's okay with you, I would like to rescan you today at the hospital?"

"Ah, yeah, I would love to see Pea again," I grin out making him chuckle.

He pulls into the car park, parking his car. "Stay here, please," he says with a stern look.

"Okay," I say and watch him walk into the hospital, before closing my eyes hoping that I don't get sick in his car.

"Okay, Bella," he says as he opens my door. "Just take it slow from the car and into the wheelchair."

My head snaps to him and then to the wheelchair that is just behind him. I groan at both the fact my sudden movement made me feel sick, and the thought of having to be in a wheelchair.

"It's just in case you pass out again," Dr. Cullen whispers to me.

"Fine," I huff like a child. "But you have to push me really, really, fast," I carry on in a pouty voice, that makes Dr. Cullen laugh out loud.

"When we get to my department," he agrees. I cheer and clap my hands. "Okay, so now we got to get you with a baby on board, in the wheelchair, and off we go."

He keeps a hold of me until I'm safely in the wheelchair, and then he kicks his car door closed. The entire way to the hospital, and then to the elevator he walks with me at a slow pace.

"You ready?" he asks and I look around at him, and he wiggles his brows and I grin nodding. The door of the elevator opens and he looks out both ways. He smiles back at me and runs down the hallway with me giggling in the wheelchair the whole time.

"Doctor Cullen," is called out making him come to a stop, ending my exciting ride.

"Yes?" he answers.

"Is this Mrs. Swan?" a woman asks but there's lightness to her voice.

"Yes, Jessica, this is Bella Swan, Bella, this is Jessica." It takes everything I have not to groan, when I recognize her.

"Bella?" Jessica says sounding somewhat surprised to see me. "Hi," she carries on.

"You know each other?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"Yes, we went to school together," Jessica answers for us.

"Okay then, Jessica, can you take her to her room, and get her settled. I'll be in to hook up the IV myself in just a few minutes. I'm going to go and get the scan room ready for me to do a full scan on her," Dr. Cullen says as he looks to Jessica before his eyes drop to me. "I'll be back soon."

I nod at him and he turns and walks away.

"I am a little surprised to see you here," Jessica says with her voice sounding soft.

"You are not the only one," I mutter as she wheels me into a room.

"I heard about you and Emmett splitting up. I must say I am surprised you stuck it out with him for so long."

I frown a little at her and she helps me to stand.

"I'm not a high school girl anymore, Bella."

I nod at her and shrug. Not sure of what to say that hasn't already been said before.

"But for what it's worth, I'm sorry, not only for what happened with Emmett, but for how I treated you in the past."

Again, I bob my head at her as she helps me sit on the bed. She makes quick work on helping me get my clothing off and a hospital gown on before helping me lie back. She goes to walk away but stops and comes back.

"Just out of curiosity, how come you're down as Mrs. Swan?"

I groan, but decide it's best to answer. "I accidently went to say my married name, and quickly corrected it, but never corrected them on me no longer being a Misses. It doesn't help that it's sort of embarrassing to be divorced and pregnant with the dad not being around. I mean, I'm old enough to know better."

Jessica places her hand on mine. "I need to correct your paperwork, and don't worry the doctor never looks at the Misses, Miss or Ms. He'll not notice and neither will the other nurses. Just so you know this," she waves her hand around, "is more common than you think. You're a great woman, Bella, and I know you'll make a great mom. You need to get rid of the crap that Emmett fed you over the years." Jessica's voice is filled with such care that I don't doubt her.

"Thank you," I whisper to her and she winks at me.

Jessica leaves my room coming back a few minutes later with my wristband she places on me. "Dr. Cullen called; he will be up for you soon."

I show her acknowledgment by making a small movement with my head.

"Do you want some toast or any ginger ale?"

"Please," I reply knowing it's been almost two hours since I last ate anything.

It again only takes Jessica a few moments to come back to me with toast and a couple of cups.

"Just eat slowly and try not to worry about if it will stay down or not," Jessica says writing something on my chart.

I take my time eating the toast and sipping the ginger ale. Deciding to make conversation, since she's been nice to me, I smile and ask. "So what have you been up to these past ten years?"

"Well, I've become a nurse," she giggles. "The pay isn't as great as they'd make you think, but I love my job. I'm currently dating Tyler from our class." Jessica gets a big grin on her face as she looks at me. "He would be jealous if I could tell him you're here."

I shake my head at her. "You can tell him, but why would he be jealous?" I ask and she looks at me in shock.

"He had a huge crush on you in high school," she says with a grin.

I feel my mouth drop open. "No way," I say shaking my head and Jessica nods at me in response.

"Come on, you must have known, didn't you? He was always following you around like a lost puppy."

I laugh lightly again shaking my head.

"He always thinks about you as the one that got away. Maybe I shouldn't tell him," she chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"He was always into you," I say with my eyebrows raised.

"If you say so," she giggles. "I just can't believe you didn't know—"

I cut Jessica off by covering my mouth and looking frantically for a place to throw up.

Jessica grabs a basin and rubs my back as I throw up.

"Sorry," I say taking a deep breath.

"Don't be silly, this is part of my job," she says handing me a warm wash cloth.

After washing my face and rinsing my mouth, I rub my tummy that still feels sore.

"How is everything in here?" I hear Dr. Cullen ask as he walks in.

"She just brought up some toast and ginger ale," Jessica answers.

"Hmm, okay ... Bella do you feel up to seeing Pea?"

The happiness I feel spreads a big smile across my face. "Yes, please," I say looking at him.

"Okay then, back in the chair."

Jessica and Dr. Cullen both help me and they walk with me along the hallway. When we reach the room, he helps me on the bed as Jessica removes the wheelchair from the room.

"Okay, lie back and Jessica will cover your legs up with the warm blanket. We're going to take a good look at Pea and make sure everything is okay in there, okay?"

"Yes?" I reply and Jessica covers me up, and then helps to pull the gown up to expose my bare belly.

"Okay, let's have a look," he says smiling down at me.

He spreads the warmed gel on my belly and puts the plastic wand-like thing against my gel-covered skin. He moves it around a bit and hums as he does. I watch as he pushes some buttons and moves the wand around some more. He hums again and I feel as if this scan is taking a lot longer than what my first did.

"Ah, ha, just as I thought, I found you, you little rascal." Dr. Cullen sings out and I swallow looking at Jessica who's smiling happily.

"Found what?" I ask and Dr. Cullen looks at me with a huge grin.

"Not what, Bella, who," he says making me frown.

"Too tired," I reply to him.

"I found Pea's partner in crime."

The frown that I have on my face seems to harden as I try to follow what he is saying.

"You are having twins, Bella," Dr. Cullen says as he turns the screen around to me, and sure enough there are two peanut shaped things there.

"Oh, God!" I say covering my mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: So it's twins! A couple of you called that, or rather wished it. So we learned a few things in this chapter, about the night in Vegas. Don't you just love how smart Bella is, but yet she can't figure out it is her Jasper is talking about. When we post on Friday we will do a short Q/A at the bottom of the chapter, so if you have questions you want answered, now would be a great time to get them into us, so we can answer them for you. Thanks once again for the response to this story, it has been amazing so far, and we hope you continue to love it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, huge question and answer thing at the bottom as promised, possible spoilers, read at own risk.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **An ex-mother-in-law and Mrs. Cullen**

I'm lying in my hospital bed, where I've been hooked up to an IV for over an hour. I still haven't wrapped my head around the fact I have two babies in my belly, not one. Dr. Cullen explained that they're lying back to back and are identical, sharing one placenta. He said that's how he missed seeing baby two on the first scan.

"Here's some lunch, Bella," Jessica says walking in with a tray. She places it down on the table and then wheels it over to me.

"Do you want me to call the Chief?" she carries on as she pours out some steaming water over a tea bag.

"No, I'll do it," I answer her, but my voice seems so far away.

"Just buzz me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," I reply as she walks out of the room.

"Come on, Bella, pull yourself together," I say harshly to myself.

I move from the bed, and get my cell out of my bag, before sitting back down. "Shit," I hiss seeing that I have six missed calls from Tanya.

I tap her name calling her back. There isn't even a whole ring when my call is connected. "Bella!" is screeched.

"Tanya," I hiss out rubbing my ear.

"Don't, Tanya me. I got back here to hear you called sounding upset. So I call you immediately, but haven't been able to get hold of you for almost an hour! I was about to call the Chief!" Tanya rants out, but I know she's just worried about me.

"Sorry, I've been admitted into the hospital ... I passed out at my doctor's office," I tell her as I sip some of the tea Jessica made me.

"What? Are you okay, what about the baby?" she asks sounding as if she's moving around.

"The babies are okay," I smile shaking my head. Even saying it is making it sink in anymore.

"Thank God. I'll be on my way in a minute. Do you need some clothes ... Wait! What do mean babies?"

I chuckle that it took her a few seconds to hear what I said.

"I'm having twins," I sob with a shaky voice. "I didn't know what the hell I was going to do—how I'd cope—with one on my own; now I'll have two. What the hell am I going to do? How could this happen?"

Tanya lets out a soft breath. "You must have signed up for a buy-one-get-one-free. I told you to read the small print," she chortles.

I snort and then laugh with her. "Thanks for the laugh, I needed it," I tell her.

"I know that's my job, make Bella smile. Okay, babe, I am on my way. I'll stop by your place and pack you a bag. See you soon, honey."

Hitting end call, I feel a little better. Gathering some strength, I close my eyes knowing I need to call my dad, but I don't want him worrying about me. Biting the proverbial bullet, I find _Dad_ in my contacts and hit send.

"Swan's," Sue says cheerfully.

"Hi, Sue, is Dad around?" I ask as I pray he is out.

"Sorry, honey, he's at the game."

Looking up, I smile and silently say a thank you to God. "Oh! Okay; well, I've been put into the hospital by my doctor, he thinks I'm a little dehydrated," I say quickly.

"What … oh, honey, is the morning sickness that bad?" Sue asks sounding worried but calm.

"Yes. But my doctor says it's common to have this level of sickness when carrying twins."

"Twins! You're having twins?" Sue yells excitedly through the phone.

"Yes," I smile.

"This is going to be so awesome. I'm so very excited, sweetie! I will tell your dad when he comes home; I'd expect him there tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sue," I whisper knowing she understands that I don't like being fussed over. "I'm going to go and try to eat some food."

"Okay, sweetie."

I disconnect and bring the soup closer, taking small spoonfuls at a time.

I'm only able to hold down the soup for about twenty minutes before I throw it back up.

"Hey, you two, why don't you like this food?" I ask as I rub my now aching tummy.

"Oh, no good?" Jessica asks and I shake my head rubbing my tummy. "The soreness is from the retching and throwing up. Dr. Cullen asked me to give you this toothbrush and toothpaste, and I brought you a clean gown," she says with a wink.

I chuckle taking them from her more grateful for the toothpaste and toothbrush than another hospital gown. I move back to the bathroom and take a shower, but sit in the shower chair Jessica put in here. Once I'm done, I wrap my hair in a towel and brush my teeth. I have to hold back the groan as I put on the hospital gown, I am only wearing it because I don't have a nightgown of my own here yet; plus, there is the tubing for the IV to deal with.

Back in the room, I pull my brush from my purse and quickly plait my long hair back out of my face. Jessica helps me into the bed and dims the light.

"Get some rest, Bella," she orders as she moves out of my room. I close my eyes hoping that just maybe some sleep will do me good.

"Bella," I hear some singing. As the voice stops, I feel someone touching my face. I slap the hand away and I hear the person chuckle. "Bella," they sing again and I frown because the voice sounds a lot like James'.

I open my eyes and sure enough he's there smiling at me. "What?" I ask slowly sitting up.

"Tanya got called back into work with an emergency at the school, so she called Tori. Unfortunately, Tori is fully booked today, but as I was sitting around like a spare part, she sent me here." Before I can say a word he is talking again. "I brought you some, clothes, and a real nightgown," he says passing me a bag, and I'm only a little shocked to see it's all new stuff.

"Thank you," I say while smiling at him.

"I refuse to speak to you while you're wearing that god-awful gown. Yellow and blue squares do nothing for you … just sayin'." I narrow my eyes at him, but he just smirks at me. "I would insist you put on makeup, but I don't think there's much point. Nothing could hide that rough look you seem to be rocking."

"Bella," a harsh voice says cutting me off before I could snark back at James and his usual commentary.

James turns around just as Dr. Cullen comes into view, but strangely he is glaring at James.

"I see you are busy at the moment; I will come back later on to check on you," he says still sounding angry. "I brought you some juice to sip and hard candy to suck on." He places a bag down on my bed and he gives me a smile.

"Thank you," I whisper, but it's too late as he's already walked out of my room. "What was that?" I ask looking at James who has an _'oh shit'_ look on his face.

"I think he thinks I was meaning what I said to you about looking rough." James chuckles, shaking his head. "But, in my defense you do look like shit, and I really don't think makeup would help."

I shrug and then nod at him. "I have to agree, not that I feel up to putting any on, anyway. Give me a few minutes to change," I say holding up the bag.

I pull out the nightgown and smile. "Thank you, God, for giving James the understanding of what I like, and what Tori likes, is different ends of the spectrum."

I love Tori and Tanya deeply, but I know there is no way they could, or would have brought me a plain nightgown. Even with me sick and in the hospital, they would've tried to have me in a baby-doll nightie of some sort, I'm sure.

I walk out and James is sitting on my bed with a chair in front of him. "Come on, Bells, and I'll fix that knotted mess of yours." I smile and a light chuckle breaks out of me.

"I tried to braid it," I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

James brushes my hair and then French pleats it. Even with him being the one who did all the work, I can't help but yawn. "Okay, sleepy, Bells, back to bed with you. You'll need your rest, because the girls are all coming up tonight," James says helping me back to bed. "See you later, babe," he says, smiling before giving the side of my head a kiss. I mumble a goodbye as my eyes close.

I am brutally waked up when someone roughly shakes me. "What?" I mumble opening my eyes and seeing Renata, Emmett's mother, glaring down at me.

I pull back from her and tilt my head. "Renata, what are you doing here?" I question still unsure if she is here or if I am dreaming.

"Yes, it's me, you bitch! I really can't believe you got my little boy arrested?" She yells at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I try to wake up all the way.

"The whole town of Forks knows about your whoring ass, getting pregnant and trying to trap my boy."

I hold back my glare by pressing my lips together as the door opens behind Renata.

"Mrs. McCarty, you have to leave," Jessica says as she walks into the room.

"I'll do no such thing, Miss Stanley!" Renata yells.

"Leave," I hiss out at her.

"You're nothing without my boy. I intend to make sure your life is hell, for what you've done to my baby boy. You and the bastard inside of you will know the meaning of the word _hell_ ," she yells at me again.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dr. Cullen asks making me cover some of my face with my hands. How many times am I to be embarrassed around this guy?

"I'm just trying to get this woman out of here," Jessica says pulling on Renata's arm.

"Let go of me, you're nothing more than a floozy, too, Miss Stanley. If anyone should leave this respected hospital, it should be this low-life whore. She isn't worthy of this place, and I'm sure she's faking it for sympathy … like always. This is just another one of her games; I bet she's not even pregnant!"

"She is, and you have been asked to leave," Dr. Cullen hisses out.

"You're not good enough, and will never be good enough for my boy," Renata spits out at me, then turns around and storms out of my room.

I feel my heart beating strangely; it's almost as if it's trying to escape my chest. The room feels so much smaller than it was, as if someone took half the size and took all the clean oxygen with it.

"Bella, slow breaths," Dr. Cullen says and I shake my head. It was always clear that Renata didn't like me, but she never liked any woman her boy went with. I never took it personal, but to have her come here now and say these things.

"How did she know I was here?" I ask

' _Someone I trust must be talking to Emmett; who the hell would do that?'_ my mind screams at me.

"Bella!" Dr. Cullen yells drawing me out of my mental thoughts. "It's okay. I'll make sure she doesn't get in here again." He stops and swallows. "She was here, downstairs when I brought you here this morning. I saw her again this afternoon when I was having my lunch; she asked what ward I work for. I didn't think anything of it ... I'm sorry." I shake my head at him.

"It's okay, a lot of people have those in-laws from hell," I try to chuckle out, but it comes out more like a sob.

"I'm still sorry," he says.

"Really, it's fine, Dr. Cullen," I tell him as I wipe my face.

"Edward," he says and I frown looking at him. "My name is Edward," he shakes his head closing his eyes. He pushes his glasses up as he rubs his eyes, and I find that I am disappointed that his glasses are back in place before I'm able to see his eyes without them. "You can call me Edward, when talking to me." I nod at him and he smiles. "So, are you feeling better?" I shake my head a little. "Lie back down and get some sleep; I'll make sure Jessica keeps everyone out of your room."

"Thank you, Edward." His name seems to flow out of my mouth as if it belongs there. Edward seems to smile brighter as I say it.

Edward helps me to lie down, and even goes as far as pulling my covers over me.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I am on day three of my hospital stay, where the rest and IV have made me feel better; I'm still unable to hold down much of anything. Having been trapped in my hospital room for three days, I talked Jessica into letting me take a walk, without the IV connected, down to the cafeteria.

I sit at a table looking around as I eat some grapes, when two women catch my eye, mainly because one of them is my doctor … Edward's wife. The older woman pulls out her seat and sits down clearly unhappy.

"Come on, Mama," Edward's wife says and I can't help but look their way.

"Jane, we were meant to all be celebrating today. It's the day you joined the family, but that boy of mine forgot. I cannot believe that he forgot! He's the reason you joined our family, and he forgot!"

"It's just a day, and you know Edward, he's just so caught up in his work. Don't worry; he'll make it up to me."

The older woman, Edward's mom, just hums.

"Maybe so, but there is still the fact that I know he is hiding something from me. There's something going on, and mark my words, I will find out what it is."

Jane giggles and covers her mouth trying hard to hide it.

"You all underestimate me and my detective skills."

"Nah, Mama, we all know what you're capable of, and that's why we love you." Jane stops and looks at her cell. "I need to get to work; tell Edward that I love him, and I'll see him tonight." Jane stands up and kisses her mother-in-law's head. Almost at the same time my stomach starts the tell-tale signs that I am going to throw up. I leap up and run, knocking into Jane.

"Sorry," I muffle as I have covered my mouth with my hand.

Running to the girls' bathroom, I'm happy to see there is a free stall. I only just make it in there as I throw up again, and again. I groan as I finally stop and just stay on the floor curled up.

"Here you go, dear."

I jump and turn to see Edward's mom standing there with some wet paper towels.

"Thank you," I smile at her and wipe my face clean.

I start to stand, but sway at the same time as Edward's mom wraps her arm around my waist. She leans over me flushing the toilet for me. I again mutter my thanks and she guides me to the sink and helps me wash my hands.

"What ward are you in dear?" she asks sounding so motherly, the kind of voice I never had in my life.

"Edward's my doctor," I get out feeling my lip wobble.

She frowns at me and I shake my hand at her and then cover my face. "Sorry, I seem to have lost the ability to control my emotions from the moment I found out I was pregnant."

Edward's mom chuckles. "I was like a raving lunatic when I was pregnant both times, so I take it you know my son Edward?"

I nod at her as she helps me walk. "He's my doctor."

"Well, I hope he's taking good care of you both?" His mom carries on with smile.

"The three of us," I say. "I just found out a couple days ago I'm having twins," I can't help but tell her. "I hope they're okay; all this sickness can't be good for them, and I waited so long." I stop my word vomit by taking a deep breath.

"Oh, I understand … my Edward was a twin, and I lost the second child, so I do understand. But now times have moved on, and not that I'm boasting, but my son is one of the best baby doctors around." I chuckle but nod at her.

"As for the sickness, it's just a part of it. I'm sure your own mom has told you this already, but it comes with the territory."

I drop my eyes and shake my head. "My mom walked out on my dad and me when I was five … she didn't even look back as I screamed for her," I say without pause as if I can tell her anything.

Edward's mom stops walking and hugs me to her. "Oh, my dear child, I am so sorry." I pat her back feeling a strange warm and unconditional love from her hug.

Edward's mom pulls back and winks at me. "Come on, dear, by the way I'm Esme," she says as we start walking again.

"Bella," I tell her, smiling back at her and she gives me a small nod.

"Mom? Bella?" Edward says as he sees both of us walking toward him.

"Edward, this poor girl was sick in the bathroom. I am just helping her back up here."

Edward gives me a frown, and takes over from his mom to hold me up. "I think we need to try another injection," he says and I nod at him.

"You're lucky that she needs you, or you and I would be having words," Esme says keeping the smile on her face.

"What– why?" Edward asks.

"Family lunch ring a bell?" Esme hisses and Edward's face pales.

"Shit ... I'll call her as soon as I am done."

"She said to say she loves you and she'll see you tonight." Edward nods at her.

"Bella, dear, I hope to see you again," Esme says in a nicer voice than what she was using when she was talking to her son.

"Thank you and you, too," I reply and she walks away.

Edward chuckles and his breath hits the side of my neck making me feel those tingles again. "Come on, Bella, let's get you back to your room."

"Your mom seems nice," I tell him as he helps me up and into my bed and hooks up all my IV tubing.

"She is – she's an amazing mother," he says with a huge smile. It lights up his full face, or would if he didn't have those damn glasses on.

I smile back at him. "I hope to be half as good as your mom must have been, and half as good as my dad is. If I can do that, then Sweet and Pea will make it through their childhood happy, loved and secure."

Edward chuckles and pulls his eyebrows together. "Sweet, is that what you came up with for the other baby?"

I grin and nod at him. "Rather sad and unoriginal, I know."

He shakes his head at me. "It's perfect," he says. "Also, just for the record, Bella, I think you're going to make a great mom." I feel my face flush and Edward just chuckles some more. "I'll get Jessica to inject you around four, and then I'll come up here and sit with you for dinner at five. Let's see if we can get this sickness to go away."

"Okay," I say, nodding at him as he stands up.

"I'll see you at dinner time, Bella."

Jessica walks into my room right at four. "Hey, Bella," she says, smiling as she goes through all my stats and then looks at my wristband. "Where do want your injection this time?" I move so she can give it to me on the top of my leg; this seems to be the least painful place.

"There you go, sweetie," she smiles down at me. "Do you need any painkillers?" I shake my head at her and she gives me a small nod and walks out of the room.

I pick up a book and begin to read, getting quickly engrossed in it.

"That must be a good book?" I frown looking up to see Edward standing there.

"Sorry," I say as I sit up more and place my book down.

"Enough with the _sorrys_ , Bella," he says giving me a lopsided look.

"Sorry," I mutter and then roll my eyes at myself.

"You sure do apologize a lot, mainly for things that you don't need to."

"I used to do it at school a lot, something about me being pregnant brought back that shy, low self-esteemed girl."

Edward hums a little. "I brought up dinner for both of us, if you don't mind me joining you?"

I shake my head at this and try to move out of the bed, but he lays his hand on me stopping me.

"Just stay there," he says with a wink.

Edward quickly busies himself setting up dinner and then bringing it over to me. I can't stop my pout seeing that it looks more like a small child's portion.

"We need to try a small amount and get that to stay down first," he says and I nod at him.

"Tell me what you were like at school. I really can't see you and Jessica hanging out together."

I snort shaking my head. "God no, Jessica was a cheerleader, she—" I bit my lip stopping the _'she made my life a living hell'_ from coming out. "She had her group of friends and I had mine."

Edward stops eating and just looks at me. "She picked on you, didn't she?"

"No," I say but I nod at the same time, making him chuckle.

"It's okay, I know she doesn't do that now, but I did have a feeling she was, or did bully others."

I just look at him, silently asking why or how he knows that.

"There's just a few times I've seen her get upset or look as if she's hurt. We go through a lot of sick pregnant teens up here. Some have been bullied, and their tormentors have come here, or caused our patient distress and they end up in here. She always seems to take it harder than one would think."

"How long have you worked here?" I ask taking a small bite.

"Just a few months; I was and did my studying in another state, but fate, should we say, brought me back."

"Well, thank you, fate," I chuckle and Edward joins me.

I stop eat leaving a little on my plate. Right away I take deep breaths, trying to think of something else.

"Lie back, Bella," Edward says and I open my eyes looking at him. "Lie down, and let's see if we can get you rested enough to sleep."

I just look at him, wondering what he's talking about.

"Just trust me," he says.

This time I bob my head and lie down.

"Close your eyes," Edward says and then I feel his hands on my tummy. "Just trying to get Sweet and Pea to relax."

"Okay," I say with a sigh.

"Now, you two are going to let your mommy keep this food down. If you do that, then I promise tomorrow I'll bring something yummy and maybe even a little unhealthy for you."

I snort but my eyes stay closed.

"Hush, Bella, just go to sleep," he whispers to me, and then I hear him hum a soft tune that makes me quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So Bella has met Esme and received unconditional love and support. She also had a visit from Emmett's mom, and it's pretty clear why he is such a douche canoe, isn't it? There will be a teaser posted in our Facebook group, on Sunday or Monday for the next chapter. Let us know what you think, and thank you for reading our story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW STOP READING NOW, POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD.******

 **Some of the questions are the same thing asked many ways, so the questions may be worded differently, to answer the same questions at the same time.**

 **Q:Does Jasper know?  
A: Jasper knows Edward got married, but not who he married.**

 **Q: Is Bella the girl from the bar?  
A: Yes, we all know Bella was in the bar and she hooked up with a stranger named Jack.**

 **Q: Who's the woman in the picture on Edward's desk?  
A: Many of you have already figured out that the picture is of his sister Jane, and it was from her wedding.**

 **Q: Who has the marriage license?  
A: This is hard to answer, because part of it is answered in Chapter 10 which will be in Emmett's POV and part of it is answered in Chapter 11 which is in Edward's POV.**

 **Q: How did Emmett find out about the pregnancy?  
A: This will also be answered in Chapter 10**

 **Q: Has Edward been searching for his Jill?  
A: Yes he has, but he has some skewed details, from not only his remembering of what she looked like, to lack of complete and correct name.**

 **Q: Is Edward searching for Mrs. McCarthy?  
A: This is answered in Chapters 10 and 11.**

 **Q: How long will this story be?  
A: Around 30 chapters in total, give or take (likely give, knowing our wordy asses).**

 **Q: Is Edward the doctor and babydaddy?  
A: Yes, unknowingly on the second part though.**

 **Q: Are Bella and Edward legally married?  
A: Yes, because anyone drunk or not can get married in Vegas in little to no time.**

 **Q: Is Bella going to have more flashabcks?  
A: She does have a few, but she only remembers small things like his tattoos, and his green eyes, and the piercing that is no longer there.**

 **Q: Is Bella still wearing the ring around her neck?  
A: Yes.**

 **Q: Will Jasper figure it out first?  
A: No**

 **Q: Did Edward marry someone else?  
A: No.**

 **Q: Does Alice know Bella's name?  
A: In Chapter 11 you will meet Alice and see her interaction with the drunk newlyweds.**

 **Q: Will Bella figure it out from her flashbacks and dreams?  
A: No.**

 **Q: What Chapter do Edward and Bella find each other?  
A: They already have found each other … LOL … Okay in all seriousness, they met TWO months after their night in Vegas and we are shocked no one has asked if Jake the bartender from the club will come back into the story … Oh well!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Wednesday to you all, see you Friday with a Chapter in Emmett's POV ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Sweet and Pea Take a Shining to Dr. Cullen**

It's been eight weeks since I was admitted in the hospital. After a ten-day stay, I was able to go back home. Thankfully, I've managed to stay sickness-free since the night Edward hummed me to sleep. Now I don't just feel pregnant, but I look like it, too.

"Let's play worst pickup lines said or heard!" Irina says, and I am pleased to hear her real voice, even with Laurent, who seems to be a great guy sitting right next to her.

"Eh," I say waving my hand. "I've only been with Emmett, and he never used any lines and I was always too shy."

Laurent snorts. "You're no Virgin Mary." I glare at him as the others laugh.

"Hey, he's right. You may not remember, but you had to have given baby daddy some great line, or he gave you some. If not, Sweet and Pea wouldn't be here. So stop telling fibs and just make up some shit," James jokes.

"Wouldn't making shit up, be lying?" I ask and the guys just grin at me.

"Na, that's just storytelling," Laurent says and everyone laughs again.

"Here are the two that got me this hot ass," James says as he kisses Tori's head. "After I stopped her, I pimp-walked up to her, gave her my best smile. I leaned into her ear and whispered. "You're being selfish. You have been able to play with that body all your life, all I want is one night!" She pulled back from me and tried to act hard to get, so before she opened her mouth, I hit her with this golden line. "Are you the second page of Google? Because you're not what I'm looking for, but I am desperate." Then I blew her a kiss." Tori crosses her arms over her chest as she gives James an evil eye, but he just winks at her, and carries on telling his story. "Then she pulls me out of the bar."

We all giggle as James drinks some of his beer.

"The second she laid me out on my ass, I knew that I was in love!"

We all laugh, but I know this did happen. Until tonight I didn't know what he said to Tori, just that it was bad enough for her to throw her new shoes off and get in the mud to kick his ass.

"The worst one that someone hit on me with was, "You're like a candy bar – half sweet half nuts." Needless to say, I wasn't impressed," Tanya tuts out.

Without missing a beat James quickly follows. "So he knew you a while did he?"

I cover my mouth and laugh, which makes Tanya growl. I turn my head from her and my eyes land on Edward and his wife Jane.

"What?" everyone at the table asks in unison.

"Edward's here," I say to them and they look at me confused. "My OBGYN doctor. His name is Edward, he's here with his wife," I whisper to them.

"Where?" the girls all yell and lean over the table.

"Over there," I point, "setting up the fourth pool table," I whisper again as I try to shush them.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, he's H-O-T, hot," Tanya stutters out, as she fans herself with a beer mat.

"He's married," I grit out at her taking the beer mat off her.

"Why don't we boys have a game of pool?" James smirks out.

"Yeah," everyone yells, as I say, "no," which is quickly lost among their second, "yeahs."

"Oh, he's looking over at us," Laurent chuckles.

I turn my head to the side trying to have a sly look, and sure enough he's looking at the table, my eyes stay locked with his face.

"He's not wearing his glasses," I mindlessly say, as I slowly stand. Just as I am about to walk over to him, and see those eyes I have been desperate to see, he turns picking up his cell. He hangs up and kisses his wife's cheek and then grabs his jacket before walking out. I pout over the fact I didn't get to talk to him, but worse I couldn't see his eyes from this far away. Why did I have to be so far away?

"What was that?" Kate asks.

"What was what?" I mutter as I drop my eyes down.

"Ah, I think she's talking about your almost dream-walking to your Hot Doc, who you call by his first name," Tanya says in her matter-of-fact voice.

"I was not," I snort out, but find that I don't even believe myself. "He's my doctor," I whine to them. "And he's married," I pout.

"Hmm," Tanya says with her arms crossed over her chest. "Let's do Karaoke."

I sigh out, knowing as the rest of them having been drinking, we will be doing this and I'll be the only sober one who will be unable to forget.

It's quickly decided that we will do groups once, and James, Garrett and Laurent head up first. As soon as the song starts, I smile and cheer them on more. Garrett takes on the Freddie Mercury part of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , as James and Laurent do the others, even doing the silly actions and voices that have me covering my mouth hoping I don't pee myself laughing.

We stand up cheering as they take their bow and walk back to the table.

"So beat that, girls," Garrett says grinning as he picks up his beer drinking it down.

"Come on, girls," Tanya says and pulls me up with her.

"Ladies and Gents, I'm Tanya and I'm about to re-introduce you to the Spice Girls," she says and I groan. "I am the hottest so that makes me Ginger Spice. My dark friend here is Irina, and she is Scary Spice. Kate here is, of course, Posh Spice. This is Tori and she's Sporty Spice, and last but not least the baby of our group, and who is carry her own babies," Tanya says winking at me, "Bella is our Baby Spice." Tanya stops, giving the disc jockey a nod and right away _'Wannabe'_ starts to play.

It only takes me to my part for me to get into the song and belt out my Baby Spice part.

The boys cheer loudly as does everyone as we come to an end.

"I really think we should be a tribute band to the Spice Girls," Tanya says.

I think she is joking, well at least half joking anyway.

~ **WHIVDAST~**

I take some breaths as I stand outside the courtroom. I'm waiting on Jasper so we can go infront of a judge to get the full restraining order against Emmett. He hasn't come near me since he was arrested, and I've found having that piece of paper gives me some peace of mind.

"Bella," Jasper calls and I spin around smiling at him, but it falls right away.

"Bella," my dad says.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I ask as I hug him.

"I wasn't letting my pregnant daughter do this alone."

I pull back knowing there is no point in arguing with him.

"We'll be first seen," Jasper tells us as he hands me a hot chocolate.

"How did you know?" I ask bringing it to my face breathing it in.

Jasper shakes his head and laughs. "All part of my job, Bella."

"How is that case you were worried about?" my dad asks, and I tilt my head a little because it sounds as if my father's been talking to Jasper.

"It went well, Charlie," Jasper says.

Yep, they've been talking. Jasper used my father's first name, so they've been talking a lot. My dad wouldn't let Emmett call him by his first name for the first three years of our marriage.

"We got a guilty verdict and he got sentenced yesterday to thirty years," Jasper carries on.

"Good man," my dad says patting Jasper on the arm.

"Swan," a woman calls out and I look over and let out a long breath.

"It'll be fine, I'm right here," my dad says as he guides me into the courtroom.

I get to the table I will be sitting at, and Jasper pulls out my chair helping me to sit.

"I am so happy my daughter met a guy who knows that he may be born male, and with age he became a man, but chooses to be a gentleman."

I frown at my dad wondering what he's going on about. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to talk, I'm cut off by a harsh voice I've begun to hate the sound of.

"No guy can treat her like a lady … she's a bitch."

I keep my face turned away from Emmett, but my dad jumps up. "Watch it, boy!"

"Screw you, Charlie," Emmett mocks out like a little child.

"Move over to your own desk now, Sir," a court officer says, and Emmett huffs loudly and walks away.

The court is called to order, and we all rise as the judge enters. Once we are seated again, the judge asks some questions and I answer, explaining my case to him as Emmett huffs all the way through it.

"I just want what is mine; I deserve at least seventy percent of the house," Emmett whines out.

"Sir, Ms. Swan got the house in her divorce, I cannot and would not overturn that."

"But she's planning on renting it out!" Emmett yells back at the judge.

"That's not your concern if she does. Ms. Swan, are you renting the home out right now?"

"No, your honor, nor do I intend to rent it out. I have two babies on the way; I need my home to provide them with a place to live."

"Yes, you are, don't lie! I have seen the other people's mail!" As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he claps his mouth closed.

I close my eyes pressing my lips together, crossing my arms over my chest. _"Fucking ass has been messing around with my mail!"_ my inner voice yells.

"You were touching her mailbox, her private, federally protected mail?" The judge asks, not sounding too happy about what Emmett just admitted.

"It's my mailbox, too; I picked it out at the store," Emmett argues, and I turn my head looking at him, trying hard to work out if he has always been this stupid.

"Ms. Swan, I'm granting you a full restraining order; that means you, Mr. Emmett Dale McCarty, cannot go near her, her home, or her work. This includes her mail, car, where she shops, and her doctor's office, anywhere. If you are some place in public, and she shows up, you better stay the hell away from her. Do you understand?"

"No... why are guys always on her side?"

The judge's face turns a strange red color as he stares Emmett down. "Mr. Fuller, please explain to your client the terms of this order, and why it is required because of his harassment of Ms. Swan."

The judge bangs his gavel, then stands and walks away.

"Let's go," Jasper says helping me to stand.

"What the hell are you doing, Isabella, fucking all these judges, too?" Emmett hisses out, but stops and chuckles. "No, wait, that can't be it, because you're shitty in bed; you never wanted to fuck!" He stops and leans to the side. "Oh, Emmett, please stop, it hurts," he says while putting on a girly voice and waving his hands around.

Jasper pulls me behind him. "You better watch your mouth."

"Or what, blondie?"

Jasper just takes a step back from Emmett. "Come on, honey, I promised your dad I would join you for lunch."

Emmett watches the three of us walk out of the courtroom, with narrowed eyes.

"He's a shithead, Bella, what the hell were you doing with him?" Jasper asks and I shake my head at him.

"When I figure it out, I'll let you know."

I leave my car at the courthouse as my dad drives me to a nearby diner, and Jasper follows us.

"Jasper is a nice guy, don't you think?" my dad says trying hard to sound neutral, "handsome, I'd say, too."

"He is," I agree, "and his wife sounds amazing," I quickly add.

"Married? Damn it, I would've liked him as a son-in-law." I shake my head at him. "Come on, Bella, at least he's a good guy, you said so yourself. I just want someone good for you and my grandbabies."

"I know, but they'll have a great grandpa, so I know there will not be a lack for a great male role model."

"Damn right, and after all that fucker Emmett has done, I think it would be good for you to find a cop to date." I frown at him. "That way Jasper can be in your life as a friend, and his wife, too. I am sure she can join the Spice Girl parties."

I snort but nod at him.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"Hey, Bella," Edward says meeting me at the front of his practice.

"Hi?" I say with a frown, which stays in place as I walk into the dark waiting area.

"Daphne had a family emergency and had to leave, so it's just you and I." Edward stops walking and looks down at me. "Is that okay?"

I snort and nod at him. "Yeah, it's fine, but I should tell you that I am hungry. I mean, really hungry. If you upset me, then I'm going to have to eat you."

Edward smiles, but it looks a little crooked because of the fact he's biting his bottom lip. I pull my eyebrows down as I try to work out what's with him tonight. Nothing more is said as we make our way to the scale and then the bathroom. Once we're in his office, he speaks again.

"Take off your sweater for me." The whole thing comes out with a chuckle, but he clears his throat and carries on talking. "So I can check your blood pressure."

I do what I am asked, but Edward walks out of his office. Before I can freak out thinking that he left me alone, he walks back in with two plates of food.

"Here," he says handing me a plate. I look up at him but his smile stops me from talking. "I need to feed you in case you try to eat me."

' _Shit, I said that? To a guy? Uh no, a man! Who would take that as a clean comment?'_ My inner tirade sounds off.

Edward chuckles again.

' _Fuck it,'_ my mind says, ' _this is not the first time you've been embarrassed around him, it's just becoming a fact in your life_!'

"Stop overthinking and eat, Sweet and Pea are hungry. I can tell."

"They are," I agree as I start eating.

"This is soooo good," I say as I stuff another spoonful into my mouth. "You do know that I will expect this every time I have a late appointment," I joke as I drink some of the milk Edward brought me.

"Noted and there now will be a meal with every late day appointment."

My spoon stops midway from my mouth, but Edward just winks at me. "Eat," he says while raising an eyebrow.

I swallow and then start to eat again. When I am done, I wipe my mouth with a napkin, and Edward starts to get to work.

"Your blood pressure is fine. Let's go into the exam room, so you can lie on the table and we can hear Sweet and Pea's heart rate."

Moving into the room, I lie down pulling my top up a little, and Edward places his hands on me feeling my babies. "Is it strange that I haven't felt them move yet?" I ask. This is something that I have been worried about.

"No, you're just past four months, but they should be making their presence known in the next few weeks." I nod but don't feel any better. "They are fine, doing great in fact. Stop worrying so much," Edward tells me softly. "Heartbeat time," he grins knowing this is my favorite part.

Closing my eyes, I'm listening to the sounds of galloping ponies under water.

"Have you always been a Spice Girls' fan?" he asks and my eyes open and I look at Edward. He chuckles a little. "I saw you with your husband and friends the other night, when I came back to the bar."

 _Husband?_ _What's he talking about?_

"The girls were good, but you were better than the other girls. You do Baby Spice, very well."

"You saw me?" I gasp out and he nods at me.

"But you left," I argue my moot point.

"I did, but I came back and saw you singing. I'm so glad that I did."

I cover my face knowing it has to be bright red by now.

"I used to have some of their posters under my bed," Edward confesses making me look at him.

"Who was your favorite?" I ask, unable to help myself.

"Baby Spice," he whispers to me. He quickly clears his throat. "Everything looks good, Bella." He holds out his arm to help me sit up and then to stand.

I walk over to my sweater putting it back on. "I can book you for the same time next week?"

"That would be great," I say.

"If you give me a few moments to close up, then I can see you out."

Nodding at him, I watch as he moves to his computer closing it down. "Did you enjoy Christmas and the New Year?" I ask making small talk.

"It was all right; I had a few births which gave me a reason to get out of a big family dinner." I frown at him. "I have a large family and then there are the in-laws that come with it. What about you? Who did you spend the holidays with?"

"It was just family: my dad, Sue, Leah, Sam, Seth and Em."

Edward smiles at me, but it looks a little forced.

"Okay, I'm done, now I just need to hit the lights and turn on our alarm."

I follow Edward out as he switches of the lights as we go. He leaves me at the door, and he turns on the alarm, and then quickly walks out locking the door.

"Drive safely," he says as he holds my car door open for me.

"Always do," I tell making him smile at me. I let out a sigh, but have to hold back a pout over the fact I still can't see his eyes.

"What?" Edward asks with a grin.

"Nothing," I chuckle, feeling a flush coming over me. "Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight, Bella, Sweet and Pea," Edward says before closing my door.

He stands there waving as I drive off.

As I drive, I check my mirror, seeing that I have a motorcycle behind me. I'm stopped at a red light and I frown turning my head as I can no longer see him behind me. As my eyes slowly move back around, I see that he's now next to me. My eyes scan his bike, and I see it looks a lot like the one I saw outside Edward's medical office a few weeks ago.

My eye travel up the rider's leg that looks real strong. His ass looks yummy, in a hot guy kind-of-way. I continue looking up his body until I get to his helmet, and I gulp seeing that he seems to be looking back at me. He points forward and I frown, and his helmet shakes from side to side and points two fingers to his visor, and then forward. I hum but turn to see the light is now green.

"Way to go Bella! Checking a guy out at a red light," I mutter fully aware that I will look crazy talking to myself.

I drive off, and have to slow right down just before my turn. Again, I look back making sure I know where he is, but yet again, I am surprised this time he has come to a stop and has his flasher on, too.

I turn and drive the few blocks to my home, and as I pull into my driveway the motorcycle and rider zoom past my house.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

A knock on the door wakes me, and I am disappointed, because I was sleeping in today. Ignoring it I try to go back to dreamland, when there is another knock on the door. I groan not wanting to get up yet, and pull the covers over my head. Whoever it is that is messing with my special naptime is pissing me off.

My cell beeps, so I pick it up looking at the text.

 _~Get out of bed and down here, I have a gift for you, and you're making me late for lunch with the in-laws. Your friendly neighborhood SVU, Jasper~_

I chuckle getting up and throwing on a sweater as I walk down the stairs.

"Hi," I say as I pull the door open.

"Charlie asked me to drop this off." He hands me a box and I look inside to see there is some mace, and a new taser.

"Why am I going to need a taser?" I ask and Jasper just shrugs.

"That's not the best gift," he says and I groan knowing this is not going to be good, not with the grin on Jasper's face. "Follow me," he says as he walks back to his car.

He opens his car door, and right away I can hear a hissing noise; before I can ask him about it, he's talking.

"I teach gun handling, shooting. Charlie has booked you in for some classes. What day are you free?"

"He's what?" I grit out. "I am not going to be able to handle a gun!" I carry on as Jasper just looks my way. "And what the hell is that hissing noise anyway?"

"That's Jill," he says and I look at him and into his car. I feel my mouth open and my hand just points to his car. "Jasper, there's a blow-up, sex doll in your car! Why is there a sex doll in your car?" I ask him as I watch it inflating.

"That's my sister-in-law, we call her Jill. Jill, this is Bella."

"Hi ..." I slap my own forehead as soon as it hits me that I just said hello to a blow-up doll.

"Jasper?" I say in a tone that says _'what the hell'_ for me.

"What? Come on, this is priceless and funny to boot."

"Jill?" comes out of my mouth needing to know what he's doing.

"During the holidays my in-laws were talking about nursery rhymes, and it turns out my brother-in-law's favorite is Jack and Jill."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you have a blow-up doll?" Before I could think this could get any weirder, Jasper begins to speak again.

"I got it for him and I even wrote him a new version of his favorite tale. Wanna hear it? It goes: Jack and Jill went up the hill and did it in the water. Jack slipped, his condom ripped and they ended up having a daughter."

I snort but quickly gasp covering my mouth.

"You're going to prank him and this is his _missing_ wife?" I ask and Jasper grins showing all of his white teeth as he nods.

"You're sick," I say with a chuckle. "I freaking wish I could be there, but you're still sick!"

"It's going to be so good and freaking?"

"I'm trying to stop swearing."

Jasper nods at me. "So, does Monday work for you, for me to start teaching you?"

I shake my head at him. "No, let's leave it until after I've had the babies; I don't need to add to my stress!"

Jasper sighs dramatically and slides into his car "Fine! Say goodbye to Jill."

I snort shaking my head. "Later, Jasper, bye, Jill."

* * *

 **A/N: Things with Emmett have certainly gotten a tad more interesting. The next chapter is in his POV and will give some insight to several questions that have been asked. The best thing is, next Wednesday's chapter will be in Edward's POV, so we can hear from him too. We will learn a bit more about that fateful night in Vegas, and maybe even get more answers than we were even asking or looking for. So what did you think of court? What are your thoughts on Charlie and Jasper? See you Friday, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So now we hear from Emmett, and get answers to a few questions that have been plaguing many minds. There is also a hint or two in here as well, enjoy the chapter and get ready for more of Emmett's evil ways.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Emmett POV**

 **Everything is always greener on the other side of the fence!**

I am sitting in my car, fuming. That fucking blond prick that arrested me has been fucking my whore of an ex-wife. That motherfucking, sonofabitch. I really cannot believe she was able to get a guy off. She's a dead fuck, so I wonder how she managed to get a guy's spunk in her and get her pregnant. I shake my head; this guy really doesn't know what he's in for with her. I hit my steering wheel. I figured he would be gone by now. I loved fucking with him the day he called the house phone. When I answered, he thought Isabella McCarty may have been a woman he met in Vegas and he really wanted to see her. He sounded so heartbroken when I told him how Isabella McCarty was my grandmother and she was almost ninety, but as a widow, she might be interested in meeting him, if he'd like. After he had sputtered an apology a few times, he declined and hung up. Now I see he's back, and this is not how it's meant to be. Divorcing her should have wrecked her. She wasn't supposed to be able to move on. Why does she get to be happy, she's supposed to be miserable without me?

She was a shitty wife and I hated every minute of my so-called marriage to her. She is as worthless as the day is long. Sure she could cook, made a great housewife, and brought in enough money so I didn't need to work. Working for a living—now there is a joke. I wasn't made to hold a menial nine-to-five job. I wasn't made to work at all, not unless it gives me more than a lousy paycheck. It's not like I couldn't get a job, but why should I work hard? Why should I get my hands dirty when females can support me? When I was with that stupid bitch, her wages were good enough for me to sit at home, play video games, or play some football with my friends?

My wife, or ex-wife I should say, does have a great body on her. It was a shame though that her face and body never really went together. She's only okay looking, but most of our downfall was in the bedroom. Her sex drive and mine weren't on the same page, not even on the same bookshelf. At first, way back when we were in high school, it was a disaster. I'd fuck her and, of course, she'd make it a bad experience. Between her yells and cries of pain, she always made me feel as if I was raping her, rather than fucking. After she had that stupid operation that put her out of commission for six weeks, things were only a little better. The only time things got better, was when she begged me to have a baby with her. I didn't want a baby with her, not if that meant she would have to stop working to have it. I especially didn't want one if I would have to watch it for her. I found my ways around it though; after all it was at least mediocre when she was willing to have more sex. More sex was the only reason I agreed and pushed her so much about it. It was rather fun when I was able to act as if she failed me each month.

I grin shaking my head at how completely ignorant she is. The stupid bitch didn't know her morning coffee always had a little extra in it. She always had to have her cup of coffee each morning, so I made sure that it always had a nice strong dose of birth control in it. Women complain that the pill is so hard to get, but that just shows you how stupid they are?

The whole sex—when I wanted it—lasted for three years before it slowly started declining. She became put off by her inability to become pregnant. I pushed her too hard a few times, and she finally started to see her true self as I've always seen her. It was then that I started to seek pleasure outside of my home. I wasn't working, so I had plenty of time on my hands. She actually thought I was working, but I was just getting my weekly allowance from my mom, and passing it off as a paycheck. It was never a lot, but it helped when I cushioned my private account by using hers for most everything I bought.

The more women I met and fucked the more I knew how horrid the sex between us was, but it wasn't my fault. The frigid bitch was the real problem, and she was self-inflicting her hate for sex into pain. There are only so many times a guy can hear, "stop... it hurts too much," before he loses it. It wouldn't be so bad if she would have let me in the backdoor, or even sucked me off, but no that would be too demeaning to her. Ha! Like that whore knows anything but trashy shit, that's clear by the looks of this hick she has in and out of my house.

Two years ago, I met my Rosie. She was at the park having a fight with her then boyfriend. He left her there in the park crying, and I galloped in and swept her off of her feet. At first, it was just supposed to be like the other women in my life. I love to hit it and quit it. Rosie was different and slowly she fell in love with begged me to let her move in with me, and I wish she could've. Rosie will do just about anything I demand in bed, so she worked in a pinch. My biggest issue was that she thought I had money. She had come to my home many times with me, and loved it. What's not to love—it's a great house in an amazing neighborhood—it's worth a pretty penny, too. Besides, it is so much better than the place she lives in. Plus, there is my car, which, of course, the fucking bitch took, just like she took my house. Rosie loves both the car and the house as much as I do. I don't understand why that stupid whore got the car; she doesn't even know what kind it is. The thing that angers me the most is that her living in my beautiful house is a joke, like her sad, lonely ass is worthy of that kind of environment.

The day that Bella found the text, Rosie and I had a falling out. Rosie wanted more from me, but I told her it wasn't possible. She wanted us to move, just up and leave. I was mad, so I had asked her for a day. I had to have some time to figure out how to sell the house and get the rest of the money out of the bank accounts. When I got home, my _loving_ wife was in bed, and she hadn't even made me any dinner.

It was her inability to be a decent wife that night that helped me make a choice. I decided I would just call a Realtor the next day and get the house sold. I would clean out the safety deposit box at the bank and close the joint accounts. When I walked out from my shower, I was pleased to see she'd gotten up. I even had a second of reconsideration, knowing she got up to cook for me. But she wasn't up to cook for me; she was up being a nosy bitch. She had to go snooping in my phone, she may have paid the bill, but the phone and its contents were all mine.

The argument made choosing Rosie so much easier. When I got to Rosie's that night, of course, she was mad that I never told her I was married. It took a bit of pretending to care to get back into her good graces, but the fact she was pregnant scared the crap out of me. Having sex with Rosie is fun, but I don't want some fucking snot-nosed brat making her sexy body fat. I read about a medication I could give her that would cause her body to miscarry. So I got my old football buddy to get me some Cytotec. It's good to have a buddy who owes you, especially when they have a family pharmacy. So with the drugs crushed up in her meals for two days straight, I managed to save myself from that bullet. After that all settled down, I thought life would be perfect. Perfect – there is a joke; because she was upset after learning the thing she was carrying wasn't there anymore. She cried for days, and my sex life took the biggest hit it ever had. I really should've gotten a medal for going without sex for those two months!

Thank God, Rosie never came to the courthouse, except the one time she was called to testify. I convinced her she couldn't be in the courtroom due to her testimony. I was able to keep the knowledge of my financial state from Rosie easily enough. It helped me lie about having to pay massive amounts of alimony. When I told Rosie, I thought I would have to pay a lot of support, she said she didn't care, but to do everything I could to keep my home. Of course, I wanted to keep my home, it was a chick magnet. I know I've banged more than a couple of dozen whores there. However, that stupid bitch ex of mine had to demand that she get the house.

I watch Bella walk back into the house and it pisses me off. The lazy bitch is staying home again today, in bed, so I'll need to come back tomorrow.

Since she's been home from her trip, she has really put a crimp in my plans. First, her being homesick made it so I couldn't spend my days at my house. I was shocked to learn her sickness was from pregnancy. I about fell on the floor when I saw that sonogram picture on her fridge. Then she really had to ruin things by having me arrested and getting the alarm system installed. I've been trying daily to figure out how to cut the power without alerting anyone. This sucks especially after the work I did while she was away. I got to enjoy myself because I spent a lot of time in my home. I even searched through her desk and things until I found a lockbox. Using my brute force, I got it open and there was the deed to the house, money and a copy of our divorce decree, exactly what I needed. I was pissed when I found she had changed the locks, so I broke a window in the back door. Of course, I got it fixed, and even got a locksmith out to make me new keys for the locks. It was easy to do and to make it even better. I used the money the stupid bitch had in the lockbox for everything and pocketed the rest. For four days, I got to enjoy life in my house. I even brought Rosie here and fucked her on every available surface we could deface. On the last day there, I cleaned up the mess so she wouldn't know I was there. The longer I can keep her in the dark, the easier it will be to get the house sold. When she came back, she looked like a used-up whore; she had dyed her hair and cut it. She must have faked-baked herself, because she was really tan, which is not her normal pasty white coloring. She looked like a cheap hooker, rode hard and put away wet, she was a hot mess. I went out the back door as she came in the front. Right away, I drove my car from where I had parked out back to the front of the house. I got a lot of enjoyment out of the verbal argument we had, but she deserved it. I knew she had been in Vegas by pretending to be a potential client and calling to speak to her at work. Of course, most people go to Vegas for the fun stuff, but she was there to attend a work function.

I glance at my watch seeing that it's just after one, as my friends are still at work, and Rosie thinks that's where I am; I drive to my second favorite place, the slot machines.

I pull up and park outside the Roman Casino. Before getting out of the car, I pick up my cell and speed dial the most important person in the world, besides me. As it rings, I clear my throat, so that I can use my innocent, perfect momma's boy voice. "Hi, Mommy," I say when she answers.

"How's Momma's sweet boy?" I grin knowing full well she's grinning happily.

"Not bad, Momma, but ..." I make sure to let out a sigh

"But what? You're not gonna tell me that girl is still harassing you, are you? I just knew she was a stuck-up, little bitch from the word go. Renee was so right when she told me that Isabella was a spoiled rotten, selfish bitch. Why in heaven's name, did you marry her?"

I almost have her; I just need to let out a small sob now. "Uh, I'm not sure, Momma. Why does she have to be this way?" I cry. "Things are so bad right now and I hate to ask ... but ..." I make sure to trail off so it's not me asking, but her that is offering.

"Has she taken more money from you again? Do you need your monthly money early?"

"That would help, for a week or so. I wish I could just get on my feet so Rosie and I can start trying for a baby again. She really wants one, and since the stress Isabella caused made her miscarry, I just—" I stop for a dramatic pause. "I know that I should marry her first, but we barely have enough for one ... well, really not even that right at the moment."

"Oh well, I could put an extra five thousand in your account with the fifteen hundred. I'll just take the extra from Daddy's savings account. I can call the bank and have that transferred right away, so you can pay your bills. The extra should at least help you get started on the important things in your life."

She's so easy; every woman never loses the hope and desire for a baby to be born into their family.

"Thank you, Momma," I again make sure I add a sob at the end. I need to have her on my side after all.

"You come next weekend for dinner, you hear."

"Yes, Momma."

I hang up giving it a few minutes before checking my online bank and see my money is now in my account. I get out of my car and head inside to play some slots.

"Fucking hell," I growl. This fucking machine is hustling me!

"Sir, can you lower the level of your voice?" a security guard says to me, as others stare.

I glare at the guy. "I was up a thousand, and this fucking, rigged, pile of shit took my money!"

"Sir," he says again and flashes a worried look behind me. I turn my head and sure enough two more security guards are watching me; these guys are pussies, they can never fight by themselves.

I nod to hopefully appease them as I deposit another five hundred in the machine. I'm due to hit big and there has to be a win coming up soon.

I hit the bet max button and watch the reels spin, but the fucking asshole put me off my game. My cell rings and I hit the button again. "Come on, five cherries," I say to myself before accepting the call. "What?" I say impatiently as I watch the reels spinning again.

"Emmett," Rosie says sounding down.

"Babe, I am working, what's up?" I ask watching for those cherries. The first reel stops and there is a cherry.

"Em?"

"Oh sorry, babe, what's wrong?" The second reel stops on a cherry.

"I'm sick; can you bring dinner home with you?" I pull my cell away from my mouth, still watching the reels. Rosie is kinky as fuck, has a stellar body, and she's beautiful, but her wife skills are shit.

"Yeah sure, I'll be home soon," I mutter as I see that the rest of the spin went well, and I'm now up five hundred.

"Love you," she says.

"Love you, too," I say, hoping she believes me, because I cannot deal with another meltdown.

Hitting end, I pocket my cell and fist pump when I see my check out balance is over sixty-two hundred now. Printing the receipt, I go to the high rollers center, to really break the bank. I walk to the five-thousand-to-play slot machine. I enter the ticket and my money loads onto the screen. I hit the max bet and watch the reels spin.

"Come on, come on, yes!" I fist punch that's another ten thousand. Feeling incredibly lucky, I hit bet all and watch the reels spin. As they spin a bunch of people have stopped to stare at me. I'm a smug bastard, so I give them my, _I'm more important than you nod_ , before turning back to the machine. The reels stop and I'm instantly mad. "Fuck!" I roar punching the machine.

"Okay, Sir, I think it's time you left."

I sneer at the guard and his buddies before picking up my jacket and storming out. Sitting in my car I feel cheated. I look at my online banking account and see there's just five hundred left. I drive off heading to the cheap shitty Chinese take-out that Rosie loves so much.

I park my car next to some guy with a nice piece of metal.

"Nice wheels," I say and he looks up giving me a smile.

"Thanks," he says.

"What's her speed?"

Before he can answer me, his cell rings making him groan. "What!" he yells as he answers it. "No, Jazz, I didn't forget my wife!"

I chuckle and look at him. This guy has tattoos up both arms. I find them disgusting. That's another thing the bitch always wanted me to do, but I told her tattoos were for gang members and lowlife individuals.

"Her name is not Jill!" the guy hisses out, getting my attention again. He snaps his old ass cell phone closed before shoving it back in his pocket.

"Next!" The guy at the counter calls and I look at the guy who steps forward. He rattles off an order that would be the whore's idea of a perfect choice. His likes are so close to hers that I snort making the guy look at me.

"Sorry, that's exactly what my ex-wife would've ordered." He nods and I catch the ring on his finger as he pays. He moves out of the way and I place my order. As I wait, I stand next to him as he sends what seems to be an angry text on his cell.

"Women are so not worth it," I say pointing at his phone. Thinking the guy is a lowlife or not, I almost understand the misery.

He frowns and looks at me. "Most aren't, but I believe we all have our one, the one we just click with. It's like you can see the rest of your life play out in their eyes."

I shake my head. "You must be freshly married?" I say and he nods at me. "The honeymoon period will fade soon and you'll be left with a heartless bitch," I tell him.

"Bad break up?"

I let out a soft breath. "No, more like a bad marriage. She was heartless; never showed me any love or support. She was always on me to change and said my ideas and thoughts were stupid." I snort shaking my head. "She always made me feel like I wasn't good enough, that the things I bought her weren't good enough. I know I should've got out first, but I kept trying, I guess. I ended up meeting my Rosie and this girl is everything. She loves the clothes, the same ones that weren't good enough for my ex-wife. She makes me feel important, and she wants me."

"Sounds like you met a good woman, and had a lucky escape."

Nodding at him, I let out a sigh. "Don't I know it, but my ex got everything, even the house we shared." The guy gives me a sad smile, but his number gets called and he walks up getting his food.

"Later," I call as he walks out.

My order gets called, I grab the food and drive to the shit hole I have been made to live in.

"Hey, babe," I say kissing her.

My eyes glance around the room, seeing she's done nothing all fucking day. I sigh and walk into the kitchen to see there are no clean dishes. Since I don't do clean up in this shithole, I grab the paper plates and dish out our dinner.

"Thank you, honey," she says as I hand her a plate. "You take such good care of me," I smile looking down at my plate. If only she knew I made her plates so I could keep her on the pill.

"My brother Royce came by, he had an idea." I hum so she knows I am listening, well partly anyway. "He thinks you should leave your job."

I stop eating and look at her. "What?"

"He says if you're not working, then you don't need to pay her any money." Before I can agree, I feel a little sick; I'm pretending to go to work every fucking morning. The money my mom has been giving me is only just enough for Rosie to be fooled that Bella's getting the rest. "He said not to worry about money. His work is looking for people, and he could get you a job installing security and pay you under the table."

I knew this was sounding too good to be true. If I agree, then I will have to work!

"He said he knows it's below what you are used to, but it's installing security systems, and fixing the ones that are broke, or helping people who get locked out of their homes."

I hold up my hand cutting her off. "How can you fix the ones people get locked out of?"

"Oh, Royce says that every security alarm has a back door; so say someone like a child puts in or changes the code, or they forget, the security company can still get in."

I grin, because I have been wracking my brain on how to get around that stupid security the whore's jackass installed. "Tell him I will do it," I say right away. Okay, I guess I'll have to work a little, but I can get that bitch back, so it's worth it.

"Remember that I love you, and that karma will get her soon," Rosie says.

I lean over giving Rosie a kiss that deepens right away. She pulls back chuckling. "Come on, babe, I have had enough to eat; now I want some cream."

"Let's just put this in the microwave and I'll be right with you. Get up those stairs," I say, knowing she ate enough of the pill, but I'd rather she ate more. As soon as Rosie leaves the room and her food is in the microwave, I jump up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Oh fuck, babe," I moan seeing that she's lying on the bed looking like a goddess.

I kiss my way up her body. "How's my pussy?" I say as I start to stroke it.

"She missed you and she wants her meat now."

See, there's no foreplay, straight to the fucking is what Bella should have learned.

"Here he comes," I mumble out as I slam inside of her.

"Put my legs over your shoulders," Rosie hums and I do what she says as I hammer into her. Rosie gasps and groans egging me on and I come, with a moan of my own.

"Fucking best yet," Rosie hums out, lighting up a cigarette.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke in here," I mutter getting out of the bed.

"Come on, babe," she whines and I roll my eyes moving out of the room.

"I'm going to eat now," I call out as I walk downstairs. I grab my dinner which is still warm so I don't need to reheat it.

After eating, I throw away my plate and head back upstairs. When I get there, I frown finding Rosie in an almost upside down position hanging off the bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I read this is the best way to lay if you're trying for a baby. I think we did it this time," she giggles.

I grin at her and nod. "Just wait and see," I chuckle knowing full well there'll be no baby, not with her taking the pill every morning and night like clockwork.

"Night," I say pulling the covers up and closing my eyes. I leave Rosie to her stupid magazines while lying upside down.

Next morning, I'm up making Rosie her morning coffee. I carry it up to her and wake her up.

"Oh, thank you, honey," she hums taking a large drink. "This is so good; I don't know where I would be without my morning coffee."

I have to turn to stop my snort. I know where she'd be, she would be pregnant. But she should thank me, she's not getting pregnant. Losing another baby wouldn't be good. The last time she didn't cope too well.

I know that the pill doesn't work all the time, and not with the amount of fucking we do. The fact that Rosie has gotten pregnant before proves that. I still can't believe I was that unlucky for her to get knocked up. I'm sure it was the bitching that Bella was doing that made me even more stressed over it. I know the stress made it take me a while to come up with a solution to solve the problem. I don't feel bad about the choice I made, women get to make the choice without the man's input all the time. I don't want kids, and there is no way any doctor is going to be cutting at my dick.

After making Rosie swallow my cock, I leave heading over to Royce's. He takes me through everything I need to install a unit and then tells me how to switch off our systems without knowing the passcode.

"I think with this knowledge we should do some bank jobs," I joke out and he rolls his eyes at me.

"This is our own company's passcode, it's easily tracked."

"Oh," I say scratching my head.

"This is how you put the information in the system." He shows me how to run the computer and I nod at him.

"Does this have all our clients in it?"

"Yes," he answers without looking at me.

"I'll leave you to get used to it, and then I'll take you on a few jobs."

I nod at him and as soon as he's out the door, I click in my house address.

"Oh, you're back to Ms. Swan, are you?" I chuckle seeing all her information on my screen. "They say paybacks a bitch, I guess we will see what she thinks about it now."

 **~WHIVDAST~**

It took two fucking weeks for Royce to let me out on my own. The fact that he's Rosie's brother means she'll know when I haven't been to work, so right now life has been shit.

Thank God he had some extra work and I was able to get out without him. Even better, is that Bella's not there when I turn up at my house. I walk in switching off the alarm, and then rub my hands together.

"Let's see how handy your new boy toy is." I move to the basement and loosen her washing machine hoses knowing full well they'll work for a little bit before flooding the place.

I drop something special down the toilet so it'll get blocked, and then walk into my bedroom. I want to rip everything in here apart leaving her with nothing like she did to me, but I am able to resist. I move to her jewelry box, and open it running my fingers over some of the stuff. I grab things here and there, mainly taking the stuff I know is worth something. Seeing her gala jewelry, I grab it knowing I can pawn them as she only wears them once a year. She's so dumb she'll never know they are gone. Then I pick up the box that holds a necklace, earrings, and bracelet set. It's really beautiful and I know it's an antique. Rosie loves shit like this, so I'll give it to her.

After doing a few other things, like snapping some photos of the house, I walk out feeling happier than I have in a year.

"This is so good; I cannot wait to see what she thinks of this. The stupid whore should've just given me the house, like I told her."

Before I leave, I check the mail and find a letter addressed to Mr. and Mrs. E. Cullen. What the fuck, so now she's planning to rent out my house, and the people are already moving in? Fuck that, I will really have to step up my game. I rip the mail up and stuff it in the trash, snarling over this bitch and her games.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was Emmett, and many of the questions only he could answer have been given, but there were also a lot of answers given to questions people didn't ask. Emmett is quite a conniving piece of work, isn't he? His mother is nothing more than an enabler. What are your thoughts? The next chapter will give us some insight into Dr. Edward Cullen's POV. Be sure to check out the teaser on our group page, it will post on Sunday. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is a tad bit bigger than the rest, by almost 2K word count! Enjoy, and be sure to read the A/N below.**

 **Oh and yes it is posting very late on Tuesday, but it is Wednesday in the UK ... LOL**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **My wife Jill**

 **Edward POV**

I sigh before walking into my parents' home for family dinner. I love them dearly, but since our trip to Vegas, I just haven't been feeling the want or need to be around happy couples who take personal displays of affection to the next level.

"Hello, Son," my dad calls and then frowns right away.

I force a smile on my face. "Hi, Dad, is everyone here?"

"Yes, well no, Jasper had to drop in on some case he got." I bob my head as I walk into the living room.

"Come on, Alice, you have to model for me, I am your sister," Jane moans batting her eyes at Alice who sighs.

"Fine, but remember, I'll just be getting off from the night shift, so I have all rights to be in full diva mode and moody." Jane just bobs her head grinning.

"Sorry I'm late," Jasper calls out with his _I'm-up-to-no-good_ laugh to follow.

"I love you and this is not me," Alice pleads looking at me. I look back at her and frown, but she rolls her eyes closed as both Jane and Alec's mouths drop open.

"Edward, look who I've found for you," Jasper calls from behind me. I slowly turn to see he's holding a blow-up doll.

"What in the hell?" I yell jumping away from him and the sex doll, that's naked.

"What in the name of God is that?" My mom yells.

"It's Edward's wife, Mama E."

"What? Why are you giving him a blow-up doll as a wife? Wait … good Lord, why is she naked?"

"I thought Edward could dress her," Jasper tells her as he tries to pass me the doll. I shake my head and move further away from him.

"Come on, Edward, she's called _Jill_ ," Jasper smirks giving me an evil look.

"No, she's not!" I grit back out at him. Why can't he let this go?

"Is this because he told the nursing staff he's married?" My father questions as he looks at the doll from the corner of his eye.

"This has gone too far! First the ring, now the doll; I mean, really? How are you supposed to meet a woman, Edward?" My mom asks. She even throws her hands up in the air shaking her head as she walks out of the room with my dad following her.

Once they are out of sight, I sucker punch Jasper in his arm. "Knock this the fuck off," I hiss at him. "Is this just because I refused to meet this chick, who was in desperate need of a good time, that you know?" I question him.

"Hey, that chick was great, and you would've LOVED her, I am sure of it, but it's your loss now. As for why I'm doing this, it's about me having fun at your expense." At the end he grins at me; before I can say a word, mom calls us to come to the dining room for dinner.

I begrudgingly follow him, but my mind seems to slip back to Vegas.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"Look, Edward, what I'm trying to say is that I forgive you."

I glare at the phone; the stuck-up cow forgives me? Really, she almost destroyed my sister's wedding! Not to mention her idea of hurting me was to fuck someone else loudly within hearing range. She and the whole sex in the coatroom, which most of the guests got to overhear. It was like having a wedding next to a porn studio.

"So, how about we get married next August, that gives us a year and there's no way I am being engaged for more than a year!"

"How about _no_ ," I mutter.

"Sorry … what was that?"

"I said _no_ , Rachel, I'm done with you."

"No, you're not; no one is done with me until I say so. Especially not some geeky guy who's shit in bed!" Rachel yells back, sounding mad about not getting her way.

"If I'm so shitty, why do you want to be with me?" I yell.

"Your money and your looks, of course. Let's face it, Edward, it's all you got going for you. And don't be fooled, your looks will disappear over time, but by then, I'll be entitled to all your money."

"Fuck off!" Jane yells taking my cell from me and ending the call. "Next time she calls, don't answer, Edward! In fact, I'm getting you a new cell number," Jane says and I bob my head and flop on the sofa. "Come on, Edward, she's a whore; you've got a lot going for you. You're sweet, loving, kind, smart, great with kids, intelligent—"

I snort cutting her off. "Yeah, all-around good guy, that's me. Did you forget, Jaja, good guys always come in last."

"Yeah, but that's why smart girls _love_ them." Jane wiggles her brows, and I push her away.

"Come on, Edward, let me dress you up, and then we can meet up with Jasper. Let's go show him the Edward he's never met."

I grumble, but let her do her work. I'd never admit this out loud, but I know she already knows how much I still enjoy our alone time together. Where she's not my sister by blood, I almost feel closer to her than Alice. It's not that I love Alice any less, but she's never really needed me, not the way Jane did. Sometimes, I feel like Jane is the twin that my mother lost, brought back through another means.

I hear a soft buzzing sound and I jump looking at Jane. "Trust me," she smiles and I close my eyes allowing her to cut my hair with the clippers she was holding.

It takes her the best part of an hour to have me finished. I look in the mirror seeing the clothes she had me put on are not only more casual than I am used to, but they also define my body. "Shouldn't I shave my face, I'm scruffy?" I ask her rubbing my chin.

"No, I like that you're ruggedly handsome," she tells me picking up my jacket. "Now, on you go."

"Glasses?" I ask her hoping she agrees, so I can see clearly.

"Yes, women love men in glasses, and they make you look like you; don't hide all of you."

I chuckle and take my jacket from her. After hugging me, she winks and walks out. She's just out the door when my cell starts to ring again, I pick it up without looking at who's calling.

"You're such a fucking loser, and the bitch better stay the fuck away from me," Rachel hisses, but there seems to be another voice in the background. "This is how a guy fucks a girl, you pussy-ass boy," she carries on, but this time it comes out as a moan. I hang up; only for her to call me right back but I ignore it.

After an hour of her nonstop calls, I know I have had enough, so I switch my cell off, but put it in my jacket pocket before walking out of my room.

The entire time I walk around, all I can hear is Rachel repeatedly telling me how boring I am. Walking into the first bar I come to, I settle at the bar and order a beer. It's just after my third that I make the mistake of listening to the voicemails from Rachel.

I drink a few more beers, and my anger gets the best of me. Walking out of the bar, I head for the bar where my sister and Jasper are going to be. About halfway there, I come across a tattoo shop and go inside.

"Hey there, I'm just wondering if you have any openings tonight?" I ask the woman at the counter.

She looks me over and then drops her eyes. "I've only got time to do a piercing."

"Sounds good to me," I say and nod at her. At this point, I don't care what I get done; I just want to do something.

"Fill this out," she states and I take the form from her filling in all the information. "I think you'd look pretty smokin' with your eyebrow pierced."

"Yeah," I say agreeing without really caring one way or the other.

"If you'd like to sit here," she smiles at me. I return the smile, but only due to the manners with which my parents raised me. Taking the paperwork from me, she reads it over. She walks to the counter and comes back with a silver-curved barbell. I watch her open the packaging on the barbell, forceps and needle. Once it's all set up and she has wiped my eyebrow, she smiles once again. "Ready, handsome?"

"Yes," I say and she leans in real close. If I had twenty-twenty vision without my glasses, her breasts would be in clear view. I mean, I'm a guy, but her breasts weren't really my preferred type anyway. For me, I'd rather catch a subtle hint of cleavage, and be left wondering what the rest is. It's like unwrapping a great Christmas present; the hidden gift is better. You can wrap anything up for Christmas, but it is always more fun to not fully know what is under the paper, until you open it. If I'm already aware of what's under the paper, then there is nothing left to look forward to.

"There you go," she tells me sounding disappointed.

Looking toward the mirror, I can't see myself clearly, so I place my glasses back on. I gulp and touch the eyebrow ring.

"You don't like it?" She asks.

"No, it's great." I smile at her, but I have a feeling this will be taken out as soon as I get home.

"It looks good on you, but better without the glasses even if they are cool."

Nodding at her, I stand and grab my jacket. "Thanks," I say handing her money over before walking out.

When I get to the bar where my family is supposed to be, I look around, but can't seem to see them.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

"Has Jasper, Alice and Jane arrived yet?"

The bartender just looks at me. "I'm Edward, the boring brother." The bartender chuckles at me and gives me a nod.

"Hi, Edward, I've heard all about you," he sticks out his hand and I shake it. "They're not here yet, but they normally sit at the middle booth over there." I turn and look to where he's pointing. "Here you go, Edward." I turn back to see a glass filled with an amber liquid. "Jasper told me you like Jack Daniels." Taking the glass, I nod and reach for my wallet, but he shakes his head at me. "This one's on me."

"Thanks ..." I trail off as I don't know his name.

"Jacob, but everyone calls me Jake."

"Thanks, Jake." I down the drink and another after that, but this time I pay him.

"It's getting busy, you should move to the booth so they don't lose it."

I nod at him walking over to the booth, but wobbling a little. "It may be time to cut yourself off," I tell myself. I sit down and see I still have a shot of Jack in my glass. "Maybe after this one," I chortle at myself.

I drink it down and look to the door, hoping the others hurry the fuck up. The door opens, but instead of them walking in, it's a small woman. Her looks attract me instantly and I watch as she looks around the room. She lets out a breath and then walks to the bar. My eyes seem to follow her, and I can't help but wish that I could see her close up, because from here she's beautiful.

I make a move to get up, but stop when some fucking prick beats me to it. I take my glasses off not wanting to see him get my girl. " _What the_ fuck, _Edward, your girl,"_ my mind hisses at me. " _You've not even spoke to her; she's not your girl."_ A snap makes me open my eyes, but they stay on her, they don't move as the guy moves off. He was clearly shot down by her. I let out a long breath and sit back down. I look down at my glasses to see I must have been holding them too tight, because they are broken.

"Shit," I hiss knowing I can't wear them and I don't have my contacts with me.

" _Come on, man it up, go to her,"_ my mind chants and I nod in agreement with myself. Getting up, I walk slowly to her. Where I can see enough to walk, I sure couldn't drive. It doesn't help that I'm a little fuzzy due to the buzz I've got.

As I reach her and look her over, I can't help but bite my lip. She is so fucking beautiful. Her sun-kissed skin seems to glow, her hair's long, straight and is as black as night.

"I need another Jack, Jake."

I chime out and she lets out a giggle and I look at her. " _Play it cool,"_ my mind reminds me.

"Something funny?" I ask into her ear.

"I'll have a Jack, too," she says pushing her other drink away.

Jake says something about cheating, but before I can ask what it is about, she places her hand on my arm making me swallow hard as she calls me Jack.

"My name isn't Jack," I tell her.

She turns to face me and her up-close beauty is like a solid blow to my chest.

"Fuck me," she mumbles seeming to read my thoughts perfectly.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I look back over my shoulder at the bar feeling guilty that I just had sex with Jill—my beautiful woman—in there. The guilt is also strong due to the fact Alice and Jasper just arrived and I ran out with my girl.

"Wow," Jill giggles and I wrap my arm around her stopping her from falling as my eyes scan her. I notice that she just has a small dress on, so I remove my jacket putting it on her.

"Hey, Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She looks up at me shaking her head. "Nothing, just ..." She sighs. "I just want to have fun. I want to have a night with no regrets. I just want to be someone different. Be someone that can and will do what they want. Just let go without a care."

"I can help you do that; I need to do that, too."

"Hey, boring brother, and alphabet chick!" I turn to see Jake running toward us.

"Can I talk to her?" He asks and I frown, but bob my head.

"No, I want to go," Jill whines out.

"You're happy to go with him?" Jake asks and Jill nods at him. "Yes, he's my knight in black leather armor," she giggles at the end making Jake shake his head.

"Make sure she gets home, and she may be a little drunk," he tells me and I nod.

I wave down a cab and we get in. "Where am I taking you?" I ask, and she shrugs, so I give the driver the name of my hotel.

"Hey, I am staying there, too."

"You are?"

"Yes," she hums and then starts to kiss me. Just like in the bar everything heats up fast, and my hormones take over.

"Hey, how about we take that down a notch, no x-rated hanky-panky in here," the driver calls out.

Making me and her giggle. "Hey driver, stop here," she yells out as the driver stops and she jumps out of the cab.

"Give me two minutes," I tell him, throwing him a twenty before running after her.

"Jill," I yell, but she doesn't even turn around. " _She's not going to respond to a fake name, dumbass!"_ My mind chastises me.

Jill stops and I move to her, and then look to where she's looking. I swallow and frown seeing she's looking at a crowd who are watching a guy on his knee before a woman, clearly proposing.

"That's so sweet," Jill says then takes hold of the bottle of Jack and starts to drink.

"Hey," I state taking the bottle from her knowing it's not that safe.

"I'm sorry; I'll pay you back for the booze." The sadness in her voice tugs at my heart right away.

"What? No." Like I would care about a bottle of Jack Daniels. "That's not it. I just don't want you to get sick." I push her hair from her eyes and stare into those eyes. She looks so sad and almost unsure. "Who hurt you?" I ask.

She just snorts. "It's fine; he's out of my life now," as she talks, her eyes move to her left hand and I see a faint white line there.

"How long has it been?"

"A long time—too damn long to be still be moping around."

I pull her to me and kiss her head. "I am sorry."

"Don't be … I am glad to be rid of him. You know what, he never gave me his jacket to cover me or protect me."

"Then he's a fool; I would give you anything you asked for."

"What about your heart?" she asks me shyly.

I swallow but something in her eyes sparks my heart. "I would, if you give me your name?"

"Is-a-bel," she giggles and hiccups. "Sadly … still McCar-the," the end part of her last name comes out in a hiccup so I am not able to make it out clearly.

"Come on," I say pulling her back to where we left the cab only to find it gone.

"Sorry," she mutters and then laughs. "Come on, let's walk; it's nice." I nod and pull her to me. "What's your name?"

"Edward," I answer.

She looks up at me and smiles. "I think I'll call you Jack—mine only—my sexy Jack." Before I can even agree she's kissing me again and I pick her up and we tumble to the ground.

Isabel and I have been walking and talking, kissing for almost an hour.

"What do you do for a living?" I ask kissing her hand.

"Hmm, what would Jill do?" she says out loud, making me chuckle. "She'd be a librarian in a big old library. I work in a library," she says turning to me having no idea that she was talking out loud. I sigh a little hating that she's giving me a fake job, but I know she's playing the game she set up. I don't think she is deceitful, just playing safe, besides I can always ask her tomorrow.

"Would you like to spend the rest of the week with me? You could meet my family who are also here," I ask with hope that she feels some of what I am feeling. Isabel's face drops and I wave her off. "Forget I asked," I mutter quickly regretting I asked.

"No, not because I don't want to, it's because I am going home tomorrow."

"What?"

"I have to go home," she swallows, and my own heart sinks, but I take some relief that she, too, looks unhappy about this.

"Then give me your number, I'll call you." I know she's a four-hour-drive away from me, but I will find a way to meet up with her regularly.

She takes my cell and notes down her number, I look at it grinning. "That's a Seattle number," I say and Isabel nods at me.

"That's where I live."

She smiles and then jumps into my arms kissing me. _"No, this is not going to work, you need more than a number from her,"_ my heart this time yells at my mind.

"Marry me?" I ask as she pulls away.

"What?" The _what_ comes out shyly but her eyes twinkle.

"Marry me," I repeat.

"We can't ..." I grin picking up on the small sound of hope in her voice.

"We can," I say and pull her along with me.

We get to a small jewelry store that's open along the strip and I pick out two bands paying double for them to engrave them both immediately. As soon as they are done, we head to a small, nearby chapel. We give them our details and drivers' licenses. I have to squint my eyes trying to make out her last name. After a few minutes, it comes to me … it says McCary.

They ask where we want our official paperwork mailed to us. We talk and I agree after she tells me about how much her house means to her to send them to her house. I watch as the recorder lady fills in the information on the papers.

"What about your family?" Isabel asks.

"I'll call them." Since we have some time to wait, I call them, but they couldn't understand me. While we wait, we sit there and hug, and talk softly.

"You two are up," they call for us.

"Ready to be my husband, Jack?"

"Yes, ready to be my wife, Jill?"

"Oh yes!" She moans making me chuckle kissing her.

I lead her to where we are meant to be. "Can you call us Jack and Jill?" I ask and the preacher guy tilts head.

"I'll work it out," he says with a laugh.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to …" I tune out his talking looking slowly at Isabel, my Jill who's looking back at me. My arm gets tapped and I wink at Isabel.

"I do," I say placing the ring on her finger.

I chuckle when they have to tap her arm, too. "I do," she says putting my ring on my finger. As soon as she's done, I kiss her only faintly hearing the preacher still talking.

"Okay, sign here, but you have to sign the legal name you use," he says handing me a pen. I sign Edward Cullen and hand the pen to Isabel.

"Your turn, Mrs. Cullen," I say. I can't help but smile as I watch her write Isabel Cullen.

The preacher signs something and hands it to us. "This is your copy, the legal copy will arrive in the mail in eight to ten weeks," he states.

We kiss making our way back out of the hall. I pull her to the love seat placing the paper down so that I can get my hands into her hair.

"Edward!" I hear get yelled. "Thank God I got here before you got married." I pull back and frown as I look at Alice.

"Eh, no, you're late, meet my wife, Is—"

"Jill," Isabel yells making me chuckle.

"Jill," I say kissing her.

"Hello," Alice huffs sounding tired.

"I know you," Isabel says as she narrows her eyes. "Why do I know you?"

Alice looks at her shaking her head. "I am a nurse in Seattle," she says.

"No that's not it … hum … Oh, I know, you're Tink-a-bell-pixie," Isabel giggles out, making me chuckle. _"Fuck … I love her laugh, she's so happy and really unlike the stuck-up harpy."_

"She's well over her limit; come on, it's time to get her and you home," Alice says pulling at me and Isabel.

"Hey, stop being mean or I'll tell Snow White to kick your ass, grumpy," Isabel hisses out.

I fall down from laughing taking her with me to the ground. "She is very grumpy," I agree with a head nod.

"In the name of the Lord above!" Alice sighs out. "Will you two just come with me?"

"Nope, I promised a friend that I would only go to my room," Isabel slurs. I laugh when Isabel takes a big drink from the bottle I forgot we had. Taking the bottle, I have a big swig, too, before Alice takes it from me.

"You will give that back when we get to the hotel. Jill, don't worry, we're staying at the same hotel, remember?" I tell her standing up; soon as I am stable, I help Isabel to her feet.

As Alice goes to get a cab, I kiss Isabel feeling more and more attached to her.

"Hey, no fornicating," Alice yells. "Get in," she carries on as she opens the cab door.

Alice only allows Isabel in before getting in next to her. "Can't I sit next to my wife?"

"No," Alice answers and I huff getting in. Alice walks us all the way up to my floor. I unlock the door and grab the bottle from Alice, before picking up my wife.

"For God's sake, be safe!" She hisses as she walks away. I go to tell her to fuck off, but Isabel laughs making me look at her.

"Sorry, this person I met on the plane said something similar. Only he told me to carry and I thought he meant a gun."

I only hum as I move inside the room and set her down. "Let me make love to you," I whisper to her as I remove her dress.

"Take me, Jack."

The soft touches and caresses of skin-to-skin fill my mind, as we both succumb to the ecstasy. After several moans, we both share more of the bottle, and it's never tasted sweeter than the taste after she drinks.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"I'll just be a few minutes," Isabel tells me again as she moves backward to the door.

"But, I'll miss you."

"My room is only two doors down; you keep this one open and I'll keep mine open. I just got to grab some stuff I need for the morning."

"Can't you just get them tomorrow, what if you forget me?"

"It been a few years since I forgot a night out," Isabel stops talking and tilts her head. "That only happens when I drink lots of Jack Daniels."

"That's what you've been drinking," I tell her and she snorts and laughs.

She moves away from me and writes something down on a pad of paper.

"Just take this; now I'm going to get my belongings, you can keep my dress," she laughs as she puts on my t-shirt.

I watch her walk out and move to the door. I sit on the floor by the door and watch her go to her room. My eyes roll closed as I think about how sexy she looks naked.

"Sir … Sir …" I frown and open my eyes only to see a bell boy looking at me.

"What?"

"Your door is wide open, Sir," as he speaks my mind is filled with the events from the night before. I glance around the room for Jill, I mean Isabel, but she's not here. I leap up and run down to her room.

"Jill!" I yell as I burst through the open doorway, but there's just a maid there looking at me, with her mouth open.

"The woman in this room, where is she?" I ask.

"She just went downstairs to check out," the bell boy says and I run away from him heading for the elevator.

"Edward," gets yelled but I don't stop. I push the button to call for the elevator,

"Come on, come on," I say as I look at the floor numbers. It's too slow, so I run for the stairs. I run into the lobby and trip over some luggage.

"Edward!" My sister Alice states and I look around knowing I am too late, she's gone.

"I need to find her."

"Need to find who?" Jasper asks.

"My wife," I reply standing up. I walk over to the manager who doesn't look pleased to see me.

"Sir, please go back to your room," he orders.

"Tell me who was in five-five-seven?" I counter and he shakes his head at me.

"Sorry, I can't."

"How much money do you want?" I ask patting for my wallet. I stop when my hand doesn't touch my normal attire. _"Oh God, please tell me I'm not naked,"_ my mind shouts. Looking down, I let out a groan. " _Okay, maybe I should have wished to be clothed. I'm not fully naked, but these silky boxers don't cover much._

"I am just going to my room and get dressed," I tell him and walk away, whistling. _"Yeah maybe if you act like you have clothes on then you won't be as embarrassed_?

I turn but walk into Jasper who's holding out some clothes. "I think you forgot these," he chuckles.

"Fuck off, Jaz," I hiss at him, not in the mood. I need to find my girl. "Wait, can you do a police search for her?" I ask him, he looks around the room and then to me.

"No, I can't."

"Fuck you then," I say storming away from him. I walk into the elevator and get dressed as it takes me back to my floor.

"Edward, I can't use my work for you to find some chick," Jasper says as he walks into my room. "What room was she in?"

"Five-five-seven," I tell him and he looks at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I glare at him.

"What did she look like?"

"Beautiful – a sun-kissed tan, dark brown eyes, her hair was long, straight and black as night. She had a husky voice; she's about five-four or five, about twenty-four-five years old."

"Anything else … where did she work?"

I think about it, I know I asked. _What did she tell me again?_ "She worked in a library," I tell him as I remember.

"Oh," he mutters looking disappointed.

"What?" I ask him

"I thought maybe it was my friend, she has a similar first name, but she's way short only five-two; she's older, like twenty-seven, and she's pale as a ghost. Besides, she was in five-five-three, so the other direction from your room."

I roll my eyes knowing Jasper had been on at me to meet this chick he talked to on the airplane. I refused because his tastes and mine are so different.

"Where are you, Jill?" I whisper out; my eyes glance at the table, and I see a piece of paper sitting there and I move to it picking it up.

 _Hey girly, this is a very drunk note to remind you that Jack is your man, he's going take care of us._

I push it away knowing that it didn't give me much to go on.

" _She gave you her number,"_ my mind reminds me. I grab my cell and click on the name Jill smiling as it rings.

"Hello," a gruff voice answers.

I open and close my mouth swallowing.

"Hello?" the voice says again sounding tired.

"Is Ms. Isabel McCary there?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Edward Cullen," I answer not liking the sound of this guy.

"And how do you know her?" He grits out.

"I believe I met her in Vegas?"

There seem to be a pause on his side. "Dude, I think you've been duped. The only woman here is called Isabella McCarty."

"That must be her," I yell.

"Well, she's also my ninety-year-old grandma, but if you really want to hook up with her, I am sure she'd be game."

I close my eyes feeling defeated. "No, I must have the wrong number," I answer and then hang up.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I walk into my home seeing Jessica sitting there yawning. Jessica is a work colleague and friend. She's been house sitting for me, mainly because I was worried in case Rachel tried to break in while I was away.

"Hey," I say as I flop on the couch.

"What's up with you?" She asks, frowning at me "You're not sad about coming home, are you?"

I snort and shake my head. "No."

"Then what … wait, did that bitch call you again?" Jessica hisses out. "It's time to get a restraining order; she turned up here two nights ago, but I had Tyler remove her."

I groan and rub my face. "Sorry you had to deal with that, and yes, she called, but that's not what's on my mind."

"Did you get married?" Jessica squeals.

"No," I blurt out, but she raises her brow at me and points to my hand.

"This is just to get the nurses to stop asking me out," I lie smoothly.

"Uh, sure," Jessica says. "I'll call Jane," she carries on standing up. "Welcome home, I put your dinner in the oven. You're welcome, by the way, and I'll see you tomorrow," she informs me as she walks out.

I look down at my ring and sigh, even with her being gone I still can't bring myself to take it off.

" _Okay, Edward, how are we going to find her? She gave you a Seattle number, but it must have been entered with a number off."_

With that in mind I start going through all the possible numbers, but still come up blank.

"What now?" I ask myself

"Marriage certificate," I say with a snap of my fingers.

It takes me a good few months to get to the right chapel, and they agree to send me a copy, telling me they already have my address down, but it can take up to ten weeks.

"Hold on, Jill, I'll find you," I whisper wishing she could hear me.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

It has been two months and I am still not any closer to finding my Jill. I have even called Jake, who doesn't really remember her, but said after checking he believes she paid with a card.

I walk into my office. "Sorry I took so long," I say to the woman who is sitting at my desk. She turns on me and I swallow, she looks like my Jill.

" _She's too pale,"_ my mind argues. _"Wait a minute; if she's pregnant then … no don't think that."_

"Hi," she whispers as she stands.

" _Her voice is similar, but not the same."_

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen," I say walking to her. I stick out my hand to take my photo from her, but she takes this as an offer of handshake. She blushes when she realizes she still has my photo in her hand.

"I'm McSwan, I mean Swan, Bella," the second she says her name I feel disappointment. She must have just gotten married.

"Take a seat, Mrs. Swan," I tell her as I try to get a grip on myself.

"Bella," she tells me sitting down.

I pick up her paperwork seeing she has filled out her medical history and the father, but her husband's name has been left blank. I will have to make a note to ask him at their next appointment, but that information is not as important as hers at this stage.

I run through some of the information and questions. I notice she didn't correct me when I said Mrs. Swan, but she checked single. She must be newly married. Once we're done, I ask her to move to the examination room. There I draw her blood then get her to lie down so that I can examine and then scan her. During the exam, I ask a few questions about her husband, such as his height; she answers me and I move on to the more abrasive exam. It was clear to me she was turned on. This is not common, but has happened in the past. However, this is the first time I was turned on, too. It was such a surprise; I'm barely able to wrap it up to do the scan.

As I proceed to insert the scan inside of her, I find out just how turned on she has become. It only stops me for a few seconds before I carry on only finding that she's embarrassed, and therefore, shying away from me.

I have to almost force her to look at the screen so that she can see the baby.

"What's that?" She asks.

"That's the baby's heartbeat," I tell her grinning.

"Really, my little pea has a heartbeat?" she asks me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, would you like to hear it?"

She nods at me and I switch it on, but the sound tugs at my own heart, like it never has before.

"Oh, God, I am going to have a baby," she sobs. "It sounds a bit like a galloping horse under water," she carries on with her hand over her mouth.

"Bella, are you okay?" I ask not sure what upset her.

"Just … I just never imagined I could get pregnant," she tells me. "Pea's going to be okay, right? I won't lose Pea, will I?" she pleads and my heart races in fear that she will lose her baby.

I turn my head looking at the nurse who seems to be lost in dreamland, so I am free to talk. I turn looking back at her. "Everything looks good, but there is always a risk, Bella." The pain is clear on her face making me feel weak and scared.

"Why don't you get dressed, and I'll meet you back in my office," I say before rushing out of the room.

"Please, God, don't let her lose Pea," I say over and over again. I am not sure why it would kill me – I just know that it would, and that's nothing compared to what that loss would do to her, and that scares me, too.

" _Get back into doctor mode_ ," I hiss at myself.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

It been a week since I first met Bella, and she and the babies have become my favorite patients. I love seeing the babies on the screen and more so, I love seeing Bella. My attachment to all of them has grown.

"Daphne, where's Bella?" I ask when I see she's not in the sitting room.

"She hasn't turned up."

I frown and move back to my room; I grab my jacket and bag and head over to her house. I have become overwhelmed with the feeling that she or one of the boys is hurt. This is not the first time I have been worried about her. Two months ago, she was very ill, and came to get an injection. I arrived just in time to catch her as she fainted. Her useless husband was a no show, and I had to drive her to the hospital, not that I minded. We found out the part of the reason she'd been so sick was that she was expecting twins.

Later on that day, I found out the other reason … her husband. He arrived, but was verbally abusive to her. Then his mother showed up and ripped right through Bella, and it was clear this was from where her stress was coming. The stress was only adding to how sick she was.

I was so wound up that later in the week I forgot the family lunch to celebrate Jane's adoption into the family. As soon as I got Bella sorted, I called Jane to arrange a night out for just the two of us. Of course, Bella just happened to be there, and I spilled to Jane about my attachment to her and her babies. But think Jane was already clued in when my eyes stayed on her the entire time she and her friends were singing. Then just last week she had an appointment, the last appointment of the day and I ended up following her home. Thankfully she didn't know it was me, due to the fact I was on my motorcycle, but I couldn't help but feel like she was checking me out at the traffic lights.

I park outside her home seeing her car. I move to the door knocking on it. I hear a thud. "Bella, it's Edward," I yell.

A few minutes later she opens the door, looking paler than I have seen her in a while. She's wet and looks worn out. _"What the hell happened?"_ my mind screams loud.

* * *

 **A/N: So now you get a little more of the story from Edward. The next chapter will go back to Bella POV. The next chapter will post on time, as promised, but we want to be clear that you may get unbeta'd chapters to keep posting on time in the coming weeks, due to the fact that I (Kasi) am going under the knife for some surgery this morning on my right wrist and elbow. This shhould not cause any delays, as we have worked to make sure it doesn't. Thank you as always for reading and reviewing, see you all on Friday.**


	12. Chapter 12

****** ATTENTION: Just want to say this chapter is not FULLY beta'd and once my arm is more up to par from after the surgery, I will go in and replace the chapter with a fully edited version. All mistakes in this chapter and the one before and possibly the next couple that post are our own and do not reflect that of our beta/editing team.******

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **My night in a shining Mercedes**

Turning on the music, I start to give my home a good spring clean. I know it's a little early, since it's only February but it's halfway done now. I just want to get it completed, so I can start getting my babies room ready for them.

I take the load of clothes that Emmett left here down to the laundry room and throw them into my washing machine, to get washed. There is nothing wrong with them and since Emmett has been an asshole I will just drop them off at the local homeless shelter.

Heading back upstairs I get on with cleaning out my spare room. Emmett used to use this as an exercise room. In the divorce he got all the weight machines and other crap he said he needed, even though he hardly used it after he lost interest. I tried getting him to sell the stuff years ago, but refused to part with it saying it was his. The more I think about our marriage the more I know it was much more horrible than I've ever admitted even to myself.

I look at my watch see I have another thirty minutes until I need to leave for my appointment with Edward. I head back down to the basement, knowing the load of washing should be done. I want to get them in the dryer and start the load of blankets before I leave. I only make it half way down steps when I see the whole floor is flooded.

"What in the hell?" I ask out loud. Moving quickly down the stairs and have to wade through the water to get to the washing machine. The water is spraying up from behind the washer and everything is soaked.

"Shit!" I yell and clasp my head. "What the hell do I do now?" I ask aloud. "Turn of the water, stupid," I mumble to myself, "And electricity," I carry on. Knowing there is too much water for me to even look for the water main, I move to the powere box, and without thinking push the main to off. Thankfully I do not get shocked, but that seems to be the only luck I have right now. Wading across the basement, I move back upstairs knowing I need a plumber, immediately.

Grabbing the phone book, as I drip water all over the floor, I look through the yellow pages. Between being wet and cold the overwhelming need to pee, has me rushing off to the toilet.

"Sweet and Pea please leave mama's bladder alone, she has to take care of a huge mess," I beg.

I take care of my needs, and flush but instead of the water going down the drain, the toilet starts to back up and water starts going all over the floor.

"What in the heck? Come on!" I yell. I wash my hands before heading back to the kitchen.

"Okay find a plumber, fast," I tell myself. Flicking through the pages I see emergency services, and call the number right away. Thankfully my cell is charged, as the power is off. They tell me they are on the way, but it could be up to an two hours before they arrive.

After hanging up, I head back down the stairs and the water looks deeper than it was.

Think I'll need to do this the old fashioned way." Going to the cleaning closet, I grab my mop bucket and head back to the basement. I start tracking up and down the steps, filling the bucket and carrying it up to dump it out the back door. The steps are a mess, and I am soaked, but I keep at it, though I'm fighting a losing battle.

I'm on my sixth trip through the kitchen with a bucket of water, when my doorbell rings. I'm startled by the bell and slip slightly, causing me to spill the contents of the bucket all over the floor. "Shit!" I yell in a huff, as the bell rings again.

"Bella, It's Edward," I hear called through the door and I turn pale. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm okay," I say opening the door and pull it open. "You didn't turn up or cancel your appointment, and I got worried about you," he say and his eyes drop as he looks me over.

"I'm sorry, I should've called ... things are such a mess."

"What happened?"

"My basement flooded, and then my toilet backed up and flooded my bathroom," I sob out having had enough.

"Come on," Edward husks out helping me into the house. "Have you turned off the water?" I shake my head at him.

"The water is too deep, was trying to empty with the bucket."

Edward's face hardens. "You're pregnant you shouldn't have being doing that."

"I had no choice the plumber isn't going to be here for up to another hour."

Edward stands up and moves away from me. "What, where are you going?" I ask him loudly.

"To turn your water off."

"No, don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, you're my doctor?"

Edward stares me down but I just return the stare back at him. There is a knock on my door, but I keep my stare locked on him. As the second knock comes Edward huffs and walks off. Getting up, I follow him to see that he has answered my door.

"Basement," Edward says as he lets the plumber in.

"Where can I examine you?" Edward asks, his voice is soft and kind, but it doesn't match the strained look on his face.

I am so taken back that I can't help but stutter, "what?"

"The babies, I was here to make a house call, to check on you and the babies."

"We can go up here," I chuckle and just tilt my head towards my stairs.

"Go ahead and go up and get ready. I'll make sure the plumber doesn't interrupt us." Again I am taken back but the words and his tone of voice not matching. I shake my head and get to my room. After removing my water logged shoes and drying off, I get dressed.

I sit on my bed in my fuzzy pajama pants and a tank top, waiting as Edward taps on the door and peeks in.

"Hey," he says with a smile, as he walks in. "Lie back and I'll take a look at things.

I do what he says and he rubs his hands together, and sits gently on my bed beside me.

"Have you felt the babies moving around yet?" he asks and I shake my head at him

Edward gently slides my tank top up and places his warm hands on my tummy. "Why are you still wearing your glasses?" I ask as he tilts his head up and I know he's looking at me.

"I've had a bad headache, all day," he answers.

I frown at him, but he shakes his head at me. "Sorry, about all this then."

"It's not your fault, my brother-in-law is being an prick, and I am about to beat him to death," Edward chuckles a little at the end and drops his head. "Hey Sweet, Pea, have you two missed me?" Just as if they're answering him I feel them move against his warm hand on my belly.

Gasping, as I clasp my hand over his. "They just moved, I felt them." Edward looks at me and then down at my tummy. "Say something to make them move again," I plead with him.

"I don't think it was ..." Edward gets cut off by them both moving again.

"I think they like you," I say.

"All babies like me," Edward boasts. "Heartbeat listening time."

I let out a sigh hearing my favorite sound.

"Both sound great," Edward says. "And I am going to leave this with you," he says holding up the heartrate machine. "With this you can listen to it whenever you want. Just return it once the babies are here"

I bob my head at him, as I get myself fixed. Edward helps me back down the stairs and looks worried about leaving me.

"I'll be fine," I tell him, but he keeps the pained look on his face.

"Hey," I jump and turn to see James standing there, just looking at Edward and me.

"I better go," Edward says sounding more like a doctor. He gives James a head nod and walks right out.

"Why was the doc here?" James asks, but before I can answer the plumber appears.

"Strangest thing I've ever seen, the hoses on the washer were all disconnected." He says showing me a snapped picture on his cellphone.

"Oh okay?" I frown while wondering how that happened.

"I'm going to hook up a pump and work on emptying the basement right now. While it empties I'll work on the bathroom issue." He walks out of my home, and I look back at James. "What's going on?" he asks. Before I can speak the plumber is back with a large hose which he's dragging along behind him.

"My washing machine flooded my basement, my toilet backed up, and who knows what else is going go wrong."

"Well things do come in threes as long as it's not this water leaking," he says touching my bump, "we'll deal with everything else." He gives me a hug and then pulls back.

"Why is the kitchen floor covered in water?"

"I was trying to empty my basement and dropped my bucket."

James tilts his head. "Next time call me, you're in no shape to do shit like that!"

"That's what Edward said," I tell him.

"I think he likes you."

I shake my head at him. "He's married," I remind him

"Yeah so, that doesn't stop a guy from liking another female."

"Don't start, James," I hiss out at him. This is the last damn thing I need to hear.

"I said likes you, Bella, not wants to fuck you, there's a difference, sugar."

I just look at him as I pull out the mop to start cleaning up the floor.

"Hand over the mop," James says as he pulls it from my hands. "Now, do I think he likes you? Yes, I do, it's clear in the way he acts around you. But that doesn't mean he's going to act on his feelings or that you'd take him up on it if he did. I was just pointing out I think he likes you as more than just a patient"

"So I need to find a new doctor?" I yell out mainly because I don't want too. I like Edward. ' _Too much one could say.'_ I groan and cover my face. "I'm a homewrecker."

James just looks at me. It takes him a few seconds to move and he's hugging me. "He may just like you as a friend, Bella, don't listen to me. Besides I'm a twat, remember?"

I snort as I hug myself closer to him. "What if you're right?"

"You're not a homewrecker, Bella. If he really loves his wife then he's not going to step out on her. Real men try to fix their homes, and openly talk to their wife first. Besides as long as there's a ring is on his finger I doubt you'd take him to bed.

"No, and not just the ring either, these guys too," I say rubbing my bump.

"There you go, no harm no foul. You would never do anything anyway."

I nod and wipe my face as James starts to clean up my kitchen for me.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

Opening a Google image search page I type in, _Magician in Chicago, first name Jack_. I hit enter and sip some warm milk from my cup. A bunch of random pictures come up, none of which help me at all.

"Not what I am looking for," I mumble. "Maybe I should just try, _Magician in Chicago,_ in web search."

This time it comes up with load of name's, I groan but start looking through them.

"This is useless ... I am never going to find him," I sigh and rub my face. Just as I'm about to switch off the laptop, Sweet and Pea start moving around.

"Hey you two, I'm not giving up, not really ... I just don't have enough to go on to find him right now," I say as I rub my tummy, but they keep moving around.

"If it comes down to it I'll make a stupid Craigslist ad, or even go on the Maury show. I swear to you I will find him."

I click on to Craigslist looking it over. I groan at some of the ads, others just make me cringe, and they aren't even about me. There is one ad I read that causes me to grit my teeth together.

 _My Brother-in-Law and the runaway bride._

 _I along with my wife and her family: parents, sister, sister's husband and her brother, all took a short vacation to Vegas._

I tilt my head a little this sound somewhat familiar!

 _We—apart from my brother-in-law, lets just call him J—were having a great time. We hit the tables and slots and took in a few shows. Well J wanted to go see Cats, and he's straight and thirty-three people! Anyway we had planned a night out, and after leaving the rents-in-laws, we went to our favorite club. J was supposed to meet us there, but I had my doubts as he tells me every year he hates the place._

Suddenly it clicks and I think to myself, _Jasper you're and ass, funny, but still and ass._ Curious now, I continue to read.

 _But he never showed up, Instead My dearest brother-in-law, went off and got married. So on the thirteenth of September late or very early the morning of the fourteenth at a chapel in Vegas called, Our Devine Destiny, he was married. The bride who I fear suffered from beer goggles. You see when she woke the next morning, seeing my brother-in-law as he normally is, she must have got scared. So she fled the scene, like a bat outta hell._

 _But have no fear I got him a replacement wife, we call her Jill, but he thinks she full of air. He keeps leaving her lying around, which is making her become deflated! Now you may ask why I am sharing this with you, well here it is, J is in need of a good few dates so if you feel you could put up with him, send me a text and I'll arrange something. Please note there is no refund in this, as this is a free offer!_

 _The Jaz man_

Chuckling and shaking my head, I can't help but type out a reply.

Well hello Jaz Man. I have to say you are sick in the head and in desperate need of help! And what's wrong with Cats? If I had known that was playing, I would've gone to see it myself! With a smile I hit send.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I feel as if I am falling asleep. Aro's wife, Anna's mom passed away and today is her funeral. Since Aro wasn't in today, I had to oversee some extra work. Not that I mind, Aro's been picking up after my ass for the past few months. Today was good for me, I feel as if I re-paid him. Sadly most of the day, it's one thing after another and nothing seems to go right. The clients are late, files are missing, Sweet and Pea keep making me run to the bathroom every five minutes. Due to everything that went wrong, I'm here on an empty road at midnight trying to get my ass home. The roads are crappy, due to the fact the rain is pissing down so hard I can barely see.

"Come on, will you turn green," I yell at the light that has been red for what seems like forever. I'm so tired, and the fact I feel like I'm starving yet again, means I can't just go to bed when I get home. "At last," I grumble out as it changes. I only get a few yards down the road when I hear a loud pop sound and the car goes thump, thump, thump as it pulls to the left. I put on my flashers as I move slowly to the side of the road.

I get out of my car throwing my hood up and walking around my car.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I yell as I glare at my flat tire. "You picked tonight of all nights to do this to me?"

Shivering, I get back in the car and grab my cell. Dialing for roadside assistance, I listen to the ring. "Hello, thank you for calling Roadside Assistance, how can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Isabella Swan and I have a flat tire. My account number is six-two-four-seven-three-eight."

"I'm so sorry you had a flat tire, Ms. Swan, give me a moment to pull up your account."

I go through the formalities of answering all of the security questions.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, it seems that your insurance has been discontinued."

I press my lip together, to stop the 'no it has not!' from coming out. "I have been with you for ten solid years." Where I was able to stop myself from swearing I was not able to stop me hissing my rant at them.

"That's true you had been with us for over ten years, Ma'am, but your husband cancelled your policies with us last month," the woman snaps back.

"My what cancelled what now?" I yell at her.

"Your husband cancelled the policies." The bitch has the audacity to click her tongue at me.

"Since I am divorced with a restraining order against him, I would like to know WHO gave him access to my ACCOUNT that I PAY for? YOU better get your boss right NOW!"

"There is no need to yell at me," the woman says sounding as if she doesn't give two shits about my demands. "There nothing we can do for you." I hear a click, and I pull the cell away from my ear and look at the screen. The stupid bitch hung up on me.

Groaning, I run my fingers through my hair. "I'll deal with this shit tomorrow, or else I may be the first person to get a restraining order against calling roadside assistance. Now, I need to deal with changing a damn tire." I huff and get back out my car making my way to my trunk.

I open the trunk and start pushing things out of the way. I pull out the tire cover off and grab for the different objects. Holding the instruction card in my hand, I search for the thing to lift the car. I finally find the thing the sheet calls a jack and I pick it up.

"Well you're not the jack I want, but you're the jack that I need right now," I say to it.

I plunk down the jack on the wet ground and line it up. After finally setting up, I follow the instructions about loosening the bolts on the tire. "Oh mother of God," I yell. "What the fuck, are these damn lug nut things glued on?" I ask out loud, though I'm alone. I put the long bar like tool on it again. I push it down as hard as I can, but my hand slips and I crack my knuckles on the ground. "Son of a bitch!"

"Bella?" I hear behind me and I gulp shaking my head, I must be hearing things. "Bella, what are you doing?" I turn my head to the side to see Edward running my way.

"Yeah, of course you would come across me right now. And what does it look like I am doing?" I yell at him, he raises his brow at me.

 _Bella it not his fault!_ My mind reminds me, making me feel guilty for my outburst. "I'm sorry," I blubber out. "I am tired, and I haven't eaten since five ... and someone fucking glued this lug nut thing on," I sob throwing the wrench down.

Edward snorts but quickly covers his mouth. "Why didn't you call roadside assistance?"

"Because my damned 'husband'," I make air quotes when I say husband. "Cancelled all my policies a month ago, the fucker."

Edward sighs out and moves to me. "Let's get you off the ground," he says as he helps me up. "My car or yours?" I look at him in confusion. "To sit in while I fix your flat." I shrug, not caring what he's going to do it.

"Okay mine it is then," Edward walks to his car and even opens the door for me. After sitting, I close my eyes and hum as the door closes.

"Bella," I hear and slowly open my eyes to see that Edward is looking down at me. He does have glasses on, but they don't seem to be as tinted. "It may be best if you let me run you home," Edward says as he touches my face.

I shake my head rubbing eyes, knowing I need to stop try to concentrate on his eye color. I just want to see his eyes for once, look at him as we have an actual conversation.

"I'm okay, I only live a short five or so minutes from here," I say as slowly stepping out of his car. Edward's hand reaches out to immediately help me.

"Please," Edward whispers making me look at him. "Please let me drive you?"

I chuckle shaking my head at him. "Really I am okay, it's just been a long day, and the fact you're up this late must mean you've had a long day too." The entire time I speak Edward just looks pained.

"I'm going to follow you home then."

I shake my head but his hand cups my face stopping me. "Let me do this?"

"Okay," I gulp and bob my head at him.

He walks me to my own car and helps me get in. As soon as my door is closed I watch him run through the rain back to his own car. I start my car up, and drive. The majority of the drive, my eyes seem to be looking more in my rearview mirror than in front of me. I pull up outside my home, and Edward follows suit. I frown as he walks to my door with me.

"I'll call in some food to be delivered. You go on up and get washed up and changed. I'll be up to look you over in about twenty minutes." I stand there with my mouth hanging open as Edward takes his jacket off and starts to make a call. I shake my head, but soon find that I am following the directions he gave me.

"Two house calls in the one week, you're lucky you're my favorite two babies," Edward says happily looking toward my bump as he walk into my room.

I have to bite my bottom lip to hold back the sigh I want to let out when Edward's hands touch my bump.

"They sure are active," he says looking at me, with his tinted glasses back on his face. "They must be making up for lost time, huh?"

"No, it's you, they just like you," I stutter out feeling a little amazed at how active the babies have become.

Edward just drops his head from my view. "Okay, I want to check your blood pressure," he says and I hold out my arm for him.

"It's high," he says and I look to it then him. "I would like you to go into hospital so we can monitor it."

"No," I say shaking my head. "It's just because I got worked up, and haven't eaten."

"Lack of food drops blood pressure," he argues.

"Yeah but being pissed off increases it."

"Bella," Edward sighs out at me.

"I'm fine, really," I say and Edward groans pulling his hair.

"Is your husband due back tonight?" I frown and shake my head at him, but this just makes him look even more worried. "Bella, I would like someone to be here to watch over you tonight."

I gasp stopping my head shaking and start nodding at him instead. "I'll call someone?" I try to make myself sound sure and confident, but it still sounds more like a question.

"Okay, you do that. Come by the my office tomorrow so I can look you over again."

"I can't I'm working early and most likely late too, my boss' mother-in-law passed away."

Edward scratches at his head. "Fine I'll come to you, where do you work?"

"There's no need," I protest.

"Yes, there is."

"No."

"Bella! I found you in the rain. You were crying and trying to change a goddamn tire. You're doing all of this because your ' _husband',"_ I'm taking by surprise that Edward spits out the word husband and does the same air quotes I did earlier, "cancelled your insurance. You haven't eaten in seven hours and your blood pressure is up. So yes there is a fucking need."

I open and close my mouth unsure what to say to him. "I'm sorry," seems to come out, but Edward's face just pales.

"No I am sorry, the swearing wasn't—"

I cover his mouth with my hand to silence him. "It was needed, and I warned you, I'm not a good patient." I chuckle dropping my fingers from his mouth. My eyes move back to his and I find I'm yet again disappointed that his tinted glasses are in place.

Edward and I seem to fall into silence, as we just look at each other. The doorbell sounding makes us both jump and he turns to leave my room.

"That will be your food," Edward says as he goes out the door.

"Bella, what the hell was that?" I ask myself out loud. "You better not let him check your heart rate right now, it'll be off the charts. Get your shit together girl, he's married. He's Married," I say to myself over and over until I hear him coming back.

"I wasn't sure what to get you," Edward say walking back into the room with three plates covered in food. "So I just went with my usual order," from the Chinese place.

I look at the plate and hum loudly, now this is my kind of food. "Oh, you better pull up a chair fast, and no crying when I eat more than you," I tell him. Edward just looks at me, but smiles when I begin to eat. "Come on, grab your chopsticks and dig in. I can eat this all on my own, but that can't be healthy so help a pregnant girl out. Besides we don't want to get too fat or her doctor might have to tell her off."

Edward chuckles but grabs the chair from the corner and sits with me.

"Your doctor would tell you off your weight gain is good. Besides if he has a problem with it, tell him to fuck off, or you'll eat him too."

I snort but keep eating. "I already made a comment like that too him once, if I said again, I'm sure he'd call the police on me." I say between bites.

Edward laughs as he continues to eat "I am sure he wouldn't call the police on you." Edward looks toward me, and where I can see his eyes and feel his stare, I still can't see the color. "Plus, I bet you're one of his favorite patients."

I feel my heart take off as my face heats up. "You're the babies favorite person," I stop clearing my throat knowing I need to get off this topic. "Tell me more about your training?"

Edward takes a drink from the bottle of water he brought up with the food, and then starts telling me about his life as a med student at Northwestern and interning at Mercy Hospital and Medical Center in Illinois.

* * *

 **A/N:** **So they are getting closer and more info is being shared. It's funny when our minds let us think things, and how it can overlook the simplest of things when our judgment is clouded by preconceived notions? No worries they will figure it all out, in their own time. What are your thoughts of how things are going? Thank you all for reading and reviewing. A teaser will post on Sunday to the Facebook group page, and the next chapter will post on Wednesday. Thank you all again for your support and understanding.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Wednesday everyone, we will see you again on Friday with another update. Be sure to check out the bottom for some answers to guest review questions and comments.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Uninvited Guests**

Humming sleepily, I scratch my nose. Turning in my bed and hoping that if I lie on my side, I will stop the feeling of needing to go to the bathroom. "Sweet, Pea, just give mommy five more minutes," I mumble. My dream changes to me using the toilet and I grumble, knowing I need to get up.

"Hush, sweetie," an unexpected voice says. "We've got a few more minutes," the voice carries on.

Tilting my head, knowing I am slowly waking up; the voice sounds too real. I open my eyes about halfway, and gasp pulling back seeing the mop of penny colored hair.

"What the ..." I trail off as I sit up, as my bed buddy bolts up. "Edward?" I ask, as my bladder quickly reminds me that I need the toilet.

"Move, I need the toilet," I tell him and I scamper out of bed.

"Shit," Edward hisses. "I am so late."

I look at him, and then look to my alarm clock seeing it's ten o'clock already.

"Ah, shit, me too!"

Moving quickly into the bathroom, I take care of my needs. I wash, but step out of the bathroom, to let Edward in.

"Bathroom's free," I say while brushing my teeth. I spit and dry my mouth and walk out as he walks in.

"Thanks," he replies. I wipe my mouth clean with one of my face wipes, and then start to apply my makeup.

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?" Edward asks and I look at him in my mirror.

"Yeah, in the bathroom cabinet, second shelf." He nods at me, but doesn't say anything else as he turns walking back out of my room.

I move to my wardrobe, pulling out my clothes and lay them on my bed. "I am getting changed," I yell hoping it was loud enough for Edward to hear.

I pull my clothes on quickly, and then look toward my door. "I'm dressed," I call out moving back to my mirror to freshen up my makeup and hair.

"You look nice," Edward says as he bends down looking in my mirror and pushes his hand through his hair.

"Comb?" I say handing one to him.

"Thanks," he smiles.

My eyes seem to flick to his as I watch him comb his hair. Putting my own in a messy bun, I move to put on my jewelry for the day.

"What?" Some of my jewelry have been moved? I look at each of the boxes and right away I know there are pieces missing.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks softly as his hand touches my back.

"This looks like it has been touched," I say pointing at my boxes of jewelry. "And there should be more?" I turn and look at him, to see he is frowning looking down at it.

"Could your husband have moved it? Maybe you put some of it someplace else?" I shake my head at him.

"My gran's set is not here and I wore it not that long ago," I gasp out and start to move the stuff more now. "I don't give a shit about the other stuff, but that has to be here."

I open each of my boxes in hope I may have changed the boxes it was in, but I'm coming up empty.

"Bella," Edward says taking hold of my hand with his. "Calm down."

I shake my head at him. "I can't, it's gone. She helped raise me, when my mom left she ... she and Sue were my mother figures. It's all I have left of her."

"It's okay; it has to be here," he tells me and then looks down at my other stuff. "But call your husband first, maybe he took it to get cleaned or fixed. Are you sure you didn't put it someplace else?"

I let out a breath ... he's wrong; Emmett never did anything like that for me and I'd remember putting it elsewhere. "What if it has been stolen?" I ask.

"Has anyone had access to it, been up here?"

I shake my head at him, but then nod. "There was one person, but he's a cop and I know it was here after he was here!"

"And me?"

I pull a face at him and then glare. "I know you didn't take it."

Edward smiles a little. "Has anyone broken in?" I shake my head at him. "Then it should be here, right?"

"You're right," I say feeling, that there is something so wrong with my jewelry not being here.

"Maybe, but be calm, and check all possibilities, if the missing pieces still don't show up, then report it."

"I have a security alarm, and it would've gone off if someone who was here uninvited or had broken in!" Edward just hums, but doesn't seem to agree with me.

"Okay, I have no time for this," I say pulling back from him. I look over at my bedside clock and see it's almost eleven. "I need to get to work."

"Breakfast first," Edward says keeping one of my hands and leading me downstairs.

"I don't have ..."

Edward covers my mouth, stopping me from finishing what I was saying. "Make time," he smiles. "You're already late, what is ten more minutes?"

I mumble but nod at him. Edward sits me down at the kitchen table and I sit there flabbergasted as he moves around my kitchen as if he's been cooking in it before.

"Some milk, fruit, yogurt, and toast," he says after a few minutes.

I smile and look at him and see he has toast and coffee for himself.

We eat in silence, both seeming to be looking toward each other. Questioning him is on the tip of my tongue. I want to know what happened last night, but I don't want things to be awkward for us.

Edward clears his throat when I'm finished eating my breakfast. "I need to get going," he says sounding disappointed. "But I will be at your office around three."

Nodding at him, I walk out of the house with him. I get in my car and watch as he gets in his, I wait until he drives off, and then start driving myself.

"FUCK!" I yell. "I don't have freaking insurance, God damn it!" I let out a long breath knowing I need to stay calm and just get to work, and deal with my insurance then.

I sigh with relief when I park my car at work. I hate driving without insurance, and this is the first time I've ever done it. Walking into work, I head right for my office, grunting at the pile of work I need to do. "Car insurance first!"

I call my insurance company, and demand to speak to a manager. It takes ninety minutes before my insurance is covered again, and they give me two months free for canceling without speaking to me first. The supervisor was bothered by the fact that my car broke down last night and the customer service agent hung up on me.

Once I have ended the call, I pull the first file over and start getting to work.

"Bella."

"Yeah?" I answer slowly without looking up.

"I take it I am right and you haven't stopped for lunch yet?"

I frown looking up and see Edward standing at my office door. "Go and pee in this," he says holding out a cup to me from his office.

"Go pee? What do you think I am?"

"Pregnant!" Edward states back and I grumble as I take the cup from him.

By the time I walk back into my office, Edward has set out a bunch of food and drinks on the table.

"What is all of this?" I ask, feeling a lot hungrier than I was moments ago.

"Lunch," Edward replies, without looking at me.

"I didn't know this was part of your services, doc," I chuckle.

"Only for the patients I really like!" Edward says as he winks taking the cup from me.

"You know, I am grateful for this, and last night, but you don't need to look after me." I whisper, feeling touched by this. The sad fact is that the only thing Emmett made me was a cup of coffee every morning in all the years we were together.

"Someone has to," Edward says while he looks at the stick he put in the cup. "Hmm, I need to take your blood pressure; you have some protein in your urine."

"Is that bad?" I ask sitting down.

"It can be. We'll need to keep a closer eye on you."

I swallow feeling worried about my babies, absent mindedly; I start to rub my tummy. I close my eyes and pray silently. 'Please, God, don't take them away from me please.'

"Bella."

I open my eyes to see Edward looking at me. "I promise you I will take care of all three of you. I'll do everything in my power to see that all three of you are okay, but I'll need your help."

"What do I need to do?"

"Eat more regularly; I am talking about every two hours." I bob my head at him. "You must reduce your stress levels, pass tasks that cause you stress to others." I let out a long breath knowing this one is, and will be harder for me. "Lastly the thing I see you fighting me the most about ..." I close my eyes waiting for him to say what I know he's going to say. "Less work. I would like you to only work between the hours of ten and four during the day and no more than Monday through Friday."

My eyes spring open. "That's only six hours a day and thirty hours a week," I mumble. "Plus, you want me to eat every two hours? That means I would be eating three times while I'm here. I would only get five hours of work done, tops."

"Bella ..." Edward starts off softly, but gets cut off by Aro talking over him.

"Yes, that will be arranged. I already have her maternity leave booked from May first of this year to May first of next year!"

"You what?" I stutter

"You've been here nine years and have only ever taken two weeks off a year. You're well overdue for some real time off." I look at Aro with my mouth open and he just winks at me.

"Now, Doctor, this girl is as stubborn as the day is long, so feel free to come by and let us know if she needs to start her maternity leave earlier."

"Well in truth, I don't expect her to carry the babies all the way to the fifth of June. Right now I'm hoping to get her to at least the twentieth of May. So she should be finishing up here on the twentieth of April."

"I'll make those changes, no problem. Now, I'll let you two get back to lunch. Once it is over could you make sure she gets to her car safely? After all, she worked quite late last night and the night before."

"I will, Sir," Edward smiles, but it quickly drops as he looks my way. "He seems nice," Edward chuckles.

"Oh, you can see me? For a minute I thought I may have disappeared by the way you two were behaving."

"Eat up, and I'll take you over to my office and we'll do another scan." I just look at him. "No charge, it's on me of course, and that is only if you eat."

"You need to stop sweet talking me," I mutter to him as I pile food on my plate.

"This is sweet talking? Either your husband's more of a douchebag than what I first thought or you are really lacking attention."

I grunt at him, knowing full well that my ex-husband was the biggest douchebag that ever walked this earth.

"I've never been one to get the attention of a guy. In high school, Emmett was the only one that ever seemed interested in me."

"You only ever dated Emmett?" Edward stutters.

"Yeah, I know, it's rather sad, but we started dating when I was sixteen and a half ..." I trail off knowing now just how much of my life I wasted on him.

"Bella," Edward says gripping my hand. I give him a weak smile, and drop my head.

"This is really good," I say pointing at the food.

Edward continues looking at me, but I give him a pleading look to move on. He sighs but nods at me.

"Are you finished?" he asks after I have eaten as much as he has.

"Yes," I smile standing to help clean up. Once the extra food is packed up, Edward walks me to my car.

"I'll meet you at my office, remember?"

"Of course I remember, I get to see these two again," I say as I rub my tummy.

He closes the door of my car and heads for his own.

Pulling into the parking lot at his office, I see Edward standing outside his car. When I turn off the ignition, he opens my car door for me, giving me a smile along with his hand.

As we walk into his clinic, his hand stays on the base of my back. I hold back a groan and a pout when I see that it's pretty busy.

Edward chuckles and I feel his breath next to my neck. "I already booked the scan room. It was my plan to get you out of your office today one way or another." He says as he guides me all the way through the reception area and into the hallway. There is a part of me that knows I should be unhappy that he was planning on tricking me, but the fact that I am getting to see my babies again overrules it.

"You know the drill," he says as I sit on the bed. I lower my pants a little and pull my top up so it's just under my bra.

Edward applies the gel, and I squirm from the coolness of it. "Sorry, I didn't have a chance to heat it up. Now let's see where those little rascals are, shall we?" He puts the wand against my gel covered skin. "There they are," Edward says smiling broadly at the screen. "Just let me do a few checks, and then I'll turn the screen to you."

Edward looks at the screen, but as the smile stays on his face I know not to worry. "Okay, Momma, here they are," he says turning it.

"Wow, they're so much bigger!" I mutter in surprise. I cover my mouth as they both reach out and clasp each other's hand. "They're holding hands," I sob. "I don't know why I am crying, but that's ..." I trail off feeling stupid for crying.

Edward chuckles and leans over me and wipes my tears, and hands me the tissue. I look to him, as the babies start to kick me. My hand clasps his. "They're moving," I tell him and place his hand flat on my tummy.

"I can feel them," Edward mutters and then winks at me. "Do you want to know if they are boys or girls?"

I gulp and look to the screen, and then to him. "Besides babies, healthy babies, no, I don't want anyone to know ... You know, a surprise on the big day."

Edward nods at me. "So your husband will be there?"

' _No! I'm going to give birth alone ... there'll be no one there to share it with!'_

"Bella?" Edward says in a raised voice, as his hand cups my cheek.

I shake my head at him. "It's just going to be me," I chuckle trying hard not to start sobbing again. "So it looks like the surprise will be for you only."

Edward's thumb starts to stroke my face as he looks at me pained, but there is some guilt there too. Why is he feeling guilty? ' _Because he knows the sex, stupid_.' My mind hisses out at me. "You know what sex they are," I say with a groan.

"I'm sorry, but in my defense I do have to check out the babies fully."

"So it's just me, who will be surprised?"

"Yeah," Edward says and looks at me.

"I can't have that, so what are they? I want to know at the same time as you, so tell me," I question in a whisper to him.

He stays looking at me, and his hand moves up my face as he rubs my forehead. "Boys, they're boys."

I give him a nod. "I'll need to think of some good strong names for them." I look up at him and say. "I only have one name in mind, so I need a few more."

"What name is it that you already have in mind?" Edward asks as he cleans me up.

"Jack." I grin out knowing that whichever one is born first will get the name Jack, as a namesake. After all he is the reason they are here.

"He must be important to you, this Jack, you are naming one of the babies after him," Edward says, and I nod at him.

" _Edward's been looking after you, he may be as important in this whole thing,"_ my mind reminds me.

"Do you have a middle name?" I ask as he helps me to sit.

"Anthony," he says.

 _Edward Swan or Anthony Swan?_ "Anthony," I whisper knowing that sounds good.

"What?" Edward asks looking at me confused.

"My second baby will be called Anthony after my fantastic doctor. That is, if you don't mind?"

Edward's Adam's apple wobbles. "I would be honored, if you would name one of the boys after me, but you should discuss it with your husband; he is the father after all."

I swallow and then sigh out. "You've shown me a lot more support, than he has done in all the years we were ... been together."

Edward grips his hair as he looks at me. "If you are unhappy and he is mistreating you then you have to leave him."

I know that it is time for me to go, I am so ready to tell him it's just me now. But that would lead to questions, and then I'd have to tell him I slept with someone I can't even remember. Where I called him Jack, I'm pretty sure it wasn't his name. I don't think I would get over that embarrassment.

"I should go, and let you get to work. I don't think that being the only patient could keep a doctor's lifestyle going," I joke to him.

"Yeah, I need to see more patients or how will I heat my pool?" Edward chuckles back to me.

"See you in a few days," Edward says giving me a pointed look.

"You will, more so if you keep feeding my fat ass."

"Make the appointment for four on Friday, that way when we're finished, I can take you out for dinner. And you don't have a fat ass!"

I nod at him and wave as I walk out.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I move around my kitchen, cleaning it but a small squeaking sound stops me. Glancing around, I don't see anything.

"What will I have tonight?" I say looking in my fridge. I grab some vegetables, and chicken, but the squeak comes again and I turn my head.

Shaking it off, I move to my cutting board on the counter and start by washing my vegetables. One of the carrots falls on the floor and I bend at my knee to pick it up. The squeak comes again and I look in front of me to see a small mouse just looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. It looks at me, and then scampers off.

"Why the hell is there a mouse in my kitchen?" I ask out loud looking at the floor. I feel the fear and chill go up my spine, and I gasp as a huge white rat appears. It stops and sits there looking at me.

"Scram," I whimper waving my hand at it. I pick up the wooden spoon and throw it down near the rat, making it move away. "I have a mouse and a rat? I am not cooking anything in here," I carry on picking up my cell and running to my living room where I stand on the sofa.

"Diamond's, this is James speaking."

"James, I need you," I say looking toward my kitchen.

"Every woman needs me, Bella, but what is it that you need me for?" James chuckles at me.

"I have a cute little mouse and a huge ugly rat that took up illegal residence in my kitchen, and I'm starving," I tell him.

"You want me to come and cook them?" I close my eyes flipping him off in my mind.

"No, come and get them outta here for me, and bring me some food to eat with you. Oh and hurry!"

James snorts, but he is cut off by Tori. "He's on his way, Bella," she says softly to me.

"Thank you, tell him to use his key, my feet aren't leaving this sofa until he is here."

"No problem, you want to stay at our place tonight?" I shake my head at her.

"Nah, I am okay just," I stop letting out a dramatic sigh. "These past few months it feels as if it's one thing after another with this house." I let out a soft breath. "Tori, I have had some jewelry missing: my gran's necklace set. I feel as if I am losing my mind. Yesterday I stopped off at the store, and I didn't get milk because I was sure there was a full carton. When I got home there was none, so I went back out, only for the carton to reappear in my fridge when I came home with another one?"

"That does sound odd, I'll call Tanya and we'll have a girls night in. We'll all come over and have a search party and sleep over. We'll get the house sorted, watch movies, and have girlie talks. Don't worry, Bells, we'll find your gran's jewelry."

I smile feeling grateful. I have some good friends. "You sure? What if the rat wants to stay?"

"Bella, my friend, I stayed there when Emmett was with you, and let's face it; no one is as big of a rat as he is!"

It's only twenty minutes later when my front door opens.

"Honey, I'm home," James sings walking in with bags. "You eat, me catch animal." I snort at the caveman voice he is using. "Me go bang-bang," he says bringing out a long bat.

"James," I say in a warning tone. "I just want them out, not dead."

James swings the bat down and then leans on it. "This coming from the girl that is currently eating a cow?"

I wave him off and he chuckles as he makes his way to my kitchen.

I start to eat when there is a loud clatter. "Deal with that later, eat food now," I say as another loud crash happens.

* * *

 **A/N: So a few things came to play in this chapter, and Edward is really forcing her to slow down. Aro is on board to help him, slow her down and she doesn't seem happy about it but is giving in. Any thoughts on the rodents? Does anyone else love Tori in this or what? Pplease let us know what you think, and we'll see you on Friday.**

SPECIAL RESPONSE TO SOME GUEST REVIEWERS:

Just so you are aware, if you post a review under the guest review option, no one can answer your questions or address your concerns. I am guessing it was intentional, due to the fact some huge BS was slung in one we received recently. First off let me address, that Edward can have more than one sister ... GASP, how shocking, right? Also the choice of making Emmett as a bad guy is our right, the characters, and likeness of them may belong to Stephenie Meyer, but this storyline and the way we write, develop and use these characters is our own. As for the flub of putting an H in McCarty, that I totally own and take the blame for, you see growing up my childhood attorney was named McCarthy and sometimes it slips out unknowingly and sadly I overlooked it, plus I do believe that due to the surgery I (Kasi) had noted that there would be mistakes and when I am feeling better those would be addressed. As for writing Bella as a victim, in this case and story line she is a victim of spousal abuse and of harassment, not to mention several other things at this point. As for her calling her unborn child first Pea when she found she was pregnant, it was a total off the wall choice. I called my first child baby it, second Peanut, third thing, fourth pickle ... pregnant women call their unborn child all kinds of different names. When we decided to make her have twins, the nicknames developed into Sweet and Pea, it was NOTHING MORE THAN A TERM OF ENDEARMENT or nick name. It was not as you suggested after the fictional baby that Rob and Kristen have together and keep hidden from all. As for if we like Kristen or Rob that is totally and completely our business, but I will say this neither of us, Nikky or I, think that they are secretly together and birthing children to create a secret army of Robstens ... Please we may write fiction but don't live in it. I do want to say it is SAD that the guest reviewer will not be reading anymore to get the answers and responses, but we didn't want anyone else to ASSume these stupid ideals either.


	14. Chapter 14

*****WARNING ... This chapter is 100% unedited for mistakes by any of our beta team. Mistakes will be corrected later after the chapter has come back from them, but no actual info or story line will be changed by grammar changes and sentence structure changes.*****

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Midnight snack, and an unexpected house guest**

"Hi, Jasper," I smile as he walks into my home. "This is probably nothing but ..." I trail off, and he just winks at me.

"Why don't you tell me what's being happening?"

I let out a soft groan knowing that I'm about to sound as if I am a crazy pregnant lady. "I think some of my belongings are being tampered with and are missing. I've got jewelry that has gone missing, but I can't work out how? And also there's the fact that food, milk, things like that keep disappearing and showing up in odd places." When I'm done Jasper's lips twitches a little, and I know he's having a hard time staying in cop mode.

"Go on, laugh," I say pouting at him. "But I don't care about the other stuff, it's the jewelry that is upsetting me, some of it belonged to my gran and it's gone."

Jasper places his hand over mine "Do you have photos of the missing stuff?"

"Dad was a cop, remember? I've taken photos of everything. Kept receipts and insurance records to," I say mocking the tone my father would use. "Oh speaking of insurance, Emmett cancelled my car insurance. I only found out because I had a flat and called them and they wouldn't send out road-side assistance, because I was no longer a customer."

"Was this before or after the restraining order?"

"Both, it was six weeks ago, so after the temporary one, when you arrested him, but before the more permanent one."

Jasper hums. "I'll still be speaking to him about it, make sure all your bank accounts, home, and everything else that was in joint names is now in your name only. Have them note all your accounts to show there is a restraining order against Emmett and he is not to access any information. Then set up a pass code for every account, that must be given to access the accounts."

"I will," I sigh out just wanting the bullshit with Emmett to be over.

"I'll make a pot of coffee, if you get those photos."

I shake my head at him. "I'm beginning to think you only come here for the coffee!"

"Well darlin', you do have my favorite kind."

"Yeah the kind you get all to yourself, since I can't have it," I snort but carry on walking out.

I get the lock box that holds all my photos and information I have on each item and walk back down the stairs.

"Warm cocoa for the pregnant woman," he says placing down. "Did you know that your shoes were in the fridge?" I tilt my head looking at him and he points to the table.

"What? Why the hell were they in there?" I ask him and he just raises his brow at me. "I haven't worn them since I've been like this," I say waving my hand at my tummy.

"Jasper, this is the stuff I'm talking about. Either I am losing my mind, or ..." I stop talking just looking at him. "Or some fucking evil prick is fucking with me. Last week I had a rat and mouse in here, yet there was no opening that they could get in by. The week before that, my washing machine hoses loosened themselves from the water pipes and flooded my basement. At the same time my toilet was blocked by ..." I stop talking and cover my face,

"By what?"

"A large sex toy," I whisper.

Jasper's eyes widen and I make a face at him. "I have sex toys, Emmett was not the best in bed. He was very handsy, and rough." I feel my face heat up. "Not that you need to know that. I know guys like it that way, pulling hair and ramming it in, all that." I shake my head knowing I need to stop talking to Jasper about my sex life or lack thereof. "I have sex toys, yes, but this one was not one of mine. I certainly wouldn't flush it if it was but it was scary and not mine. The one they pulled from my toilet was this huge black dildo and it wouldn't have fit in me, so I'm not sure how it was forced into the drain."

"Bella," Jasper says sounding too calm for what I just laid on him. "I would have to agree things are a little odd. I'm going to check your security again, and then look at the common pawn shops for your missing jewelry."

"Thank you," I whisper out to him, and he gives me a huge smile.

"No problem darling, I enjoy your little rants."

I roll my eyes at him. "Yes, you look like you enjoy other's mishaps." As soon as I mutter those words I am remind that he did that craigslist ad thing on his brother-in-law.

"What happened with the Craigslist ad?" I ask.

"That was the best, he was not a happy camper at all."

"Don't blame him, and again what's wrong with _Cats_?"

Jasper just smirks. "It wasn't _Cats_ as in the Broadway show I was talking about."

Frowning, I tilt my head to the side.

"He wanted to go see someplace that was selling actual cats."

"Cats as in the household pet?" I ask and Jasper chuckles. "Maybe he wanted a new pussy?"

Jasper snorts up some of his coffee as he breaks into a laugh. "Fuck I missed that one, damn."

Once Jasper is calm he takes out his cell and sends a text. "You didn't just bring me into this sick game, did you?" I ask as I glare at him.

"Don't worry I have protected your identity," he says as he shows me his text.

" _My friend Jill just asked if your wanting to see cats in Vegas, was your idea of looking for new pussy?"_

"Hey, why are you calling me Jill?"

"Well, darlin', for one you look like Jill from the nursery rhyme Jack and Jill and two he really gets pissed off over the name Jill for some reason."

As if on cue Jasper's cell dings, he looks at it and chuckles. "See?" he laughs handing is cell to me.

" _Jasper, I am going to kill you, you fucking son of a bitch. Knock this shit off! It has been fucking six months. It wasn't funny then and it's not funny now, you prick. On a final note I don't want to DATE anyone called JILL … EVER!"_

I sigh and stand up, while clicking reply.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jasper asks and wobble slightly as I move out of the room, typing. I just manage to get into my bathroom, shut and lock the door before Jasper knocks on it.

The entire time I type, Jasper is knocking and yelling at me through the bathroom door.

 _Hi, this is Jill, well that is what the blond prick called me when he messaged you. For what it is worth I'm sorry for what he's doing to you. You know he's a cop, and maybe, if you're sick enough, you could make some special brownies with Ex-lax and give them to him? I mean I know he's love chocolate, but make sure he's due in at work. Or you could put the fake wife he gave you, in the trunk of his car and report that you saw someone putting a girl in a trunk of a car, and get him pulled over. Would love to see how he gets out of that one! Just so you know I am deleting this so he can't see it, if you're going to reply make it quick you have three minutes. I'm on your side._

I bite my lip as I start my watching the time, after two and half minutes I start to feel a wave of sadness. Suddenly Jasper's cellphone beeps, and I see the message is from the same number.

 _Those do sound like good ideas and I like your way of thinking. I know it's about time I got back at the prick! I have met you? I know most of Jazz's friends, later, Jill._

I smile and delete both texts and walk out of my bathroom handing Jasper back his cell.

"What was that about?" he asks crossing his arms.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Goldie-locks."

"Bella?" he asks again but I shake my head at him.

"I am an officer of the law, and a detective, Bella, I will find out and if you have given him any bright ideas, then you my girl will be my prey," Jasper say with give me a psychotic grin.

"You've got the whole psycho look going on. Jasper."

He just chuckles at me and nods. "Later, Bells."

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I wake up, and roll over 'please don't be six' I mutter as I look at my alarm clock.

"Yes, it's only one am," I sigh out and close my eyes as I get an overwhelming need to eat pickles.

"Really? You guys are hungry?"

The need to eat pickles seems to get stronger. "Okay," I tell them as I rub my bump. I move into my kitchen and open my food cupboard not finding any pickles. "Damn it."

I look down seeing that my bottom, look like yoga pants, so I pick up my sweeter and throw it on.

"Thank God our local store's open twenty-four- seven, Eh?" I talk to myself as I get in my car.

I drive the twenty minutes to the store, by the time I have arrived I am no longer wanting just pickles, but: crackers, cheese, and chocolate ice cream, as well.

I pick up a box of grapes and throw one in my mouth and place the rest in my cart. I get to the pickles, grabbing a mix of different kinds, because I think several different sound good. Grabbing the cocktail sized gherkins, I open the jar and eat one as I move around the store.

"Bella?" I turn smiling seeing Edward standing there looking at me, with an open mouth.

"Want one?" I ask offering him my jar of gherkins.

"No thanks?"

"Suite yourself," I say plopping another grape in my mouth and then taking another pickle from the jar to eat as well.

"Your food shopping at half past one in the morning?"

"Yep, Anthony and Jack ..." I have been calling sweet and pea this since I chose their names. "Woke me up wanting these thigns, and I was all out," I tell him.

"You are this strangest pregnant woman I have ever looked after."

I feel a wave of embarrassment, but shake it off and shrug, getting embarrassed around Edward seem to be nothing new now. "You seem to be in a good mood?"

"I am, my brother-in-law got fed some old fashioned karma. And I also had a great day, no sick mommies and not one of the six babies I delivered today were complicated."

I smile at him pleased. "I take it that's why you're here so late?"

"Yeah, just finished," Edward says as he looks around the store.

"Looking for someone?" I ask making him turn back to me.

"Your husband, is he here?"

I sigh, but shake my head at him. "No I'm alone," I tell him.

"He shouldn't have let you go out this late by yourself, what the hell is he thinking?"

I gulp feeling guilty that Edward's getting so worked up about my husband when in fact I'm alone, and that's no one's fault but my own.

"Edward," I say softly gaining his attention. "I'm fine, I'm sort of use to this now."

"You shouldn't be, you should have someone to look after you, them," Edward says as his hand reaches out to touch my bump. Just like always Jack and Anthony start moving.

"Think they're saying hello," I state smiling at him.

Edward kneels down and I frown at him. "Hey, guys, you know I get the midnight snack cravings, really I do. But in the future, for me, could you not have your mother come out to the store alone this late?"

I feel my heart do a flip flop over what he's just said and done. To be the girl he is married to must be amazing. I feel my heart sink, as my brain reminds it he's married and I am very much alone. My brain of course goes on to lecture about how he's out of my league as well. My heart relents, reminding my brain that a guy who is even half as attentive as Edward has been would be amazing and I sigh again.

"You okay?" Edward asks picking up on my sadness.

"Yeah, it's just the hormones," I say wiping a tear that escaped my eye.

Edward walks around the store with me, and even walks me back to my car, as he puts my shopping in the backseat, I notice a motorcycle parked just down from where I am.

"You going straight home?" he asks and I nod at him. "Okay, I'll see you on Monday?" I again motion my head in agreement at him and get in my car. I pull out and drive toward the street. Looking back I see Edward standing where I left him. Smiling I turn back to my driving, losing sight of him as I pull out of the lot.

I get stopped at a red light, glancing in my rearview mirror and I see the motorcycle from the parking lot behind me. Just like the last time it seems to be my co-pilot on my way home, and then zooms passed my home as I get inside the house.

"Strange," I mumble as I walk into my kitchen making myself a light snack.

I head up the stairs taking my snack with me. When I get there I find the book I was reading is no longer sitting on my bed or side table. I huff and turn to walk back out. I flip the switch for the hall light to go on, but it stays off. Letting out a bit of a frustrated sigh, I watch the floor as I make my way to the steps. Unable to see the steps now, I keep my head down and take one at a time. As I get near the bottom, my foot catches on something and my body move forward. I grab the banister trying to stop myself from falling, but it seems to turn awkwardly to the side. The breaking of the banister and my slipping causes me to fall down the last two steps, with one of my legs behind me.

"Shit," I say when I come to a stop. I rub my belly, hoping the boys are fine. As I stand up slowly, a sharp pain shoots through me.

I take some deep breaths getting myself to my couch. "Boys, are you both okay?" I ask them but they don't move. "Boys, come on, move for mommy," I sob out at them, but again they seem to stay still. I cover my mouth. "It was just a little fall, they stopped moving when Edward left," I remind myself. "If he was here they would move," I chuckle out a little. Looking at my house phone, I grab it and punch in Edward's number, praying he's the one who answers.

"Dr. Cullen," Edward says sounding tired and I feel a wave of guilt. "Is there anyone there?" he carries on, and I sob. "Bella?"

I cover my mouth shaking my head having no idea how he knew it was me.

"Bella, has something happened? Are you okay, the boys?" he asks sounding frantic.

"I fell down the stairs," I cry out to him. "I asked them to move but ..." I stop talking, taking a few deep breaths.

"Bella, I'm on my way, just stay put."

"I'll need to unlock the door," I say still crying.

"Your husband can do that," Edward hisses.

"No, no husband, not here," I mumble to him.

"Who is with you?"

"No one."

"Okay, Bella, I am on my way."

Nodding, though he can't see it, I hang up and look toward my front door. I know I need to get it open for him. "You can do this, Bella," I say to myself. "Just take a few steps at a time." I get up and wobble slowly to the door. I get it unlocked and only make it a few steps before the pain in my ankle makes me sit on my floor.

"Bella?" I hear before my door gets knocked on

"It's open," I call out, and Edward comes blasting in as he frowns down at me.

"Come on," he says helping me to stand. He gets me to the couch and touches my bump and as if on cue the boys start moving.

"I knew they would move for you," I sigh out relieved that they are moving. I can feel Edward's stare when I look to him, I see he's just watching me.

I shake my head. "Sorry, I didn't ... I was scared," I let out a sob.

Edward envelopes me in a hug, and starts to shush me. "Bella, you can call me any time, I mean it," he whispers to me. I sniff and Edward pulls back. "I think it will be best if I take you up to your bedroom, and then look you over. You'll be more comfortable there, and I'll have room to exam you fully."

Edward helps me walk to my hall, and he checks the switch.

"It must be blown out," I tell him as he flicks it off and on to see if it will work.

"I figured as much," Edward chuckle out, but there still seems to be some strain in his voice.

Once we make it to my room, he helps me to sit and pulls at his hair.

"Do you mind if I examine you?" he asks avoiding my eyes.

"Yes that would be fine," I reply as my mind ponders how far over the doctor-patient policy line we have crossed.

He starts at my head looking for bumps and then moves down to my shoulders. I'm fine until he gets to my hip and I moan in pain.

"Can I have a look?" I nod and turn on my side as he pulls my bottoms down a little.

"That looks nice," he hisses, "but I think it's just carpet burn, and bruising." He tells me and carries on his inspection of my leg. When he gets to my ankle it's by far the worse of my issues.

"This is badly sprained. I'll get my bag and wrap it up for you. Is ..." Edward stops talking and seems to swallow back the words. "Your Husband due back soon?" he seems to make himself say.

"No, he's not," I say and Edward nods at me.

"Just give me a few minutes."

Edward comes back with his bag and wraps up my ankle and then places an ice pack over it. "I'm going to listen to your heart rate, take your blood pressure then we'll look over Jack and Anthony?"

I nod, loving how he's so much like me in the way he calls the babies first by the pet names I gave them and now by the names they will have after birth.

"Your blood pressure is a little, up" he sighs and then moves back to my bump.

"Boys you need to stop giving your momma scares," he tells them sternly. They just kick at his hand, making him smile. "I know you got a fright too, and that you're sorry, but try and watch out for her, okay?" and again they kick at him.

"Keep this up Doc and when they are here, and not sleeping for me, I'm going to be calling you."

Edward looks at me with a smile. "Make sure you do, I love seeing the babies I deliver, and I'll be over here in a heartbeat"

Edward and I only stop looking at each other when the babies move around as if they were reminding us they are here too.

"I think you are fine, and they are fine. But you need to stay off of your feet, and since your husband can't be here then I'm going to stay over."

I'm about to argue but he covers my mouth leaning over so the our faces are as close to each other as can be separated by his hand. "Or I will take your ass to hospital?" I my eyes flick to his, trying hard to see them behind those fucking glasses I'm beginning to hate.

"Fine, but only if you take the bed in the spare room so you are comfortable."

Edward grins and nods his head at me.

I go to move out of my bed to take him but he pushes me back. "Off your feet," he says giving me a 'don't push me' look.

"Fine, the kitchen is in the same place as last time, help yourself, and the spare-room, just down on the opposite end of the hall from here," I say pointing. Edward chuckles winking at me. "There are extra blankets and stuff in the hall closet, help yourself if you need extra."

"I am sure I would have found it."

Edward walks out, I yawn, lying back and closing my eyes.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

Stretching, I get out of bed, but as soon as I place my weight on my feet, I am sharply reminded of the night before.

"Bella!" Edward huffs out. "Stay off your feet!" He carries on as he puts me back to bed.

"Edward, I need to pee, wash, eat," I say and he pulls back looking at me.

"Right, come on."

I look at him as he holds his hand out. "I'm taking you to the bathroom, so you can pee and wash up. Once you're done in the bathroom, I will bring you back here and make your breakfast." I shake my head at him, as my mouth he cuts me off.

"Fine then hospital it is."

"That's blackmail," I squeak out making him shrug.

"If it's the only way I can keep you off your feet, then so be it."

"You're mean," I tell him, but he gives me a smile and winks.

"Come on, you're not the only one who's hungry."

I nod and with Edward's help I get out of my bed. The entire way to the bathroom, he takes on all of my weight.

"Now, call for me when you're done, do not stand on that foot."

"Yes, boss," I say with some sass, but smile at him at the same time.

After taking care of my needs on the toilet, I stand carefully on only one foot as I get my pants up. Once I'm done I call for Edward, and when I do I can't help but be a tad snarky. "Yeah, you got your way on this one, but I'm not usually this obedient."

Edward snorts as he again takes on my full weight helping me walk. "Believe me, Bella, I know you're not the obedient type."

I roll my eyes at him as he places me back in bed.

"What is it with men needing and wanting women to be obedient?"

Edward runs his hand through his hair as he sits down on the edge of my bed. "I think a part of the need and want, is so they can feel like they are the alpha of their family."

I snort a little shaking my head. "A man can be alpha without needing a woman to bow at their feet."

"Maybe, but let's face it, women are slowly knocking us men to our knees, yet they get to be one of the most important people always."

I tilt my head at him and he places his hand on my bump. "You get to be the ones who bring life into the world. For me the whole alpha thing is more about protecting and safeguarding the most important people in my life."

I place my hand over his and Jack and Anthony start to move. Edward's body seems to slide behind my own, and he changes the hand he has on my bump to rest on my side, as his other moves under my own hand.

"I love feeling them move around," I say as my head rest on his shoulder. "I know that I am going to miss this, but at the same time, I can't wait to meet them face to face."

I feel Edward's smile as his breath ghosts over the side of my head. "It is amazing."

I hum, as I think over what he said. "Do you have kids?" I ask

Edward clears his throat loudly a few times. "No not yet."

"Do you think it will feel the same for you, when your wife's, having your baby? You must deliver so many do think you'll still feel the magic?"

Edward seems to be quiet and I turn to look at him. "It's always magic, but I hope when it's my own I would feel a connection unlike anything I've felt before."

Edward and I fall in to our usual stare but my tummy rumbles loudly breaking it. "I'll get you breakfast."

"Can't I come down for it? I swear I'll stay on the couch," I beg giving him my best puppy dog eyes, he chuckles and moves back to me.

"Fine" he hisses, as he lifts me up.

"Edward," I shreik, not having expected it.

"My way or no way," he states and I roll my eyes and wave my hand for him to walk.

"Careful on the stairs," I say as we go down them.

"I have fixed it, it looked as someone pulled up your carpet, just enough for someone to trip. The banister was just unscrewed from the wall at the top and bottom."

"What, that's odd?" I say finding this unsettling more so with all the other crap that has been happening.

"Not sure," Edward says placing me on the couch. I watch as he picks up a throw and covers me.

Less than twenty minutes later he comes back with two plates of food as well as some drinks.

"Here you go," he says as he hands me the plate.

I start eating and watch as Edward looks at me, he opens his mouth to talk, but looks away silently, only to do the same thing a few minutes later.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Bella, if your husband is harming you in any way, tell me and I will help you get away from him."

"What?" I stutter out.

"The ... Bella he doesn't seem into the fact you're going to have a baby. He hasn't been to any appointment. When you talk about him, you look hurt rejected, and scared. After this _fall_ I'm worried about you, about them," he says.

"Edward ..." I start to say, but get cut off by James walking in.

"Hey," he says looking between Edward and me. "What's going on?" he asks but Edward stands up quickly.

"Nothing, I was just looking her foot over. As I told her she needs to stay off her feet for a few days, complete bed rest."

James looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Bella, before I leave, some guy Embry dropped by, but before I could go get you, he left. I forgot to tell you."

I nod at him and go to open my mouth but Edward grabs his jacket. As he walks past James he glares at him and leaves shutting the door behind him.

"What did I do?" James asks, looking between me and the door Edward just walked out of.

* * *

 **A/N: So Bella tried to tell him, but couldn't get it spit out. Edward sure dislikes James, what are your thoughts on that? Who do you suppose Embry is? Let us know what you think.  
Sorry this had to be fully unedited at posting time, due to the surgery and now complications afterwards, I (Kasi) got a little behind. However I intend to spend as much of this weekend as I can getting caught up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A lot of frustration in the readers for Bella not coming clean to Edward that she is not married. She's tried once already and she tries again this chapter. She does not tell him in chapter 16either, because we hear from Emmett again in 16. HOWEVER this week we will give a bonus chapter, on Sunday chapter 17 will post, instead of a teaser!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Becoming a Smurf**

"I don't think your doctor likes me?" James says walking all the way into my living room. "The girls don't think you should see this, because they're worried it will cause you unnecessary stress, but I think it would be wrong to keep from you."

I frown at him and he sits down next to me.

"You know I love you?"

I roll my eyes and nod at him.

"And I think of you as my sister?"

My head keeps nodding at him, wondering where this is going.

"So, just trust me and stay calm, okay?"

"If you want me to stay calm, you may want to get on with this, because you're starting to make me agitated."

James takes out his laptop and switches it on, after a few seconds he passes it to me.

I notice right away that his computer screen is on Craigslist. The ad is called _Bedroom set for sale_. "Okay, so that is Craigslist; I don't need a new bedroom set," I say giving James a duh-face.

"Just read it," James states.

"For sale, a bedroom set witch—" I stop reading and shutter over the misspelling and turn to look at James. "Did you want me to see an idiot's bad grammar?"

"No, start over and read it without commenting on the spelling or grammar."

"Okay. For sale, a bedroom set witch consists of wooden, double bed, fluff-top mattress, two end cabinets, chest of drawers—like five drawers—and a wardrobe." I read out loud and look to James unsure why this ad would cause me stress. "Okay; what's going to stress me out, besides the spelling and grammar?"

"Look at the photos and the name the ad is under."

I look back at the screen and click on the photos tab.

"Wait … that looks ... it looks a lot like ..." I trail off as I see the seller's name is my own. "What?" I yell. "It's says sold! Why does it say sold?" I ask him. "I don't have to actually sell it to whoever agreed to buy it, do I?"

James looks at me, and then holds up his finger and walks out the room. I look back at the screen, seeing there is also an ad for Emmett's exercise equipment, which again, has a sold sign on it.

"What the fuck is going on?" I ask out loud.

"Bella, I don't want you to freak out," James says slowly. "Remember that you are pregnant."

"What? Lately, when someone says _don't freak out_ it's usually a sign that I should," I rant having started to panic the second he asked me not to freak out.

"Your spare bedroom is completely empty."

"What do you mean empty?" I tilt my head at him.

"It's empty, as there's nothing in there – nada. There's not even carpet in the room anymore," he says slowly with his eyes staying on mine.

"No," I say shaking my head. "Edward slept there last night," I carry on but James just gives me a sympathetic look. I jump up, but fall back down as a pain shoots through my ankle.

"Hey, sit back down," James says rubbing my back.

"I want to look; it has to be there!"

"It's not," James replies clasping my hand. "I may be a twat at times, but there's no way I would miss a whole bedroom set."

I turn and look at him "Where the hell is it and who put this up?" I ask pointing at the computer.

"There's more," James whispers.

"What?" I ask and he sighs.

"This was a bad idea," he whispers pulling at his hair.

"I was on a dating site the other night putting up a fake profile for Tanya."

I give him a displeased look, but he chuckles lightly.

"Anyway, I was looking at other females' ads to get a feel of the shit they put up." He stops and looks at me, but I just look at him because I have no idea what he's going on about. "While I was on there, I came across your profile."

"My profile? I don't ..." I stop and glare at James. "You better not have made me one!" I yell at him.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Bella. Tanya, yeah, of course I would. Don't get me wrong, I like Tanya and all, but she's fucking scary when she's pissed. I just love to pull her chain, you know that. Besides, I know she can take on any of the guys who might reply. But you, you're like my little sister, and we go way back."

I snort but nod at him. James is also a former resident of Forks, and was two years ahead of me in high school, but I used to tutor him.

"I wouldn't do this to you. I know what Emmett put you through and there's no way any of the yahoos on there are good enough for you."

I let out a shaky breath. "What's on it?"

"You don't have to look."

I cover the top of James' hand. James and I may not have always been friends, but over the last three years he's been with Tori, and more so over this last year, he has become a dear friend. He's one person I know always has my back and will watch out for me. "I do, I need to see," I tell him.

James sighs and leans in giving the side of my head a kiss before picking up the laptop. He taps a few times and then turns the screen around to me.

The first thing I see is a photo of me that seems to have been photoshopped. It's my head on another body in underwear, posing on the sofa. My body looks chunky—not pregnant—just obese. I look to be at least ten to twelve clothes sizes larger than my usual size eight. There's also something strange about my face, it looks distorted.

I look away from the photo and start to read the profile.

 _Name: Isabella Marie Swan_

 _D.O.B: September 13, 1989_

 _Height: 5 foot 2_

 _Clothes size: 20, but those are getting tight._

 _My name is Isabella, Bella for short. I am a little over five foot and curvy. I like to eat, but hate exercise. I can cook and clean really well. Sex is a no—I don't like it; in fact I hate it. I don't go out or like to have fun, but I do like to sit on my couch and read books. I am quite a selfish person. I have loads of money, but will not spend it or lend it to anyone. I am one of these brilliant people that are always right and never wrong. My only fault is that I can't dance, and seem to fall over nothing. I don't make real friends easy, and the small group of girls that I do hang with Lesbo freaks, but they'll really fuck anything or anyone. I'm sure if sex is a deal breaker for you, they will fuck you, too, but then you have to let Jamie have a go to. Jamie is our sparkling fairy boy, but the upside he will do your hair when he's done!_

I feel my eyes widen as I gasp. "I would never!" I say looking at him as I shake my head. Where ... I would never do this, but the comment they made about James and the grammar tells me who did. "This was Emmett, but why … why would he do this?" I ask as I start to sob. "This is getting to be too much, James; I just don't know what to do. I didn't cheat on him; he cheated on me. I fucking gave him every part of me for ten goddamn years, and this is how he repays me?" I yell no longer feeling sad, but rage. "Why won't he let go? Why is he now bringing you, Tan and Tori into it?"

James shakes his head and pulls me into his arms. "Come on, settle down. Your mood swings are giving me whiplash," James chuckles at the end as if he's trying to get the mood lightened.

"I'm giving you whiplash; what about me? I am the one that's going from one extreme to another," I groan. "Now I need the toilet!"

James laughs and picks me up. "I can walk!" I mutter as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"No you can't; the doc said so, and he's already pissed at me for some reason."

I sigh in defeat and let him carry me. He places me down in front of the toilet and moves to the door, keeping it ajar.

"What do you say about a slumber party? I can call the girls to come; you can do each other's hair, give each other massages, paint each other's nails, watch some films, and eat a load of junk food?" I snort but smile.

"Sounds good ... and I am done." James walks back in giving me a wink as he helps me to the sink.

"That's my girl, and I can't wait; this will be my first slumber party." I turn looking at him with my brow raised. "I have to be here, I mean, I know Tori can be butch, but there's no way she can carry you safely; so I'll need to be here."

I snort at him shaking my head. "Just as long as you know there will be no pillow fights in our underwear, we're all good."

"Can't we just pretend there will be?" I chuckle shaking my head as he picks me up.

"Now show me the room."

"You sure you want to see it?" he asks me stopping outside my spare room.

"Yeah." James keeps a hold of me as he opens the door. Just as he said, the room is empty; not only is there no carpet, but the wall hangings are also gone.

"We should call that police guy you know," James says as I nod in agreement with him.

James helps me back downstairs and I send Jasper a text asking him to drop by.

Not even an hour later Jasper is walking through my door.

"Hello," he says as he eyes up James.

"Jasper, this is a friend of mine, James. James, this is Jasper Whitlock, he's the detective I told you about."

"Howdy," James says with a smirk. "I'll show you the room." I pull my eyebrows down in disbelief as James swaggers out of my living room.

"He's not going to cut me up into little pieces is he?" I snort loudly but shake my head.

"Nah, besides he knows I freak out at the sight of blood, so you're safe for now anyway."

"Come on now, Cowboy," James yells and Jasper takes a deep breath.

"This is what you're trained for," Jasper mumbles, and I cover my mouth laughing as Jasper walks out of my living room as if he's walking into a high risk situation.

It takes Jasper and James an hour before they come back to my living room. "What the hell were you guys doing up there?" I ask looking the two misfits up and down.

"Talking," James answers with a sly grin.

"Talking? Is that what you pretty boys call it now?" Both James and Jasper give me the same look. It's so similar you would think they were both sides of the same mirror.

"For that comment, ya can't come to my Blue Collar Cowboy photoshoot"

"Yer what?" I ask, then shake my head at the fact I just sounded as if I was from the South. I hold my hand up and clear my throat "Come again, you're what?"

"I am doing a photoshoot for hair, to get more male clients."

I already knew Diamonds was trying to drum up male clients, so I just nod at him.

"This fine cowboy here gave me an idea."

"That was?" I ask giving him a _will-you-spit-it-out_ look.

"Imagine sexy cowboys. Cowboys that are also firemen, policemen, EMTs, sexy men, in various sexy fields of work."

I hum as what James says comes to mind.

"But what has that got to do with hair?" I ask still not getting it.

"I do their hair; I mean, look at this one," he says touching Jasper's hair. "Think about it blowing in the wind," James wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Women will love it, talk about my shop, and their men will come, or the women will bring them. Women will lead them to me by their dicks." At his last comment I lose it and start to laugh.

"No," I squeak out as I calm myself wiping away the tears that have sprung from my eyes. "I need to be there, please," I beg. "Because right now what I imagine and what I'll see that day, I know it'll be a great day."

"Then be a good girl," James grins slyly at me and I nod at him. "I'll make some coffee, and let you two chat," James continues, before walking out.

"So?" I whisper to Jasper not really wanting to deal with this.

"How did he get into your house?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"I haven't a clue; when he left me, I changed all the locks, added the security alarm," I stop talking. "I know it's him who's doing this."

"I believe that, too, but the DA will need proof, and from what I've found at this point, it's you doing it all yourself."

I look up at him as my mouth drops open.

"Bella, wait … I know you're not, but the profile was made from your IP address," he says giving me a pointed look. "I had someone go to the person who bought your belongings, and they only saw a woman that sounded a lot like you in description."

I shake my head at him.

"So far the only thing not matching up is the woman didn't seem as far along as you are," he says touching my bump. "It's the same for the dating website, the IP address that was used to make it, is yours."

"That's what you were doing up there?" I mutter turning away from Jasper.

His hand comes under my chin, and he turns my head back around to face him.

"Yes, but we were mainly talking about the photoshoot. Bella, I believe that this is somehow Emmett's doing, but I need to prove it. I think we should change your locks and passwords on the security system and laptop, and get you a new IP address."

I groan but nod in agreement with him. "There's a small part of me that's saying _fuck it, give him the fucking house_. This isn't worth the shit he is putting me through. That maybe he's right. I didn't put enough into our relationship." I stop and look at Jasper. "I swear I tried, but through the ten years we were married, he only worked all together a year at the most. Money was so tight, that I was working up to sixty hours a week. To me we still weren't making enough to relax. At first, it was because we … I wanted a baby and I wanted to spend time with him or her after she was born. I knew we needed enough put away so that I didn't need to rely on Emmett keeping a job. When we couldn't become pregnant, this place became my baby," I say waving my hand so he knows that I am talking about my house. "All the spare time and money went into it ..." I stop talking again as I try to calm myself. "But just ... he's slowly destroying it. He's taken ten years from me. I can't look back on good memories anymore because I see now what I failed to see then. I can't even make new ones." I rub my tummy as Jack and Anthony start to move around. "This is meant to be a happy time for me. A good time, but I have spent so much time feeling tired, sad, and so goddamn alone. I'm scared shitless of how I am going to cope on my own with two babies. On top of all that, what he's doing to me is cruel beyond words."

"It is, but mark my words, he will slip up, and I will arrest him. It may take time, but you have my word. As for this house, I know that you worked hard on it, and you spent a lot of time building this up, but it's just a house. You can make a new home anywhere you decide to live. Maybe you should consider selling it." Jasper leans over hugging me. "As soon as I've got this prick dealt with, you'll need another cop to deal with, because my ass is already in over the line when it comes to you." With that he kisses the side of my head and sits up winking at me. "And I just know my wife will love you; you'll have to meet soon."

"Good, I could use another girlfriend."

"Yeah, you girls do need fresh meat," James says as he places down our cups.

I look in mine and see it's cocoa. "Thanks, James."

"I could do with a cop on my side, because I am a thread away from saying sorry, Bella, and beating the living shit out of Emmett. I'm honestly just waiting to make good friends with a damn good lawyer."

"If that's all you need, then know that my brother Peter is one of the best. The fucker has even managed to get off a couple of guys I arrested," Jasper bates with a grin.

"Is that a fact?"

"No!" I yell holding up my hand. "You can't, James."

James just hushes me. "Stop getting your panties in a twist, you know I can take on the ape."

"That's not the point, James; I need you here, you're going to be an uncle," I remind him.

"Hush, don't worry, I'll leave him be for now." James gives me a look and I know that he's just waiting for a dark-alley moment. However, knowing I have enough stress in my life right now, I let it go.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

James, Tori and Tanya help me change all of my locks and passwords. Jasper has dropped in again to say he had a word with Emmett who vows he has done nothing, and I'm just out to get him, or going plain crazy.

The security team has come by as well, but Tanya and Tori took me out for the day. Since James didn't want my house to be left unoccupied, he asked Angela, a girl that works for him, to house sit while they were here. There were three men that turned up and did a full check of the system, but they came up blank about how someone was getting around the security. Jasper said that a patrol car had watched the house, even stopped by and checked on them to make sure they were doing their work.

Due to all this and feeling more stressed, I changed my evening appointment with Edward to first thing in the morning. Of course, I'm running late, so I have a quick shower opting not to wash my hair. I get dressed in the closet and pull my hair up in a messy bun. Limping down the stairs, I pull on my jacket and gloves before heading out the door.

"Hi," I groan noticing that it is the woman from my first day is back behind the desk. "I have a nine o'clock appointment?" As I speak to her she looks at me, and her face gets this odd look of shock come over it. As her mouth drops open, she stands.

"Hello?" I mutter as I start to feel uncomfortable with the way she is looking at me. Without saying anything, she stands up and walks away. She gets to the door of the hallway, and looks back at me over her shoulder. I give her my best bitch face and she closes her eyes shaking her head, and then just stares at me.

I open my mouth to ask what the fuck her problem is, but she dashes down the hallway. "What is it with mean girls? Why do they have the ability to make someone feel so small with just a look?" I ask out loud in the empty waiting room.

I hear footsteps followed by what sounds like Edward's voice. "Lauren, I am sure you are mistaken. Bel ..." Edward's voice trails off as he looks at me opened mouthed.

"What?" I yell out.

Edward opens and then closes his mouth. "Bella, you're blue," he stutters.

I huff, it's not like he can see that I am sad. "Maybe I'm a little sad but I wouldn't say blue!"

Edward shakes his head at me. "Come with me," Edward mutters moving to me. He takes my hand and then starts pulling me. Instead of going to his office he pulls me into the bathroom.

"Edward?" I ask and he pushes me to where the sink is, but his eyes seem to be bouncing all over me.

"Look?" he says to me, "Look in the mirror." He nods toward the mirror. I sigh and look to the mirror. I feel my body jump back a little. Thankfully, Edward is standing behind me, so I don't fall over, but I end up in his arms.

"I'm blue, half my face is blue!" I shriek out loud, as my gloved hand moves to the mirror touching it. I even rub the mirror to make sure nothing is on it. I tilt my head to the other mirror seeing I still appear to be blue.

"Edward, I'm blue!" I yell. "Why am I blue?"

"I can see that, calm down."

"Calm down!" I yell cutting him off as I turn in his arms. "I am freaking blue, like a damn smurf."

Edward's mouth twitches and I slap his chest.

"Edward, if I wasn't pregnant I would laugh with you, but I am, and I am blue."

I feel my chest get tighter as it comes to me that I am heavily pregnant. "My babies, Edward, what ... why?"

Edward wraps his arms around me and seems to slide me to a nearby chair. "Hush, Bella," Edward says as he seems to place me on his knee.

"But I'm blue," I tell him again like he could forget he's talking to an oversize smurfette with brown hair. Edward pushes my hair out of my face as he whispers for me to calm down.

"I think I should have something that will remove the dye, paint or whatever it is. There is a shower here," he tells me as he wipes my tears. "Maybe someone was playing a joke, and you got the wrong bottle?" he suggests me, like he's trying to figure out how this happened.

" _Who would play a joke where someone turns blue?"_ I ask silently and my mind comes up with one answer. "Fucking Emmett!" I yell.

How the hell did he do it … the only thing I used today was body wash, and moisturizer. As I didn't turn blue on Saturday that only leaves Sunday that he somehow had gotten into my house. The only people that were noted to have been going in my home were security and they were checked out by the police!

"Come on, we should get this washed off," Edward whispers, but he sounds as if he's holding back his anger.

"I need to call in to work," I sob as he helps me to stand. "That's if I still have a freaking job."

"I'm sure you will; your boss seems to care for you."

"Yeah, he's my godfather, and the best friend of my father," I tell him only finding it a little odd, I never told Emmett about how close my father and Aro were without being forced to tell. Emmett actually accused me of fucking Aro at one time, because of how rapidly I had been promoted in the company.

"He'll understand," Edward says again leaving no room to argue.

He sits me in his office. "Take your gloves and jacket off, I will be right back."

I take my jacket and gloves off and right away I see my hands aren't blue. Moving my pant legs up, I see only the side of my left leg is blue. Letting out a sob, I pull my arm from my sweater and notice my upper left arm is blue. The majority of my left side is blue.

"Let's see if I can get this off, or at least lessen it."

Edward brings out a cloth from a basin of water, and kneels in front of me. He starts to rub my face and neck with the cloth. He is so gentle with me it's almost breaking my heart as well as healing it.

His eyes flash to mine. "You smell," he states and I instantly am taken back a little.

I force out a chuckle and try not to cry. "Hey, I showered right before I came here."

"What? No, I don't mean in a bad way. I mean you smell like Blue Raspberry Kool-Aid." I turn my nose to my left shoulder and sniff. He's right that is exactly what I smell like.

"How would that get on my skin?" I ask.

"Well, one time, when I was at football camp—"

"You went to football camp?" I ask interrupting him.

"Yeah, when I was old enough to help out at camp, I attended. Anyway, this one boy named Eric was being bullied and one of the pranks played on him was putting Kool-Aid powder in his bed. Eric looked the same, only some parts of him were blue, just like you."

I frown while thinking over what he said. "So Emmett has sprinkled blue Kool-Aid in my bed?" _'Yes!'_ my mind answers as I ask the question. "Fucker," I mutter with a sigh.

"It's mostly off your neck and face, go in and use my shower to wash up and I'll check you over," Edward says sounding as if he's talking through his teeth. "When you are finished come back in here, I'll use another room for the time being."

I move to his shower taking more time and care to wash than I did this morning. When I'm finished showering and dressed, I stand at his door. Seeing Edward, I notice he seems to be in deep thought.

"Hi," I say hoping to not interrupt him.

"Hey, feel better?"

I nod at him and he jumps up, moving over to me. He helps me to a chair by his desk and as I sit down, he kneels in front of me. "Bella, if he's abusing you, you'd tell me, right? I mean, I swear that I'd help you get away from him."

"What?" I mumble feeling confused.

"Your husband Emmett, if he is hurting you then ..." My mouth drops open, where Emmett has been harassing me, and in that regard abusing me, it's just not the way he thinks. I open my mouth to explain, but he covers my mouth.

"I know that I am stepping way over the line, but you could stay with me. I have a large home. It's more than big enough for you and the babies. You'd be safe there, at least until you found somewhere else to go."

"Edwa—" I only get the start of his name when the door bursts open.

"Dr. Cullen, there's an emergency at the hospital, it's Jane, she's been in a car crash," the nurse says.

Edward leaps up looking worried. He looks back down at me.

"Go," I tell him, but I find that I need to reassure him with my eyes and he nods before starting to look frantic.

As he moves to the door, he holds his cell up, and I move quickly with him.

"Dad, how's Jane?" he asks as he struggles to get his jacket on, so I move to him holding it open.

"Fuck, that's bad," he mumbles pulling at his hair. "I am calm!" he yells out as he brings out his car keys. "I'll be there soon. Don't worry about me, I always drive safely."

Knowing the look of fear and shakiness, I snatch the cell from him.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and I will drive him to the hospital. Which hospital should I bring him to? Okay, I will get him there, no worries," I quickly say pulling Edward toward my car.

"Get in," I order him as he just looks at me. "You are a doctor, and this is safer and you know it."

He nods and opens the door, getting in and I give him back his phone.

"Yes, Dad, someone's driving me," Edward hisses out but sounds upset. "She's going to be okay, right Dad?" I close my eyes feeling the pain in Edward's voice.

I look up to the sky as I start my car. "You have to save her," I say to the heavens and my own body wants to cry. I know this because Edward is an amazing man, and loves his wife deeply.

' _Is that the only reason why?'_ a small voice in my head asks.

* * *

 **A/N: So she tried once again to tell him, but they were interupted by an emergency with Jane. Bella is going to take him, so maybe the fact he is not married will get cleared up in chapter 17 when we hear from Bella again. Next chapter is in Emmett POV and then on Sunday a bonus chapter will post back in Bella's POV. So what do you think so far?**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is in Emmett's POV and we will post a chapter on Sunday this week in Bella's POV. If you are not wanting to readanymore drama, in this story we don't know what to say drama was listed as one of the genres and it is a part of this story. The truth about Bella's not being married comes out soon, as does the truth about who Jane is to Edward. The realization that the babies are Edward's also comes out soon, but not for a couple of chapters. We're glad most of you like this story and where we are saddened by a few of the severe and rude reviews, we stand by our story line. For those of you who still like or love it, thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Emmett's point of view**

 **Revenge is the best game.**

I snap mores photos of the spare room, making sure I get everything in it. I walk back down to the living room and grab her laptop taking it with me to the kitchen. I sit at the counter eating as I load up her laptop. Shaking my head, I can't help but smirk when it only takes me three guesses to get her password right.

I go straight to Craigslist, and log in to her account. I load the photos I just took adding a description. Once I get all the furniture listed, I smile at my handy work.

Moving from the counter, I look through her fridge and freezer. Seeing there's a tub with her homemade chili in it, I take it out and throw it in the microwave.

When it dings, I walk as I eat it back to the counter, "Yes," I hiss seeing I have a few people already interested in the bedroom stuff.

I move on from Craigslist, and being the generous man I am, I set up a few dating site ads for the stupid bitch, too.

I have just hit send when my cell starts to ring. I look at it and see Royce's name. Fucker is always on my back about some shit.

"Yo," I say on answering.

"Emmett, you've been gone for three hours!" He yells at me.

"I had some trouble with the truck. I'm on my way back now," I tell him smoothly.

"Just get back here," he huffs. He knows I am bullshitting him, but he won't lay me off. Rosie has him wrapped around her little finger, and as long as she thinks I am working hard, I am fine.

I quickly log on to a few porn sites before I clean my dish. I know I wouldn't get away with leaving a dirty dish in the sink. She's too much of a neat freak not to wash up after using something. I need to take everything I can from her before she figures out that I am doing all of this.

Walking out the house still hungry, so I head to Micky D's to get something to eat before going back to work.

"Emmett," Royce yells when I arrive at the office.

"What?" I ask him feeling really bored with the stupid fucker.

"Don't fucking _what_ me! The CEO is noticing that you're only doing an hour of work at most a fucking week, Em."

I just look at him. What the hell is he getting at?

"You are getting paid for forty hours. They're going to lay you off if you don't pull your head out of your ass."

I roll my eyes at him. "They can't lay me off, I am not on their books," I remind him and his face hardens, but it just makes me chuckle. Does he think I am afraid of him?

"My job is on the line, too, Em."

Does he think I give a fuck about him? This is about me and what is owed to me. This is about my revenge. If he gets in the way and has to pay, so be it.

"Who the hell are you?" Royce asks giving me a disgusted look.

"I am the man that your sister let's do anything he wants to her, whether that is fuck her up the ass, spank her, or treat her like a slut, and boy does she enjoy it." Royce moves to me, but I just smirk at him blowing him a kiss as I walk away.

~WHIVDAST~

"Hey, babe," Rosie says as I walk in. I groan and feel the dirt almost leap off of the floor trying to get me.

"Thought you were going to clean this place up?"

"I was too tired, babe," she pouts at me. I look at her seeing that she's dressed and looks like a fucking hot model.

"Did you at least make dinner?"

"I thought you could take me out for the night" she mumbles and swings her hips as she walks up to me. Why doesn't she get it that I hate going out to some overpriced restaurant? I could use that money on a night out at a strip club, and let's face it, I would have more fun there, too.

"How about we stay here and I fuck your pussy dry, and then you eat off me?" I smirk evilly, knowing how to make her change her mind. "Besides, you don't want me to take you out to a restaurant that has high-calorie foods. You're already looking at little fat." I grab her tummy harshly to make sure I get a hold of a few inches.

Rosie looks down at her tummy. "Yeah, it's just that I have been feeling so down. I've only gained a few pounds," she whispers and I stroke her face.

"I know, but a few pounds will lead to a few more, and before you know it, you will be in the same size clothes as what my fat bitch of an ex wore."

"She was a size eight," Rosie huffs out at me.

"I know … she was a lard ass nasty slob." I give her a disgusted look. "God, I hated touching her or seeing her naked; really, babe, tummy rolls are not sexy."

Rosie covers her tummy and I know that I have gotten her to change her mind.

"But if you want to go out—"

Rosie doesn't even let me finish before she covers my mouth kissing me.

"No, I'm not hungry for anything, except my pussy wants some cream," she smirks out at me.

I smile at her and then grip her by the hair.

"Get on your knees with your hands behind your back. I'll give you some cream."

Rosie's face drops. "You know I don't like that, you fucking my mouth," she mumbles.

"It's for me to like, not you," I say with a glare. What is it with these bitches to not give their man a blow job?

"My throat's sore. Can't we just fuck?"

I step back from her. "You used to love it?" I remind her.

"Yeah, but we're closer now and we're living together. Besides, it's not like you repay me." I shake my head, walking out the room.

Sucking on a guy's dick should be an actual requirement that all women must follow. This bullshit about us having to eat their pussy should be outlawed. It's just nasty as fuck, the two times I have done it. Once with Bella, and then again with Rosie; both times it only made me feel sick and bored. It's stupid and what the fuck do I get out of it? Nothing … so fuck that. Not to mention both of the ungrateful whores came without warning and I just about gagged on their shit.

I pull up at _Pussys_ ' and smile. _It's_ _been a few months, but God have I missed you._ My mind says happily as I walk in. I move to my table and right away, I have three girls all around me.

"Hey, Em," they sing together.

"Hey, girls," I smile back at them.

"Hi," a small voice says. I look over and see a new girl that looks to be around twenty standing there. Fucking hell she's tiny and sexy _._

"Doll, how much for her in a schoolgirl uniform?" I ask not taking my eyes from the girl.

"That's Pixie, and today's her first day," Doll whispers in my ear. "She has not been touched by anyone here yet, so you'll need to pay a few thousand." I swallow bobbing my head.

"Done, put it on my tab. You'll have it in three days."

"Half up front," Doll states.

I groan but the Pixie girl drops her head making me hard as fuck. I love fucking barely legal girls.

"Here," I say handing over my card. I know there should be around six hundred in my bank. I'll just need to sell more of the bitch's things, but that's not an issue.

"She's all yours," Doll says and I walk away pulling the girl with me. "Room three," Doll chuckles.

I push the girl into the room. "You're mine, and you'll do what I say," I tell her gripping her face.

She nods at me and I smirk.

"Get your knees on the floor." She drops in front of me and I pull my cock out.

"Ever had your mouth fucked before?"

"No," she whispers making me smile broadly at her.

"Well, open wide."

I spent the next ten hours popping little blue pills, and fucking Pixie every way I can think of. I even paid extra to have Doll come in so I could watch her fuck Pixie with a dildo, while my cock was in Pixie's throat. During the night, I took four of those wonderful little blue pills. Thankfully, my sweet momma gives my daddy's stash to me.

I arrive home to find the place clean and Rosie's crying on the couch. I need a shower. I smell like sex, but I could care less. Maybe Rosie and her lazy ass will learn a lesson.

"Em," she says running to me, and she wraps her arms around me as she sobs.

I fucking hate this. Why the hell is she getting so fucking clingy?

"I need to get to bed," I say pushing her away from me.

"I'll suck you now," she cries out at me.

"Nah, it's all right … you don't like it, remember?" I yell at her, and then walk back out of the house.

I arrive at my real home just as the whore is leaving. I move quickly into the house and start packing up the spare room. I give Doll a call and ask if she can send over fat ass Brownie.

"Hi," I say as Brownie looks at me. She has always had a thing for me, and has wanted me to fuck her fat ass for years. But she's at least four sizes bigger than my ex-whore, and anything over a size six is just plain gross. However, today's her lucky day.

"I need a favor and in return, I am going to make you scream, do you agree?"

She smirks at me. "As long as you have me screaming first, we've got a deal."

I drag her inside and up to the bitch's new bed. I throw Brownie down on her front and rip her panties off and slam into her; just needing the sex over with. While fucking her, I drum up every fantasy I can muster so I can make it through.

"That was so good," Brownie sighs.

"I have to agree; you're the first that has liked rough fucking as much as I do."

Brownie moves and straddles me and then starts to bounce up and down. I bite my lip trying to last longer, but the force she's using, causes me to bust my load quickly.

"I love a fuck, more so when the guy is out for just him; it always has me coming harder."

Now that's my kind of girl. Why does she have to be a lard ass, but hell, I guess I can block that out, can't I?

Brownie kneels beside me and starts to suck on me. I look down at her seeing that she's enjoying it, and I grin at her as I slap her ass hard. I know now I can put the fact she's a fatty out of my mind, as long as she lets me fuck her like this again.

"Get dressed in these clothes," I say throwing her something of the pregnant whore's. "Remember, you're pregnant," I remind her and she walks downstairs starting to get ready for the people who're coming to buy the shit in the spare room. "Two hours later, I am three thousand dollars richer and fucking Brownie again; this time on the stairs.

"Fuck … this has been worth it," she tells me, making me smile.

"I may ask for you the next time I am at Pussys'," I say winking at her. She moves away and I wave at her as she walks out the door. Turning around, I rip the carpet up a little before heading upstairs to replace the bulb with a burned out one. As I leave my home, I feel somehow lighter knowing soon it will all be mine, or at least the money from selling it will be. Either way, I'll be happy as long as it's no longer hers.

~WHIVDAST~

It's early when I arrive back at Isabella's and I frown seeing the car's still, there. " _Maybe falling down the stairs hurt her badly and she's just lying there,"_ my mind says giving me hope.

Quietly, I walk into the house and I jump seeing a guy in his boxers and t-shirt looking at me. "Hey there, Bella is still sleeping. She had a bad night," he says. My eyes seem to move from his face to his arms as I take in the tattoos. I know this is the guy I spoke to with the kickass motorcycle. I knew she was a whore, but this guy is a lowlife. Maybe I should inform the children service social workers of the kind of people she's hanging out with. Once they see this prick, they will take her bastard child.

"Do I know you … you look familiar?" he asks giving me a strange look, more than likely because I'm standing here grinning at him.

"Nah, tell her Embry dropped by," I say before turning to walk out and move back to the work truck and sit in it. Within an hour or so, James the fairy boy shows up, and the lowlife leaves. Just after he leaves, the blond prick shows up.

"How many guys are you fucking, you stupid fat whore?" I mutter. "If you told me you wanted to be gang banged, I would have had a few friends over to do it for you."

I drive home knowing that Rosie should have learned her lesson by now. I walk into the house and right away she drops to her knees, and places her hands behind her. I cup her face smiling before dropping my pants and ramming my cock into her mouth. It only takes a few moments for me to come and she starts to gag, but I plug her nose with my fingers and growl at her. "You had better swallow, because I love it when you swallow." Rosie fights a little, but does what I ask. "I was thinking that if you want to make it up to me the right way, then you'll let me fuck you at the ballfield."

"What?" she asks.

"Come on, I know you want people watching us." Rosie gulps and almost shakes her head _no_.

"Listen, babe, let me show you off to the guys."

"Did Isabella do that with you?" Rosie asks me shakily.

This shit of hers and the need to compare her to other girls is another thing I don't understand, but love about women because I can use it against them.

"I don't think the guys would've liked to see her naked. Besides, I certainly wouldn't have been proud to show her fat ass off. But you, you will have them all drooling and they will all want to fuck you. They'll all be so jealous, and I wanna show them I know how to fuck my girl."

Rosie hums and starts to kiss me; I know that this girl loves to have guys looking at her and wanting her. This is one of the things that have made her so afraid to gain weight or look any older.

"Fine," she whispers, "I'll do it."

I smile at her. "Good, because it was happening anyway, so I'll arrange it."

~WHIVDAST~

"I need you to go to this house and check out the system," Royce yells at me.

I'm about to tell him to go fuck himself, but the address catches my eye.

 _That fucking bitch has to try to mess with my fun._

"Fine, I'll go," I yell and head over there with another two guys. We are first greeted by a woman I've never seen before, and then two cops look over our identifications. I hold back my smirk because my identification for work has another name on it. When they leave, I walk upstairs and sprinkle some Kool-Aid powder all over Isabella's bed. I chuckle over the fact she hasn't changed the sheets since I fucked Brownie here a couple of days ago.

I spend the rest of the day and night outside just so I can sneak in and turn off her alarm. I love how frantic she gets when she's running late.

At eight in the morning, she limps out looking bluer than I thought she would be. The unobservant bitch didn't even notice me trailing behind her.

I sit outside as she goes into the clinic. When a full hour has passed and she's still there, it has me walking up to the door. When I'm just about to the door, she and the tattooed freak walk out.

"The tattooed freak is a doctor," I mutter as she guides him to my fucking, nice ass car that she kept from me.

He looks down at her as she talks to whoever's on the phone she's holding.

"Fuck, the tattooed freak-ass doctor is in love with her," I cackle out quietly.

"Hmm, I do wonder what the board of directors would say about you spending the night at a patient's home, especially with her being a whore and all."

I get back in the truck and head to the office. As soon as I'm there, I log into a computer and get the information and phone number to contact the board of directors for the clinic.

"Hi, I need to make a complaint," I say smugly, when they answer the call. I sit there and gasp in shock as I rhyme off a load of shit to go along with the fact that he was in her home naked.

As I place down the phone, I start thinking of what else I can do. I still have to get that prick James, and then there's the blond-ass cop. He needs to be taught not to fuck with me. As for this doctor, this complaint is going to be the least of his worries.

Later, I drive past my home the whore is occupying, and see my car is sitting there all nice outside. Well, if I can't have it, she'll find it useless after this. Last time I put nails in her tires. This time it will be much harder to fix. I get out moving to it, I open the gas tank cap. I pour some water, salt and sugar in the tank. I reach down and grab a few handfuls of dirt and pebbles from the flower bed and cram them in the tank hose opening. The need to pee strikes, so I piss in the tank, too, as I chuckle.

"This'll teach you to give some fucker a lift in my car," I say as I look at the house. "You should just give in now. Anyone who gets hurt is on you," I carry on.

She really doesn't know who she fucking with and I have just gotten started.

* * *

 **A/N: So the evil continues, and he is going a little farther than we all thought he might. He has no feelings for anyone in this story, except himself. Up next on Sunday we will be back to Bella's POV and there will be some rather revealing things learned in it. Thanks for reading, let us know what you think, and see you again soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back to Bella's POV and a special chapter posting. Happy Sunday! Only two of our normal four have read this over and made corrections, so all mistakes are our own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Bella's point of view**

 **Having someone stand up for your honor.**

I yawn as I walk out of my house, feeling tired. I get in my car and look at my cell. There is a huge part of me that wants to call Edward and find out how he is, how Jane is, but I can't seem to make the call. I managed to get him to the hospital quickly and drop him off at the emergency room. After he got out of the car, I had felt the overwhelming need to go with him. Instead, I allowed him to just go, and I drove round the car park. After I had found a space, I walked into the hospital and saw Edward sitting with his mom, and a man who must have been his dad. There was another doctor who looked upset and frantic as he spoke to Edward and his family. As I looked to the side of the doctor, I saw a woman who looked a lot like Jasper's wife, Alice. I had quickly summarized that they must be the doctor and nurse who were treating Jane. With one last look at Edward, who started to sob as he hugged the doctor, I walked away.

I felt wrong as I walked out of the hospital. I had the strange desire to be there for him. Even knowing his family was there for him didn't calm me.

I let out a shaky breath, remembering the stress I felt. "I'll call him in a few days," I mutter as I start my car.

I am only a few minutes into my journey when my car starts to chug and acts as if it is struggling.

My eyes narrow as I look in my rearview mirror. Pulling my car closer to the side of the road, the car reacts and I feel it starting to shake. "Come on, don't die now," I say to the car as it stalls and stops. "Fuck," I say knowing that I am on a busy road.

I look out my window as a car zooms past me rocking my whole car.

I take a few deep breaths and pull my cell phone out. I listen to the ring as another car zooms past me. "Bella," Aro says sounding confused.

"My car broke down on the West Seattle Bridge. It won't start." I stop talking as a car zooms close by me. "I'm scared," I say holding back a sob. "Why will Karma not get off my ass?"

"Bella, just calm down, I'll send some of the guys and a tow truck out. Do not try to get out of that car!"

I snort, like I am getting out on this road of death. I clasp my steering wheel holding it as another car zooms past me. Each car zooming by feels closer than the one before, and my car rocks back and forth as each one speeds past me. The speed limit may be forty, but the way they are flying by leaves one to believe they are all speeding.

I see blue flashing lights, and then an officer gets out of his car and walks between my car and the bridge railing.

"Ma'am," he says and I look to him closing my eyes as another big truck barrels past.

"My car broke down," I tell him, letting out a breath.

"Okay, stay nice and calm," he says as his eyes land on my bump.

"I have a tow truck coming," I say, just as it pulls up in front of me.

"Looks like it's here, but you're going to have to get out, and come to my car for safety."

I shake my head at him. "Sorry, ma'am but it will be safer, and I am right here to help you." He moves to my side of the car and slowly opens the door. I unbuckle, and just as I step out several big trucks rumble past. The air almost sucks us into the traffic, and I grip onto the policeman. He smiles calmly at me. "We need to stay close to the car, okay?" I nod at him and he takes small steps with me. I look behind me to see the guys are already getting my car onto the tow truck. The policeman opens the door, and I slide into the passenger seat. I sit forward as much as I can and try to calm my breathing.

"Just breathe nice and slow, ma'am; you can sit here, but you'll need to put your seatbelt on." I grab it but with my shaky hand it seems stuck. After I try for a few seconds, the policeman takes over and does it for me. He closes my door, and a few seconds later I hear his door open.

I close my eyes as he starts the car and merges into the flow of traffic. He stops long enough to give the tow-truck driver the room to pull out onto the road.

"Have you done this before?" I pant asking him, still seeing black patches and feeling panicked.

"You'd be surprised," he says in a calming voice.

I still feel nervous and continue to take deep breaths.

"Here you are, ma'am," I looking up seeing that we are at the hospital.

"Why am I here?" I turn and ask him as I pout.

"You're in shock and pregnant. You should be checked out. Normally, I would have called an ambulance, but due to traffic and the location, I just brought you myself."

I groan but nod getting out of the car. I jump a little when the policeman appears next to me. "Tell me your information and I'll get you logged in."

I tell him all of my information and he leaves me in a chair in the waiting room. "Ma'am," the policeman says smiling down at me. "I need to go, but they'll see you soon, take care."

"Thank you," I whisper to him and he walks away.

I close my eyes, rubbing my chest as my heart feels like it's racing.

"Bella?" I keep my eyes closed knowing that I must be hearing Edward. "Bella!" This time it's just not my name I hear, but I also feel his touch. My eyes slowly open to see Edward looking at me. Edward's eyes are bloodshot and he looks haggard.

"Hey," I gasp out as my breathing still seems to be off. "How are you?" I ask as my hand seems to move to his face and up to his hair.

His right hand takes hold of my other hand and he grasps my wrist. "Come with me," he says and I frown dropping my hand from his hair.

"Edward," I quickly shut up as Edward glares down at me.

"Your heart is racing, and don't even get me started on your breathing."

I slowly stand but feel a wave of dizziness come over me. Edward's arm wraps around me and he pulls me closer to him.

"I'm waiting to get seen … you should be with Jane," I tell him. He seems to swallow and looks unsure. Suddenly a cold feeling ripples over me, and I cover my mouth. "I'm going to be—" Before I can finish my warning, I drop down to my knees and vomit all over the floor.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry; I'll clean this up," I mutter as I feel Edward's hand run up and down my back.

"We have paid staff that will clean it up," Edward whispers to me. "Come on," he says. A few seconds later, he seems to get tired of waiting and picks me up.

Edward gently places me on a bed and starts to look me over without saying a word.

"I am going to get an EKG on you," he tells me as he walks out the room. I swallow shaking my head. Where I feel so much better—safer—now that Edward's with me, deep down I know he needs to be with his wife.

I hear my cell ring and I sigh picking it up. "Hey," I whisper out.

"Bella, what the hell has happened? I saw your car on a tow truck?" Tori yells sounding frantic.

"My car broke down on the West Seattle Bridge … I was so scared," I tell her feeling the panic coming back over me.

"What– your car's only a few years old?"

"I don't know. The policeman that helped me drove me to the hospital, and I have to get an EKG."

"Shit! James and I are on our way," she tells me and I shake my head.

"I'm fine."

"Bullshit, and if Emmett caused this, or any of the other shit that's been happening, then I am going to kick his ass myself!"

"Come on, Tori, Emmett wouldn't do this to the car. Putting the Kool-Aid in my bed or listing the furniture Craigslist, maybe because those are pranks in his eyes. I just don't think he'd mess up my car so that it broke down on me. I could have been killed," I say gasping. Where I want to believe this had nothing to do with Emmett, another part of me knows better. Emmett is not the man I always thought he was.

"We'll be there soon."

"I have the EKG machine," Edward says sounding tight-lipped.

"You need to remove your blouse and bra," he says as Jessica walks in with a gown.

"You should be with Jane," I say trying to make myself sound strong as he tapes little round discs with wires on them to me.

"She's fine; my mom and dad are with her," he says as he looks at the machine.

"I am not happy with you heart rate or oxygen level," he says sounding like a doctor again. "Your blood pressure is high as well."

I look at him as he pulls his hair.

"Do you think you could give me a urine sample?" I nod at him, and he passes me the cup and Jessica helps me to the toilet. When I'm finished, she walks me back to the bed, and once I'm situated; she moves out the room with the sample with her.

"What happened?"

I sigh knowing that I am going to have to tell him what happened, and the fact that his wife just had a car accident may make this hard on him. I take my time going through what happened, and I'm barely able to keep myself together as I tell him about the entire time I was trapped on the road alone.

"Fuck," Edward hisses. "That is literally one of the busiest roadways in Seattle. You could have been killed."

"I know," I say. "I think that's why I am so out of it."

"It sounds like your body is in shock—not a good thing on most days, and more so when you're pregnant."

"Bella!" Tori says as she and James burst through my door.

"I'll come back in an hour to see you," Edward says as he leaves quickly.

"See, I told you, he doesn't like me," James whines to Tori.

"Hello? Bella almost died, whiney-ass," Tori says pointing at me.

It takes no time for Tori and James to have me laughing. "Hey Jessica," I say smiling as she walks in to do another round of checks. "Can I go downstairs for a cup of cocoa, since I'm calmer now?"

Jessica sighs. "If you take the wheelchair, I'd say yes."

I pout at her, and give her the puppy-dog eyes. It doesn't work as she just raises her brow at me in return.

"Bella, your heart rate is still fast, as well as your blood pressure, so a wheelchair or you stay here."

"Fine," I huff and she smirks walking away. A few minutes later she comes back with a wheelchair, and helps me into it. "No more than thirty minutes and you need to be back here, okay?"

I nod at her and James wheels me out of the room and down the hallway. We just make it to the cafeteria, when Tanya comes running toward me.

"Hey, girl," she says hugging me.

"Hi," I say softly.

"We'll get some coffee and cocoa," James says with a wink.

"Shit, girl, what the hell did you do? And tell me exactly who you have offended to get this bad karma?"

I shake my head at her. "I don't know any more, but I'm seven and a half months pregnant, and as the weeks go on, it feels as if it's only getting harder. I have two weeks left at work, but I have yet to make it in this week at all."

"Yeah. I'll tell you, the whole blue thing sounds like Emmett. But do you think he messed with the car? I mean, I think he loved it more than he ever loved you."

I shake my head as Tanya talks. I still have no idea of why things are happening to me.

"You fucking sonofabitch!" I hear Edward yell. Both Tanya and I look around to where the yelling is coming from.

"Hey– what the fuck?" Tori screams, and Tanya and I both get up and move to where the yelling is coming from.

Stopping in my tracks, I'm in shock to find Edward holding a laughing James to the wall.

"Well, I think I know why he hates me now," James says looking at me.

"Shut up," Edward hisses.

"You're a doctor … let him go," Tori says hitting Edward's arm.

"It's fine, love," James says to Tori which strangely makes Edward growl at him.

"Bella, doll, are you going tell the good doctor here, that I'm not your husband?"

"What?" We all say together.

"I think your doctor thinks I'm Emmett; would you please tell him I am not that puke ex of yours?"

"You're not," I say feeling so confused. "Maybe it's time I went back upstairs because ..." I stop speaking as Edward turns and looks at me with worry.

"Are you okay?" I nod at him and he runs his hand down my hair and rests it on my shoulder.

"You thought James was my husband?"

"He's not Emmett?"

I shake my head at him and Edward rubs his face. "Sorry," he whispers and James laughs.

"It's all right, you hit like a girl."

I give James a displeased look and he shrugs.

"Besides, Doc, I want to hit Emmett, too. Now I have a doctor on my side as well as a cop. Every day I seem to be getting closer to the perfect revenge day."

"James," I hiss at him.

"Bells, he's a doctor who has drugs, which means I could kill the prick and get away with it."

I shake my head and start to rub it.

"Wait … you want to kill her husband?" Edward asks sounding confused.

"Her ex-husband," James corrects and then his face goes white.

"So, I'll go get four coffees and a hot chocolate. Why don't you take her back to her wheelchair," Tanya says with a smile.

Edward nods at her and wraps his arm around me. "You're not married?" he asks me.

I shake my head at him. "Not anymore; not for almost a year now."

"But ..." he asks touching my bump making Jack and Anthony both move.

"Long story and not his."

Edward sighs and I just notice how tired he looks. "How is your wife?" I ask him and he narrows his eyes as he looks at me. "Jane … how is she?"

"Jane?" He repeats and I nod at him. "Why do you think Jane is my wife?

"The photo on your desk," I answer.

He shakes his head and grins at me. "Jane is my sister."

I look down and let out a gasp. "Really?" I ask looking up under my lashes.

He nods at me and I bite my lip feeling relieved that he's not married. The relief falls fast when I still see the wedding ring on his left hand.

"But, you are married, right?" I ask him.

"Yes, sort of," he answers and I look at him, as he runs his hand through his hair. "It's a really long story," he says repeating the same words I used. "And, it's a story for another time."

He falls silent, and starts to rub my bump and my hand covers his. I stop his hands' movement and lift it to my face. "Your nails are pink?"

He laughs shaking his head as his hand goes straight back to rubbing my bump.

"I was the first to fall asleep. Apparently my brother-in-law was bored, and couldn't sleep."

I snort and let out a giggle and Edward smiles as he watches me.

"How is Jane?" I ask knowing he's stressed.

"She's doing well now. It was a little worrying there for a few hours, but she's tough, all us Cullens are." As soon as he said Cullens, Jack and Anthony seemingly start to do somersaults, making Edward stop talking and just grin as he feels their movements.

He looks to me clearing his throat. "Jane's going to be okay, thanks for asking."

"Here we are," James says still laughing. I turn and look at him with my brow raised. "Aro just called," he says clearing his throat. "Your leave starts now."

I groan but James looks way too happy and I know something else is up.

"What else did he say?"

"Nothing; now hush, you're meant to be lowering your blood pressure."

I look over at Tori who's looking at my bump, but shaking her head at me. "Tanya?" I ask and I frown as she, too, is looking at my bump. My hand goes to it and I place it over Edward's hand that's still there. I gulp knowing this is why they're all looking at me.

"Aro's in with beating the crap out of Emmett; oh, and he called the Chief about the car, and also told him about you turning blue."

I groan again knowing my dad will go crazy.

"The chief?" Edward asks but doesn't remove his hand.

"My dad – he was the Chief of Police and most people did and still do call him Chief."

"Oh," Edward says with a smile.

"Ed-ward ..."

"Hey, Dad," Edward replies as I turn to see the man who's looking in the door at Edward and me.

Edward seems to realize his hand is on my bump, and pulls it quickly off as he stands up.

"I'll be back in your room to check on you in half an hour, if you'll excuse me?"

Edward doesn't wait for an answer and walks away with his dad, who keeps looking back over his shoulder.

"Are you fucking your doctor?" Tanya bursts out making me turn and look at her.

"What?" I say when she stares at me failing to say anything else.

"That's what I'm thinking," Tori mutters looking at me, too.

"Are you both touched in the head? Do you not know me at all? Good Lord, I am not sleeping with my doctor. He may not be married to Jane, but he is still married."

"Uh huh," Tanya says as she takes a deep breath and sighs. "Bella, you and Edward ... is it?" I nod letting her know she has his name right. "The two of you have a connection. You both seem to move together, he was rubbing your bump the entire time he was sitting next to you."

"He hit James because he saw us kissing and thought he was cheating on you," Tori adds.

"I'm not even going to comment on the looks you give each other," James laughs.

Everything they just said is making me feel guilty.

"He's married," I say again. "I've been cheated on, and I wouldn't want to cause that pain to anyone. I ..." I say hating that I may have already come between Edward and his wife.

"I should find another doctor," I whisper not liking that idea.

"Bella," Tanya starts off but stops. "Talk to him, tell him."

I shake my head at her. "I don't know what I feel. I just know that when he's around I feel calmer, safe. The boys even react to him."

"He may have already been separated from his wife?" James says.

"Emmett fucking lost his ring years ago, and never wanted another. The fact he still wears his, means he still cares and loves his wife. I don't want to be the other woman. Not only do they usually lose out in the end, but I think I've had enough heartbreak to last a lifetime."

"Bella, he may not like you that way; this may just be him, and then this is all a moot point. Your feelings may just be because of how the boys are reacting to him," James says softly. "We're just pointing out that you seem closer to him, that's all. Just calm yourself, and besides, you've got what … ten weeks until the big due date?"

I nod at him.

"Then just leave it, and maybe try and not be alone with him, or have him stay over?"

I rub my head feeling even more stressed than what I already was. "You think I'm flirting with him?" I ask shyly.

"No," all three of them state together, but there's something in their voices that tell me they're not completely truthful with me.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"Hey, baby girl," my dad says as he and Sue walk into my room.

"Hey, Chief," Tanya, Tori and James say together.

"Well, we're going to go; let us know if you're going to be admitted overnight or not," Tanya carries on as she hugs me.

"Okay," I say and hug the others, too before they walk out of the room.

"How are you?" my dad asks as he sits down on the seat in which Tanya was sitting.

"Okay," I tell him.

He raises his brow, but before I can say a word the door of my room opens.

"Sorry, I thought your visitors had left," Edward says sounding shy.

"You're her doctor?" My dad asks getting out of his seat.

"I am," Edward says looking at him.

"I'm her father, Charlie," my dad says as he offers Edward his hand.

Edward takes my father's hand and shakes it. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"How is she?" my dad asks, sounding a little worried.

Edward's eyes move to mine and I give him a short nod showing him he can give my father the information. His eyes move off of me and back to my dad. "Her blood pressure is a little high, but both her breathing and heart rate have returned to normal. I think the stress of today's events made her have a panic attack. Since she doesn't have any history of having them, I would like her to stay overnight for observation." Edward looks back at me. "This is as much for you as for the boys," he tells me as he moves to the side of my bed.

The entire time Edward is looking me over, I try to keep my attention away from him. It's a lot harder when he places his hands on my bump, and the boys do their usual jumping around. I grab my bed sheets to stop myself from touching him. After a few minutes, he leaves the room.

"He seems really nice," my dad comments and I close my eyes.

"He's married," I say.

"What?"

"Before you try and set me up with him, he is married." I give my dad a pointed look to show him I knew where he was going with this.

"Why are all the good guys taken?"

Sue snorts and I just give my dad a _what-the-fuck_ look.

"Come on, you're my daughter, and he's a doctor. He's good looking and the boys like him," my father says having clearly picked up on what I thought only Edward and I knew. "Just think ..."

I hold up my hand not wanting to feel worse than I already do.

"Sorry, baby, I just want you happy with a guy who will treat you well."

I look over at my father giving him a smile. "I'm okay, Dad, being single isn't that bad."

My dad sighs but seems to drop it, and starts to talk about everything he's planning on doing these next few weeks to get ready for the boys. It's later on when he and Sue walk out of my room, but I am only alone for a few minutes before Edward walks back in. He moves to the seat my father was sitting in close to my head.

"Have I upset you?" There is a vulnerability to his voice that I've never heard from him before.

"No," I say dropping my eyes from his view.

"Bella," he says lifting my head up. "Tell me."

"My hormones are all over the place and you're so sweet and gentle with me," I tell him and he sighs. "It's fine, you're married, I know—"

Edward covers my mouth stopping my rejection. "I like you a lot, Sweetheart." Edward stops talking and his Adam's apple wobbles. I look at his eyes and I can see he's shocked by the term of endearment he just let slip. "But you are my patient right now, and will be until the boys are six weeks old." Edward stops talking again but starts to stroke my face with this thumb. There seems to be an inner debate going on in his head, so I stay quiet letting him work it out. "Give me until the twentieth of September to get some things sorted and I will explain my marriage. I will explain everything to you."

I close my eyes. "My husband cheated on me, and I hated it. I hate that he told some other girl that he loved her. That hurt me more than him having sex with her." I shake my head knowing I could have already caused his wife similar pain to what I've felt.

"My marriage is not what you think, and no one's feelings are or will be hurt. That's if I can save you from being hurt. Please, just give me this time so I can sort some things out and see these babies born. You'll know by then if the feelings you have for me are real, or just hormones."

"Okay," I whisper and Edward smiles broadly at me. "Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: Well at least she has come clean now. What did you think of Edward punching James? The next chapter will post on Wednesday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well thank you all for the response to this story thus far, the next chapter is one most all have been waiting for, but this is the lead up to it, and you only have to wait two days to get the one you all want.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Finding a monster in the fridge.**

I blow out a breath as I flip through the channels. I'm on the third week of my maternity leave and I am bored stupid. The first two weeks weren't so bad, mainly because I spent the time getting my boys' room ready for them. It's now decorated, with new carpet, paint, and wall hangings. Their cribs have been put together and made up with bedding all ready for them to come home to. But now, I have nothing left to do. I'm not planning on buying any clothes for them for another few weeks. Tanya and Tori told me to hold off, buying anything else until after my baby shower, which is next weekend.

I know that I'm mainly bored because aside from my appointment with Edward, I haven't left my house. Subsequently, I have gained a bit of weight. But on the upside, no more strange things have happened since my car broke down three weeks ago.

I couldn't believe it when the mechanic said there was water and a multitude of other odd substances in my gas tank. Driving it had destroyed my entire injection system. Along with the injection system, they found other issues such as foreign substances in my oil and transmission. The insurance company totaled the car, and I was lucky that they paid me its value minus the five-hundred-dollar deductible.

At first I was upset, and it took Edward more than an hour to calm me down. He gently reminded me it was just a car, and the main thing was that the boys and I were okay. I knew he was right. His sister had broken her back in the car accident that she was in. Thankfully, she's now on the mend and should make a full recovery.

Edward and I have only seen each other at my appointments once a week. But we or at least, I feel like I'm growing closer to him. My attraction to him seems to be deepening so much that now when I dream of Jack, Edward slowly takes his place. I'm finding that there is a part of me that wishes I had spent the night with Edward instead of Jack.

"Over five hundred channels to choose from, and still not a freaking thing on!" I moan as I start to go back through them again. There must be something to watch.

A knock at my door makes me frown, and I slowly get up and waddle over to it. I look through the peephole as the couple knocks again. "Hello," I say keeping the chain on.

"We're here to see the house?" The woman says unsure of herself.

"You have the wrong address," I tell them and they look at each other and then back to me.

The woman looks at a piece of paper and then shows it to me. Right there in black and white is my address written on it. "Can we speak to the owner?"

"I am the owner," I reply sounding short with her.

"Sorry, we must have written down the wrong address."

I nod. _"Damn right you have the wrong house!"_ my mind mutters as I give them a smile and nod before I close the door on them.

I move to the window and watch them as they look back at my house from inside their car. They drive off and I let out a breath of frustration.

I turn back to see Tanya pulling up. She gets out of her car, and as I open the door she walks up to me.

"Hey girl, I came to check to see how things are going?" I roll my eyes as I waddle back to my couch. "No sitting; get dressed, I'm taking you out to eat."

I groan but she just points toward the stairs. I huff and mutter as I stomp up each step.

"Any more of that and you'll not be allowed to have ice cream!" Tanya yells up at me and I giggle.

I begrudgingly get dressed, and she takes me out to a restaurant. She starts to act cagey as she looks around the place. Before I can ask if she's casing the joint, her mouth drops open and she opens her menu ducking her head.

"Tanya?" I ask knowing something is up with her behavior. When she just hums, I lean over and take the menu from her. "Tanya," I hiss again, but she puts on a smile looking behind me.

"Tanya," a somewhat familiar male voice calls.

I turn to see a tan man smiling at Tanya.

"Hey, Jake," Tanya says and my mind drifts back to when I was in Vegas.

"You were the bartender," I blurt out as the image of him serving me drinks comes to me.

"Yeah, I was," Jake says looking down at me.

"He was at the bar that night," I say as I turn to Tanya and rub my bump. Her eyes flash with pain and I frown.

"Oh, wait, yeah, alphabet shot chick," Jake says with a chortle. "Your hair is really different though, wasn't it black?" I turn and grin at him because he remembers me.

"Jack?" Tanya whispers out to me. I turn back to her trying to work out why she sounds so hurt.

"That's right! How did things go with you and _Jack_?" Jake asks, but I ignore him as I look at Tanya trying to work out what is going on. "Hey, did he hurt you? I did ask you if you were okay to go with him before you got into the cab."

"You're not Jack?" Tanya asks sounding relieved by it.

"No," Jake and I say together.

"Did he hurt you?" Jake repeats, and I shake my head at him.

"Thank God, you two had me worried there," Jake says sitting down.

I swallow and look at him. "Do you know Jack?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, sorry; that night was the first time I had met him."

I let out a long breath, but strangely I feel relieved that he didn't know Jack. "How do you two know each other?" I ask moving this conversation away from me and Vegas.

"She's my boss," Jake says with a grin, and I look at Tanya, who is to my surprise blushing.

"He's a student teacher at my school," she tells me.

 _A minute ago_ _she was acting jealous – what was up with that?_

I look back at Tanya telling her I am sorry with my eyes.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, sort of, again," Jake says standing up. "See you tomorrow, Tanya," he says before he walks away.

Tanya turns and watches him, and my eyes move to him, too.

"He has a great ass, right?" Tanya hums out.

I tilt my head so that I can see Jake's ass, and start nodding with a shrug. "Yeah, it's nice."

"Nice? That ass is bitable," Tanya tells me and I raise my brow at her.

"Is he the reason we're here?" I ask her as I look at him sit down at a table with a girl.

"Maybe?" I just sit there looking at Tanya. "Order first, and then I'll tell you."

I turn, looking at the waitress who is making her way over to us. As I order, I keep my eyes on Tanya. "Well?" I ask as the waitress leaves us.

"He may have said that he was taking a girl here."

I press my lips together knowing that if I look at her, she'll spill more.

"I really like him," she says, but I stay silent and give her the _come-on-spit-it-out_ look.

"He broke up with his girlfriend just before he moved here, and some friend of his has been sending him out on blind dates."

"Okay?" I say slowly and Tanya drops her head.

"Over the last few weeks we've been talking and ... fuck… I think I'm in love with him."

My mouth drops open over the fact that Tanya used the L-word when talking about a guy. That's something she hasn't done in over ten years.

"Tanya," I say reaching over the table, but she shakes her head at me.

"I ... this is killing me ... to see him with some girl that's half my age."

I roll my eyes at her. "You're only thirty-five," I tell her and glance at Jake who's looking over here at us. My eyes move to his date. "She looks around twenty."

"Yes, half my age."

I snort shaking my head. "Half your age is a little more than seventeen, and she's clearly older than that."

"She's close enough," Tanya hisses and pouts at me.

"Tanya, tell him. Ask him out," I say feeling somewhat confused by her actions. The Tanya I know would have already made a play for him, without thinking twice about it.

"I'm not sure. I mean, what if he says no?"

I feel a tug at my heart as Tanya sounds so unsure of herself, and I cover her hand. "Say no to you? Please, Tanya, he's been looking at you the entire time he's been here."

"He has?" Tanya says with such hope that I snort.

"Yeah," I say nodding at her, too. "Ask him out," I say with a wink, and Tanya looks somewhat happier.

I smirk as I eat dinner. So far, Jake seems more interested in what Tanya and I are doing, than his date. Much to her obvious annoyance. As for Tanya, she moves her seat so that she can take a few sneak peeks at Jake.

Once we're finished with our meal, Tanya walks me slowly back to her car. We both turn when we hear someone running up behind us. "Hey, Tanya, do you think I could get a lift?" Jake asks sounding out of breath.

"Yeah, sure," Tanya says and then looks to the side of him. "Where's your _date_?"

"Oh, she has her own car."

"Okay, then," Tanya says sounding happy. "Where do you live?" she asks as she looks at Jake dreamily.

"You know what?" I say having had enough.

"What?" Jake and Tanya ask without taking their eyes off of each other. "I'm tired, and I promised Tanya a night out, because she's been working so hard lately. I'm sure you know all about that?" He nods at me. "So why don't you take her out; have a few drinks, and make sure she gets home safely?" Jake nods in agreement.

"What about you?" Tanya asks.

"I'll take your car and you can pick it up tomorrow," I say to her and she gives me a silent _are-you-sure_ look.

"That should be fine. I can drive us to Madie's Pub. I've heard it's a great place for wine, beer or cocktails."

I snort over the fact that both Tanya and Jake seem to have forgotten that he's not supposed to have a car here.

"That sounds like a great plan," Tanya says handing me her keys. "Text me when you get home."

I nod at her and get into the car. I silently giggle as she and Jake watch me drive off. As soon as I am out of sight of them both I start to laugh.

When I arrive home, I send Tanya a text letting her know I'm home safe. Locking up, I head up to bed, feeling completely wiped out.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I'm eating a cream cheese, bacon, egg, and onion bagel as I walk into Edward's office.

"Enjoying that?" he asks me with a smirk.

"It's so good," I hum out. "Want to try some?" I ask straightening my hand with the bagel out toward him.

Edward seems to look at it before shrugging and leaning forward to take a small bite. "Hmm, that tastes a lot better than it looks," he tells me while chewing.

"Yeah, well you'll just have to get your own. The rest of this is mine."

"Believe me, Bella, I know better than to take food from a pregnant woman."

I glare at him, as I take my last bite, "How's Jane?" I ask him as I wipe my mouth clean with a napkin.

"She's doing much better and started physical therapy on Monday."

"That's good," I smile at him "I bet being at the hospital is driving her mental, more so with the fact that she has four doctors telling her what to do." Edward just raises his eyebrow at me.

"Her personal doctor, who's treating her," I say holding up one finger. "Alex, her husband, is a doctor," I hold up another finger. "Then there's your dad—another doctor," I hold up a third finger. "And last but not least there is you," I say holding up four fingers. Knowing Edward as much as I do, I can just imagine he'd be pestering her to do this and to do that just like the other three doctors.

Edward shakes his head and just gives me a sly grin.

"Ease off on her," I tell him with a wink.

"You forgot my sister's a nurse, but even out of all of us medical professionals, it's our mom who has been the worst."

I pull my eyebrows together as he keeps talking.

"You know what moms are like. They don't want their babies to be in pain."

I try not to respond in a way that will make him know I don't understand what moms are like. "I'm sure she means well," I say after clearing my throat.

Edward returns my look, and I know he's waiting for me to explain my odd response.

"I wouldn't know, personally. My mom walked out on my dad and me when I was little. My gran helped a lot, so did Sue." I stop and Edward covers my hand giving me silent support. "What's sad is I know what being a dad entails because my dad is and was great. But when it comes to being a mom, I have not a clue, and the whole thought of it still feels almost alien to me. I guess in a way it is good; I know what a good dad is like, because little boys need a good dad in their lives."

Edward stays silent as his hand moves, almost on its own accord, to my bump and he starts to rub it.

"Come on, let's get you looked over," he says with a whisper. He helps me to stand and keeps a strong hold on me all the way to the examination table, where he helps me up.

"They're getting so big," he says smiling as he feels my bump. "Oh wow, look, it's one of their hands," Edward says and I look down. I smile seeing that one of them has pushed their hand out so hard that you can make out the shape through my skin. Edward moves his finger and places it where the hand is.

"They don't have much more room left in there."

"Well, they still have a month and half to go, so they can just stay put and be cramped."

"They may not, but ideally you need to carry them three more weeks. That's our goal for now." I swallow and Edward looks at me, knowing right away that he has scared me.

"They will be okay. I'm not saying they'll be here in three weeks, but I will be putting you on bed rest." Edward sighs dramatically as he winks at me. "Sorry, I can't allow it," he says and I tilt my head at him as he moves his face closer to my bump. "Hey boys, your momma has got it into her head that she can do manly stuff with you. But don't worry. I'll be there to kick a football, talk about girls, and tell you where to hide the porn." Edward turns his head so that he's looking at me. "I'll also be there to let your momma know she's doing a great job at raising you."

My hand moves to my chest as if it's keeping my heart from beating hard enough that he could see it.

"I promise, Bella, no matter what, I will be there for you three as long as you and the boys need me."

"Okay," I whisper, not able to say much else.

"I think we should see you again at the end of the week," Edward says as he helps me to sit up. "And I would like to scan you again then, too."

"You know how to get me on board," I giggle and he grins at me.

"Take it easy and remember to call me if you have any problems."

I give him a salute and he helps me off the table and into my jacket.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

When I arrive home, I am a little stumped when I see four kids running around playing in my yard.

Due to the fact they are all over the place, I park my rental car on the road. "Hey, are you guys lost?" I say as I get out of my car.

"No, this is going to be our new house," the youngest looking kid says, and I shake my head at him.

I let out an odd sounding laugh and look around for their parents. "Hi," says a harsh voice, and I turn and see the man from the other day standing there glaring at me. "We need to have a look around the house."

"What, why?" I stutter as I look at him.

"Look, we were shown this house three months ago."

"You were in my home?" I ask him feeling my heart taking off, and I start to feel alarmed.

"Yes, and we saw it again last night," he says and I step back from him looking back at his kids. Surely I am not losing it, and why would this guy bring his kids here?

"I don't know who showed you this home, but it is mine, and it isn't for sale," I state.

"I'm not sure who you are, but this is my home. My wife and I put in an offer, it was accepted and the final money is being transferred in a week."

"No, it's mine. I haven't sold my house," I stutter back to him.

"It's mine. I have the paperwork." I shake my head at him, but he just keeps talking. "You are squatting, and I will forcibly remove you," he threatens.

I take a larger step away from him, and try to summon as much anger and courage as I can.

"Get off my property now," I say pulling out my phone and dialing Jasper.

"Fucking junky-ass whore," he whispers under his breath. "We know that you're just crashing here."

I shake my head at him. If anyone is on drugs, then it's him.

"Jasper," I sigh as he answers. "I need help! There's some guy and his family here demanding me to leave, saying they own my home."

"You're calling your dealer?" The man asks sounding worried.

"No, you twat, I'm calling the police! You're breaking the law!"

"Bella, get inside your home now," Jasper says at the same time the jerk starts talking.

"Great, then they can take your squatter ass to jail for trespassing."

"I am on my way. I'll reroute a car to you," Jasper continues and sounds like he's running.

I get to my door but the guy pulls me back by my arm. "You're not getting in my house," he yells at me.

"Daddy!" seems to be yelled again as my breath comes out sharply.

"Get away from the lady now!" is yelled with authority.

"She's trying to break into my home," the jerk says not letting me go.

"We said to let her go!" the voice shouts, and the man lets me go. Immediately, I get the door open and get inside locking it behind me.

"Great, now because of you, she's in my home!" I can hear him yell but I try to calm my breathing down.

The yelling from outside seems to calm down, and I stay frozen against my front door. It comes to me that I am a little out of it when I jump from the knock on my door.

"It's Jasper," I hear Jasper say through the door.

I crack open the door to see that he is alone.

"I told them they had to leave," Jasper continues as I open the door wider.

"What the hell is going on, Jasper?" I ask him, he just sighs walking in.

"They have a signed buyers agreement and legal paperwork showing the sale is pending escrow to this house."

I shake my head at him.

"I wouldn't and haven't sold this house, so how can they have it? The deed is upstairs in the same lock box as I showed you before. I'll get it for you in a few minutes."

"I don't know how this all came about, but we will have to investigate this." I nod and rub my chest as I get heartburn.

"This is Emmett who did this," I hiss walking away from him. "I thought that guy from today was no one when he came by yesterday. How could they have been in here?" I ask him as I walk into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure of that either, but they have been inside of your house. They described the inside of your home to me, in great detail." I turn and look at him. "Bella, this is not just you, they wired fifty thousand dollars down payment up front for this house." I close my eyes, feeling somewhat sorry for the family, but that doesn't excuse how the man behaved toward me.

"Coffee?" I ask opening my fridge.

"Please," Jasper replies.

My head turns to the fridge as I straighten my hand out to grab the milk carton, but all I can see is a bloody pink thing staring at me. I scream and jump back, crashing into the counter.

"Bella, calm down, take nice slow and steady breaths. It's a pig's head," Jasper seems to repeat, but all I can do is look at it. "Bella, eyes on me," he says slowly as I turn my head to him.

"Jasper," I sob feeling unable to calm myself down.

"Just nice and slow," he says and I shake my head at him.

Feeling cold and damp, my eyes shift down and I see I am on the floor. "Why am I on the floor?" I gasp at him as I am still unable to take a full breath.

"You slipped," he replies smoothly to me.

"Did I spill water?" I ask him as the dampness I feel gets worse.

"No?" There's a new worrying undertone to Jasper's voice.

"I'm wet, why am I ..." I stop talking as a pain rips through me.

"I think your water broke," he says with a fake calmness.

"No, it can't! I have six weeks to go, Jasper. They can't come yet," I sob at him.

"Come on," he mutters pulling me up. We only make it to the front door before I'm doubled over in pain.

Jasper rubs my back as he whispers reassuring words into my ear. Jasper runs around to the front of his car, gets in and pulls it right up to the door. He helps me into the car, and before leaving my yard, he has lights and sirens blaring.

"We'll get you to the hospital – call your doctor," he says looking at me over his shoulder.

I pull my cell out but as I go to hit call, the car swerves to the side and we're pulled off to the side of the road.

"Bella," he yells touching me.

"What happened?" I ask, he shakes his head and jumps out, as pain rips through me. I start to pant, and panic.

"I have a flat tire," Jasper says as he swallows. "I'm going to call my wife. She and her brother, who's a doctor, should be driving down this road, because he lives off it."

I look at him as my eyes start to glisten with tears.

"It's going to be all right," he repeats over and over as he holds his cell phone to his ear.

* * *

 **A/N: So she is in labor, water broke, no way to stop it now. Jasper is calling Edward and Alice. Emmett has somehow sold the house, though not legally. Tanya is interested in the one person from Vegas who knows who Bella hooked up with. Friday can't come fast enough, can it?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well here we go ... there will be a teaser for Chapter 20 posting on Sunday on the Facebook Group page: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. Feel free to join us there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Jack and Anthony's dramatic arrival.**

"Hey, Darlin', tell me you and Edward are on your way home right now."

 _Edward? Nah, he can't mean my Edward. Wait he said he's a doctor. There must be loads of doctors named Edward ... oh ... oh, pain._ The contraction that hits me brings me straight out of my mental debate to find that Jasper's still on his cell.

"You want me to be doin' what?" Jasper gasps and looks sheer white, as if he is in shock.

"Bella, I need to see if I can see ..." he says looking at me, and then down to my girlie bits.

He carries on looking at my girlie bits as he narrows his eyes. I snort, in laughter, until another contraction rips through me. If this weren't so fucking painful, I would be laughing my ass off at him.

"Jasper, you dumbass, I still have my pants on, you aren't going to see anything until they're off!" I yell at him and frown as I hear a muffled woman's voice.

"All right, all right both of you, stop yelling at me. I catch criminals for a livin', not birthin' babies, how am I supposed to know?" Jasper says sounding a little embarrassed.

I am not sure if it was because I yelled at him or his wife had.

"I need to remove your pants," he stammers and I nod at him. I really don't give a fuck as long as my boys are okay.

Jasper helps me shimmy them down, they are just off when another car's headlights appear.

"Thank fuck, it's my wife," he says.

"Jasper," I hear just as a small ass woman smiles over Jasper's shoulder.

"Hi, Alice," I say as I look at her, but she seems to be in shock with her mouth open as she looks at me.

"Alice, this is Bella. Bella, this is my wife," Jasper says proudly, as he turns his head "And this is ..."

"Edward," I say along with him.

"Bella?" Edward yells frantically once he sees me. "What? You just left the office? We agreed three weeks, not three hours," he carries on as he pushes Alice and Jasper out of the way.

"I'm sorry," I blubber out. "There was someone trying to steal my house and a bloody pig's head in my fridge," I continue, now sobbing. The feeling of being unable to control my emotions is strong and I'm barely keeping myself together. Edward wipes my tears, as he looks at me confused.

"Let's check what's happening; we may be able to stop labor," he says as he moves to look between my legs. "Fuck!" he hisses loudly, but I already know there is no stopping the boys from coming.

"We need to get her to my car. Jasper, you're going to have to drive us to the hospital. Alice, you get on the phone with the ER. I need everyone ready, STAT," he says giving her a look. I close my eyes, not wanting to believe that he thinks my boys are in trouble or will be once they are born.

"It's going to be okay, Bella, I swear to you they're going to be okay," he tells me in a promised whisper.

"Oh, fuck!" I yell as another contraction hits me. Edward holds my hand and breathes with me. "I'm scared," I tell him while trying to stop crying. "This is my fault. I got so wound up with that man saying my house was his. I should've just given it to Emmett. It's not worth losing my boys. Please, Edward," I say no longer being able to see him with the tears that are pouring out of my eyes. "You have to save my boys, please," I continue turning into a sobbing mess.

"Sweetheart, calm down; I will do everything I can and more," Edward says in my ear. "I promise you, Bella, that—" He stops talking and I feel new tears; as Edward's tears hit my cheek. I push my hand into his hair holding him close to me. "You need to calm down, I know that you are afraid ... really, I do. So am I, but please just try and calm down for me and for them."

I move my head a little so he knows I'm trying. He kisses my head softly, and then pulls back and helps me move from Jasper's car to his that's now parked parallel to Jasper's.

I let out a gasp when I see his back seat seems to be all set up for me. "Jasper and Alice did this while we were talking," Edward tells me as I lie back down.

"Okay, go," Edward yells as he stares down at me and groans. "I need my contacts, Alice," he yells pulling off his glasses. His eyes flicker down at me and I swallow seeing he has green eyes just like Jack.

"Edward!" Alice calls tapping his arm, and then hands Edward what must be his contacts. I grip the seat in pain as Edward turns away from me putting them in.

"Your eyes are green ..." I trail off as Edward returns to look at me but seems to be puzzled. He opens and closes his mouth almost dumbfounded, and a new pain rips through me. I scream making him refocus.

"Looks like Jack wants to make his appearance," he says.

I huff holding my breath as I try hard not to push, but it doesn't work, and he comes anyway.

"Undo your top, Bella," Edward says as he rubs Jack's chest. I do what he asks and hold my sobs at bay.

"Swan baby one, male, six on the one minute APGAR, breathing slow, but steady," he says and I feel confused about what he's telling me. My eyes flash to Alice who's holding her cell as she looks at me. Suddenly, I hear a voice coming from the cell repeating what Edward just said.

"Here you go, momma," Edward whispers as he places Jack on my chest. He keeps rubbing Jack's cheek and his eyes move to my necklace. He picks up my ring and seems to hold it and then flips it over my shoulder.

I look down at Jack who's snuggling into me. He looks so small and weak. I can feel him breathing, but it feels different—slower than what it should be. I stroke his face and he responds by moving.

"Is there a chance for you and your husband?" Edward asks and before I can answer, Jasper snorts loudly cutting Edward off.

Edward only looks at him briefly before he continues talking. "I only ask because that's a nice wedding ring."

There's a part of me that doesn't want to talk about Emmett, but I know Edward is just talking to keep my mind off of what's going on.

"I never received a wedding ring from Emmett. I ended up with the one my father gave my mom—" I stop talking and snort. "She hated it because he only spent three hundred dollars on it. So when she left us, she left the ring, too. My ex-jerk asked me to marry him with a shower curtain ring. I thought it was cute, but now looking back, I can see that he didn't think I was worth anything more."

Jack lets out a small whimper, and Edward leans over looking at him, and starts to rub his chest again.

"Five minute APGAR of baby Swan one, is seven." After Edward says this out loud, it is repeated by the person on the phone.

"What about the ring on your necklace?" he goes back to talking to me in a softer tone, seemingly happy with how Jack is doing.

"That was from someone important," I tell him and Jasper gasps swallowing loudly.

"Edward, it's hurting bad again," I warble, and Edward rubs his hands up and down my leg.

"I know, it's just Anthony coming," he tells me. Just like his brother he seems to come despite my efforts.

"Alice, I need assistance. Baby Swan two, male, five on one minute APGAR, needs help with breathing."

Again, I hear the person on the phone repeat his words as my mouth opens, but nothing seems to come out.

"Just hold him," Edward says placing Anthony next to Jack.

"They're so tiny," I sob as Edward moves around.

I feel something drop over me, and when I look, I see that Edward's shirt is on top of the boys and me, and he's huddled over us, shirtless. My eyes seem to linger on his arms which are covered in tattoos. My eyes move back up to his and I gasp as a memory of my night in Vegas hits me. Instead of seeing Jack, I see Edward.

Everything seems to slow then, almost as if I'm slammed into full-force, panic mode; I just can't think straight. Before I know what's going on, Edward has picked me up and placed me on a gurney, which is moving, but my boys are being whisked out of my arms and away from me.

"They need to go to NICU; I'll get you cleaned up and then take you straight there," Edward promises me as I try to follow my boys with my eyes. I'm taken into a side room. The door of the room closes, and I can no longer see anyone let alone my boys.

Edward helps me to deliver the afterbirth and checks me over. "You'll need a few stitches," he says, and I just nod at him. "I can give you something for the pain first, if you need it?"

I turn my head away from the door and look at Edward, he sounds as if he's struggling to keep himself together.

"No, please, I just want to be with them," I reply as I stare at him.

He must have felt something as his head turns and he looks at me. Just like I thought, his eyes are full of passion, and right now he looks as if he's in great pain.

"Are the lights hurting your eyes?" I ask him and he shakes his head at me.

The door opens and Alice walks in, just as he clears his throat.

"Edward, can I have a word?" Alice asks softly and her eyes narrow at me, and I know that something is troubling her.

"Not right now. I need to get this finished and then check on the boys." Edward says not looking at her.

"I'll supervise," she says giving me a smile.

"Bella, how are you, do you need any painkillers?"

I shake my head at her, knowing Edward's doing what he needs to do. I need something to take my mind off of this, so I start to talk to her. "Is it weird that I feel like I know you?" I chuckle to Alice and she raises her brow at me. "I mean, Jasper talks a lot, mainly about you. Unlike with Edward, he seems to have gotten you pretty accurate."

"What did he say about Edward?" Alice smirks as Edward groans.

"Loads of stuff, just—" I stop and look at him "Take it this way … you are not what I pictured with what he said about you," I laugh. "I think if he had gotten you more accurate, I would've known you were his brother-in-law." I stop talking as my mind keeps saying _I wonder if that would've been awkward?_

"I can guess what he said about me," Edward says. "I just find it odd he would talk to you about me at all; I mean, you're my patient and he was investigating a crime at your place."

"I met him before he arrested my ex-husband," I say wincing at the end, feeling a small stabbing pain.

"Oh, where did you meet him?" Alice asks.

"On a plane when I went to Vegas; he never shut up the whole trip," I giggle.

Edward stops and looks at me. He shakes his head and then carries on stitching me up.

"There we go, the stitches are in. You needed five. You can take a bath or a shower now if you want?"

"Can't I see them first?" I beg, feeling as if I am going to break down again.

"You can – just let me find you something to wear," Edward jumps up and moves out of the room, leaving me with Alice.

"So you were in Vegas?" she asks and I nod at her. "Was it for a girls' weekend out?"

"Nope, just a work conference," I sigh, and she snaps her fingers.

"Yes, you are the one that was crying, and he thought you were hitting on him."

I feel my face pale and shake my head at her. "I wasn't, I swear."

Alice laughs and winks at me. "Oh, I know, besides he talked about you. He thought you and Edward would've hit it off," she narrows her eyes as she looks at me. "Did you come to the bar?"

I rub my head as I close my eyes. "Can we talk about it after I've seen my boys?" I plead at her, but she continues looking at me as if she's trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Sure," she says after few minutes. "Can I call someone for you, like the father?"

"If only it was that easy," I mutter. "Can you call my dad and Tanya?" she nods, but has a shell-shocked look on her face, as I tell her their phone numbers.

"I have a wonderful hospital gown, some lovely new mommy underwear, and pads," Edward says placing the items on my bed. I look at him seeing that he has a scrub top on but I can still clearly see his tattoos.

"Thank you," I tell him wincing when I stand.

"Could you give a girl a hand?" I ask looking for Alice and she's no longer here.

I turn to Edward who is pulling at his hair. "I really shouldn't, I am already being investigated."

"What– what for?"

"Someone reported me as being over friendly with yo … one of my patients."

I feel my heart starting to pick up, and I know he was going to say you, but stopped himself. I wonder why? Or better yet, who would report him? "What– I mean, What?" I repeat and wince again.

"You need to take something for the pain," he tells me as he wraps his arms around me.

"I will after I have seen the boys," I repeat to him.

Edward closes his eyes and drops to his knee. Before I can ask what he's doing, he has the net panties in his hands. He puts my feet in and adds a large plastic-lined pad down and a big diaper-looking pad on it. He helps pull them up my legs. His thumb trails the skin all the way up my leg. After those are secure, he helps me pull my shirt off completely. Grabbing the gown, he helps me put it on and ties the back. He then puts another gown on me backward, tying it in the front.

"I'll get a wheelchair," he mutters.

He just about runs out of the room, leaving me feeling light headed but no longer in shock by his touch. He comes straight back and helps me into the wheelchair placing a light blanket over my legs.

He pushes me the entire way to the unit, but stops when we get to the double doors. "I just want to remind you that I am here for you. If you have any questions about the boys, ask me."

"I know," I say giving him a weak smile.

Slowly, Edward moves forward as his hand moves around my neck and into my hair at the back of it. "I know this sounds selfish, and I can't explain why, but I need to be there for them and for you," he whispers to me.

I run my own hand up his arm and stroke his face. "I need you, too," I tell him. "I think I need you more than I have ever needed anyone right now."

Edward pulls back from me and shakes his head before wiping under his eyes. "Okay, before entering the NICU, we need to wash our hands," he says taking the bottle down from the wall. He puts some on my hands and then his own and we both rub it in. I scrub my hands and arms with the soft plastic brush, just as he does. After we both rinse off, he helps me into a blue paper like gown to cover me from the neck down.

"Ready to meet your boys again?"

I nod at him and look towards the room. Edward wheels me in and moves me to where there are two of the high-tech baby beds closer together.

As I pass the other beds, my eyes land on the small bundles in each of them, and then to the parents at their sides.

"Here we are," Edward says, my eyes bounced between the two cribs, and I am stunned by just how small the boys are.

"They're really my boys?" I ask, covering my mouth. They both have on oxygen masks. There are wires all around them, and they look so tiny.

"They are yours; they are the only identical twins in here at the moment," Edward says slowly.

"Do you need me to run through everything, or do you want their Pediatrician to do that?"

"Tell me," I say. I roll myself between them and place one hand up against each of the plastic covers over their beds. The wave of uncertainty clouding my mind evaporates, as I feel Edward hug me from behind.

"Jack, who is on the left, he's three pounds and four ounces. His breathing is steady, but a little shallow, so he's being monitored and given a small amount of oxygen. Anthony, however, needs more oxygen. He's also smaller weight wise, weighing only three pounds even."

Edward stops and clears his throat. "They both are having their heart rates monitored—"

A dinging alarm sounds causing Edward to stop talking and he moves quickly to Anthony. He opens a door on the plastic dome and starts to rub Anthony's chest.

"Come on," he says, as a nurse and another doctor come over. The dinging sound stops and Edward lets out a long breath.

"What? What was that?" I ask feeling as if I'm rooted to my seat.

"He's okay," Edward says turning me around and kneeling in front of me. "It happens with premature babies. It will happen again, and it will happen to Jack, too."

My hand covers my mouth and I shake my head.

"He forgot to breathe, so the alarm sounded. This will happen, sometimes preemie babies forget to breathe, but there's always someone here at all times. The boys will get through this, Bella; I know they will, because they're strong just like their mom."

"Mrs. Swan," a woman says softly, and my eyes move slowly from Edward to her. She sits down taking information from me, and then informs me about everything with my boys. She goes over what every machine does. "Are you planning to bottle feed or breast feed?" she asks.

"Breast," I answer as I look at my boys. A few weeks ago I was unsure, but Edward told me both the pros and cons of both options.

"The room across the hall has a chair and a breast pump, so that you can express your milk. Make sure you label the bottles before putting them in the fridge."

"What?" I stutter, why is she talking about bottles?

"We store the breast milk in the bottles. For now, the boys will be fed through a tube. Once they can nurse, you will start doing that," the nurse replies, and I start to feel as if I have reached my limit.

"I'll show her," Edward says and starts to push my chair out of the room. As soon as he pushes me into the new room, I start to cry into my hands.

"Hush, Bella," Edward whispers as he holds me to him.

"This is not the way we planned it. It wasn't meant to be like this," I sob into his chest, and he sighs rubbing my back.

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

I sniffle and then take a deep breath and wipe my face. "Okay, show me how to express my milk," I mutter, knowing full well I need to get a grip, and start dealing with what's happened.

Edward moves swiftly over to the counter and brings the breast pump. He opens a new attachment and shows me the new sterile bottles. I watch him put it all together and he talks me through the process and then hands it to me.

"I'll leave you to it," he says.

"Do you have to go?" I squeak out.

He shakes his head and gives me a grin, but the door opens and Tanya walks in. "Oh my god, Bella," she cries out hugging me. "The chief is on his way; Tori and James went to your house to pack a bag for you," she says taking a hold of my hand.

"I'll be back later, Bella," Edward whispers as he walks out the door.

"Shit, did I interrupt something?"

I shake my head at her and lean into her shoulder. "They are so small," I tell her. "And I have to use this so I can feed them," I hold up the breast pump.

"It's going to be okay," she tells me.

"Besides, I may have good news," she says with a forced smile.

"Oh?" I hum as I get my breast out and attach the pump to it.

"Jake didn't know Jack, but he knows Jack's sister and brother-in-law. He says they live in Seattle and he'll contact them and ask them to tell Jack you're looking for him."

I close my eyes, as my thoughts swirl over this news. A few months ago, this would have been the best news ever, but now all I can see is Edward.

"That's great," I say knowing that despite my feelings for Edward, Jack still has a right to know he's a father, more so now that the boys have been born.

"Bella?" she asks as she takes hold of my hand.

"I'm fine," I say, not feeling fine at all.

"No, you're not, but I'll let it be for now. Do you need anything right now?"

"Just you," I say with a sigh.

"I plan on sticking around, but Jake's here, too. If you want, I could send him out to get you something to eat or drink?"

"No, don't think I could eat right now."

I only manage to express a small amount, which makes me break down again. After I calm down, Tanya wheels me back into the room and we get cleaned up. Once we're clean and in gowns, I introduce her to the boys.

"They're so cute," she states, and I hum in agreement.

Tanya looks at me and pales a little. "Come on, we need to get you changed." I frown and then look down to see that I have bled through the maternity panties and my hospital gown.

"Shit, this is embarrassing. Edward brought me this stuff to change into," I pout.

"Well, no worries honey, I think the staff has seen this happen before," Tanya laughs. "Come on, let's go and get you washed and changed."

I nod at her, and turn back to the boys. "Momma will be back," I whisper to my boys.

Tanya takes me to the room, where Edward said I had to spend the night. Tanya gets clean supplies from the nurse's station and helps me wash up. The nurse comes in and checks my uterus to make sure it is going down. She also takes my vitals and says I'm doing great. She offers me pain meds, which I decline and helps me to get redressed. Tori arrives as we are finishing up, and hugs me right away. I'm back in the wheelchair because I want to go back to the boys.

"Have you had anything for pain?" Tori asks me.

I shake my head and Tanya sighs. "I'm getting that nurse back in here to get you something."

"No, Tanya, I just want to go back down to the boys," I beg her.

"Bella," Tanya argues as my door bursts open. I look to see both Edward and Jake standing there.

"Hey, alphabet chick, congratulations," Jake says smiling at me.

"Thanks, Jake, I may need you to bring me some Jack later," I tell him jokingly.

"Jill?" Edward whispers and I turn looking at him.

"Tanya, Tori, you two come with me, because you aren't gonna believe this," James says walking in behind Edward and Jake. He winks at me and then pulls the girls out.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Edward, but I bled through the other clothes you gave me. But the nurse helped clean me up and …"

Before I can finish what I am saying, Edward drops to his knees. "I wished it was you, and now I am not sure if I wished so much that my mind is lying to me or not. But Jake said it's you, he swears it was you."

"What? Swore what was me?"

"It was you that I met and married in Vegas."

* * *

 **A/N: Well now Edward knows, and so does Bella. Who do you think is in more shock over this, Edward or Bella? Let us know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Caution this chapter can be considered sugary sweet.** **Also only two members of our edit team were able to go over this before posting, so all mistakes are our own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Finding Jack.**

My mouth opens and then closes and I put my fingers in my ears and give them a good rub. "I'm sorry, I think I must be in shock, overly tired or hallucinating ... something. Can you say that again?"

Edward smiles picking up my necklace. He twirls the ring between his fingers, and then wraps his arm around my neck taking it off. He holds the ring up to his eyes and a huge smile breaks out on his face. He looks happier than I have ever seen him.

"I separated with my one and only girlfriend, Rachel, at Jane's wedding." He shakes his head. "I knew there was something missing, but I thought it was something missing in me. I thought I was incapable of —" He stops and swallows as if there is still a part of him that believes that about himself. "Moving on, while I was in Vegas, my ex Rachel had been calling trying to get me back. When I said no, she started taunting me. She told me how I was boring. She said all I was good for was arm candy and money." He shakes his head and chuckles, but I hear sadness in his tone. I know he's just dismissing what she said, but it still hurts him.

"I was wound up and started drinking. I ended up at a tattoo shop and had my eyebrow pierced." My hand moves to his brow looking at it but there is nothing there to show that it had been pierced. "It's all healed now; I took the ring out the next day," he says taking hold of my hand and kissing it.

"After the piercing, I went to the club where Jake worked and started drinking Jack Daniels. I was on my third double shot, when this beautiful woman walked in. She brought me to my knees, and I just started watching her. A guy approached her and started talking to her, and this surge of jealous rage went through me. It was so strong, that I broke my glasses." He again chuckles and looks at me sheepishly. "After a short time and another two drinks, I went up to the bar near to her and ordered another double-shot of Jack. She turned and looked at me, and even though I couldn't see her clearly, I knew she was beautiful. She smiled at me and called me Jack."

I cover my mouth as my heart starts to beat as if it wants to escape my chest and move to Edward's.

"I took her over to my table and we started drinking from the bottle I had taken from Jake. She kept calling me Jack and I called her Jill."

" _He's my Jack!"_ my mind repeats over and over again. My eyes drop down to his arm as my fingers seem to be tracing a tattoo – a tattoo that I now remember.

"We danced and then I —" He stops dropping his head, and his eyes close as the images of him holding me up against the wall in the bar cloud my mind. My hand goes into his hair making him look at me as I open my eyes. "I'm sorry, you deserved better than that," he states.

"That ... I remember, and I know that it was better than I had ever had before," I tell him.

Edward nods at me. "It was for me, too. We left the bar and we got these," he says holding up my ring, and then he slides his own off of his left ring finger. He holds them out to me and I look at them and see the inside of his has the same engraving that mine has. "After that we headed to a chapel to get married, and you told me to call my family. Alice found us, but we were already married. She took us back to my room, where we made love."

I shake my head because I don't remember that. The image from the club I can remember, but the way he's looking at me makes me wish I had remembered it all. "Afterward, we were talking about life. I knew someone had hurt you badly, and you begged me not to do the same. Later, you said you wanted to get your things and call your friends and then you would come back to me. Your room was only two doors down from mine, so I agreed. I can remember watching you walk into your room from my door. I sat on the floor by my door holding it open for you. The next thing I knew it was morning and you were gone. When I found your room empty and getting cleaned, I ran down and begged the hotel manager to give me your name, but he said they couldn't. I arrived in Seattle and I started to look for you, but I seem to be blocked at every turn. I called the chapel to get our marriage certificate, but they said it would be mailed. They mentioned it could take ten days to twelve weeks to arrive. They confirmed it was being sent to an address in Seattle, so I thought it was my address. Of course, they would not divulge any actual information to me over the phone.

"Then you walked into my office. At first I thought you looked like my Jill, but you were married and your hair was different. I thought your married name was Swan. I knew my girl wasn't married to anyone but me, so I dropped the idea of it within a few minutes. However, I was and still am strongly attracted to you. As the weeks and months passed, I stopped thinking about Jill and started to think about you. I needed and wanted to protect you and your boys. I'll always protect all three of you. My feelings for you started to overshadow what I felt for Jill so much that I stopped looking for her, and I didn't follow up on the fact that I never got the marriage certificate. But she's you ..."

"We're married?" I ask finding this surreal at how I could forget so much.

"We are," Edward agrees.

"We're parents?" Edward frowns as he looks at me.

"I don't remember getting married, but my ... our boys were my remembrances."

Edward's face pales as he looks at me.

"We made them that night," I tell him.

"They are mine? Yours and mine?" he asks and I nod at him.

"I wanted you to be Jack, so badly. I couldn't find you. To be truthful, I didn't even know where to start looking," I sob to him, feeling stupid since he's been here in front of me all along. "But I knew you had the right to know they're yours. We can have a DNA test performed, if you need proof. I know—" Edward smiles shaking his head to cut me off.

"I'm your doctor. I know they were conceived during the time we were together. Fuck, my mom's going to flip," Edward says chuckling. "But I need to fix something and try something."

I frown at him, and he takes his ring I was holding and slides it back onto his finger. He then takes hold of my hand, and I watch as he slides my ring onto my left ring finger. "Perfect," he grins at me.

"Now to try something ... it's something I have wanted to do since I woke up that morning alone." Edward looks into my eyes and moves forward slowly. He grins at me and my eyes roll closed as I feel his soft breath on my lips. "I think I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you," he whispers, and then his lips touch my own. The first kiss is short and soft, but there's so much emotion behind it that it has my lips following his when they pull back from mine. The second kiss lasts longer, and the third lights me up so much that I thread my fingers into his hair as his arms wrap around my back pulling me to him.

A sharp pain hits me and I have to pull away from him. "I'll get some pain killers, and then take you back down to the boys," he says, but follows it with a look to say it's either that way or stay here and get medication.

"Okay," I say knowing that the pain is getting to be too much.

"I'm here with you," he whispers giving me another kiss. My body follows his as he pulls back. He grins down at me shaking his head. "This feels so right, doesn't it?"

I nod at him in agreement. "Yes, but you may need to tell me this all again tomorrow, and the next day because I ..." I trail off praying that I haven't passed out and this is all just make believe.

"How about I tell you every day for the rest of our lives?"

I snort and chuckle at him as he presses my room buzzer. "You've never lived with me. I can be really anal about a lot of things."

Edward shrugs. "I can be uptight, too, so let's just wait and see?"

"Needing some pain killers?" A chirpy nurse says as she walks in.

"Please, and could you call my father and tell him that I need both him and Eleazar to come up here right away?" The nurse nods at him and walks back out again.

"Who's Eleazar?" I ask, and Edward sighs pulling his hair.

"He's on the hospital board. I need to inform him that you are my wife, and that Jack and Anthony are my sons. He can get the legal side of things sorted, and also arrange it so I can get some time off of work."

"Time off?" I ask even if there was more to his statement that I didn't follow.

"Sweetheart, you just had two babies in a very dramatic way. They are in the neonatal unit, and I want to be with them, bond with them, bond with you."

I nod at him and then start to rub my head. "Sorry, of course you would."

"Hey, hey, come on, no more tears," Edward whispers as he kisses my temple. He pulls away as someone clears their throat, and he turns seeing the nurse is back. She hands me two pills and a glass of water before turning to Edward.

"Your father said he'll be here within the hour."

"Thank you; we'll be in the neonatal unit."

As soon as I finish taking the medication, Edward wheels me back down to the boys.

Worried about the amount of breast milk I was able to produce, I mention it to Edward. "I was only able to express a small amount of breast milk. I don't think there is enough for one of the boys, let alone two."

"That's normal, Bella, it will take a few days, and once your milk comes in, you'll express more. If not then formula is fine."

I nod, but a small snort seems to escape me, catching Edward's immediate attention. He stops and kneels in front of me. "You're not failing them," he says. I blink wondering how he knew what I was thinking. "What you're feeling is normal, it's called the _baby blues_. Most new moms feel low just after giving birth. Your hormones are all over the place. You're not failing the boys at all; all things take time."

"Okay," I whisper unsure if what I am feeling is related to my hormones.

"I'm here, Bella, and I have my eyes on you, trust me." I nod and he gets up and resumes our way to the NICU.

"Stop," I say as we get to the door. "What do we tell them? I mean, I had just told them the father wasn't here."

"We'll tell them the truth, that I am their father. Don't worry. It's going to be okay."

"You're what?" someone yells loudly, and both Edward and I turn to see Alice and Jasper standing there with their mouths open.

"This is Bella, my Jill from Vegas," Edward states.

"We know that; Jake was talking with her friend James. James was laughing about Edward being Jack from Vegas. Jasper said that must have meant ... but the babies ... are you sure?"

"Yes, it turns out we weren't careful, like I thought we were," Edward carries on with a blush.

"Oh God, I saw my nephews being born," Alice gasps and Edward nods at her. "Can I see them again?" she smiles looking scary happy and that seem to make Edward groan.

He looks down at me, and I just shrug, nodding at him. She's his family, and that makes her my sons' family, too. "For a few minutes, and remember only two visitors are allowed per patient at a time."

"I know," Alice says and walks over to me. "Hi, sis," she says kissing my cheek. "I'm so glad he has found you; he was very heartbroken when you left him the next morning in Vegas," she whispers in my ear.

Jasper steps forward and I glare at him. "You're a prick, why didn't you tell me he was your brother?" I asked and Jasper just looks at me shaking his head.

"If you two didn't know who you were to each other, how did you expect me to know?"

"You said he was no fun and straight-laced. Oh my god, Jill," I mutter remembering the doll, and the texts.

"Shit, I texted you, he said my friend Jill!" I cover my mouth feeling so stupid. My Jack was so freaking close, but my embarrassment stopped me from finding out the truth.

"Darn, that's right," Jasper chuckles, clearly enjoying this more than he should be.

"You know about that ... _Jill?_ " Edward asks as his face turns red.

"Let's just see our boys, and we can plan how to get revenge on Jasper later," I hiss. I narrow my eyes at Jasper, but he just winks at me.

"I freaking love that you're my sister-in-law," Jasper drawls as he holds the door open and Edward wheels me in with Jasper and Alice behind us. We wash our hands and put on the gowns, before entering the NICU. I'm so excited to see the boys. The grin on my face is huge.

"Alice, Jasper, this is my son Jack, and this is my other son, Anthony," Edward says as he points to each of the boys. I feel my heart flutter at the sheer glee in his voice. "If you two can look after my wife, I need to speak to the doctors and nurses for a moment."

Edward walks away and my eyes follow him. "You lied to me, Bella," Jasper says in my ear and I turn to him. "You told me you didn't come to the club," he says giving me a knowing look.

"Not now, Jasper," Alice says flicking his ear.

"Spoil sport," he says and pulls her against his side. "When are we going to have one?" he asks her, and she shakes her head.

"Whenever you think you're ready to take six months off of work to look after him or her after I give birth."

I snort when Jasper's face falls at Alice's reply.

"Fine," he sighs. "If that's what has to happen then I agree." Alice turns looking at him and they start kissing as if no one is around, making me blush at their PDA.

"You two knock it off," Edward says moving to my side.

"Bella, Dr. Cullen just told us he's the father?" The nurse says in a way that makes it sound as if she doesn't believe her own words.

"That's right, he is, and if you can put his family down for visitation as well, that would be great."

She nods at me and starts to walk away, and my eyes seem to go to the Swan name tags on the beds. "Excuse me, nurse," I call and she turns around. "Could you change the boys' name tags to Cullen?"

My eyes flicker to Edward who is grinning broadly. He leans over kissing my lips, and right away my hands seem to go into his hair.

"Hey, knock it off you two," Jasper says mimicking Edward's words from moments ago. Edward pulls back and chuckles.

I hear the door open and my eyes flash over to see James standing there. He walks in and looks in at the boys. "They are beautiful, Bella."

"I'm sorry, there are too many people in here, and someone needs to leave." The nurse says softly.

"Don't worry, I'm going," James tells her and looks back at me. "I put your bags in your room." His eyes shift from me and he looks at Jasper. "Texas, can I have a word?"

"James?" I say knowing something is up.

"It's fine," James replies but I know he is just trying to reassure me.

"Is it my dad or Sue?"

James shakes his head. "No one's hurt, well not yet they're not."

I sigh knowing that Emmett's done something else. "If you can deal with it, then do so," I tell James knowing full well I have enough on my plate.

"Don't worry, I am," he responds.

I rub my head and let out another sigh. "How level-headed is Jasper?" I ask looking between the door that Jasper and James just walked out of, and Edward.

"Does this have something to do with Emmett?" Edward asks and I nod at him, knowing it has to be about him.

"I think he's done something else. I wish I could freaking prove it was him that's been messing with my home and selling it." I turn to Edward who looks confused. "He sold my house, I guess. A family showed up and demanded that I leave. By the time Jasper arrived, I had heartburn and went to get some milk. In the fridge, I saw this gross bloody pig's head, it scared me and I jumped, hitting the counter."

Edward's eyes narrow and his hands roll into fists. "I'm starting to see why James dislikes your ex so much."

"Hey, relax and unfold your fists. It's bad enough that I have James, Garrett, Laurent and my father all planning and strategizing to kill him. I need someone to help me stay calm and not worry that everyone ends up in jail."

"Hey, you forgot about Tan, and me," Tori says walking in. She narrows her eyes looking at me, and looks at the boys. "Oh, I want one," she clears her throat. "Hi, Edward, is it?"

Edward raises his brow and I know the overly sickly, sweet voice she's putting on, has him nervous.

"I need to speak to you, and since I am not sure I can keep it clean, you'll have to step outside." I stand up and Tori hugs me and makes me sit back down. "He's a big boy and I won't hurt him, just yet. I'll be back to find out more about my nephews in a few moments."

I look to Edward who gives me a smile. "Be right back, love," he says and looks at Alice. Something silent passes between them and he turns and walks out.

I let out a soft breath, because I trust my friend not to hurt Edward. I look back at the boys and feel a stabbing pain. I just want to pick them up and hold them but I can't.

"It's okay, Bella, you'll get to hold them soon," Alice tells me as she wraps her arms around me.

I wipe away the tears that fall, and drop my head on Alice's shoulder. "I know it's stupid, but it still feels surreal. It's almost as if my body knows what's happened, but my brain is still stuck at another station. I don't know what to do or how to help them. Do they even know I am here?"

Alice sighs but before she can say anything, there's an alarm coming from Jack's bed. Alice jumps up and opens the plastic top, taps Jack's foot, and the alarm stops.

"What?" I stammer, having no clue what just happened as I stand to look into the cot.

"He just needed to be reminded to breathe."

I rub my head and then drop it into my hands as I start crying harder. "I didn't know what to do, he needed me and I ... if you weren't here." Alice takes a hold of me and places me back down on my seat.

"I'm a nurse and I have worked in NICU before, that's how I know. You only gave birth hours ago, Bella, you're doing fine."

I shake my head at her, knowing I'm fucking up.

"Stop… you are doing fine; you will learn this, I'll help you. Edward will help, too, you just need to take a deep breath and be calm." She gives me a smile and a wink.

"Nancy, have the boys been fed yet?" Alice asks and the nurse looks at the chart. "Nope, I was just about to do it."

"There isn't enough breast milk for both of them," I tell both Alice and the nurse she called Nancy.

Nancy retrieves the bottle and smiles at me. "No worries, there's more than enough for the first feed; does dad want to be here, too?"

"I'm here," Edward says and I look to see that he, Tanya, and Tori are all standing there. But they each look tense. Edward's eyes drop to mine and he smiles and leans over to me.

"All is good. I love your friends," he whispers in my ear.

"Alice, could you meet with Dad and Eleazar, and tell them my news? Then could you call Mom and Jane?"

Alice stands as she snorts. "He's a grown man who's still scared of mommy. How cute," she says pinching his cheeks.

"I'll be back later, Bella," Alice says and winks at me.

"Jack, Anthony, remember no matter what Tori and Tanya say I am your favorite aunt."

"Yeah, right," Tanya snorts with a smile.

Alice moves to Tanya and hugs her and then Tori. "Look after her for me. Feel free to slap my brother if he needs to get a clue."

"Will do," Tori laughs.

"Ready for your first meal, Jack?" Nurse Nancy asks. Edward grabs my hand as we watch our boy taking a small amount of my milk.

"Is that enough?" I ask

"For now, yes, he'll get more in a few hours," Edward tells me and I look to the door.

"I need to express more milk for them."

"We have time," Edward says reassuring me.

Edward kisses my head and pulls me so that I am right up against his side.

"Bella, Tori and I are going to go, we'll be back tomorrow," Tanya says softly. She kisses my head and hugs both Edward and me at the same time.

"Later, Edward, that is if you survive meeting the Chief," she says with a bit of a cackle.

I watch them both walk out and lay my head against Edward's chest. "My dad will be fine," I mutter but I feel unsure of how he's going to handle this.

"I spoke to him on the phone when I was outside talking to Tori. He's fine, and don't worry, she was just teasing me." I lean up and look at him.

"What's going on?" I ask and Edward forces a smile on his face.

"We're dealing with it, don't worry."

I just keep looking at him, knowing this may be bigger than what I first thought.

"You have enough to deal with, love, please just let our families and friends deal with it."

I rub my face as I place my head back on his chest. "I'm sorry for getting you and your family mixed up in this crap with my ex and his stupidity."

"You're my wife. The crap you deal with is the crap I deal with. Just like my family is your family, your family and friends are now mine, too." Edward kisses my head.

"Edward?" I jump seeing Edward's mom and dad standing at the door.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, this is my wife, Bella, and these are our sons, Jack and Anthony," Edward says smoothly, but his parents seem to just look between me and the boys.

"Dad, I need a word with you. Mom, do you think you could help Bella express milk in the room across the hall? I know you would be more help than anyone else, since you've been there and done that before."

His mom narrows her eyes, but there's a flash of understanding in them and she smiles. "Sure, come on, Bella, I understand the struggle." She takes my hand and I start to walk with her to my wheelchair. "I had to use the most God awful pump when I had Edward," she says as she helps me to sit and wheels me out of the room. When we reach the other room, she helps me set up the breast pump.

"So you met him in Vegas?" she asks and I feel my face heat up. I look to her seeing that her face is soft. There's no judgment whatsoever in her expression, just curiosity.

I take a deep breath and launch into what happened. I surprise myself by starting off telling her about my marriage to Emmett, before telling her what led me to the club that night. When I get to the part about meeting Edward, but not knowing who he was, I couldn't look at her.

"Sounds as if fate has given you a do-over," she hums and I look at her. "It let you meet him again, the right way. You both got to meet and know each other without the pressure of knowing you were married. Maybe fate wanted to make sure your heart knew that this love was real, before you knew what was going on."

I nod at her. "I like the sound of that. It sounds so much better than I drank well over my limit, hooked up and ta-da," I chuckle. I look down at the bottle and see that there's still not much breast milk in it.

"This is hopeless. It's the only thing I can do, and I am failing at it," I cry to her.

"You're not failing," Esme says sounding like the moms I hear on the street. "Can I touch your breast?" I look at her, and then nod at her.

Esme gently starts to massage my breast but looks at me. "The first milk is always the hardest to express; it's thicker at first and thins out later on. As soon as your regular milk comes in, pumping will be easier. I have found using pumps is a trying task. Even after all these years and improvements, there isn't a pump out there that makes the first time expression of milk easy. Plus, you also have the fact that the boys are early, so your body has to fully catch up to where it needs to be." Esme stops talking, pats my shoulder and smiles. "There we go." I look down seeing that the flow seems to be more constant now.

"Wow," I hear Edward say. I look up to see that he's standing at the door with his eyes closed. "Mom, why are you touching my wife's breast?"

"Well, son, I was thinking of becoming a lesbian and I wanted to know if I was going to like breasts or not. I was just about to touch her ass," she states and I snort covering my mouth as Edward's eyes spring open.

"Ha, ha, so funny. I can take it from here if you want to meet your grandsons." Esme looks at me and I nod at her.

"Welcome to the family," Esme says giving me a kiss as she stands. "Son," she hisses giving me a side smile as she does. I know it's her way of telling me that he's got some explaining of his own to do.

"Hey," Edward smiles sitting down next to me. He takes over and gently rubs my breast. "I've got two months off for paternity leave. I know it's not a lot, but it's all I could get on such short notice." I give him a nod knowing that there's more to come. "I can't be your doctor anymore, but Eleazar will take over your care from here on out. He was my mentor, growing up, so you're safe in his hands. He's eager to meet you, but will do it tomorrow."

"Okay," I smile and switch the pump to my other breast.

"Alex and Jane want to meet my wife, too."

I look up at him narrowing my eyes. "You called me that to your parents."

Edward looks up at me "What, my wife? Is that okay?"

"Yes, but it just feels as if you're handling this so much better than I am."

"You just gave birth, and the reason I keep saying _wife_ —calling you my wife—is, I want to get it in my head that it's true. I'm scared it's a dream, and in case I wake up and find this is all a dream, I want to say it as much as I can."

I snort nodding at him. "I know that feeling."

"You have enough breast milk for a few feedings. Do you want to see them again or do you want to rest?" Edward asks pushing my hair out of my face.

"See the boys," I reply in a duh voice.

"Okay, but just for a short while, you're dead on your feet."

"I'm fine," I tell him and he raises his brow at me.

"You're not; let me look after you," he whispers to me.

* * *

 **A/N: Well it's all out in the open now, they both know how they met and what happened after they met. Lots of things yet to resolve in the story though, so it's not over by any means. What did you think of the reveal and how they handled it together? I love this sassy but caring Esme, what do you think of her?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Don't forget to check the Facebook group page for a teaser on Sunday.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Getting to know the ins and outs of the NICU**

I yawn feeling my eyes roll closed. "It's time to go back to your room," Edward tells me.

"What? No, I am fine. Besides, my father hasn't gotten here yet." Edward looks at me and sighs.

"I'll see how close he is." Edward jumps up pulling out his cell as he walks to the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen," someone says and I frown looking at them. "You are Mrs. Cullen, right? Jack and Anthony's mother?" I chuckle but nod at the man speaking to me. _Should I find it strange being called that for the first time, or be alarmed that I don't find it as bizarre as I did being called McCarty?_

"I'm Dr. Frank Dent. I'm the neonatologist in charge of caring for your sons while they are here in the NICU." He offers me his hand and I shake it.

"I thought if you had a moment, I could go through everything with you about the boys?"

"Can you wait for a few minutes? Edward, their father, just stepped out," I ask looking toward the door, in hopes he's on his way back.

"Sure, I'll look them over while we wait." He doesn't wait for me to reply, but gets to work examining Jack first.

My eyes seem to bounce between watching the doctor, and checking the door for Edward's return.

Just as Frank moves from Jack to Anthony, Edward comes back in making his way to us as fast as he can.

"Sorry, I made you wait, Frank," he says with a smile as he reaches out to shake his hand.

"These are your babies, Edward?" Franks asks with his head tilted to the side.

"They are and this is my beautiful wife Bella. Bella, love, this is Frank, he's the best neonatologist in the country."

"We've met, Edward; I just didn't know she was your wife," Frank smiles, and then goes back to examining Anthony.

"Both boys are doing very well," Frank starts off. "Jack is doing a little better than Anthony, but considering their premature and traumatic birth, they are both doing remarkably well. Tomorrow if Jack's still doing well, I would like to lower the oxygen level and move him to a nasal cannula."

I frown unsure of what this means; Edward clasps my hand making me turn to him.

"That means he will have a pair of small prongs to deliver extra oxygen through the nostrils. This is a good thing. It means he doesn't need the extra pressure to keep his lungs open, but still needs a little extra oxygen to maintain sufficient oxygen levels in his bloodstream."

I let out a breath, nod at him and turn back to Frank.

"That's right. His lungs are not causing me any concern. But tomorrow and over the next few days, I would like to perform a range of tests that will include examining his sight and hearing as well as running an EKG and drawing blood work. Don't worry, Bella, for a preemie he's doing great, a star pupil."

I feel myself smile, but Frank's face changes a little. "I would also like to do the same for Anthony as he has me a little more worried than I am about Jack."

I tighten my grip on Edward's hand, hoping my little guy will be okay.

"For now, he still needs full support to help him breathe. Also, his heart rate is a little slower than what it should be, so we will continue to monitor his pulse."

"He's ... he's … is he going to be okay?" I ask shakily.

"He's a fighter, and I am sure it has more to do with the delivery and being early than anything more serious. I have faith in his strength. To tell you the truth, if anyone else had been with you, he would have died enroute to the hospital, but Edward did the right things to help him. I'm sure I will know more in the next few days. For right now, he'll get all the support he needs to help him, and don't fear because he's a fighter."

Frank stops for a few seconds before he starts to go through everything the nurse has already told me regarding the incubators and monitors. "We'll talk more tomorrow," Frank says standing up and moving away from me.

"Love," Edward whispers softly and I turn to him to see that he is holding back his own tears.

"He's gonna make it; he's a Cullen. Remember you said that Cullens are fighters, just look at Jane," I tell him.

"I know you're right," he says kissing my head.

"Is it okay to come in?" my father asks standing a little away from Edward and me.

"Yeah, come on in and meet your grandsons," I say and he moves slowly to us.

"Oh, they are beautiful, just like their momma," my dad coos.

"Dad, this is Edward," I tell him softly.

"Yes, we've met," he says. I gulp but my father shakes his head. "I don't want to know the ins and outs, but you are married to him, right?"

I nod at him, as my dad hisses, "Yes!" He looks to Edward, grinning at him. "Can I just say that I told her you were a great guy?"

I roll my eyes but Edward just chuckles.

"Get her off to bed. She looks exhausted. Sue and I will come back tomorrow. If you can give me your parents' number, I can call them so we can all take turns being here with the boys and Bella."

"Of course," Edward takes a piece of paper from his lab coat pocket and jots down the numbers. He hands my father the paper along with a key.

"Son, we're okay at a hotel."

"No, sorry – you're my wife's father, and that means you stay at our home."

"If you're sure?" Edward nods at him and my father takes the key and pats his arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispers leaning into my ear and kisses my temple.

"Okay, momma, time for bed," Edward says and I look at my boys.

"They're safe here. You need rest so you can cope with the upcoming days."

"I know… just ... it's just … I don't want them to be alone."

Edward cuts me off and kneels down in front of me. "My mom is on her way back now to stay with them for the night and I'll have my pager. If we're needed, the boys' nurse will page me."

I frown at him unsure of why he thinks that would calm me down. "I'm spending the night here at the hospital with you, if that's okay?"

"I would really like that, are you allowed to stay?"

"Yes, of course. I may not be your doctor anymore, but I would like to keep a close eye on you, and be here for the boys."

I lean into Edward and wrap my arms around him "Thank you," I whisper knowing that he has done so much for me and the boys.

Edward takes me back to my room, and I use the restroom and get checked over by the nurse. After she tells me I am doing well, Edward comes back into the room. I look at Edward and then to the bed "Will you be sharing?" I ask shyly. I have only ever shared a bed with my girlfriends and Emmett.

"I'm okay in the chair."

"Oh," I say somewhat dejectedly.

"Bella, if you want me to sleep beside you, I will; I just didn't want to overstep—"

"You're not," I interrupt.

Edward nods at me, and I move into the bathroom and turn on the shower. "Do you think I could get more pain meds?" I ask looking out the door.

"Yes, but you need to eat something first," I sigh but nod at him.

I move back into the bathroom, closing the door before stripping off my clothes.

After taking a short shower, I get changed into a pair of my own pajamas, and feel better. I walk out to find Edward has also changed into pajamas. He moves to me, and helps me to the bed. "My mom dropped off some new pajamas; what she said was better undergarments, better pads, breast pads, and your own breast pump," he stops and chuckles. "She didn't like the one in the room, so ..." he clears his throat. "She got you these, too," he holds up a pair of fluffy slippers and a matching robe. She also brought us drinks, snacks and dinner because she said hospital food is not as good as her home cooking."

I feel myself blush as I get a little overwhelmed by everything she has done. Emmett's mother hated me from the get go. Over the years that Emmett and I dated and then were married, she never once bought me a gift.

"Thank you," I whisper to him and he grins winking at me. "She likes you, so don't worry about that." I tilt my head at him. "As I was telling you what she brought, I couldn't help remember that crazy-ass woman that yelled at you when you were in here sick."

"Renata ... yes, she's Emmett's mom, and she's never liked me. I was just thinking about how I've known her most of my life, and was in Emmett's life for almost ten years, but she never bought me a candy bar, never mind doing anything like this."

"My mother would never be mean to you, she likes you. I mean, she's nice to everyone, but she truly cares about you. My mom didn't like Rachel very much, but she was polite, and would include her in family dinners and parties. As for gifts, she would always buy her something she knew she would use, need, or like. But don't doubt that my mom did this stuff for you because she likes you and cares for you."

"Your mom seems very nice," I tell him truthfully. I yawn and feel my eyes start to close.

"Let's eat, and then we can get some sleep," Edward says and I nod.

Edward removes the lid off the container and I see what looks like a homemade egg salad sandwich and potato salad.

I nod and slowly start to eat the food, all of which tastes amazing.

I only make it halfway through my food, before I become too tired to eat anymore. I move up the bed and lay down facing Edward as he moves swiftly around the room, cleaning up. He switches off the light, and then moves over to the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asks softly and I move over so my back is to the bathroom wall, he smiles softly as he gets in.

As Edward lies down, I let out a soft breath and my eyes close.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I let out a soft hum as I slowly wake up. First, I am hit with the fact that there is something warm under me, but before my mind can question it, a cramping pain rips through me.

"Hey, easy does it," a warm voice says as I curl up.

I groan, feeling really tired and unable to open my eyes yet. "My stomach hurts and so do my breasts," I say with a bit of a whine.

"You need to express some milk, which will help relieve the pressure on your breasts. Your stomach will hurt for a while due to the fact your uterus is contracting back to its normal size." My eyes flicker open to see Edward's chest. Tilting my head a little, I see that he, too, looks sleepy, but is watching me.

"Okay," I mumble to him, and he slowly slides out from under me and moves swiftly around the room.

"I am going to switch on the lights," he says and I close my eyes, and then slowly open them. Feeling the need to use the restroom first, I get out of the bed, and walk to the bathroom. I take care of my needs as my mind does a fast rerun of what happened yesterday. I wash my hands, feeling weird—not only am I a mom, but I'm also a wife.

"Did yesterday really happen?" I ask him when I walk back to the bed.

"If you're talking about delivering the twins in a car, and finding out that you're married to a great doctor who's also a handsome guy, then yes," Edward says lightly as he hands me the breast pump.

"Oh, that's right, where is my handsome husband and great doctor at anyway?" I say as I look around the room.

"Hey, wife, I'm your great doctor and handsome husband. You must obey and respect me." I raise my eyebrow at him, and he rolls his eyes. "Fine; you found out you were married to a geek," he mutters making me laugh.

"A handsome geek," I say as I hook up the breast pump.

"I knew you thought I was good looking."

"Yeah, but I've been pregnant; my hormones have been all over the place!"

"Not when you married me, and allowed me to fu ... make love to you."

"I was very drunk," I tell him with a smile that makes him shake his head.

"I was blown away by your beauty both times I first met you." I frown as I look at him. "The very first time I saw you was at Jake's bar. And then the next first time was when I saw you in my office clutching my photo." I bite my lip as he smiles goofily at me. "Maybe if I had had my tattoos and green eyes showing you would have let me make love to you that day, too." I swallow hard as he leans closer to me. "I wanted to, and the fact that you were so wet didn't help matters for me at all."

I feel my face heat up. "I'm so sorry."

Edward shakes his head at me. "I'm not sorry at all, but I should have known then that Jill was you. I've only ever had that reaction to one girl and that's you. If I had thought about it, I would've realized you were the same girl as the one I married in Vegas."

I move forward kissing his lips. He leans into the kiss taking it over, but suddenly pulls back.

"Change breasts, Bella." I look down to see I have a good amount of breast milk this time. I smile, switch the pump to my other breast and tilt my head up so Edward can kiss me again. It's not long before I'm done expressing milk from both breasts.

"Would you like to come with me?" I look up at Edward. "I need to take this down to the NICU and I want to pop in to see the boys while I'm there. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, of course I do, love," he says with a smile.

"Is it strange that I miss them so much?"

"No, they've been a part of your life for eight months."

"They were a part of your life, too, I know you didn't know, and neither did I, but they always reacted to you and your touch." I drop my eyes from him not wanting to get any readings from his face. "Do you really think they will be okay?" I ask changing the subject.

I feel Edward's hand cup my face, he tilts my head up so that I am looking at him. "I am not going to lie, Bella, they have a huge fight on their hands. But I have to believe they will make it. They may develop problems, but I know we—together—can, and will overcome them."

"I—" I stop and shake my head. "Can you show me what to do? Educate me on what could go wrong with them. I can't be their mom holding them right now, but I can be a mom by learning what they will need me to do."

"I will, and you are doing great, Sweetheart." Edward kisses my head and smiles as he stands up.

"Put your breasts away so we can see our boys, but just for a short visit, because you still need to rest."

I snort as I tuck my breasts away, not even feeling remotely embarrassed by him having to remind me. I stand up and he takes my hand. Edward keeps a hold of my hand the entire way to the NICU. When we get there, the first thing we do is to label and put away the boys' milk. After that is stored in the refrigerator, we wash up and put on our gowns. Before we enter the room where the boys are, Edward takes my hand in his again.

As I approach the boys, my eyes move to Esme, who is sitting in between them knitting.

"Hey, Mom," Edward speaks in a low tone, making her look at us. "How have our boys been?"

"Just two little blips for Jack, and Anthony had five," she says as if she was telling us football scores.

"What– what's a blip?" I ask.

"She's talking about having to remind them to breathe; they are fine," Edward says pulling me down to sit in the rocking chair.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry." I look toward Esme as she looks at me apologizing. "That's what I called them when Edward was in here, and he had so many more than what Anthony's been having in his first few hours."

"Edward was in here?" I ask as Esme wipes my tears.

"Yes, you see, I ended up in surgery when I was seven months pregnant. Edward was born first followed by his twin sister, Elizabeth." I look away from Esme to Edward. I don't remember hearing about a sister named Elizabeth.

"She was stillborn," Esme says making me gasp.

"I'm sorry," I tell her quickly and she gives me a gentle smile.

"When Edward was in here, I couldn't handle it to say that he forgot to breathe ten times today, so I started calling it blips."

I nod at her in understanding. "It does sound much better, just this is all new, I feel ..."

"Clueless? Like you're being judged for not knowing the right way to do things, or what to do?" I nod at her again, because that is exactly how I am feeling.

"I felt like that, too. I know it seems overwhelming, and that there is so much to learn with the boys being in the NICU. But, Bella, I have faith that you can and will learn and be fine," Esme kisses my head and stands up.

"I think I'll leave you two with your boys. I need coffee – do either of you need anything?"

I shake my head at her and she smiles at me again before turning and walking out of the door.

"I am so sorry," I tell Edward hating that I was rude to his mom.

"What for, love?"

I turn to him, and see he's looking over the chart from Jack's bed. "I was so rude to your Mom a few moments ago."

Edward frowns and his head turns to me. "When?" he asks, and I wave my hand. "Bella, she's been in your shoes. Believe me if anyone understands how you feel right now, it's my mom."

"I get that but she was just answering you and I freaked out a little bit."

"You didn't, you're just tired, stressed and didn't know what —"

Edward gets cut off by Anthony's alarm. We both jump up and Edward takes my hand in his, and jointly we tap Anthony's foot until the alarm stops.

"That's all there is to it, Bella. They just need a tap or a foot wiggle and that will remind them to breathe." I let out the breath I was holding while nodding at him.

"Thank you for showing me," I whisper leaning my head on his shoulder "How are the charts; are they doing okay?"

"Good, they're both due to eat in about twenty minutes. I say we stay for that, and then head back to bed for a little bit. You need your rest, love."

I pout looking at him.

"Bella, love, you can't stay with them all of the time. You need to rest so that you can heal, and be fit and able for when they come home with us."

"I know it's just hard to not be here with them."

"Believe me, I know. I could spend all day with them, too, but you need to rest. You just gave birth in a moving vehicle. You had two tiny people come out of you in a less than desirable way. If this went the way we talked about, they would be spending time in the nursery to give you time to recuperate, so this is not really any different. Well, except the way it happened was faster and sooner than we wanted."

"But this feels harder."

"Because you're leaving them?" Esme says softly and I nod at them.

"Take a photo of them to take back to your room. Then, I'll take two of you and Edward to leave with each of the boys. That way you'll always be together, even when you are resting and healing."

"That sounds like a great idea. I want them to know that I—" I stop and look at Edward. "That _we_ love them."

"They know, Bella, believe me they know." She stops talking and sits down, picking up her knitting from a bag.

The nurse comes over and feeds Jack and Anthony. The entire time, my hands were itching to move her out of the way. It felt as if she was stealing my job. Not that I have the first clue on how to feed them breast milk through a tube.

"Mom, can you take a photo of Bella and me?" Edward asks softly handing his mom a camera. He sits next to me and pulls me close. "Smile, Bella, this is for our boys."

I force a smile on my face and Esme clicks taking hold of the photo as it pops out. "One more for Anthony," she says quickly taking another.

As she waves them in the air to dry, she passes one to Edward and the other to me. I look down at it as both Edward and my images appear. A small gasp escapes me as I see that Edward's eyes are looking at me. Where I can't see his eyes, I know and feel that they have more emotion in them looking at me, than Emmett ever had.

"These are good," I whisper, even with the fact I have dark rings around my eyes. I look a little paler than usual, but there's also a happiness in my eyes that makes me seem better than what I really feel.

"Okay, let's put these pictures in with the boys, and get a picture of them for you two."

Edward stands up and snaps a photo of each boy, and then sets them down to dry as he attaches our photos to the plastic cover on each bed."

"Are you ready to head back up to bed?"

I look up at Edward to say no, but stop myself. Edward looks so tired. He also has dark rings around his eyes and looks almost asleep on his feet. I clear my throat knowing it's not just me that doesn't want to leave, but that he also needs to rest. With all that in my mind, I nod at him and stand up.

"See you in a few hours, Mom," Edward says as he takes a hold of my hand, leading me back to my—our—room.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter was filled with sugar sweetness, but it gave Edward and Bella both the information they needed. So a few of you on the Facebook group page decided they wanted to hear from Edward. See his thoughts on the birth, learning Bella was his Jill, what he's keeping from Bella, his conversation with Charlie, as well as how he is taking all this news. So there will be a special update coming, in an Edward POV chapter. It is almost done, and once it is, and it's beta'd we will post it, no matter what day it is. So what did you think of this chapter? Got any questions you want answered? Let us know, and we'll see about getting another Q/A done.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So this is a BIG** **chapter because it is a double chapter. That's right two chapters in one. The first part is the asked for Edward POV of the birth, the talk with Charlie and so we could get a glimpse at his feelings. I do want to go on record and say I (Kasi) am one of the people who really hate showing the same storyline from a different pov, due to the repetitiveness, so there is some of that, but hopefully we've changed enough so it is not overwhelming to any of you. Our normal chapters for this story range between3700 word count and 5000word count. This chapter has over 10K word count, so we hope you truly enjoy this double chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Part 1**

 **Edward POV**

 _*****This is an added bonus section to this chapter. Below it switches to BPOV and that is where the original chapter starts. Thanks to our wonderful readers and posts at our Facebook group page this chapter is more than twice the normal length now, and you get to hear from both Bella and Edward. Hope you all enjoy it, thanks for reading.*****_

 **Finding what has been under his nose the entire time.**

"Edward, Mom knows something's up. You'll have to tell her." Alice dictates to me.

"No, I don't. I am going to get an annulment; therefore, there's no need to tell her anything," I reply checking my mirrors as I drive.

"Then why are you still wearing the ring?"

I glance at my hand, still unsure why I can't take it off.

"I'll remove it later."

"Edward, she could be your one."

I shake my head at her. "If she were, then I wouldn't have grown attached to another girl."

Alice looks at me and then frowns. "Edward, she's a patient, and she's married."

"She's divorced," I grit out.

"Some divorced people get remarried again, she may still love him. The babies could bring them back together."

"He doesn't care about her or them. Besides, she said they weren't his," I state.

Alice just shakes her head. "You're seeing this only from the way you want to see it. What about the father of the babies? I'm just asking that you look at the whole picture, she may still care about him."

I start to tell her to stay out of it, and that she knows nothing when her cell rings.

"Hey, honey, I thought —" Alice stops talking and grasps my arm.

"We're ten minutes away from there, keep her calm. Edward, Jasper just got a flat and his car is off on the side of the road." Before I can even respond to her statement, she continues. "One of his victims of domestic abuse is in his car and she's in active labor; she's about two months early."

I nod at her as she tells me where Jasper is. "Tell him to check and see if she's crowning."

Alice nods and repeats what I said to Jasper. Just after she finishes, I can hear a muffled woman's voice yelling in pain, but I can't make anything out.

"Jasper, you idiot! You have to take her pants off to see if she's crowning! And I told you to keep her calm," Alice grits out. She looks at me and shakes her head, rolling her eyes. My brother-in-law gives me a lot of shit, but he's a good guy deep down. But clearly after today, I will have to assume his head is full of rocks. I cannot believe he attempted to look and see if she's crowning without removing her pants.

"That's them," Alice states. I pull the car over to the side of the road and Alice runs to Jasper's car as I get my bag from the backseat.

"And this is ..." Jasper and Alice seem to fade when my eyes land on Bella looking scared with tears tracking down her face. I can't seem to say a word to her.

"Edward," my name drops from her mouth in a mix of pain, fear and relief.

"Bella?" I question in the hope that I am seeing things. She can't have the babies yet. She still has several weeks left and we agreed to make it at least three more.

"What? You just left the office? We agreed three weeks, not three hours," I say to her as I push my way into the car.

"I'm sorry," she blubbers. "There was someone trying to steal my house and a bloody pig's head in my fridge."

 _What the hell is she talking about, a pig's head, and who steals a house?_ My hand goes to her face wiping the tears away.

As she grips me in pain, I know I need to be a doctor first for her and the boys. "If there is a God, then I will be able to stop this, please," I pray intently to myself. I clear my thoughts looking at her. "Let's check on what's happening. We may be able to stop the labor."

She nods at me in agreement, but I've got a gut feeling there's no stopping this and the boys are coming.

I look around to Jasper, who is on his radio calling in the car to the precinct. Alice is looking worried, so I quickly tell them what to do and turn back to Bella who is still sobbing.

"It's going to be okay, Bella, I swear to you they're going to be okay," I tell her in a promise not only to her but also to myself. I can't lose these babies, not Jack and Anthony.

As another contraction hits her, I clasp hold of her hand, doing the breathing technique with her. "I'm scared," she cries to me. "This is my fault. I just got so wound up with him saying it was his house. I should've just given it to Emmett. It's not worth losing my boys. Please, Edward, you have to save my boys, please," she pleads with a sob. The pain and fear in her voice makes me hug her close to me, just wanting to take it all away from her.

"Sweetheart," I don't care that I yet again let the name slip out. I believe that I am in love with this woman, and I need her to calm down so I, too, can calm down. "Calm down; I will do everything I can, and more," I whisper into her ear. "I promise you, Bella, that—" I have to cut myself off from saying that I'm in love with her and the boys. My true feelings for all three of them come over me, and I start to tear up, too. "You need to calm down; I know that you are afraid ..." She must be, because I am afraid. "Really, I do. So am I, but please just try and calm down, for both me and them," I admit to her.

She moves her head a little and takes a deep breath. I kiss her head closing my eyes. "Please, God let me save them and her, please don't fail me now," I pray silently.

I lift her out of Jasper's car and she looks at mine almost as if she doesn't understand how it got there.

I get in and tell Jasper to drive. As the car moves, it becomes too dark in the car to see even with the lights on. I bark at Alice for my contacts as I take my glasses off. I glance at Bella, and yet again, all I see is Jill. I shake my head knowing that over the last few months, more so these weeks since I found out she is divorced, and I have wished that it was her that I met, made love to and married in Vegas.

" _It's her, it was her,"_ my mind chants sounding angry that I do not believe it. But it couldn't have been her, could it? I open my mouth and then close it quickly as Bella almost doubles over in pain.

I take a deep breath as Jack's head comes out. I quickly check to be sure the cord is not around his neck. I assist him the rest of the way out. As soon as he's in my arms, I am filled with an overwhelming feeling of love. As I look at him and he cries, I can't help but feel proud at how well he's doing. I kiss his head, and look him over. I tell Bella to undo her top, and I rub his chest to help keep him alert. I call out his stats before I pass him to Bella. I pull the edge of her top over him to keep him warm with her body heat. My eyes linger on the ring around her neck. It looks like a wedding ring and I can only assume that's what it is. I touch it and throw it over her shoulder to keep it out of my sight. _Maybe Alice is right, maybe she still loves him, and that's why she wears it._ I know that I shouldn't ask, but my feelings for her and her boys are becoming too much. I need to know if I have a chance, or if she is waiting for her ex.

With a shaky voice, I ask her in the hope she doesn't hear my silent plea for her to say no. "Is there a chance that you and husband will get back together?"

Jasper cuts me off by snorting loudly, and I glance at him seeing hate and anger in his eyes. I swallow deeply trying not to think of why he hates her ex so much, and turn back to Bella. "I only ask because that's a nice wedding ring."

Bella stares at me with a strange look on her face that I've never seen before. "Emmett never gave me a wedding ring. I ended up with the one my father gave to my mom—" She stops talking and looks as if she's in deep thought, but all my mind is yelling about is that he never bought her a ring. Before I can blurt out how stupid her ex must be, she's talking again, but now she sounds sad and hurt. "My mom hated the ring because my dad only spent three hundred dollars on it. So when she left us, she left the ring, too. My ex-jerk asked me to marry him with a shower curtain ring. I thought it was cute, but now looking back, I can see that he didn't think I was worth anything more."

" _Oh baby you are worth so much more,"_ my mind pleads with me to say, but Jack lets out a small whimper. I lean over both Bella and Jack so that I can rub his chest again. I give him a quick exam and say out loud what his stats are now.

I glance out the front window seeing that we are coming up to a traffic jam, but we're close to the hospital. Knowing there is no point in stressing Bella anymore than she already is, I go back to talking about the ring.

"What about the ring on your necklace?" I ask her.

"That was from someone important," she tells me as Jasper gasps and squeezes my car between two buses.

"Edward, it's hurting badly again," Bella warbles, and I rub my hands up and down her legs.

" _She feels like Jill,"_ the voice at the back of my mind sings out to me, but I have to block that now, because Anthony's coming. "I know, Anthony is coming," I tell her.

As Anthony comes out, I know right away that he needs help, and if we don't get to the hospital soon, then there may be nothing I can do for him.

"Alice, I need assistance. Baby Swan, two, male, five on one minute APGAR, needs help with breathing." I call out bringing him closer to my face.

"Come on, Anthony, you need to be strong for your mama. She needs you and Jack needs you," I whisper to him with a pleading voice. I close my eyes as I rub his chest to help him. "I need you, too," I tell him kissing his head.

I lean over to Bella. "Just hold him," I say placing Anthony next to Jack.

"They're so cold," Bella sobs to me. I take off my shirt and place it over her and the boys and carefully hover over them so I can help Anthony breathe. I pray that this is not the end of my time with them, but this very well may be all the time I get.

"We're here!" Alice yells jumping out of the still moving car. As I lift Bella and place her on the gurney, Alice takes the boys one at a time. Bella whimpers as they are rapidly whisked away to the NICU.

I quickly explain what's happening, feeling the need to be here with her, but there is also a pull, something at the back of my mind is telling me I should be with the boys.

Alice walks in as I am stitching up Bella and gives me a fake smile. "Edward, can I have a word?" Alice asks with a fake softness, I glance at her to see that she is staring at Bella.

"Not right now, I need to get this finished and then check on the boys." I say in a tone to make it clear I'm stepping into my doctor role.

"I'll supervise," she states with a sigh.

I hum back at her not caring what anyone thinks anymore. I just want this to be done and get to the boys.

Alice chit chats to Bella about Jasper, and I find it odd that he has talked so openly with Bella, not just about Alice, but also about me. It's clear from the way she said 'you' that Jasper has given her his warped idea of who he believes me to be.

"I can guess what he said about me," I tell her. "I just find it odd he would talk to you about me at all. I mean, you're my patient, and he was investigating a crime at your place."

She blushes and ducks her head down. "I met him before he arrested my ex-husband."

I falter with the needle a little; what the fuck did her ex do to her?

"Oh, where did you meet him?" Alice asks.

"On a plane when I went to Vegas. He never shut up the whole trip."

I feel my heart leap, as my mind chants, "she's _Jill, she's Jill."_ I tell it to shut up, knowing that I am overreacting , and my desire for her to be _Jill_ is overshadowing what needs to be done right now.

I tell Bella that she can take a shower if she wants, but she pleads to be taken to her boys. As the chant still goes on in my head, I quickly walk out to look for something for her to put on.

"She can't be Jill; this is stupid – just because you want her to be, doesn't make it so," I mumble to myself, pulling my hair.

I put on a clean pair of scrubs, and look at myself in the mirror, "You're fucked," I tell myself knowing that it's too late. I can't save my heart from her or the boys. If and when they don't need me anymore, it's going to break my heart.

I walk back into Bella's room, and Alice gives me a sad look. She knows I am deeply in love with Bella. I show Bella the gown, pad and underwear that I got for her, and she asks for help as her eyes scan the room for Alice.

 _You're in trouble if you help her, but you're already over the line; what's a little more?_

I groan and drop to my knees helping her with the net panties we use for new moms. I then help to remove her top as my eyes flicker to her. I see such a warm soul.

" _I could kiss you right now and die a happy man,"_ my mind shouts. My eyes seem to flicker from her mouth to her eyes; the pull is strong and I feel myself move closer.

" _Fuck!"_ my mind yells. "I'll get you a wheelchair," I mutter knowing I need to get away from her.

I wheel her down, stopping as I plead with her to let me come in to watch over them with her. When she tells me she needs me, too, my heart leaps with the hope that just maybe we could make this work.

I push her into the NICU, placing her chair between the boys. As I tell her what's wrong with them, I find that I have to breathe deeply. I just want to hold them and be with them. I want to make everything better; I want to make it all okay and I can't.

As I take her through everything, Anthony's alarm sounds and I jump up quickly. For the first time, my heart doesn't stay calm; it just about leaps out of my chest. I wiggle his foot but it doesn't work so I move my hand to his chest and keep shuffling him. When the alarm stops, I close my eyes stopping the tears that want to come out.

Still holding back my tears, I turn and explain to Bella what just happened. The fact that I see the heartbreak and worry on her face only adds to my own. I know that I may have to step aside as her doctor. I can't look after her like I need to and it is killing me.

Nancy joins us, but when she talks about Bella expressing breast milk, I know she's hit her limit. I quickly wheel her out of the NICU knowing full well she can't break down in there.

Bella's the brave, strong woman I have come to know her as, and pulls herself quickly together. She starts expressing milk. After she invites me to stay, I sit down, but her friend arrives.

I walk out of the room after I tell her that I will be back. I have to struggle to pass the boys without going back in. I make it to my office and sit down; letting the tears I have held in come out.

"Edward." I wiped my tears as Jessica walks in frowning at me. "What happened?" I shake my head at her, but she rolls her eyes and places a cup of coffee down on my desk.

"Bella had her babies," I mutter.

"Shit … they're five, no at least six weeks early?"

"Six weeks," I say and Jessica shakes her head.

"Are they okay?"

I nod and then shake my head as the tears start to come down again. "They have to be," I finally say.

"When did you fall in love with her?" She asks taking hold of my hand.

"The very second I came into contact with her."

Jessica snorts shaking her head at me. "I need to bottle your charm and sell it. Tell her; lay it out on the table."

"What if she rejects me?"

"What if she says she loves you, too?"

This time I snort, making Jessica sigh. "Edward, I know Bella and she would never be with someone unless she felt something for that person."

"I know, but the babies … what about the dad?"

"Talk to her about it; just between you, me and these four walls, I get the feeling Bella may have made a tiny mistake. I think she might have had a one-night stand, and is now ashamed because she has no idea who the father is."

I frown at her as my mind goes back to the fact that she was in Vegas. "She was in Vegas," I say.

"I know," Jessica responds.

"I got married in Vegas."

"You did?"

I nod at her. "I have no Idea who my wife is, or where she is for that matter." Jessica looks at me in shock. "I want it to be Bella."

"Was it?"

I go to shake my head but shrug. "She reminds me of her; only Jill, my wife, had a darker complexion, and dark, almost black hair."

"Have you heard of a spray tan and hair dye?" Jessica asks and I glare at her but she just glares back at me.

"But she would remember me, wouldn't she?"

Jessica snorts. "Bella is very smart, but she's quite obtuse when it comes to certain things. There were at least six guys who made it painfully obvious they liked her back in high school, and she never picked up on it. They gave her flowers, candy, cards, but she never got the hint."

I chuckle looking at Jessica. "Then why did she think they were giving the things to her?"

"To say thank you, because she was always helping everyone."

"She still helps everyone." I smile shaking my head at Jessica.

"Just tell her your story about being married and she will then, in turn, tell you her story. Who knows; it may just match up?"

I pat Jessica's arm as I stand up. "Don't give my mind any false hope." I walk out the room and head back down to look after the boys.

"How are they?" I ask Nancy.

"Doing well; mom and her friend just left."

I nod and walk over to the boys.

"Hi," I whisper placing my hand on each of their beds. "This was a big scare, boys," I say shaking my head at them. "You two need to listen to me. You are going to fight, because your mama needs you. She needs you both and she already loves you." I stop and sniff. "I love you both, too. I am going to be here for you, every step of the way. I am going to suck it up, and be a man and tell your mama that I love her. But know that I don't love you because of her; I love you because you feel like a part of me. My love for your mom only strengthens the love I have for you, and will always have. I want you to know that I am so proud of both of you." I kiss each of the plastic covers before I walk out. I make it down the hall a little when I see a somewhat familiar man talking to James.

"He's nice, he seemed okay," the guy says and shrugs.

"Okay, he got my friend pregnant; he better be better than okay," James grits back angrily and steps toward him. The guy stands there and holds his hands up.

"Look, I never met him until that night; same as Alphabet chick"

"Her name is Bella."

"Yeah, Bella, that's her name, but he was calling her Jill." I stop and feel as if someone has sucked all the air from my body. "He seemed okay and wasn't bothered that she was calling him Jack. Besides, I know Jasper and Alice and they're okay people."

"Jasper?" James asks, and it's then I remember the guy's name. James is talking to Jake from the bar Jasper and Alice always go to in Vegas.

"Yeah, Jasper is the guy's brother-in-law."

"His brother is Jasper, the cowboy cop?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"But that means ..." James' eyes land on me, and I snap out of whatever daze I was in.

"She ... Bella is the woman I left the bar with that night, the woman I married?" I say out loud.

"Married?" James asks and I hold up my hand showing him my wedding ring.

"I went to his bar, met a girl that was calling me Jack. We had sex, got married, had more sex and then she left – just disappeared.

James narrows his eyes. "Did you do a lame-ass trick for her?"

I nod at him as my face flushes.

"What was it?"

I swallow. "I made her a flower with a napkin"

"Fuck," James says and busts out laughing.

"Jake, is Bella my girl?" I whisper, "Is she Jill?"

He nods at me, but that's not enough; I need more information. "Swear that's who she is!" I demand.

"Yes, Jesus, Bella is the girl you got into the cab with."

I slap Jake's back and start to run toward her room. "She's my wife! She's my wife," my mind sings as my heart fills up with all the hope I have been trying to keep at bay. "Please don't have let me have dreamt this."

"Wait for us," I hear James call out, laughing.

I open her door, and Jake comes in with me. As my eyes land on Bella, I see it, I see _her_ , I see Jill.

"Hey, alphabet chick, congratulations," Jake says smiling at her.

"Thanks, Jake; I may need you to get me some Jack later."

That laugh. That smile. "Jill?" I whisper making her look at me.

"Tanya, Tori, you two come with me because you aren't gonna believe this," James says walking out. He's still fucking laughing.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Edward, but I bled through the other clothes you gave me. But the nurse helped clean me up and—"

Before she can finish what she is saying, I drop to my knees. "I wished it was you, and now I am not sure if I wished so much that my mind is lying to me. But Jake said it's you; he swears it was you."

"What? Swore what was me?"

"It was you who I met in Vegas. It was you that I married in Vegas."

Bella's face pales and she rubs her ears. As I talk, my eyes land on her wedding ring, and I take it off to look at it. Inside the band I see the engraving. This proves it—she's Jill.

I slowly take her through everything about that night, I was partway through when her eyes changed and she, too, realized who I was.

"We're married?" she asks.

"We are," I agree trying hard not to jump up and start dancing.

"We're parents?" I frown as I look at her.

"I don't remember getting married, but my ... our boys were my remembrances."

" _You idiot of course they are yours!"_ my minds shouts.

"We made them that night," she tells me.

"They are mine? Yours and mine?" I ask needing her to confirm that the two small boys I love as my own are really my own.

"I wanted you to be Jack, so badly. I couldn't find you. To be truthful, I didn't even know where to start looking," she sobs. "But I knew you had the right to know that you're a father. We can have a DNA test performed if you need proof, I know ..."

I shake my head at her. "I'm your doctor; I know they were conceived between the twelfth and fifteenth of the month. The same days that we were both in Vegas. Fuck, my mom's going to flip," and she's going to kill me for not telling her. "But I need to both fix something and try something."

I slide my ring back on having felt naked without it. I then take her hand and slide the ring that was on her chain onto her left ring finger. It's a perfect fit.

I look at her and lean toward her knowing this will change everything. I am about to take the leap, but I know with Bella we will not fall together; we will fly.

Kissing her was everything that I expected and so much more. I have never felt such love in a simple kiss before.

After our kiss, I dealt with a few issues. I made sure to get Bella a pain killer before taking her back down to see our boys. We're just outside the NICU when Alice and Jasper overhear the news. They're the first to find out in my family that I am a father.

Sitting with Bella and looking at the boys lights me up. The worry I have for them is still there, but I feel at peace that I'm now able to do something and have a say in their lives.

I feel a little nervous when James takes Jasper away. Listening to Bella tell me what her ex has put her through has me hating him so much more than before. I believe that's why I went willingly with Bella's friend Tori when she asked me to.

"What's going on," I ask seeing Bella's other friends, and her angry tears.

"Emmett illegally sold Bella's house; a family is living there right now," James tells me. "I had to insist to get in, which wasn't a nice thing to do as at that time there was just a woman with two small children at home. I got what I could. But when I was leaving, some jackass was there trying to get the woman out by force saying the house was his." James smiles and I just look at him.

"He commented that he was there earlier, but at that time there was a fat woman illegally in his home which meant he was the one who scared the shit out of Bella, so I hit him and broke his nose."

"You're lucky you didn't get charged with assault. Be grateful the woman is saying that he was scaring her, and what you did was in self-defense," Japer hisses out as he ends the call he was on. "There's another family that has turned up, and the video from my car is being looked over to see if it was Emmett that messed with it."

I look at Jasper. "What?" I manage to ask.

"Don't ask, Edward, just know that as soon as we can get evidence, Emmett's going down for a long time. Bella's car was tampered with, too. It sounds as if he did something to it, but proving it so is turning out harder than what I thought it would be. However, the lab sent the contents of the gas tank to the station and found human urine, so we are getting a court order for a DNA test."

I pull at my hair looking at Tori, James, and Jasper. "Give me the low down on what all he has done to her."

James is quick and doesn't mess around as he lays it all out for me.

Turning to Jasper, I glare. "Add attempted murder; he could have made her miscarry," I grit out at Jasper, hating that Bella was going through all of this.

"If I can, believe me I will," Jasper says and I can see it on his face. He's also over the line with Bella.

"Who's going to tell the chief?" Tanya asks when she joins us.

"I think we should let his son-in-law tell him everything," James says handing me a cell phone.

I click on the call button. "Put it on speaker," James says and I roll my eyes but do what he says.

"James ... how is everything?" the voice answers the call saying.

"Sir, this is Edward," I say swallowing.

"Bella's doctor, Edward?" he asks.

I pull my hair saying a faint "Yes," as James yells, "and her husband."

"What?" Charlie says as I glare at James, who has Tori's hand now covering his mouth. "Am I on speaker?"

"Yes, Sir … Look … to cut a long story short, I met Bella in Vegas, we got drunk, got married and ... made the babies," I stutter out as the others laugh. I roll my eyes at their enjoyment of my uncomfortableness. "Anyway, we didn't recognize each other, but we do now." I stop and clear my throat. "Sir, you need to know that Emmett has sold Bella's house to multiple families."

"He's done what?"

"I know there's a lot more to it, but we are working on it. When you get to the hospital, Jasper will fill you in and after meeting the boys you can stay at my house."

"Son—"

I shake my head and cut him off. "Sir, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my wife and sons. I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, James, stop laughing at my son-in-law and go back to planning my ex-son-in-law's death. Keep me informed; I'll see you soon."

"Yes, Sir," James, Tori and Tanya all say.

I let out a long breath handing James his cell. "I'm on board; any drugs you need, let me know." James hisses a "yes" as I walk away heading back in to be with my wife and sons.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

 **Chapter 22 – PART 2 – BPOV  
(This is where the original chapter starts.)**

 **Becoming a parent, and a wife.**

The light from the window slowly brings me out of my dream. I stretch and then rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning, sweetheart," Edward mumbles.

"Morning," I say as I move my head off of his arm.

Edward starts to run his hand through his hair. As I watch him, I can see his mind is going a mile a minute. "Has something happened?" I ask, and his head snaps quickly around so that he's now looking at me.

"What? No," he says quickly, but his eyes are filled with guilt.

"Then what is it?" I ask softer.

"You are going to be discharged today," Edward says closing his eyes at the same time.

"But the boys are ... They have to stay —" I stutter cutting myself off. I should have realized that I would be getting sent home before them.

"Love, I don't want to leave without them either, but we need to." Edward stops and swallows. "My dad has a big office here, and we can sleep in that maybe one or two nights, but we couldn't do it every night until they leave. Besides, we need to get the house ready for them to come home."

 _Home? Oh God, Edward has a home and I have a home ... I don't want to be separated from the boys, not after all of this._ Just as I start to feel panicked – another voice deep inside me starts to yell. _What? Do think Edward does? Stop being selfish! You hate mothers who do that shit._

"Love?" Edward says cupping my face and breaking me from my mental tirade.

"You have a home and I have a home. I don't want to be away from them, and I know it's unfair to expect you to be," I sob to him. To my surprise he was able to follow everything I just wailed.

"Love, do not panic, I am on this; my lawyer is on this."

My face drops and I pull away from him. "You can't take the boys from me."

Edward gasps shaking his head. "God, no baby, Emmett … your house was sold to more than one family; my lawyer is working on that. So far there are four copies of the deed attempting to be registered."

I frown pulling my brows in and looking down.

"One of the families has moved in, and they are not making it easy for us to remove them. They agreed to buy the house on contract, and paid all of their savings up front. They are scheduled to pay twelve hundred a month for the next ten years."

"I … but …" I stutter out.

"You're going to be fine. Jasper, James and Laurent have moved your belongings from your home to mine. Most of it was moved into the garage by the family so that they could move their things in."

"How?"

Edward takes a deep breath and bites his lip as if he doesn't want to say the next thing.

"Edward, tell me, how … what is going on?"

Edward sighs and looks at me sadly. "When you were in the car delivering our boys, the family was moving in. They gave James and Tori a lot of problems when they tried to get your belongings because they were under the impression they were being auctioned off. Last night, Jasper, James, Tanya, Tori, Jake, Garrett, and Laurent went over and were allowed to get your things. Due to the fact they had small children, Jasper thought it would be best just to get your things and get out."

"But it's my home."

Edward nods at me, and lets out a sigh. "They have a contract that states you agreed to sell it to them. For the time being they are living there, we would have to go to court. All of your things are no longer there. Our friends got everything out. The family is not bad people, but they have already been harassed by the same man who harassed you, as well as two other families. It appears that this family is the only one who has not fully paid for the house and only put forth a large down payment. All of your things—the boys' things, everything from your house—is at my—our—home, you're staying with _me._ "

I rub my head feeling as if it's becoming too much. "I'm homeless?" Edward shakes his head at me.

"No, you are my wife; we together have a home. And just so you are aware, I along with my father and Alex have joined in with James' plan to kick the ever living shit out of Emmett."

I snort but shake my head. "I don't get why he's doing this. I never imagined he was capable of being so cruel."

"What was your marriage like to him?" Edward asks facing me.

I frown and think back on it. "I adored him in high school, had a huge crush on him. He was the big, superstar, football player that helped win our school games. He was the best every game, so everyone loved him. He asked me out and I was thrilled. I went on the first date with him, even when he arrived late, really late. Dating him wasn't easy; he had a big head, and girls flocked around him all the time. I am sure that's why I wasn't surprised to find him and Jessica having sex."

"Jessica, as in the nurse Jessica I work with?"

I nod at him. "Sex for me at that time was so painful, and he made me feel as if it was my fault. He convinced me that he was just using the other women so he wouldn't push me into having painful sex." I snort at how stupid I was. "I took him back, and we got married. We went to college. I received my master's degree and started working for Aro. Emmett flunked out, and he was no longer the starting player on the football team. After that, he seemed to just go from job to job." I stop and swallow. "It was so hard to cope with everything on my own. I was keeping our home clean, building on it, working full-time, and cooking. I think if I'd been truthful with myself, I would have realized I felt stuck because I didn't want to admit I was wrong. I didn't want to admit that I deserved better."

"You do know now that you deserve better—so much better?" Edward whispers to me, but I get so caught up in his eyes that I don't answer.

"Breakfast for two," someone says and I look at the door to see Carlisle standing there, with an 'oh shit face'.

"Thanks, Dad," Edward says as he clears his throat. He moves out of the bed as Carlisle walks into the room.

"Well, I am going to sit with your mother and spend some time with my grandsons before I need to start work." Carlisle moves his eyes to me. "Your dad and Sue are coming in at ten, and then Jane and Alex will join you at noon. After that, Alice, Tanya, and Tori will sit with the boys so that you can have lunch. The boys and you will then have some alone time … well until dinner, that is. Then your father will join my wife and me in looking after the boys so you can get something to eat." At the end, he raised an eyebrow almost as if he was asking if I agree with the plan they have set out.

"Yes, that sounds amazing; thank you," I tell him with a smile, and feel relieved and touched to have so many people around me.

"Thanks, Dad," Edward says softly as he hugs him. After their short hug, Carlisle walks out to go to the NICU.

Edward silently sits back down next to me, pushing the tray closer to me. "By the time we are finished eating, Eleazar should be here. Once he is through, we can get washed, dressed, and go back to be with the boys."

"Okay," I whisper as I start to eat.

"Bella, speak up if you think you're being pushed around, out or don't think you are being heard."

"I don't," I say reassuring him. "I just want to be with the boys, all the time." Edward opens his mouth, but I shut him up quickly by kissing him. "I know I need to eat so I can stay healthy for them and be able to produce milk."

Edward smiles goofily and kisses me back.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

Just like Edward said, Eleazar deemed that I was fit and healthy and able to be released. Thankfully, Jessica came in and said that she would pack up my belongings and place them in Carlisle's office, so they were safe and still here at the hospital.

I wash my hands before we walk into the neonatal unit, heading right for the boys.

"Hey little guys, did you miss me?" I ask smiling broadly at them.

"They have." My head turns to see a sleepy Esme, as she stands and yawns. "They've been good, just about due to be changed and fed." She says as she hugs me. "I'll leave you two alone; I am in need of my bed, and have no idea how I pulled this off when I was a teenager."

I nod at her already fully aware that I can no longer do all-nighters, and already enjoy the odd cat nap during the day.

"Hey, Momma and Daddy," a nurse says with a smile as she looks over Jack. "Would one of you like to change Jack?" she asks without looking our way.

Edward chuckles. "Yes, Mommy here would love to change him," he says.

I look at him, and he winks at me. "I'll be right here with you," he says into my ear. "But you'll need both of your hands."

I frown and he tilts his head down. My own eyes glance to see that at some point I had gripped his hand, and the fact that it looks red; I know that I have a tight hold on him. "I'm sorry," I mutter pulling my hand away, but he keeps a hold of it pulling me close.

I let out a shaky breath as the nurse shows me the diapers and supplies.

"Love, just nice and easy," Edward encourages in my ear. I close my eyes and his hand trails down my arm. His other hand holds me close by my hip. "You'll be fine, love, it's just like changing any other diaper," he says.

I nod at his words and set about the task. Jack is so small. It makes me afraid that I am going to hurt him. As I change the diaper, I can't help but giggle because he likes his feet tucked up to his bottom. Once the fresh diaper is on him, I turn and smile to Edward. "I changed his diaper." I turn and hug Edward feeling happy, yet surprised over the fact that I am crying.

"I saw you, good job, Mommy," Edward whispers and pulls me closer to his chest. He turns me, but keeps me in his arms, and then sits down on the rocking chair with me in his lap.

"They both need a middle name," I say, as I think it over. "What are your thoughts?"

"What about Charles and James?" I turn and look at him, and he chuckles. "I hit James. It would be a nice way to make it up to him." I snort shaking my head. "And he told me that he accompanied you to the prom because Emmett fucked up and didn't show up."

I pull my hair as my mind goes to that night. " _Oh yes, Prom, where he got shit-faced by one in the afternoon, and you still married that fucker?_ " My inner thought snarks.

"Yeah, I agree, so how about _Anthony James Cullen_. Wait … will your dad be upset over the fact that one of our sons is named after my dad but not him?"

Edward shakes his head. "Jane has Dad's first name. Alice has my mom's first name to give to their first born."

"What did you get?"

"I got both their middle names to use."

"Which are?"

"Elizabeth and Charles," Edward chuckles.

"Ah, so we get to take care of two birds with one stone?"

"Yep, we sure do."

Edward smiles and kisses my head. Just as I lean into him, Anthony's alarm sounds. I jump up and jiggle his foot, and the alarm stops. I turn to find Edward smiling at me.

"Hey, sweetheart," my dad says as he walks in with Sue.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"Hi, Daddy," I say hugging him.

"I am going to express some milk," I say giving Sue a look to ask if she would like to come with me. She nods picking up on my unspoken question. "Would you stay with my dad?" I turn to Edward and ask.

"I would love to, sweetheart."

Sue links her arm with mine, and we walk to Carlisle's office, where my things are now.

"How has my dad been?" I ask once I'm settled.

"Bella?" she tuts and I roll my eyes at her.

"Has he been okay?" I repeat.

"He's been upset, and I have locked up all of his guns. Jasper has talked to the other officers at the station; we are on it."

I let out a breath feeling relieved that they seem to have a plan in place to stop my father from killing Emmett.

"But Emmett's due some bad Karma, and by God, do I want a front row seat to see it."

"Bad Karma … he needs more than that," I snarl. "What's going on with my home?"

Sue looks at me with a grimace. "The family is a young family. The woman is named Sammy. She's twenty-five and lost her father not long ago. She works as a waitress on the weekends and at the school library during the week. There are two children—ages four and one, both girls." Sue seems to stop and then lets out a long breath. "The man is named Brain, he's twenty-seven. He just got back from Iraq, and is suffering from PTSD. Sammy paid the down payment for your home using all of the inheritance she received from her father's death." The whole time she's telling me there're anger and sadness to her voice, and I know it's directed at Emmett.

"How much money, and where is it?"

"I'm not sure where it is. Edward's lawyer, Mr. Jenks, is on it and it was seventy-five thousand dollars."

I rub my head, feeling bad for these people. At least they were kind enough to protect my things. "Let me talk to Edward," I say feeling deeply sorry for the family.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel as if I am forcing your hand, but you need to know." I look at Sue as she was stuttering a little. "The family, they didn't tell us any of this information, and they've been very nice and helpful. All of this information is what James and Jasper learned while checking things out."

I groan knowing that I don't want to know the answers to this question, but need to ask it anyway. "Is James behaving?"

Sue drops her eyes from mine. "Yeah," she fake agrees and I let out a groan.

"Do I want to know?"

"You don't, but Jasper promised that he is keeping an eye on him."

I finish expressing the breast milk and put the boys' names on the bottles. We walk back to the NICU and I place the bottles in the fridge. After Sue and I get washed up, we walk back in to see them. I am surprised to find my dad and Edward laughing together.

My dad's eyes flicker to me, and he calms his laughter down. "How's my girl feeling?" he asks as I sit down in between him and Edward.

"I'm okay, a little sore, tired, and feeling overwhelmed," I sigh, hating that I can't get control over my emotions.

"It will still be like that for about twenty odd years," my dad chuckles. I frown and turn to look at him. "What? I'm just telling you the way it is. I still have sleepless nights worrying about you. My emotions get out of control, too, especially when some prick is perpetrating a bunch of criminal acts against my daughter. It's all a part of parenthood, honey, but it's all going to be worth it."

I smile nodding at him, because I couldn't agree more.

Edward wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer. He kisses the side of my head as I lay it on his chest. It's not long before my dad and Sue leave, and Jane and Alec join us.

"I see you found your wife?" Jane sniggers and Edward rolls his eyes. I am more than sure if we weren't in the NICU he would have flipped her off. "I'm Jane or JaJa to my friends and family, which now includes you," Jane says.

"I'm Bella, and it's nice to meet you," I say as I offer my hand. I am surprised when she pulls me up and hugs me.

" _Healing from a broken back, and she's still a strong little thing!"_ My mind chuckles.

"You're very pretty; have you ever modeled? I design clothes and I'd love to have you model for me."

I snort shaking my head. "Being a shorty, there hasn't been a large demand for me."

"Well, I am looking for short, tall, skinny, curvy, all kinds of girls and guys," Jane tells me. "I am sick to death of all those arty-farty companies only having nice clothes for stick thin, perfect-bodied people. Like seriously, how many females do you know who are a size double zero and can afford to pay a house payment for a t-shirt? Or, how about guys? How many do you know who are six foot tall, built of muscle, and have a twenty-eight-inch waist? My clothes are going to be catering for all people, all shapes, sizes, and bank accounts. Let's face it, not everyone is made of money or can afford super expensive items of clothing and still pay their bills. Plus, clothing should be accommodating to all shapes and sizes, and we all know what looks good on us may not look good on another female." The entire time Jane is on her tangent, I just nod at her.

"Great, I'm glad you'll model for me. I'll put you down as one of my short models."

"What?" I gasp out

"It's fine and the show isn't for another five months," she says as if those simple words would wash away my worries.

"Just go with it, if you don't want to do it, it will be fine, too. While she loves clothes, she's not overly pushy," Edward whispers in my ear.

"Oh, and I now have the hairdresser sorted out as well as the makeup artists." I look at Jane who's smiling away.

"Who did you get?" Edward asks.

"James, Bella's friend; he runs a full salon along with his wife, Tori, is it?"

"Yes," I smile broadly at her, happy for my friends. "That is really nice of you, they are great." She laughs and gives me thumbs up.

"And, I am so into his cowboy photo shoot," Jane says as she wiggles her eyebrows. "He said I could design the costumes, so that means I get to dress Jasper up. And by goodness, I have wanted to get my hands on that man's wardrobe for years now." At the end Jane adds a cackling sound that makes me giggle along with her.

"What's this?" Edward asks. Both Jane and I fill him in on James' all cowboy photo shoot to bring in more customers. By then he, too, is laughing with us.

Jane leaves when Alice, Tanya, and Tori arrive. Edward takes this moment to take me down to Carlisle's office where there's a picnic basket waiting for us.

After lunch, Edward sits with me while I express more milk. When we get back to the boys again, Jack needs to be changed and this time Edward does it.

"I wish I had my camera with me," I tell him wishing I could have caught the moment for posterity.

"I'll text my dad to bring his when he comes to work," Edward tells me and quickly types out what I assume are a text to his father. I chuckle feeling that he, too, seems to be nervous. We're first time parents, and at least I am not alone in this. I watch as he walks across the room to dispose of the diapers and wash his hands.

"Hey, how are mommy's little boys?" I ask both of the boys, looking between them. "I am here, I may not always get things right, but I hope you know that I love you." My eyes flash to the door, and then back to them. "Your daddy seems to be a great guy; I know even if we're not a couple—" I swallow back as a pain hits my chest, knowing despite my overwhelming need and attraction for Edward, that doesn't mean we are going to be a perfect couple. We have to not only get to know each other in the romantic sense, but also as parents to two tiny babies.

"Hi, Bella," I look up to see Frank looking at me. "I am here to check over the boys."

I nod at him and move out of the way.

"Well, I am pleased to say Anthony's doing well, but Jack here, is being a superstar. He's doing so well I think you could hold him for a short bit, if you want?"

I feel my mouth drop open. I have so many different emotions surging through me. One is the want and need to hold him, but there's also the scared shitless feeling, too.

"Really?" Edward says wrapping his arms around me. Frank nods and I let out the breath that I seemed to have been holding.

I look at Edward and his eyes lock with mine. "You'll be fine," he says to reassure me.

"Maybe you should hold him first," I say jumping up, but Edward shakes his head.

"No, Mommy holds him first," he says as he guides me back down into the chair.

"Ready?" Frank asks and I turn to see he has Jack. I feel unable to speak, so I nod at him and he gently places Jack in my arms.

"Hi, my sweet boy," I say as Jack looks up at me. Edward kisses my head and we both just look at Jack.

"He looks like you," I say without looking at Edward.

"Yes, he seems to have the Cullen nose and mouth."

We admire him for a short time while a nurse changes his bedding and cleans the entire area up. When Jack falls asleep, I kiss his head. Edward gets up and takes Jack from me. I watch as he walks with him back to his bed.

"Love you, son," he says and he kisses him before placing him in his bed.

I wipe my eyes even with my heart racing and my hands still shaking, I'm so delighted I got to hold one of my sons.

"Here you go," Jessica says making me jump. I frown and look to her hand seeing that she's holding a photo. I take it from her and see that Edward's holding me close as we both look down at Jack in my arms.

"Thank you, Jessica," I say as I pass the picture to Edward.

"Carlisle called and asked me to give you his camera. I knew that was a keepsake moment so I snapped the picture." Jessica turns away from me and looks at the boys. "They sure are the cutest little babies." Her eyes flash to me and I see something in them, but before I can question her, she looks at Edward.

"I need a word," she says.

"What's wrong?" I ask knowing that something is going on.

"I just need a word about another patient," Jessica lies and Edward stands up.

"Just give me a moment," he says to me, and walks out with Jessica.

"Trust him," I say out loud, hoping to calm down.

A few minutes later and clearly angered, Edward walks back in, making my heart race in fear.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"When Jessica arrived here, she was met by Emmett's mother Renata, who was demanding to get in to see her grandchildren."

My mouth opens and then closes several times as I try to get a grip on my thoughts. "WHAT?" I ask a little louder than I intended. "I know that Rosalie was not pregnant the last time I saw her, surely she hasn't had a baby that early?"

"Bella, she's claiming our boys are Emmett's," Edward says softly, but my head seems to shake.

"No way," I say with a growl. "Why would she think our boys have anything to do with Emmett?"

"I think —" Edward stops and swallows. "I know they are mine. From what your father, James, and Jasper have said about Emmett, I know that you wouldn't take the prick back. Don't doubt I know they are mine, but I think we should have a DNA test performed just in case he tries to throw us a curveball."

I pull back the tears that badly want to come from my eyes. "They're in here; they need us and he's still doing this shit?" I grit out in a slightly raised voice. Edward looks around and jumps up pulling me out of the room. "I need to be there for them, not looking over my shoulder just in case he's there with a fucking knife." Edward gives me a sympathetic look but allows me to keep going with my rant. "I've got a restraining order against him, and he's still fucking with me. Only I can't prove it, and he's making it out like he's the victim. I can't ... I'm done. Done, I tell you, I don't care anymore. If James wants to kill him, fine because—" I stop mid-rant as Edward pulls me into his chest and hugs me.

He hushes me as I sob, letting everything out. All the pent up anger that I have been holding on to, just flows out.

"Baby, it's gonna be okay. I swear he's not going to get away with trying to take my boys. I already want to kill him for the pain he has caused you—the pain I have seen in your eyes from the moment we met—again."

Edward pulls back and wipes the tears from my eyes, "No more thinking about him; you've got me now?"

I sniff as I nod at him. I know we're still a long way from being a happy family, but I know the odds are in my favor with Edward and the boys. "Thank you," I whisper to him.

He kisses my lips softly and I kiss him back.

"This is what husbands do for their wives, my love."

Edward and I go back into the room, and sit down with the boys. Earlier, Jack had some tests done. They came back normal with no foreseen problems. Around eleven at night Edward pulls me out of the hospital. He tells me that his dad collected my belongings and has already taken them back to his house.

I'm surprised to find that Edward only lives a short drive from my home. I cringe when we drive by my house, but I feel sorry for the people who moved in there. When we walk to Edward's front door, a familiar motorcycle catches my eye.

"You've followed me home?" I mutter and he groans.

I look to him and he gives me a sheepish look. "Come inside and I'll explain," he says.

I follow him in and he lets out a sigh as we walk up the stairs. "I was worried about you. I just wanted to make sure you were home safe, and I could easily pass your home on the way to mine." He stops and clears his throat. "You need to see this," he says and he opens the door. We're standing outside of a room, and I gasp seeing that it's a nursery.

"Wow, but ..." I look at him and he looks down at the floor.

"After you fell down the stairs, I started to work on this room." He waves his hand, but keeps his head down. "I thought you were in danger. I thought he was abusing you or beating you. My plan was to bring you here and show you this room." He stops and looks at me. "I also decorated a room for you, too. I needed you to be safe," he pleads with me.

My eyes glance around the room, and I let the tears run down my face as I walk around looking at everything he has done for me. I walk to Edward and wrap my arms around him. "This is amazing," I whisper to him, feeling calm and at home here in his arms.

"Do you mind if we share, I just don't think I could relax if I were alone?"

"I was hoping you would say that. Come to bed," he says.

I look up at him to see he looks calmer than what he was a minute ago.

"Did you think I was going to run out screaming?"

Edward snorts but nods at me. "I swear I wouldn't hurt you, but I was very close to needing to join a stalker support group. I was worried about you and felt this connection to you and the boys, which even I didn't understand."

"We felt connected to you, too," I tell him hoping he knows that I felt—feel—it, too.

"When the boys are home, can I take you out on a date?"

I chuckle but nod at him. "I like the sound of that, but can we go to bed now?"

"We can," Edward says happily taking my hand and leading me to _our_ room.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you all think? There is a lot going on here, and a ton of information. I think my favorite part was James beating up the guy who harassed Bella at her house. Also because he came back and was harassing the young mother who was there with her two daughters. A lot of comments want to know when Emmett will get his, but no worries, his day is coming. We can't wait to hear from you, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So here is the update for Friday, there will be a teaser posting to the group on Sunday and the next chapter will post on Wednesday.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Homecoming**

I wake up and my breasts are tingling. I feel a damp patch on my top. Sleepily, I glance down to see that at some point during the night my breasts leaked. As I sit up, I look over at Edward and see that he's sound asleep. Quietly, I move out of the bed, and head to the boys' nursery knowing that is where the breast pump is.

Once I have expressed milk from both breasts, I take the milk bottles, label them and place them in the fridge. As I walk away, I pick up my cell that was charging on the counter. I feel the need to call the hospital.

"Hi, it's Bella Swa ... Cullen, Jack and Anthony's mom. I'm just calling to see how they are doing. My password is six-twenty-Nineteen-zero-one," I mumble quickly once my call is connected.

"Good early morning, Bella, it's Nancy, and both boys are doing well," she says softly. "Jack's doing great. He's only had two blips so far tonight, and Anthony had five." I feel my heart beating fast. No matter how many times they tell me this, I can't seem to be calm about them talking about my sons forgetting to breathe. "They're doing great, Bella."

I let out a long breath and nod, though she can't see me. I feel reassured, and a little more relaxed. "Okay, thanks, I'll let you get back to work."

Nancy tells me goodbye and I place my cell back on the counter to continue charging. Not feeling tired, I decide to look around Edward's home.

His kitchen is good-sized. However, the layout is a little iffy. With a few adjustments, it would appear to look twice the size it is. I walk out and head to the living room, which I really like. It feels homey and the colors are fresh. Just down from the living room is an office. The other room is a large guest room, which has its own ensuite bathroom. That room is currently housing my father and Sue. Having finished with the bottom floor, I head back upstairs to the nursery. I walk around the nursery taking in everything. I push open the door to the adjoining room, and gasp at what Edward has done for me. The room is amazing, and I know that he has had it freshly painted and carpeted. The colors he used are very much to my liking.

"There you are, love." I turn seeing a sleepy Edward looking at me.

"Sorry, I just finished expressing milk, and called in to check on the boys. Nancy said the boys are doing fine." Edward hums as he smiles a little.

"You should have wakened me, I would have kept you company."

I shake my head at him. "You need to sleep." I stop and clear my throat. "I'm sorry I was walking around your home."

" _Our_ home," Edward quickly corrects. "What do think?" he asks tilting his head to the side.

"It's lovely. I really like it," he laughs lightly and grins at me.

"Let's get the boys home first and then you can change anything you want."

I gasp as my mouth hangs open. "I wouldn't—"

"Sweetheart, this your home, too, and you are the project engineer," he interrupts. "But more so, I want you to feel at home here. I want you to like it so much that you won't want to leave."

I snort shaking my head at him. "You really are in need of a stalker help group!"

"Seemingly so, come on, let's go back to bed." Edward leads me back to his room, but I stop off in the bathroom. I get washed, take care of my bathroom duties, and put on a clean nightshirt. Once I'm done, I go back to the bedroom and lie down in bed with my head on Edward's chest. Within seconds I'm fast asleep.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"Hey, baby boy," I say looking down at Jack who is snuggling into Edward's chest. Jack's eyes open and he just seems to stare at me.

"How about we try Jack on your breast to feed this time?" Nancy says making me sink shakily into my seat.

"Will he be okay? What if he stops breathing?" I stutter. There is a part of me screaming "hell yes, this is what I have been waiting for!" but, there's another part that is afraid. Jack may be a week old now, but he's still so small.

"He's ready," Nancy says with a tone that's both reassuring to me and gives me the kick I need.

"Okay," I whisper and start to undo my top. I unhook my bra, and Nancy places a pillow on my lap.

"Jacky, boy, it's time for some food," Edward states with a grin as he passes me Jack. With his aid, I get my nipple into Jack's mouth and he starts to suck right away.

"Oh, wow, this is strange," I tell Edward as my toes curl from the small amount of pain it causes.

Both Jack and Anthony have had a range of tests performed; including a DNA profile. Edward's family paid a large amount of money to put a rush on every test. The DNA came back showing Edward as the father with a less than one percent chance he's not. As for the other tests, the only one that came back with a concern was Anthony's eye test. We have been told he is able to see, but will most likely need to wear glasses. Out of everything that could have been wrong with him, I'm happy with the result.

There is also the fact that as each day passes, Anthony is becoming stronger. He's just reached the stage Jack was when he was born, so I'm hoping that I will be able to hold him in a day or two.

An alarm starts to beep causing me to jump. Jack starts to grumble, and my eyes flash to the new baby and family that have joined us. The new parents look as scared as I must have looked my first day here. As the beeping stops, my eyes fall back onto Jack who is sucking away again.

"He looks as if he's enjoying that," Edward whispers, and the alarm starts to go off again. Both Edward and I look, but as the nurses start to rally around the baby, I know this not a good thing.

"I'll be back," Edward says and moves quickly to where the baby is.

My eyes flash between Jack, who is still feeding and Edward. I feel my heart swell with pride at seeing him work. He has a calm but caring, professional side to him. As the alarm stops, both the nurses and Edward seem to have a new calmer sense about them, and I know the baby is okay for now.

"You just missed your daddy in action," I whisper to Jack as his eyes open, and I smile down at him.

"Sorry," Edward says as he sits back down.

I turn looking at him. "Come here," I say with a tilt of my head. Edward pulls his brows together, but leans forward. As soon as he is close enough, I kiss him.

"You were amazing," I whisper to him, and he smiles shyly, and I can see a hint of a blush on his face, too.

I look down at Jack when he stops sucking. "Are you all done?" I ask but Jack yawns. "I think he's tired himself out by feeding," I say looking at Edward. "You want to burp him, before he goes back down?"

Edward grins at me as his eyes start to sparkle. I carefully pass Jack to him.

"I have good news." I look up at Nancy who is smiling happily at us. "You can hold Anthony; you can do it now while Jack is still outside of the incubator."

I clap my hands and turn looking at Edward, who looks just to be as happy as I am.

"Here you go," Nancy says and I take Anthony from her. Unlike when I held Jack for the first time, I am not nervous or scared; just delighted to be getting to hold him.

"Hi, my little munchkin, you have no idea how long I have waited to hold you," I whisper to him.

I turn to look at Edward, who seems to have turned his head to me at the same time. He quickly kisses me and we both look down at the boys.

I stand up knowing that it's time for him to go back to his bed. As I place Anthony down, Edward places Jack down.

"Here you go," Nancy says as she hands me the picture she took of all four of us together.

"I love this," I say showing it to Edward, who looks as equally taken by the photo as I am.

"Think we'll need a few copies of that, love?"

Nodding at him, I walk into Edward's arms, which seem to open instantly as I move to him. "Come on, let's get some lunch while the boys sleep."

"Mommy and daddy will be right back," I say to the boys kissing my finger and placing it softly on both of their heads.

Edward says his goodbyes, and then his hand goes to the base of my back as we walk down to the cafeteria.

"Hello you two," Edward's dad says as we walk to the table where he's sitting with Alec. "How are the boys?"

"Great. I got to breastfeed Jack, and then I got to hold Anthony," I tell them excitedly.

"That's great," Carlisle says as I cover my mouth realizing I just spoke to him about breastfeeding.

"I'll get our lunch," Edward says while holding back the laugh he wants to let out.

"Bella, we are both doctors, you can use the words breastfeeding, period, discharge, and a multitude of other personal words, without us acting like typical men," Carlisle advises me.

"Eh ... we'll see," I tell them with a shake of my head.

"I was thinking of asking your dad and Sue to sleep over at our place?" Carlisle says out of the blue.

"Oh?" I ask wondering what's going on.

"I just thought it might be nice to give you and Edward some time alone."

I laugh nervously as embarrassment rushes over me. "We ... I ..." I stutter unsure of how to say Edward and I are sharing a bed but not having sex.

"We're doctors, Bella; we are aware you can't have sex yet," Alec says bluntly. "What Dad is trying to say is that he would like for them to stay with him and Esme so that when Jack and Anthony get home, Edward and you can start being a family without interfering in-laws. We'll all be here to help the first several weeks because obviously Jack will be home and Anthony will still be in the NICU. Even after they're both home we'll still help, but you and Edward are their parents."

"Okay?" I say having not thought about the boys being home at different times. I rub my head as the overwhelming feelings start to take over.

"Love?" Edward questions as he sits down.

I find that I'm unable to say anything so his eyes flicker away from mine.

"I think I was a bit blunt when I was explaining the plan for when Jack gets sent home," Alec says sheepishly.

"Love, it will be okay," Edward says clasping my face. I clear my throat and nod at him. "I know, I just never thought of them being home at different times. It's stupid really."

Edward shakes his head at me. "It's been a long week, love."

I sigh and nod at him in agreement. I start to eat the chicken salad that Edward brought me. "How is Jane getting on?" I ask Alec.

"Doing well, just bored silly, but Sue's giving her a new project to work on."

"Oh, what is that?" I ask but Alec just grins shaking his head at me. He winks at the end and I can't help but feel this new project has something to do with me.

"Hi," Alice says sitting down. "Do you mind if I drop in on the boys when my shift ends at five?" she asks as she starts eating.

"You don't need to ask; they're your nephews," I remind her and she grins

"I know that but I still don't want to throw anyone out."

I shake my head at her. "You're fine. James and Tori are not coming until early this evening, and Tanya's coming tomorrow. My dad and Sue are not planning to be here until later tonight. Lastly, your mom is due to join us ..." I say as I peek at Edward's watch.

"Actually, mom's already gone up to the NICU," Alice smiles at me.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

Another week has passed and the boys are both two weeks old now. My dad and Sue have been staying at Esme and Carlisle's home during the week and heading home on the weekends to check on things. All four of them have been great and are getting along swimmingly. I'm sure that has added to my dad and Sue wanting to move here, but I do know that the boys are the main reason. I desperately want them to move here, too. I never realized just how much I missed my dad until I've had him around every day lately.

During the past week, I found that Jane's new project is making premature baby clothes, and my lucky boys now have a large amount of clothes to try out. She has been enjoying it so much that she has donated a large amount to the NICU to give to the parents of little ones going home. If someone told me this a few months ago, I would've been surprised, but after getting to know the Cullen family, I know it's just the way they are. The entire family enjoys performing random acts of kindness and giving to those they can help. All of them have fully welcomed my family, friends and me into their family. Not to mention the support they have provided with the Emmett situation. I know damn well that the attorney fees they have helped pay for have been substantial in taking care of things with my ex.

My home is no longer mine; I have turned it over to the family living there. They will make the rest of the house payments to me and I will put the money into an account for my sons' future. There was no way I could have put them out on the street. Out of everyone in this cluster-fuck, they, too, were victims and didn't deserve what Emmett did to them. The down payment they made is still missing, but the rest of the sale's price will be paid monthly to the account Jenks set up for me. Jenks also rewrote the contract of the house sale, and it's the only legal binding sale of the property. I would never have thought Emmett was smart enough to do the damage he has done to so many people, but he has made a mess of things.

Jasper's brother Peter is a criminal attorney in New York, and has been helping, too. Jasper told Edward and me that Peter has connections and can find things people don't want to be found. Jasper has assured me that if the money exists anywhere, Peter's guys will find it.

"Edward, Bella," Frank says making me jump, since I was lost in my thoughts.

"I am happy to discharge Jack today," he says with a smile on his face.

I smile and look at Edward who's grinning at me. We both turn back to Frank who takes us through everything we need to know about Jack's discharge, and what machines we will be taking home with us.

"If anything happens, or you are worried, just call in," Nancy says softly. "If he has to be readmitted within twenty-four hours, he'll come back here. Any time after that, he will be placed in the children's ward unless he needs intensive care."

I nod, knowing that she needs to give me this information. It's a scary thought of taking him home only to have to bring him back to the hospital.

"He's ready and he'll be fine," Edward whispers into my ear.

We set about getting all the different things signed and set up. It seems like it takes a long time.

"That's it; you're all set," Nancy says looking down. "Don't worry, Jack, your little brother will be coming home soon, too." She adds, and though she said it to Jack, I know she meant it for me.

I turn and look at Anthony, and I feel a small sob coming out of me hating that he has to stay. "Bella, baby, get your big boy home, Anthony and me want to have some guy time." I snort shaking my head at James who's not even looking at me.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll make sure he keeps their talk clean. I'll call you before we leave for the night. It's going to be all right," Tori says trying to reassure me.

"Come on, love," Edward whispers in my ear. I glance at him and see that he's just as worried as I am.

Taking a deep breath, I let it out. "Okay, I am ready." Edward clasps my hand and we walk out together as Nancy pushes the stroller holding Jack and all of his paraphernalia.

We get to Edward's car which is parked at the pick-up point right outside the hospital doors. Shakily, I get in the backseat as Edward places Jack in his car seat right next to me. He loads up the rest of the items in the trunk before getting into the driver's seat.

"Drive slowly," I plead to Edward as he starts the car.

"Was planning on it, love." My eyes flicker to the rearview mirror to see that he's looking back at me. I give him an apologetic look, which seems to make him let out a soft laugh. He winks at me, and then he drives off.

After a long but slow drive, we arrive at Edward's home. He gets out and opens Jack's door and carefully lifts him out as I get out and make my way around to them.

As we walk into his house, I am immediately hit with the smell of homemade cooking.

"Smells like my mother has been here," Edward says softly.

After placing the seat by the sofa, Edward helps me out of my jacket and then helps me with Jack. "You two sit here, and I'll go see what she has made for us."

As Edward walks out, Jack starts to whimper. "Are you hungry again, little man?" I ask, picking him up. As soon as he is near my chest, he starts to turn his head and his little mouth is open searching for my breast. I giggle at his insistant search as I open my shirt and lower the bra cup. Once the nipple grazes his lips, he attaches with gusto and his suckle is strong. Since Jack started feeding like this, it has felt as if he's almost permanently attached to me. After everything I went through with not being able to hold him, it doesn't bother me at all. I have just been enjoying it. I still have to express milk for Anthony, so I make sure that Jack gets at least one bottle of breast milk from Edward every day.

"He's feeding again?" Edward asks as he walks in with two plates of food.

"Yep, he was acting like he was starving as soon as I picked him up."

"Lucky I brought the finger food, huh?"

I nod at him as he places the plate down sitting next to me. He hands me a quarter of a sandwich, and then begins to eat his own, while watching Jack suckle. Edward finishes his half sandwich and then reaches out and strokes Jack's cheek. "Can't believe he's ours," Edward mutters.

I turn and look at him. "Did it feel different when you were delivering them?"

Despite the fact it was two weeks ago, I've never asked him this; I know it's mostly from my own guilt. I feel guilty that he didn't know they were his until after the fact.

"Yes," Edward stops talking and sighs a little. "I thought it was because of my growing feelings for you. To tell you the truth, I've had feelings for both of the boys the second I laid eyes on them, when I did the ultrasound." I watch him swallow. "But now I know that was some part of my brain—my heart—knowing they were mine. Just like you are—or at least I hope you will—be."

This time I swallow. "I really like you, I do." I stop and pull my eyebrows together thinking back to Vegas. "I remember being attracted to you right away, even if I was drunk. Believe me when I say I have been drunker, but I felt something, and that same feeling appeared when I met you again as my doctor."

"Then why were you always running from me; it felt as if I was getting closer to you only for a wall to appear."

"I thought you were married."

Edward snorts but nods at me. "I was the same; I hated that you were married, but at the same time, I wanted to take you from him because I didn't think he was looking after you and them."

I frown as I remember what Jasper said about Edward's ex Rachel, and how Edward never made plans for her to move in with him. "The room you made for the boys and me, why did you do it?" I ask as Edward looks down at me and I feel the need to clarify what I mean. "Jasper told me about Rachel and the reason, or at least one of the reasons you split up. He said it was because of you not moving the relationship to the next level."

Edward looks at me and frowns. "I'm not sure; the thought of having Rachel around me twenty-four-seven scared the shit out of me. I didn't want it. But with you, the thought—the feelings I had and have make me scared, but only because I want it so badly—I was sure you would turn me down." Edward leans back. "I'll tell you everything about Rachel and my relationship, and then you can tell me about you and Emmett. But we both have to let it all out, nothing but the cold hard truth, okay?" At the end, Edward raises his brow, and looks at me to see if I agree. I nod at him and turn to face him, after putting a now sleeping Jack into his seat.

Edward and I spend most of the night talking about our past relationships, which almost parallelled each other. Rachel and Emmett seemed like two peas in a pod. Both were and are takers. Neither of them like to work, but love the money and attention. In listening to Edward, it seems to hit me just how much time we both wasted on self-centered assholes. At bedtime, I was happy to see that Edward had set up a bassinet in the room that joined with the boys' room. It was nice, because this way I could see Jack but he was still in his own room. Not that Edward and I were able to sleep much.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"Hi, Polly," Edward says. "This is my wife Bella, and my son Jack. Bella, this is my father's receptionist Polly."

"I have heard so much about you," Polly grins at me but her full attention is quickly on Jack. "Oh thank god he's taking after his mama," she carries on as her eyes look up to meet mine. "I was scared he would take after this one," she says nodding at Edward.

"Hey," Edward complains which just makes Polly roll her eyes. "Don't give me grief, I changed your diapers," is all Polly says as she opens the office door.

"Are you going to hold that against me for the rest of my life?"

"It's been thirty-three years, Edward, and I still can't get the smell out of the office! Anyway, your mom is already here."

I chuckle under my breath as I walk into Carlisle's office.

"Look, Jack, it's Grandma Esme," I tell him as I look to Esme who is setting up what looks like a small fridge.

"There's my best boy," she coos out at Jack.

"Hey, Mom," Edward says grinning which makes Esme's smile drop a little.

"I was talking to Jack," she says right away as she takes Jack from me.

"I have been replaced?" Edward asks her.

"Well, yeah, I've got two of these cutie pies now and there's only one of you," she replies without looking at him. "How was last night?" Esme asks putting the bottle of milk I brought with us in the fridge.

"It went well," I tell her but she shakes her head chuckling gently.

"The first night—week—I had Edward home, I just about slept in his bed with him. I would have if Carlisle allowed me to."

"Yeah, I seem to have fallen into the trap of needing to check if he's breathing," I confess. I know full well I had freaked out a few times because Jack's breathing movements were so slight that I often missed them.

"It does get easier, but I still worry about my kids. I even held my finger under Jane's nose after her accident, just to make sure she was still breathing." Esme keeps her words soft, so there's a chuckle to her tone, but I know full well she did in fact do it. In an odd way it makes me feel better than and not as paranoid as I was feeling before. "You two go and see Anthony, and Jack and I will meet you for lunch," she says with a smile.

I nod at her and Edward moves me to the door. I stop and turn back to her. "Thank you," I whisper. She grins and winks at me.

"Your mother is amazing," I tell Edward as we walk to see Anthony in the NICU.

"Yeah I know, and think I am realizing just how amazing and lucky I am to have her."

My body seems to move closer to Edward. His body seems to have been waiting for me, and welcomes me beside him as close as possible. Edward shakes his head but kisses the top of mine. It's as if he, too, was slightly shocked that our bodies are pulling each other closer and know what the other needs without speaking words.

~WHIVDAST~

Exactly five days after Jack came home, we take Anthony home. Where I am sad to say goodbye to nurses like Nancy, I'm excited to get my two boys home together and settled. No more going back and forth between the two of them.

"We're home," Edward says walking me in. We walk into the living room, and sitting there are Edward's family, my family, and our friends with a large banner saying "Welcome home, Cullens'." The sight of them all, happy and seemingly like one big family makes me start to cry.

"Oh, I told you this would overwhelm her," Esme tells them hugging me.

"No, this is just unexpected."

Edward sits me down as Sue and Esme take the boys.

"Well, since you are already crying, we have gifts; it's best to get them opened so this crying thing can stop," James jokes waving his hand.

"Don't be an ass, James!" Tori shushes out at him, as she passes a gift to me and another one to Edward.

I turn looking at Edward, he grins leaning over and kisses me before turning to open the gift. I watch him for a few minutes as he talks to Jasper, James and my dad. I love how he gets along with them. There is no macho man act, or I'm better than you. He's not trying to upset them or piss someone off. Edward is just himself and he is perfect. I relax knowing this is who Edward is, and nothing about his behavior is forced.

"Come on, Bella, open the gifts," Jane says and I look to her and see that she now has Anthony in her arms. "I want to know what you think."

I nod at her and start to open the gifts. For the first time since becoming a mother, I feel as if I can do this.

* * *

 **A/N: So what are your thoughts so far, a lot has been learned this week about the lengths Emmett has went to cause havoc in Bella's life. Everyone is chomping at the bit to see him get his, but have patience, Rome wasn't built in a day. Emmett's punishment(s) will be epic and worth the wait. What are your thoughts on the story thus far?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this is posting a little later in the day than you all are use to, but real life is kicking my (Kasi's) butt right now. There will be another chapter posting on Friday as normal, see you then.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Ex-husbands and Hos**

I am awakened by Anthony's small cries. I yawn as I kick my leg out of the bed.

"Hang on little guy momma's coming," I whisper as I walk to him.

I lift him kissing his head. "I need to change your bottom first before I feed you." I lie him on the changing table and start to change him, but he starts to cry harder, as his hand goes in his mouth.

"Hey, no eating your hand," I say, feeling guilty when I see the tears in his eyes. "Just two minutes baby," I mumble to him hoping that I can reassure him his meal is coming soon.

I sit down on the chair, and place the pillow on my lap. I help Anthony get comfortable, and then attach him to my breast. He just starts nursing when Jack wakes up crying. "Hey, baby, just give mommy a few minutes," I coo at Jack.

 _Shit, how I can feed them both?_

"Jacky, Anthony has only been eating for a few minutes, you need to wait," I sigh.

Edward walks in looking sleepy and goes straight to Jack. I watch as he picks him up and starts to change him. "Love, do you want to try them one on each breast or should I just bottle feed Jack?" Edward asks.

Thinking it over quickly, I know it will take five minutes to warm a bottle and Jack is already impatient. "I'll try double feeding," I say, though I'm unsure I can manage to do it.

"Okay," Edward walks around with Jack getting another pillow, he lays it on my other knee and helps place Jack in position. I grin as he helps Jack get attached.

"Thank you," I say with a smile.

"No problem," he yawns. "Next time, please wake me up; I would like to be a part of this, too, even if I am home just after a shift."

I tilt my head at him, not liking the idea of him working hard and only getting a few hours' sleep because he wants me to get him up to help. Edward picks up on my inner fight because he cups my face. "I want every moment I can have with them. Soon they'll be walking, talking, and before you know it, leaving us. I don't want to miss a thing."

I nod at him. "Okay, I will, but on the nights they bottle feed, feel free to let me sleep," I chuckle to him, partially joking.

"That's fine," he agrees winking at me. We both lean in towards each other and kiss. "Do you want something to drink or eat?" Edward asks as he hugs me watching the boys feed.

"Yes, please, I'd love to have a glass of warm milk."

Edward nods before kissing my head, and then gets up and walks out of the room. I look back down to see that Anthony has finished, and just seems to be watching me now. I am looking into his eyes, noticing that they are changing to a clear green color. "You have your daddy's nice green eyes," I tell Anthony and his mouth seems to make an 'O' shape, as if he is surprised.

"Here's your warm milk," Edward says as he places the glass down on the small table between the chairs.

"Thank you, could you take Anthony? He's all done, but still needs to be burped."

Edward nods before reaching out and picking up Anthony. Once he is safely in his arms, he shocks me by tucking my breast way. He winks at me when I gasp. "I've been dying for a quick feel," he jokes while moving Anthony to his shoulder, making me shake my head at him.

"You had a feel, at my first appointment with you," I remind him.

"I know, but that was as your doctor; I can't go molesting my patients' breasts."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"Is that so?" He asks as Anthony lets out a small burp.

"Come on, I was wet, and I know that you knew I was turned on."

"I think even the nurse could see that, love. What I meant was about letting me take advantage of you."

"You can't take advantage of the willing."

Edward just hums. "Goodnight, Anthony," he whispers. I watch him get up and place Anthony down after kissing his head. My eyes flicker to Jack who just stopped feeding. He looks milk drunk and gives me a big yawn. I raise him to my shoulder and pat his back. Almost right away, he lets out a belch and I giggle.

"Goodnight, my big boy," I whisper to him. Standing up, I move to his bed, kiss him and lie him down.

"So, do you want to put that breast away or should I?" Edward asks looking at me.

I don't get a chance to respond before he stalks toward me without saying another word. He kisses me and his hand moves to my breast. He gently rubs my breast with the palm of his hand. It feels good, and I get that tingling sensation in my stomach down to my lady bits. Leaning forward, he kisses me, as his hand strokes my breast, and I let out a moan into his mouth. His tongue enters my mouth, and I feel myself moved backward. Before I know it, we're back in our room, and I'm on the bed with Edward on top of me. His hand moves from my breast and grips my leg pulling it over his hip.

"Fuck… we need to stop. You can't do this ... not for another month, anyway." The whole thing comes out in a moaned plead.

"What can we do?" I pant as he moves his lips from my mouth to my neck.

"Anything you want, just not full sex. You have to heal, and then we need to be protected before we do that again."

"What?" I ask pulling away a little from him.

"I love the boys and wouldn't change them for the world. But I want to know you better. I want to find my feet as your husband and father before we even think about having any more. Besides, I wouldn't recommend that you have another child soon after what you went through, and not with your history."

My hand moves to Edward's hair trying to relax about what I am about to ask. "Do you think it's possible?"

Edward sighs as he rolls off of me, but pulls me so I am on my side facing him. "You were taking the pill when you were with Emmett, right?" I shake my head and Edward frowns.

"I don't see a reason why we can't have more children if we want them." Edward stops talking and pulls at his hair. "That's why I believe Emmett may have been the reason you never had kids."

"That can't be; he got Rosalie pregnant."

Edward frowns at me. "Are you sure?"

"Well yeah, she sent the text to him about being pregnant, that's how I found out he was cheating. And you agreed that she was pregnant that first time but lost it," I remind him.

He looks at me as if he's more confused. "I agreed, how did I agree?"

I roll my eyes closed and chuckle a little at my stupidity. "Rosalie Hale, your patient, the one who was yelling at me outside the clinic that one day months ago."

"That's your ex's girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Bella, do you mind if I run a hair sample on you?"

" _Okay, that's an odd thing to ask,"_ my mind mutters. It does not ease my mind any that Edward looks worried about something.

"I can see you're getting worked up, but I just want to check something out. It's all purely for my own peace of mind."

"Okay?" I agree still wondering what this is about.

"Trust me, love, I just want to check something out, and I can't go into it without breaking HIPPA laws. Miss Hale is no longer attached to my practice, but she still has rights and her information is protected. I'm just curious to see if you both have something in common, that's all. If you do, I will be able to tell you about yourself only, but I think it could be important information."

"Okay, I trust you," I tell him, he grins and gets out of bed. I watch as he walks to the boys' room and picks up our cups and brings them back in and over to the bed.

"Drink up," he tells me as he starts to drink.

I sip my milk looking at Edward. "So tell more about your family."

"They are your family now, too. I'm the oldest as you know. Going into labor and delivering Alice wasn't any easier on my mom than when she had me. Only with Alice, she hemorrhaged during delivery." I gasp and Edward stops and kisses my head.

"It was hard on my mom and dad. I was young, but I remember running around trying to help as much as I could." Edward stops and grins at me. "I think that's where my love of babies started. The years went on, and our family did well, but didn't feel complete. I was fifteen almost sixteen when I started to volunteer at an outreach center. I was placed into the big brother program, and met a lot of different kids. That's how Jane came into our lives."

"Jane's adopted?" I ask feeling a little shocked at that news.

"Yeah, but she's my sister," Edward stops talking and bites his lip. "I may have been the oldest but I still ..." he shakes his head. "When I met Jane, she was so young; her mom had just passed away, and within a few months afterward, her dad went to prison for drugs. So I brought her home, and asked my mom and dad if we could keep her. They agreed, and her father allowed us to adopt her, but she was sad and didn't think she was a true Cullen. Alice and I did though, so we made a blood bond with her," Edward holds out his hand, and I can just make out the faint, small line. "We each made a cut on our right palms and joined them."

"That was both sweet and silly, not to mention alarming," I tell him making him snort.

"Mom and dad flipped out, but I was the only one who needed stitches. After Jane came into our lives, I knew that it was meant to be—we were all Cullens. Jane didn't have a great start in life, so she was always trying to repay our kindness by paying it forward to others. Alice, never one to be left out, joins us in our giving. Our parents never gave us things just because we wanted them, we had limits. At birthdays, Christmas, any holidays really, we had to work or volunteer. We knew what money meant, and that nothing in life should be free or easy. Ten years, actually almost eleven years ago, Alice met Jasper, and you know how that went. Then five years ago, Jaja started to date my best friend, Alec."

"You two are ... were friends before he married her?" I ask interrupting him.

"Yes; we still are. He was my best friend all the way through school starting in kindergarten. That's why I know he is good enough for Jane."

"I think I would've liked to have had a brother, or even a sister." My eyes flicker to the boys' room. "So, I'm happy they have each other."

"Me, too. What about the girls and James; how did you all meet?"

"I have known Tanya the longest, mainly because she was my next-door neighbor. Like Jane, her parents weren't up to the part of raising children, so she was at my house more than her own. She stayed in touch when she left for college, and when it was time for me to go off to school, I picked the same one that she was attending. James was one year ahead of me at school, and I helped tutor him for his classes. He and Emmett didn't get along, even back then. But with James' father being in and out of prison, and Emmett's family having their own diner, it was always seen as James being the cause of problems. Not that my father was in on that wagon. The rest of the girls were Tanya's friends; they're all like my big sisters."

Edward hums. "So James and Tanya are the closest to you?"

"Yeah, Tanya's like my big sister, and in an odd way, James flip flops between being a big brother and sometimes sister, but that's only when he goes all beauty school on me." I giggle and bite my lip. "I was eleven, and at the ice rink, when my period started. I was doubled over in pain. I had bled through my clothes, and was too embarrassed to leave. James had come to find me, and looked at me in shock before picking me up and taking me to a bathroom. He left me there without any word. I was panicking at first, but then Tanya showed up and sat with me. Thirty minutes later, James was back with some of his sports clothes and sanitary pads. I was shocked that he had bought them, but he shrugged and said he had to do the weekly shopping for his mom and bought them often enough for her."

"He is a good guy," Edward says.

"James has always been there for me; he was even at my wedding despite the fact he hated that I was marrying Emmett."

"It seems I owe James for a lot more than what I thought I did," Edward states and I place down my empty cup.

"You don't owe him anything," I tell him as I hug myself against him.

"I disagree. He was there for my wife when I couldn't be. He protected her, saved her, and supported her.

I hum closing my eyes, and listen to his heartbeat as his hand starts to thread through my hair.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I grab the last of the eggs and bread, and start to make French toast for Edward and me.

"Something smells good," Edward moans as he walks into the kitchen.

"I'm making French toast," I reply looking over my shoulder at him. "We need some food from the store. I need to start a list, but I know we need diapers, bread, milk, fruit," I say looking back to the skillet.

"Go ahead and make a list, and I'll run out and get the items we need. I have to drop in at the clinic; there are a few files I need to make sure are passed on to the correct people."

I nod at him and carry on with what I am doing. I place Edward's plate down and look at the baby monitor.

"They are fine," Edward tells me as he clasps my hand in his.

"I know, just ..." I stop and sigh, unsure where this overwhelming need to check on them all the time is coming from.

"I feel it, too, love; it takes time to trust that they are okay. You have to remember to breathe or you're going to burn yourself out." He raises his brow giving me a look to ask if I agree.

"Breathing," I chuckle as I take a dramatic breath in and out. I sit with him and we eat our breakfast.

After we're finished and the mess has been cleared up, I sit at the table to work on the grocery list. "Okay, what do we need?" I ask myself out loud.

Edward lists a few things, and I think and I think of other groceries items as I write. After the list is complete, I hold it out to Edward, but pull it back, looking for my purse.

"What are you looking for?" Edward asks.

I turn to look at him, but I am unable to talk as he has put on his leather jacket.

" _My God does he look hot in black leather!"_ my mind mumbles and I feel myself heating up.

"Love?" Edward chuckles, gaining my attention.

"What?" I ask having lost my train of thought.

"What were you looking for?"

"Looking for?" I question back to him. "Oh, yeah, my purse," I stutter as my face heats up this time with embarrassment.

"Why?"

"I need to give you money to get the groceries." I say waving the list.

Edward takes the list from my hand and smiles at me. "I have money, love."

My mouth drops open as he walks away. "Leave it for now," I mutter to myself but know that Edward and I may soon have our first falling out. Strangely, it will mimic a lot of the fights that Emmett and I always had. Only now it will be about getting Edward to agree to let me pay my share, instead of Emmett not paying his.

I groan and rub my face, before turning back to the sink to clean and sterilize the breast milk containers. When I'm finished, I walk into the living room, and peek into the bassinettes. I like the boys close to me when I'm downstairs, so Edward surprised me with the bassinettes. I smile seeing that they are both still fast asleep.

I move away from them and start to clean up the living room. I am just about done when I hear the doorbell. I walk to the door, look out of the side window, and see Jessica standing there.

"Hi, Jessica," I say as I open the door.

"Hey, Bella, I brought this over for the boys. The nurses all chipped in to buy them gifts." I look down to see she has a few bags and flowers in her hands.

"Come on in, Edward just stepped out to the store."

Jessica follows me into the living room, and peeks into the bassinettes. "They are as cute as I remembered them to be. Do you mind if I snap a few photos of them for the girls?"

"No?" I say but it seems to come out as a question.

"The whole ward is excited to see them, we just love babies," Jessica tells me as she snaps a few pictures. "I'll make sure some of the photos get put up in Edward's office, just so a few of those tramps know they don't stand a chance."

I snort shaking my head. "Would you like coffee?"

"Please, and I also brought some yummy treats for us to munch on."

"I'll be right back," I say walking into the kitchen, grateful there's still milk.

"Do you still take two sugars?" I call into the living room, knowing that Jessica used to take two sugars in her coffee, from when I worked at the diner.

"Yes, please."

I make Jessica coffee and hot, sweet, decaf tea for myself. I am pouring the hot water into my cup, when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Jessica calls, and I walk into the living room just in time to see her hair bouncing as she walks down the hallway.

"Okay then," I say turning back to the kitchen.

"Rachel! RACHEL!" I hear Jessica scream as I carry our cups into the living room. When I enter, I see a woman who is around five-foot-seven and looks like a Stepford wife.

"Hello?" I mutter as Jessica is hissing lowly at the woman.

"Oh, thank heavens, Edward has finally hired a maid; sweet Jesus, he does have some common sense after all!"

"Uh ..." I trail off and my eyes go to Jessica, who is glaring at the woman as she's texting on her phone.

"Rachel, Edward's not here, so you have to leave," Jessica states.

"Rachel," I mutter interrupting Jessica.

Jessica's eyes flash to mine and she nods at me, telling me this is, in fact, Edward's ex.

"No, bitch, I'm not going anywhere. The fact is that you need to leave. I can't believe you're still staying here, trying to worm your way into his bed!" Rachel huffs and flicks her hair over her shoulder. "I'm sorry that your—whatever he was to you—beat you up, but it's time to get back in the saddle." Rachel's eyes move from Jessica, who looks angry, and lands on the boys. "Ew, so gross; you had babies? Damn it, Jessica, I'm going to have to fumigate this place now."

"No, the boys are mine," I snap and Rachel looks at me.

"You mean to tell me that he lets the hired help bring her kids here?" she asks and turns back to Jessica. "This has to be your doing; you're so low class and trashy!" Rachel yells as she points her finger in Jessica's face. "If it weren't for you, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

Jessica snorts, and I cough. "How the hell would you have done that? Even if you drugged and kidnapped him, it wouldn't have worked." Jessica laughs holding up her hand. "I can totally see it all play out: _Do you, Edward, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife_?" Jessica covers her mouth with her hand and starts to shake her head violently, as she lets out a muffled shout of _no_.

"We would've been married, and it was your fault we had the fight at Jean's wedding."

"Her name is J-A-N-E—that is pronounced _Jane_ , you stupid ass. Furthermore, you're full of shit. He didn't marry you because you're a whore. I mean, seriously, you fucked more people while you were his girlfriend than the best whores in Vegas see for business in a month!" Jessica argues back. "Besides, none of this is relevant since Edward is already married!"

"Yeah, right, like he married a washed-up whore like you!" Rachel snarks back.

"She's talking about me," I say sweetly walking over to her. "I am not like you and wouldn't call someone a whore or a slut, even if they are dressed in that sort of clothing." I make sure my eyes glance down her body and put on a look of disgust. "But the tag on you panties is showing and it says, _next_."

I barely hold in my laughter when the stupid bitch looks to check the back of her skirt to make sure no tag is showing. Jessica joins me in snorting at her.

"But anyway, it's time for you to leave now. I will let Edward know you dropped by, _Renee_."

"Well, I never—"

"Yeah, right!" Jessica blurts out interrupting her.

"I am not leaving until Edward tells me to go," Rachel says with a wobbling lip.

"How about fuck off?" We all jump and turn to see an angry Edward standing there.

"What?" Rachel says sounding shocked.

"What do you mean _what_? Do you need a Belltone hearing aid now, too? I told you to fuck off, Rachel."

"But—"

"But nothing, Rachel, I made my feelings clear to you at Jane's wedding, and again when you called me. We are done, and even if I wasn't married, I still wouldn't ever be with you. Now I am married, and have been for over nine months to my beautiful wife, and I have two sons."

"Really, Edward, you went out and got that slut pregnant?"

"She is not a slut!" Jessica and Edward yell at the same time.

"Please, can I?" Jessica says grinning at Edward.

"Please, if you could, Jessica," Edward replies.

I open my mouth to talk, but Jessica grabs Rachel. One hand is in her hair while the other has a tight hold on her arm, and she marches her out the front door.

"Okay, so that was Rachel?" I ask as Edward sighs and nods at me.

"Yeah, I am sorry. I tried to get back here as quickly as I could."

"How did you know she was here?"

"Jessica texted me and told me she was here."

"Well, I took out the trash, but I have to ask. Just what in the hell did you stay with that bitch for?" Jessica asks as she flops down on the chair and starts to drink the coffee I made her.

"You used to live here?" I ask, realizing Rachel thought Jessica still lived here.

Jessica looks at Edward, and then to me. "Yes, Tyler and I broke up for two years. During that time, I went out with another guy who was heavy fisted. To make a long story short, I was living with the guy, and one time he was angry. I'm not sure why, but he turned up at work and hit me hard enough to break my nose. Edward stepped in, and when he found that I had nowhere to go, he invited me to stay here. Rachel hated it. She hated that I was living here and she wasn't even invited to stay over all that much. I met Tyler again at Jane's wedding, and we reconnected."

I cover Jessica's hand knowing full well she just downplayed all of it. "I'm sorry."

Jessica waves me off. "I am fine, but Edward's allowing me to move in here for those few months helped me a lot. And, it should have given both him and Rachel a clue that their relationship was not good. I mean, he knew her for eight years and he never asked her to move in. But he knew me less than a year, and you, well … you know. The way you two are together, that's how you are when you're involved with someone. It's not that I think Rachel wasn't in love with Edward, but I think it was more the things about Edward that she truly loved. She loved his money, looks, title, family background and standing in the community. Her biggest goals were always to make sure she and Edward were seen in public in the right places.

"You know the same way I used to be in high school, where I would make sure I kissed the guys in front of everyone? How I always told everyone how happy and in love we were, but behind closed doors, I was colder than a fish with them?"

My eyes flash to Edward who nods in agreement.

"Okay, I think it's best I get back to work, and you stay away from the clinic," she says waving her finger at Edward. "Look after your wife, and make sure she gets some rest. When I got here today, she was busy scrubbing and cleaning things."

I hiss at Jessica to be quiet as I feel Edward's eyes on the side of my head.

"Thanks, Jessica, and I will," he says.

"Oh, make sure before you come back to the clinic that you give her the rundown on the bitches at work. No wait, I'll do that next time I visit. I know you don't like to label them the way they deserve to be."

"Thanks," I say picking up she means the ones that have a thing for Edward. I open the door, but I'm surprised to see a man standing there with his hand raised as if he was about to knock.

"Hello," I say.

"Hello, are you Ms. Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Yes, that's me?"

"You've been served," he says handing me a stack of papers and walks away.

I look down at the paperwork and gasp falling back into Edward's arms.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asks.

"He's taking me to court and suing me for full custody of the boys!" I cry.

Edward carries me to the sofa, and together we read over the papers. There is an emergency hearing set, and Emmett is claiming the boys are his children.

* * *

 **A/N: So Emmett is crazy, but somehow you have to wonder who is behind this court order, him or his mom? We all know he doesn't really want kids, because he goes to great lengths to stop them from coming. Before anyone freaks out over the fact DNA was already done, showing Edward as the father, keep in mind that until they go before the judge in a court of law those results are unknown to the court system. Speaking from experience working with the courts system and filing of court documents, anyone who has the money to file in court, and enough knowledge of legal jargon, it can be done, no matter of the validity of the filing. Seriously, in the state of Iowa, USA, if I had almost $200 dollars and wanted to file a petition with the court saying I was the legal and biological father of a child, the judge would have to at least hear me in court, even though I am a female and not the father of any child, (unless you count the fact that I single parent my children.) This is a sad but true fact, the court system has flaws as does anyone and everything. So tell us what do you think of the story so far and where do you think this will pan out with the courts?**


	25. Chapter 25

**So this is only edited by one member of our team, so any and all mistakes found within are our own and we accept full responsibility for anything that is not grammatically correct.**

 **Please note there were some liberties taken in this chapter within the court system that would not normally happen, but this is fiction and well it fit best this way for the storyline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Cut the ties of the past**

Edward kneels before me on the couch. "Breathe, love," he tells me as he takes the papers from me.

"I'll call the troops in," Jessica whispers, as if in shock, or maybe it is just me.

"What the fuck is he playing at?" I ask out loud, yet not directed at anyone in particular. "He knows they cannot be his. I mean do the math. Any first grader could deduce it is impossible. We've been divorced for ten months and we were separated twenty months ago. Not to mention it's been twenty-four or more months since we last had sex. Is he that stupid, does he think I am an elephant?" I ask harshly as my eyes finally rest on Edward.

"I'm not sure; love, but the court will turn him away. We already have indisputable DNA, showing I am the father of the boys."

"Yeah, I know, and once again he'll get a slap on the hand and be told to leave me alone. It is the same thing they tell kids at school who bully others. Don't do it anymore, but it doesn't make a difference because they still torment and tease the people they see as weaker than them. Why do they have to wait until someone is physically hurt to put an end to this stuff? Hell, they ought to be persecuting him, because he caused me to go into premature labor and deliver our boys early. He endangered their health as well as mine!" I jump up and start to walking to the door, but I only get a few steps before Edward pulls me back to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To beat the ever loving fucking hell out of him! I've have had enough of this shit, this needs to end, now."

"Love," Edward hushes me, and his hand goes to my head. He pushes my hair back and makes me look at him in the eyes. "Calm down, love, and let me deal with this. Don't you worry; he's not getting away with anything."

I shake my head in frustration, and let out a growl before breaking down and crying in Edward's arms.

Edward holds me to him as my inner voice repeats the same thing over and over again. " _Come on, Bella; pull yourself together, he only wins if you let him break you."_

I kiss Edward's chest and pull away from him. I wipe my face as Jessica hands me a box of tissues.

"Look at me, Bella," she says and turns me to her. "At school I was a bitch." She turns to Edward. "You really have no idea how bad I was. I never hit anyone, but I lashed out in other ways. My verbal attacks were disgusting, and I have no excuse for my past behavior." Her eyes return to me. "You always took everything I said, and it never seemed to get to you. I know I hurt you, I'm not that stupid, but you never allowed my words to change who you were inside. I think that's what pissed me off and made me want to get at you even more. Between my need to get to others and the fact that my parents always allowed me just to get away with my behavior, I was terrible. Keith—my abusive ex-boyfriend—what he did to me, in a way, was my just deserts."

I shake my head at her. No woman—I don't care how stuck up; bitchy or nasty they are—deserves to be beaten.

Jessica nods at me as if she could hear what my mind was thinking. "I know, Bella, but he started bitching at me. The things he said, the way he made me feel, were in some ways worse than the broken bones he gave me. I hated myself, hated my voice, the way I walked, the way I ate. I hated who I was, but I couldn't change me." Jessica stops and clears her throat. "I had already grown up by then, but that showed me just how bad I had been in school. I made a promise to myself that I would change. When I have children, I will love them enough to tell them they are wrong, and won't let them get away with treating others the way I did. I will forever instill in anyone I can that no one has the right to verbally abuse another." She again stops and gives me a sad look. "When Keith was talking down to me, my mind always seemed to go to you and Emmett. I could see so much of how Emmett behaved not just to you, but how he was with me, in Keith's actions. I felt sad for you because my relationship was new, but yours was a longer one. When I heard you were divorced, I celebrated your freedom."

I pull my brows together and Edward chuckles making me look at him. "She did, she made me join her only saying an old friend had been set free from a bad situation."

"This is what he's doing now; he's trying hard to break you. Emmett's not stupid; he knows a DNA test will be needed, and he knows he doesn't stand a chance. He's just pissed that you have not been doing what he wants you to do, and I blame Renata. That woman gives him money every month like he's still a teenager. God, even I had to work when I was younger."

"Renata does what?" I ask interrupting her.

"You didn't know his mother gives him between five hundred and a thousand dollars each month, and has done so since he was fourteen?" I shake my head just feeling angrier. "It's why they had to sell the diner."

"You're joking, right?" I gasp. Why wasn't I told that was the reason?

Jessica just sighs and shakes her head. "She is partially to blame; she raised a self-centered asshole. I know my sins and I have grown up, and tried hard to repent and atone from what I had done. As for Emmett, I don't ever see him owning up to his mistakes. But, Bella, stay strong, and let Edward handle this. He and his lawyer dealt with Keith, and I'm just a friend. He Lo ..." Jessica claps her mouth shut and then clears her throat. "You're his wife; believe me when I say Emmett's not going to know what hit him."

I let out a long breath and nod at her. I look at Edward and raise my brow at him. "I want him crying in a fetal position!"

Edward grins and nods at me. "I'll be sure to make that happen."

"Thank you," I say and look back at Jessica. "I would never have thought the girl that made my school years hell would be the person who lends me strength now."

"No problem and I'll be here for you, and help in any way I can. For now, I'm off to work, and I'll call in a few favors to see if I can find out where the worm is at."

Jessica walks out the front door as Edward pulls me back to the couch. We just sit down when Jack starts to cry. I rub my head but before I can stand up Edward is there picking him up from the bassinette.

"Momma will change you while daddy gets you bottle ready, okay?" Edward's eyes flash to me and I nod at him, smiling as he hands me Jack.

"I can't believe you are hungry again, you were just fed not too long ago, little man," I tell him.

I change Jack's diaper and just as I finish Edward walks in with a bottle.

"Come to daddy," he says grinning as he sits down next to me.

I place Jack in his arms and lay my head on Edward's shoulder. I relax watching him talk gently to Jack as he feeds him.

"You make this look so easy," I say feeling a little jealous at how easy Edward is adapting to everything.

"I have had years of experience with babies," Edward says and winks at me.

Anthony starts to cry, making me hum. I kiss Edward's lips and stand up to get him. Once he's changed, I take my breast out so that I can feed him.

"Oh, breast alert," Jasper says spinning around so that his back is to me. "And yeah, Edward, I have to agree, well at least to one that is, nice and perky, for sure."

I raise my brow and look at Edward whose face is flushed. "It was the morning after in Vegas that I said that and I was still drunk," Edward stutters out.

"And the day after that ... And the day after that, and so on. Um, hello, back turned here, is the breast hidden away by one of the boys' head yet?" Jasper asks while laughing, clearly cracking himself up.

"Yes," Edward hisses.

"Oh that's good, didn't need to see more of that," he says turning around. "I'm here to grab those papers from you, so I can make a copy and drop them off at Peter's."

"How do you know already?" I stutter out

"Jessica text me, she sent out a mass text to everyone in fact."

"They're on the table," Edward says motioning with his head to the stack of papers.

Jasper picks up the paperwork and reads it through, and then rolls his eyes. "Okay, I need to take care of this. Mom should be here soon, she went to pick up Jane first." Jasper waves walking out of the house and I look around at Edward.

"Yes, he does that often," is Edward's simple reply to my unspoken question.

Edward leans over and kisses my lips. I smile into the kiss, despite the fact we've yet to declare our love for each other. I know I am close, I feel so much for him. From the looks he returns to me, I am hoping that he feels the same.

"Okay, Jacky, time to see if you have any air in your tummy." Edward rubs and pats Jack's back, making him belch and fart at the same time.

"Thanks, son," Edward chuckles as he goes back to feeding him.

"Hey, I have lunch, and I made your favorite cake. I'll make you both a plate, and then we can get down to business," Esme blurts out as she walks into the living room, and heads straight to the kitchen.

"Hey," my head turns and I see Jane slowly sitting down in the chair across from us.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, as she seems out of breath.

"Getting there ... slowly."

I frown, knowing just by looking at her that she is disappointed that her healing process isn't progressing fast enough for her liking. "Take your time and get better so I can go out dancing with my sister-in-law," I joke, but Jane's eyes sparkle.

"Yes, that is a great idea-you two should definitely get remarried."

My mouth drops open but nothing comes out.

"If you like I could make a wedding dress for you," Jane says seemingly unaware or just flat out ignoring the fact her words have shocked me.

"What's got you so happy?" Esme asks walking into the room.

"Bella and Edward are going to get married again, and I am going to design her dress. In return she wants me fit and able to dance with her!" Jane gushes out.

"Oh, when are you thinking of doing this?" Esme asks looking at me.

"I ... I ..." Nope I can't speak. How do I tell them that's not what I meant?

"We're still talking about it, but we're leaning toward the thirteenth of September, since that's our anniversary," Edward says smoothly.

"That's not even three months away!" Esme stutters walking to Edward. My eyes move to her, and she takes Jack, walking back with him to Jane.

"Love, close your mouth," Edward whispers making me look at him. I give him a pleading look, hoping he sees this is not what I meant.

Edward laughs lightly and moves my hair placing it behind my ear. "I want to marry you again, this time neither of us will be drunk." He stops and swallows. His eyes move to Anthony, and he stands and picks him up and hands him to his mom.

"I'll be back," he tells them. He walks to me pulling me up and takes me out to the back deck.

"I'm just going to say it out loud, I am in love with you," he says and my heart takes off. Edward drops his head and looks down. "I told you that I felt something for you both first times I saw you, both in Vegas and my office. Being your doctor and believing that you were married ... it hurt and I didn't understand why. I just always had this constant emptiness that only left when I was with you."

"I'm sorry," I blubber. "I ..." I stop. "At first it was a mistake. I should have been clear right away, but admitting I was single and pregnant was hard for me. It was as if I was admitting to the validity of all of the hateful nasty things Emmett had said about me. I felt like I would be seen as being dirty, a bad mom, because I wasn't married. I saw your photo, and just wanted to have what I thought you had." I shake my head knowing that I came close to losing him.

"I love you, too," I sob. "I love you, and need you more than I have ever needed anyone and that scares the shit out of me," I tell him truthfully.

He opens his arms and I move to him. We both hold each other close.

"Are you sure you want to marry me and be my husband?"

Edward tilts his head down and I look up at him. "We're already married, love. The only question is do we—you—want to do it again, and do it right this time in front of our family and friends?"

I nod at him, making him grin. "Not good enough, you have to verbally say it."

"Yes, I want to marry you again and do it right this time," I say and his grin gets even bigger.

"Yes," he hisses before kissing me. "So, we'll recite our vows again on the thirteenth then, now we just have to get it all booked."

"Yes, my wedding's going to be that day again," I say stopping and biting my lip. "The same day as my birthday," I tell him shyly.

"I know," he tells me causing me to tilt my head at him. "It's in your file; I just thought it was a coincidence, when I first noticed it."

I roll my eyes at my stupidity; of course he knew my personal information.

"When is your birthday?" I ask.

"June twentieth."

"That's very soon then," I gasp and Edward nods, before pulling me close and kissing me again.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

The last week should have been filled with Edward and I getting used to being a family, but instead we have been working with attorneys building a case for the court, which starts tomorrow.

"Hi," Jasper says walking in, along with Jenks. Over the past week, I have grown accustomed to Edward's family walking in without knocking or ringing the doorbell. Thankfully they all text us first, unless they are summoned over.

"You're working late," I say, but feel nervous about the fact that they both look worried.

"Jasper, Jenks," Edward says taking hold of my hand as he sits beside me.

"Darlin', we have something we can use against Emmett," Jasper starts off softly. "I have enough evidence to tie him to the sale of your bedroom set and missing furnishings. I also have records of the jewelry which was sold at a local pawn shop."

I gasp stopping Jasper's talking. "He sold my grandma's set?" I ask, feeling a mix of anger and hurt.

Jasper's eyes flicker to Edward, and then come back to me. "No, he gave that to Miss Hale," Jasper swallows. "Now, Darlin', this is going to hurt and upset you so let me get it all out before you ask any questions, okay?"

I nod at him, knowing I need to know what he is going to say, but hating the fact that I have to hear it.

"We've connected him to the house sale as well. He managed to get your documents because he had access to your home by working under a false name for a security company. He also tampered with my police car, that's why the tire went flat and we crashed into the curb. We can prove that, due to the camera the city installed in my vehicle. I also believe he tampered with your vehicle, but that's currently speculation. The money he gained from the sale of your home to five different families totaled was nearly one million dollars, but he has spent almost three-quarters of it."

In shock at the amount, my eyes pop wide open. "How on earth did he manage that?"

Jasper's eyes flicker to Edward so I follow him, and see that Edward looks angry.

"I guess since this was my idea, Jasper is silently telling me it is my turn. The hair sample I took from you was clean. But I suspected something was off due to your ability to become pregnant so easily by me. On a hunch, I looked at your past health records from your primary care provider and found that each time you went in for a yearly exam, your body had high levels of synthetic hormones showing." I frown at Edward who closes his eyes. "Jenks managed to talk Rose into having a blood test, and she also has high levels of synthetic hormones in her system. When Jasper searched her home, he found unmarked tablets that have been confirmed to be a high dose form of birth control pills." Edward stops and licks his lips. "I believe that Emmett was drugging your morning coffee with the same pills that Jasper found. He has also clearly been doing this with Miss Hale. There was never an issue for you to have children. The scar tissue from your endometriosis, was not as bad as you thought. From what we have figured out, the reason you were unable to become pregnant was due to the high levels of birth control you had been taking." I feel my bottom lip wobble.

Edward clasps my face and I look at him. "But the baby, her baby, she was pregnant," I say, praying that Emmett wasn't cruel enough to do anything to hurt her or her unborn child.

"I can't prove it at this point, but I believe he may have given her another drug to cause her body to reject the baby."

My hand covers my mouth, feeling pain for Rosalie and the innocent child she lost. Though I don't know the loss of a child, I know what going through the worry of a child possibly not surviving feels like.

"How ... I mean how? Why couldn't I see who he really was when I was married to him?" I ask Edward who shrugs.

"You knew him as a young boy. You dismissed the selfish parts of him to just being a flaw in his character," Jasper says. "You worked many hours, and your brain may have been too tired or just didn't want to see or accept that everyone was right about him. Add that to the daily verbal abuse and it fits. He was sly and always made it seem as if he was trying to help you. I have seen many men and women in the same situation. Some people just know how to play the game. And I'll bet that up until that text Miss Hale sent, Emmett had gotten his way in everything in your marriage and your wants had been pushed to the side." Jasper raises his eyebrow but I nod, knowing he's right.

I have to accept my responsibility in Emmett's behavior towards me. After all, I allowed and even encouraged it.

"So when you didn't give in to his demands during the divorce, it sent him down the path to making you regret it. Only he made mistakes, he's not as smart as he thinks he is. He will pay the price, for everything he has done. The King County District Attorney is filing charges and intends to go for the maximum sentence on everything his office can prove."

"Thank you," I whisper and Jasper winks at me.

"On a happier note, I arrested Rachel today," Jasper says with entirely too much glee. "Come on, ya know you wanna ask, so one of you, come on and ask me why!" He bounces like a child strung out on sugar, waiting his turn in line for an amusement park ride.

"I don't really give a shit," Edward tells him bluntly, which makes Jasper look as if Edward ran over his puppy or something.

"Okay fine! Why, oh, why, dear Jasper, did you arrest her?" I ask batting my eyes at him.

Edward snorts and Jasper huffs.

"Shoplifting," Jasper mutters out, after Edward has stripped him of his excitement.

I give Edward a side glance, and see that he's looking at me. "Eh, Jasper, are you sure?" I ask, since Edward seems speechless.

Jasper smirks "I am positive, now ask me what she was stealing," he says excitingly, having returned to the gusto he was reeling in before.

"What was she stealing?" Edward questions.

"A dildo."

Again my eyes go wide and I have to swallow back the laughter bubbling up. "A dildo?" I finally say with a loud snorting noise due to the laughter still building in my chest.

"Yep, a dildo, and it was a big black one too. Just like the one that was flushed down your toilet."

"You flushed a sex toy down the toilet?" Edward asks sounding confused and shocked.

"No, Emmett did at my house to cause problems," I reply dryly at him. "And before you ask, no I didn't have a big black dildo in the first place. Now back to Rachel. She stole a sex toy—a large sex toy—why?"

Jasper just shrugs. "She refuses to say anything other than calling me a dick. Of course it was at the sex shop downtown, and that new busy club is down there too. I put her in handcuffs and hauled her out in front of the store. The lights were on and I even had back up arrive, with lights and sirens blaring. Needless to say, there were a lot of people watching from across the street. Oddly enough, that new club is one of those higher class places where you have to be a member and well most of the people knew who she was. I especially had fun stating to her again, loudly, outside of the car that she was being arrested for the theft of a sex toy. I even re-read the Maranda rights to her. Several of the people were videoing the arrest and according to Alice, it is already on at least a dozen of Rachel's personal friends' Facebook pages. It was great! I handcuffed her and put her in the back of the police car after having a female officer pat her down fully and after her rights were read ... a second time. It was epic, I tell you!"

Edward hums a little. "That sounds very staged?" Jasper gasps and places his hand over his heart.

Edward and I just hum, and narrow our eyes at him.

"Okay you two; try to get a goodnight's sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I bite my lip looking down at my two boys. "They're going to be fine, they have my mom, Sue, Leah, Emily, Alice and Jane to take care of them," Edward says.

I huff already knowing this, but I still don't want to leave them. Edward wraps his arms around me pulling my back flush with his front. His head dips down and he softly kisses my neck. I nuzzle closer and run my hand up and down his arm.

"Bella, Edward, we need to get going," my father says and then clears his throat.

"We'll be right with you, Charlie," Edward replies but doesn't let me go.

"We should go," I sigh, still wishing I could stay here.

"Yeah, let's get this done with."

Edward grasps my hand and keeps hold of it as we walk out to the living room.

"Good luck, sweetie," Sue says hugging me.

"I don't understand why I can't just take the freaking douchebag out the old fashioned way," Leah huffs.

"Because you are in graduate school, and only have a year to get your PHD," I remind her but she just rolls her eyes.

"I still say that James' plan sounds better than bothering with the legal system," Leah states.

I sigh but hug her knowing she's trying to look after me.

"Good luck, Bella," Emily, Seth's girlfriend whispers in my ear.

"Call us," Esme says hugging me.

"Come on, love," Edward smiles as I quickly hug Jane and Alice at the same time.

"Please take good care of our boys," I say before leaving the house with Edward.

Edward opens the rear car door, lets me get in, and then sits next to me.

"You could have sat up front with my dad," I tell him but he shakes his head.

"No, I think I like it back here with you better." His hand goes back to mine and he lifts and kisses it. "No offense, Charlie."

"None taken, son," my dad chortles.

We arrive at the courthouse and where we are directed to the courtroom that is handling our case.

"Here comes the whore!" I hear Renata mutter. "When we get the boys home, we'll need to burn everything she touched, and give them a good bath. As for the stupid names she gave them; they need to be changed. Make sure to ask that lawyer of yours to say that!"

"I know, Momma," Emmett says sounding like a little boy.

"Hey," James says kissing the side of my head.

"See that, he just lets him kiss her and does nothing! That just proves that she's sleeping with them all like you think. I bet she's lying and is just saying that doctor is her partner so the judge will look kindly toward her."

"Who let the dog out?" James asks loudly.

Renata huffs and glares towards us.

"James," Jasper says with a warning tone. "Not here."

Renata gives James a big smile showing her teeth, because she feels she has won something with her little show.

"McCarty v Swan," the court clerk calls.

Edward growls a little, but takes my hand and leads me into the courtroom.

The Judge that granted the restraining order walks in, his eyes flicker to Emmet and stays there as the case is read by the court clerk.

Once we are told to be seated, Mr. Jenks remains standing. "Your honor, may counsel approach the bench?"

"Yes," the judge states as both Jenks and Emmett's attorney move towards the judge. Once they stop, the judge looks to Jenks. "Mr. Jenks, I believe you wish to address something?"

"Yes, your honor. This documentation is proof that Ms. Swan is married and is legally known as Mrs. Cullen. Therefore we ask that she be addressed as such in this hearing and any other hearings going forward should that need ever arise."

Renata tuts loudly making the judge's head snap to her.

"Mrs. McCarty, listen and listen well. This is a courtroom, and right now this court-room is mine. That means my rules, and my words are final. You will either control yourself or leave. If you interrupt or make another sound that comes across as an insult or threat, you will be put in jail for contempt of court." The Judge lifts his brow, almost as if he is begging her to say something out of line. When she says nothing, he turns back to address Jenks and Emmett's attorney.

He looks over the paperwork Jenks has given him, and looks at Emmett's attorney. "The paperwork is legal, Mrs. Cullen is the Defendant's true legal name, so therefore going forward, she will be addressed as such."

"Yes, your honor," Emmett's attorney states.

"Counsel you may return to your seats. When this case showed up on my docket, I was shocked and before either side says anything, I would like to address something with Mr. McCarty."

Emmett remains sitting in his chair, and his attorney stands. "Your honor, this seems highly unorthodox."

"Mr. Fuller, with all due respect, you were Mr. McCarty's attorney for his dissolution and for the restraining order hearing as well. Therefore what I need to address with you and your client is relevant and needs to be addressed immediately. Also, I believe I covered this with Mrs. McCarty, but this is my courtroom and I will handle this case by the law, but in my way, do you understand me?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Mr. McCarty, please make your way to the witness stand," he says waving his hand to the stand. "Bailiff, please swear in Mr. McCarty."

The bailiff swears Emmett in and he's told he can sit.

"Mr. McCarty, I believe the last time you were here, I told you to stay away from Mrs. Cullen."

Emmett makes an attempt to speak but the judge hushes him.

"Do not even attempt to darken my court with the lies that Mrs. Cullen's babies are yours. I don't want to hear it."

"Your Honor, I object," Mr. Fuller, Emmett's lawyer states.

"Hold your objection, Mr. Fuller, and answer a couple of questions for me. Was Mr. McCarty sworn in at the dissolution hearing?"

"Of course," Mr. Fuller answers confidently.

"And was Mr. McCarty sworn into court at the hearing held to have the restraining order placed?"

"Absolutely," he states again.

"And finally was Mr. Carty read his Miranda rights when he was arrested and gave his written testimony of the facts as he saw them for harassing Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, I was present when this happened," comes his quick answer.

"And at the dissolution hearing, when under oath, what did he comment about Mrs. Cullen?"

Mr. Fuller seems to be unsure what the judge is asking.

"Don't think too hard Mr. Fuller, I have a copy of the record from the dissolution hearing right here, should I remind you?" The Judge asks but before anyone can say anything he carries one. "Isabella is conniving and evil. She sleeps around and gave me an STI, and even blamed me for it all. Yet the truth was that Mrs. Cullen did not have an STI and stated to the court at that time it had been over a year since they last had sexual contact. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Moving on to the deposition and hearing for the restraining order. Mr. McCarty under oath claimed and I quote, "My ex-wife is a whore, she fucks anyone she can. She's even trying to blame that bastard she's carrying on me and I know this is a lie because it's been more than a year since we last had sex. She is just unaware of whom the father is, and I know that there are at least ten men in the long line of possibilities."

The judge looks at Mr. Fuller and raises his brow. "So tell me, Mr. Fuller, was your client lying then, or is he about to lie to me now and be held in contempt of court and charged with perjury?"

Mr. Fuller swallows and Jenks stands up.

"Your Honor, I think we can prove the answer without Mr. McCarty or Mr. Fuller's input, I would like to submit the DNA test results which conclusively prove that Dr. Edward Cullen—Mrs. Cullen's husband—is the biological paternal parent to both of the babies that Mrs. Cullen gave birth to." He hands the papers to the bailiff who takes them and hands them to the judge.

"We have proof those babies are Mr. McCarty's," Mr. Fuller states.

"Now you look here!" Renata yells standing up. "He was drunk and she raped him. He was ashamed and embarrassed about it so he lied."

"Mrs. McCarty you were warned and are now in direct contempt of court and have gained yourself thirty days in county lock up and a fine of five thousand dollars. Bailiff, remove her!" Renata's mouth just opens and closes, as she is put in handcuffs and led away.

The room is silent, and Emmett looks as if he's seen a ghost.

"Your Honor, Detective Jasper Whitlock of the Seattle Police Department is present with a bench warrant for Mr. McCarty due to breaking the restraining order," the bailiff states from the door and Jasper enters the courtroom.

Jasper walks up to the bench and hands the paperwork to the judge. The judge reads it over and looks at Mr. Fuller.

"Mr. Fuller, since you and your client are both here, I'll allow you to have fifteen minutes of conference time, and we will hear your clients defense on this charge. Mr. McCarty, you are not to leave the conference room. Bailiff, please escort Mr. McCarty and Mr. Fuller to the conference room, now."

"Wait, I don't need no conference, I plead not guilty, and she's crazy."

"Have it your way Mr. McCarty, please stand down and sit beside your attorney. The Court calls Detective Jasper Whitlock to the stand."

Jasper steps forward and is sworn in and sits on the stand.

"I believe you have evidence to bring against Mr. McCarty?"

Jasper runs through the number of times I reported things happening in my home and with my car. He also includes all of his findings.

"Detective Whitlock, I am unable to ask you any questions regarding pending criminal charges, however there is evidence documented to show me that Mr. McCarty has ignored my restraining order, you may stand down. Mr. Fuller, Mr. McCarty, please stand. Mr. McCarty on the violation of the restraining order I find you guilty on six documented counts. For those six counts, I order you to serve one month for each count in county lock up. The total of time to serve is six months. During that time I'm sure you will have been tried and brought to justice on the remaining pending criminal charges. Bailiff please remove Mr. McCarty from the courtroom."

Emmett is removed and I swallow wishing it was all just over with, but I know there will be another hearing in the future.

"Mrs. Cullen," the judge calls. I look at him and he sighs. "Unfortunately sometimes, and I hate when it does, issuing a restraining order fails. Mr. McCarty should've taken my warning seriously. I will make sure that all records from your pending and past cases involving Mr. McCarty are brought to the attention of the trial judge. I bid you farewell, and hope that Mr. Fuller is able to advise his client more suitable this time. Mr. Fuller, you should expect to be hearing from the review board shortly. This case has no validity and is dismissed. Court is adjourned," with those words, he slams the gavel down and leaves the courtroom.

I nod and watch as the judge leaves.

"Ready?" Edward asks and I nod at him and stand. As I turn around, I see Rosalie standing with the man that came to install my alarm.

"Hi," I say looking between them.

"I'm sorry," The man says softly. "I never knew you were his ex-wife." He stops and clears his throat. "I never knew he was abusing you or breaking into your home. I am deeply sorry for the pain I have allowed him to give you." Again he stops talking. "I've been fired and I know it doesn't make up for anything to you, but I just wanted to say sorry in person." I nod at him.

"It wasn't Royce's fault, I begged him to give Emmett a job. He—Emmett—made me think that you were taking most of his wages, and for him to get paid under the table would be the only way we could start over," Rosalie stops talking and sniffs.

"I believe this is yours," she hands me a small box and I open it and see it's my gran's jewelry set.

"Thank you," I say feeling relieved to have it again.

"He ..." She breaks down and starts to sob hard. "I believed him, I believed everything he said. I thought he loved me, the way that I loved him." She rubs her head as if she finds her thoughts hard to follow or believe. "I have already agreed to give full testimony to the District Attorney's office. I know about a number of times he and I were at your home together, and I know he was trying to sell the house and that he was meeting with prospective buyers. I thought that you had agreed to sell it, and you were doing it together. Although now, I know it wasn't you. It was a stripper friend of his." Rosalie snorts. "He cheated on me; he cheated on me from the get-go." I frown as I look at her. "If someone cheats to be with you, then he'll cheat on you. That's what they say, right?"

I sigh but nod at her.

"Thanks for listening to us; I'll let you go now."

I watch as Royce leads Rosalie who is still crying away.

"Come on, love, let's get home to our boys," Edward whispers.

I nod and feel relieved even knowing I still have the criminal court case to get through. At least for now I can see the light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

 **A/N: So Rose is going to testify against Emmett. Her brother lost his job and is going to cooperate with the police against Emmett. Renata is in jail for thirty days, and Emmett for six months. Things are looking up on that front. Loved the judge, and his attitude. What are your thoughts of how things have went so far.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well here is the Wednesday post, I started out the week ahead, but now I have to get Friday's post finished to send off to the beta team. Thankfully I only have to deal with 2 more graduations after this, what an experience they are. Thank goodness Nikky is always so ahead of me, or we would be in trouble with posting. Hope you enjoy this chapter, see ya at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Arguments and compromises.**

I yawn when the alarm goes off. Reaching out I look at the display, and see that it's seven and I click off the buzzer.

"Go back to sleep, love," Edward whispers but I shake my head.

"No, I want to make you a good breakfast before you leave for your first day back to work," I tell him as I get out of bed, wishing the past eight weeks didn't go so fast.

When I get to the kitchen, I start to cook bacon and pancakes.

Not long after I begin things, I hear Jack crying through the baby monitor. I sigh switching off the stove before going to get him.

"Good morning, Jack," I grin as I pick him up. I set about changing his diaper before sitting down to feed him.

I get him fed and settled back down, and start to head for the kitchen. I barely make it to the door, when Anthony starts to fuss.

"Come on, my sweet little man," I say picking him up. Again, I change a diaper and sit down to feed a baby. As he is nursing, Edward walks in the room.

"Love, I need to head out," Edward says, smiling at us.

"Give me a few minutes to finish feeding Anthony and I'll get your breakfast," I say as I move to get up.

"It's okay. I made myself a piece of toast," Edward replies showing it to me before he takes a bite. "Later, boys, be good for momma," he continues. He leans in and kisses my head and then walks out.

I let out a breath as I continue feeding Anthony. I yawn when I place him down, but decide I should just make myself something to eat and then start my day.

I make myself a light breakfast, and then clean up the kitchen and start a load of laundry. Before I can do anything else the boys wake up. I bathe them, and get them dressed for the day. Taking them to the living room, I place them each in their bassinettes, and then make my way to the bathroom to get myself cleaned up and dressed.

"Come on and fasten," I huff trying hard to fasten my bra. I wince as my breasts feel the strain. "Well, that's just lovely, I'm going to need to get some new nursing bras," I mumble looking down at the girls spilling over the tops of my suddenly too tight bra.

From the living room, I hear the boys starting to whimper and I call out to them. "Two minutes, darlings, just let momma get dressed," I tell them.

I quickly throw on some clothes and place the dirty ones in the hamper. I move to the living room and pick up the boys. I lay them on the baby mat, and sit down next to them and start singing and talking to them.

It seems like no time has passed before I find myself changing them and feeding them again.

"How about I go pack a nice lunch for daddy and momma, and we go to visit him for lunch?" I ask the boys.

After making sure they are situated in their seats, I move off to the kitchen to pack lunch. Once I have the lunch packed into the cooler bag that has a shoulder strap, I take it to the car and place it in the front seat. Going back into the house, I make sure both boys are bundled correctly and grab the fully-loaded diaper bag. After loading the diaper bag, I open the back doors of the car. I go back into the house and grab both seats, one in each hand. After safely setting one onto the back seat, I close that door and move to the other side. It takes me a few minutes to get the second seat in and buckled. Wiping my brow, I move back to the other side and open the door and get the first seat buckled in correctly.

"Well, boys, that took me a little longer than I thought it would, but your momma didn't do too badly for her first time doing it alone. So, are we all ready? Okay, here we go," I say letting out a breath. I'm a little nervous. This is my first time being out with them on my own.

I arrive at the clinic and get us all unloaded and walk inside, only to be told that Edward is at the hospital. After carrying the boys, diaper bag, and cooler bag out to the car and situating them, I head over to the hospital.

I carry the boys into the hospital in their seats. I've got the diaper bag on one shoulder, the cooler bag on the other, and a seat in each hand. I make my way up to Edward's floor knowing even if he's not there, Jessica would be able to track him down for me.

"There's no visiting at this time; you'll have to come back later," a sharp voice says as I approach the nurses' desk.

"I'm not visiting anyone – I'm looking for Edward," I reply and she just huffs at me.

"Who?" She asks with her brow high giving me a look of disgust.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica calls as she walks to me. "Are you and the boys here to have lunch with Edward?" She asks.

"We are, if I can find him," I tell her. "This wasn't planned, just a spur of the moment kind of thing."

Jessica nods "I'm sure he'll love to see you all—you are his wife—after all." Jessica turns giving a smile to the nurse who was rude to me. "I'll page him and let him know you and the boys are here. Do you want to meet him in the cafeteria?"

I nod at her, thinking that sounds best, and Jessica picks up the phone.

"Thanks, Jessica," I whisper and she winks at me.

When I get to the cafeteria, I sit at a table and place both boys' car seats on the table facing me. I get them unbundled and smile at their cute sleeping faces.

"This is a nice surprise," Edward says as he kisses the side of my head. "I'll get us lunch."

"I brought us something to eat; just grab two drinks," I tell him.

It only takes Edward a few minutes to come back to the table. He has a tray with our drinks and what looks like a couple of desserts. I dig out the sandwiches I packed, and he sets out the drinks.

"I'm sorry that I didn't pack that much, I just wanted to have lunch with you."

"This is perfect and really, you couldn't have carried more than this anyway, along with the boys and their diaper bag. Besides, they had some yummy desserts up there, and the cafeteria always has milk which is good for you right now."

I smile at him and he winks at me.

"Next time you want to do this, pack whatever you want and call me. I will come out to the car and help you," Edward says making me look at him. I smile at him because he is always thinking of me as well as the boys.

"How have they been today?" he asks, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"They've been okay, but I think they are missing you—I know I am."

"I'm missing all of you, too, so much," he says and leans over kissing me. Just as I get into the kiss his pager goes off.

"Sorry, love, I need to go," he sighs standing up.

Edward walks off fast and I frown taking a long sad breath. As he walks away, I know that I am finishing my lunch with just the boys.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica says softly sitting down.

"Edward was called into an emergency surgery; he's not going to be able to rejoin you right now."

I nod, already having the feeling he wasn't going to be able to come back as it's been almost twenty minutes. "If you're all done, I'll walk you back to the car, or I can get Alice to help?"

"No, I'll be fine," I tell her.

"Bella …" Jessica calls.

I shake my head at her. "My only plan for today is to find Edward something for Father's Day," I say.

"Yeah, and it's his birthday on Sunday also."

As Jessica talks I feel my mouth drop open. "Shit," I hiss, "I completely forgot," I carry on with a groan. "I better get going. I have to find him something for both things in the same day."

"Bella," Jessica says as she places her hand on my arm. "Don't panic, Edward's easy going, and he'll love anything you get him."

I grunt along with a nod.

"Come on," she says taking one of the boys for me. "I'm helping you carry all of this out; I promised Edward that I would."

 **~WHIVDAST~**

Edward has now been back at work for a week, and I have found out just how much he works. It feels as if it has been months since we last talked for more than a few minutes, and right now the only time we are with each other is at night. I have tried every night to stay up for him, but have fallen asleep before he came home. When I have woken up with one of the boys, he has gotten up, too. As luck would have it, it seems as soon as they are back to sleep, he gets paged.

I have even tried to meet him for lunch, but find that Jessica or Alice are my main lunch buddies. Today is not just Father's Day, and his birthday, but it's also his day off.

"Morning," I whisper into his ear.

"Morning," he replies back with a grin.

I kiss his lips smiling. "I made you breakfast," I tell him.

He smiles and pulls my head down so his lips are back on mine. He flips us so he's now on top of me and between my legs. He runs his hand up my leg stopping at the knee, where he seems to draw circles on it. He hooks his hand under my knee and drags it over his hip. His hand continues up my leg, to the top of my panties. As I start to pant, his lips leave mine and he nibbles at my neck. My hands move down his back and around to his front, grazing his erection.

"Fuck," Edward hisses, but before we can do anything else the boys start to cry. Edward drops his head onto my shoulder, and lets out a throaty laugh.

"I think the boys are up," I tell him.

"My boy is up, too, and our boys are cockblockers." I snort at Edward's reply and he winks at me. "Come on," he says getting off of me. He reaches out his hand and when I take it, he pulls me up and out of the room.

As soon as the boys are changed and I'm feeding both of them, Edward heads back to our room, and brings in the tray with our breakfast on it.

"What would the birthday boy like to do today?"

Edward tilts his head and wiggles his brows at me. "We'll have to try that later," I reply giving him a pointed look.

"Okay, how about—" Edward gets cut off with his cell phone ringing.

"Give me a moment," he says standing up. He walks out as he answers it.

Edward comes back into the boys' bedroom, but his face looks strained, and unhappy. "I need to go into work." I just look at him as he kneels in front of me. "I'm sorry," he says and kisses my head.

I bite my lip as he walks away. Just as I am finished feeding the boys, he gets dressed and ready to go.

"It should be an hour, three at the very most," he tells me and I nod at him not trusting my mouth to open.

Edward walks away, and as the front door opens and closes, I feel a tear running down my face.

Edward's still not back at lunch time, and I call my father to wish him a happy Father's Day. I know he could tell that I was upset, but he never questioned me on it. He gives me good news telling me that he and Sue have found a home—only a half hour away from where Edward's house is. After I end my call, I head to the hospital hoping I could spend some time with Edward.

"Sorry, he's in surgery," Jessica sighs as she sits down beside me.

I hum as a reply and feel Jessica take my hand.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I nod at her.

"Yeah, I know he works hard and ..." I sigh trailing off. I worked long hours, too, Emmett, at first, complained I worked too hard. Until now I never saw it from his point of view. Right now, I feel that I may have played a bigger part in his cheating on me than I've ever accepted.

"Can you walk with me back to my car?" I ask her and she smiles sadly at me.

By ten o'clock at night Edward's still not home. I leave his cake and gifts on the table and head to bed.

"I am so sorry, love," I hear Edward whisper as the bed dips. As soon as I know he's settled, I open my eyes and look at the clock. It's almost one in the morning, so he was at work on his day off, his birthday, Father's Day, for over sixteen hours. I close my eyes biting my lip. Tomorrow is a normal work day for him, so he will be up and out of bed by seven and leave the house by eight.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"Hey, love," Edward whispers and I slowly open my eyes to see that, yet again, I have fallen asleep, and not made dinner. It has now been two months since Edward has been back at work, and his schedule doesn't seem to be improving. The boys are more awake now, I am finding that I'm unable to feed and look after them, as well as keep on top of the cleaning, shopping, and cooking. And, this is the third day in a row that Edward has come home to find me asleep with no dinner cooked. Today has been long, because Jack has been really crying and clingy. I have gotten even less done today than I normally do.

"I'll call for something," Edward says as I sit up.

"No, just give me a few minutes to wake up and I'll cook."

"Bella, it's ten o'clock at night, I'll just call and order something."

Before Edward can make the call, his cell rings and I huff as he picks up.

"You just got home," I say knowing the look on his face means he has to leave again.

"I know but ..."

"But what? Is there no other doctor that can work besides you?"

Edward sighs and rubs his face. "Yes, there are other doctors, but I owe them for filling in for me when I was off on paternity leave."

"So, let me get this straight. You got two months off on paternity leave, just so you could work your ass off for longer than that amount of time and not see me or the boys at all?" I yell at him in frustration.

"I do see them," he states.

I let out a very un-lady-like snort and Edward just glares at me.

"And, I would see them more if I didn't need to come home and clean." Edward closes his eyes and stops his rant. "I don't have time for this," he huffs.

"You said you would be there for me, for us, but I'm the single parent I was afraid I would be." I say, but I swallow hard when I see a pained looked on Edward's face. "Edward," I call out, sad that I hurt his feelings.

He shakes his head and walks away.

I sit down on the couch and sob, knowing that I shouldn't have said anything. As the boys start to cry, I wipe my face and move off to get them.

I settle Anthony, but Jack seems to just wind up more. I walk around with him, hoping that I can settle him down. As his crying gets louder, I move out of his room taking him downstairs so that he doesn't wake his brother up.

"What's wrong, Jack?" I ask changing him again. When that doesn't sooth him, I try to feed him, but he refuses.

"You're a little too warm," I mumble picking up the phone.

"Maternity ward, this is nurse Harp speaking."

"Hi, it's Bella can I speak to Edward, please?"

"He's off duty," she replies.

"When did he leave?" I ask hoping that means he'll be home soon.

"Nine o'clock last night."

I groan. "No, he was called back to work."

"Well, I haven't seen him; are you sure he was called into work?"

"Yes," I hiss. "Just page him and have him call me back, it's an emergency." After that I hang up.

I remove Jack's baby gown and give him a few drops of baby Tylenol in hopes it will help cool him down.

"Come on, Edward," I hiss looking at the clock, when I see it's been an hour, I decide to call back.

"Maternity ward, this is nurse Harp speaking."

"Can I speak to Jessica?" I ask.

"She's not here tonight; can I help you with something, Ma'am?"

"This is Bella and I'm still waiting on Edward to call me back."

"Well, I paged him like you asked, but he hasn't called back yet. As I said, I don't think he's here, I haven't seen him."

"You haven't seen him and he did not call you back?" I ask feeling pissed off, he always answers his pager when he's here.

"No, as I said earlier, he's not scheduled to be on duty tonight. Maybe he's out with his girlfriend."

I close my eyes, hating what this snotty ass nurse just said to me. "Just page him again, this is about his son," I tell her and she tuts at me rudely.

"Okay, whatever. I'll take time from my patients again to page him when he isn't even here."

After hanging up, my mind goes in circles. I'm worried about Jack, he's still warm and Edward is missing or ignoring me. I start to feel more panic, worrying he is with someone else. "He's not Emmett," I repeat out loud to myself. Then I look at the mirror and see my body. The fact is I'm nowhere near the size I was before having the boys, and Edward doesn't seem to be as close to me as he was when I was pregnant.

"He's just working hard," I tell myself.

As another hour passes, Jack's still crying and feels even warmer. When his crying gets worse, I pick up the phone but this time I call Esme.

"Cullen residence," she says sleepily. "Bella?" She carries on right away, I'm sure she hears Jack screaming.

"Jack's sick, really sick and I can't get a hold of Edward. Esme, I don't know what to do?" I sob into the phone.

"We're on our way," she tells me and I let out a breath.

It feels as if it takes them hours to get here, but I know by the clock it has only been ten minutes when I hear the door open.

"Here, here, Jack," Carlisle says taking him from me. "Where's Edward?" He asks.

I shrug and he frowns at me. "What … has something happened?" Esme asks.

"He arrived home, but got a call to go back to the hospital. He said he had to leave and go back to work. I've called twice asking them to page him, but nurse _Harp_ ," I spit out her name, "said he wasn't there and that she had paged him and he hadn't responded."

"Bella, I think he has a chest infection," Carlisle states softly. "I think it would be best to take him to the hospital."

I gulp and nod at him. "Wait, what about Anthony?" I ask.

"I'll stay with him. You go with Carlisle and take care of our sick little man."

"I have a few bottles made up," I tell her putting on my jacket choosing not to get dressed.

The drive to the hospital seems so long with Jack still screaming and coughing.

"Why is he not cooling down?" I ask Carlisle who gives me a forced smile.

"He will, when we've given him more medication and get him settled into a bed."

I stand to the side as Carlisle works around Jack, but know that it's more serious when Alec joins him. I look at my watch seeing that we've been here for almost an hour and Edward still hasn't come down to the emergency room.

"Bella, when did the boys get their vaccinations?"

"Yesterday," I reply with a frown.

Before Carlisle can say another word, Jack's entire body starts to shake.

"Carlisle" I yell, as my heart takes off.

I watch, unable to take my eyes off Carlisle as he and Alec work to help Jack.

"Please, God, help my son get better," I pray feeling as if I am falling apart.

"He's okay," Carlisle says as Jack's body seems to stop moving. Within a short time, we are settled into a room in the pediatric ward and Jack is sleeping and hooked to several machines and has an IV.

"Where the hell is Edward?" I ask Carlisle who looks at Alec.

"I'll go and find him," Alec says as he walks out the room.

I feel Carlisle pull me down to a seat, holding me to him as I cry.

I am just getting my emotions under control when the door flies open, and Edward runs in.

"Dad!" Edward yells. "What's going on?"

"I think Jack has had a reaction to one of the vaccinations he had yesterday."

As Carlisle's arms leave me, Edward replaces them, but I move away from him by leaning forward. I hear Edward gulp, but I cannot be near him right now.

"Son, I need a word," Carlisle says, but I keep my eyes on my son.

"Dad, I need—"

"No, now!" Carlisle says cutting him off. Both of them walk out and I hold Jack's hand, feeling another sob work its way up and out of me.

I just hold Jack's hand and cry for several minutes, silently praying that he will be okay.

"Love," Edward says softly, but I don't turn to him. "I'm sorry," he says sounding sad.

I feel him touch me and I turn glaring at him. "I called you several times and it went to voicemail. I called the nurses' station, and that nurse said she paged you. Why didn't you answer? What else was more important than your son? I have never called you at work before. Were you that pissed at me that you couldn't call me back?" I ask as Edward closes his eyes.

"I didn't get any pages," he tells me and I snort. "I swear I didn't, Bella, I would have called you back," he stops and sighs. "I was asleep."

I turn and look at him. "You choose to sleep here when you have a bed at home? You could have told me to move to the other room, or move out if you didn't come home because of me!"

"What?" Edward gasps. "No," he frowns. "Why would you think that?"

"Because, since you went back to work, I haven't seen you. We haven't even—" I stop knowing not just the fact we haven't had sex, but we barely even kiss now.

"I know and I know it's my fault. I used to always be the one who covered for other doctors, because I was the one without a family."

As I go to remind him he has a family of his own, he covers my mouth.

"I know I have one now, and I didn't see that they were still expecting me to just drop everything for them. I was upset with them, upset that I was breaking my promises to you. Every time I came home I felt tired, and then I saw you. You looked exhausted, so much more than tired, and it about killed me. I was missing you and the boys, but I—" he stops and sighs. "I thought that I could have the best of both worlds. I thought I could do the job I love, and still have plenty of time to be with the family I have and love, too."

I look at him and feel guilty. "You can, I'm sorry; I'm just finding it hard to do it all. I'm sure I'll get used to it. I am sorry I took my frustration out on you," I say.

Edward groans loudly. "That there, I hate."

"What?" I ask

"That – just backing down and letting it be all your fault. I get that's what Emmett did with you. He would use words to play on your doubts and feelings and/or sulk to get you to fold. I am not him. You should have told me you were finding it hard, and that you felt as if I was abandoning you. You should've treated me like I am your husband, and trusted me enough not to hide all of your problems from me. I am not Emmett. I love you and want to be with you!"

When Edward's finished talking, I gulp but my inner voices are all in agreement with what he has said. "I know that I hide my feelings, and I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to confide in anyone. But when could I have talked to you about it? We've barely had an hour together without someone —the hospital— interrupting." Just as if to prove my point Edward's pager goes off. Edward seems to just sit there and his pager goes off again. "You should probably get that," I tell him and he sighs standing up, but before he can walk out the door opens.

"Hi, Edward, I've been paging you. I saw Mary and she told me you were here," a woman's voice says.

"Nurse Harp is there a problem," he asks as my head turns to the door.

"I brought you a late dinner. I know that you missed out on dinner tonight and I thought you'd be hungry. You will need something in your stomach to work these extra hours."

Before Edward can say anything, I leap up. "You skanky cow," I hiss at her making her gasp.

"Bella," Edward says sounding shocked.

"Don't you _Bella_ me. Fine, Edward, go with her, but I am telling you here and now, the boys and I are finding somewhere else to live."

Edward frowns looking at me.

"This is the nurse I called twice, and she claimed that you weren't here. She intimated on the phone that I was bothering her, and then suggested that you were off screwing someone else. I will not be treated like that, and I will certainly not allow her to push our son to the side just so she can come on to you. If you want to go with this skank and eat the dinner she brought for you, then go right ahead; just stay away from me." I move back to the chair and sit down.

"No, that's not what I said," Nurse Harp claims.

"Get out of my son's room you lying skank," I hiss at her. I need her to leave or I will end up losing my shit completely and beating the snot out of her.

"Leave, now," Edward says looking at her, and within a few seconds, I feel his arm on me but I shake my head at him.

"No," I look at him and say. "Edward, I get that you were busy, but she—" I stop. He looks at me pained.

"I'm sorry; she was out of line and I'll make sure she's dealt with. I haven't been with anyone."

"I know but it still hurt me that she suggested it. I shouldn't have to put up with that. That should fall under sexual harassment, because let's face it, that's what she was suggesting you were doing."

Edward nods. "She's Rachel's cousin, and I'll make sure she is reported for her behavior."

Edward pauses for a few seconds and his thumb starts to stroke my check. "I handed in my resignation tonight," Edward blurts out. I turn and look at him.

"That's not—"

He covers my mouth stopping me from talking.

"It's what I had to do. I was pissed off that I was called in. The hurt look on your face followed me here. I miss you and my boys. I've had enough. When I found out the reason I had to cover was so that Keith could head to the bar with some other people who were off work tonight, instead of doing the late shift, I was pissed. So I delivered the baby, and when I was done, I sat down and typed out my resignation. I dropped it off and went to get changed to come home. I was in the doctor's lounge and had just closed my eyes for a second. The next thing I knew, Alec was shaking me awake saying that you and Jack were here. I looked at my pager and there was nothing, but I knew you would have called. I thought it was odd, but I just wanted to get here."

"You love your job, we can make it work, we'll find a way," I tell him.

"No, you have got me wrong, love. I will now only be working at the clinic. That's eight-thirty to five-thirty, four days a week. Then I'll work one to nine, here at the hospital as part of clinic rotation one day a week, which is every Wednesday. My weekends will be free, except one weekend a month I'll be on call for our clinic patients only. That will be my schedule from here on out."

I look at him feeling unsure.

"Bella, I want you and the boys. My work used to be my family, my child. Just like your work, and your home, was yours. Think of it this way, if Aro asked you to come back and put in the same hours you used to work, would you?"

I think over what he said and shake my head at him. "Maybe I would work from ten to four like I did when I was pregnant, but I can't do the eighty plus hours a week anymore. I pulled that a lot when I was with Emmett. But that's not just because of the boys that I wouldn't want to work like that." I close my eyes. "I've missed you, and I am in love with you. You mean so much to me, and I was afraid you had fallen out of love with me. Look at me. I'm nothing like the woman you married that night in Vegas."

"But you are," he tells me. "You're sexy, smart, funny, sweet, caring ... you're everything I want and more. It wasn't how you looked that made me want to marry you, it was your soul. Let me tell you, sweetheart, that's still as beautiful as it was that night, more so in fact. We're going to have some bumps, but we need to talk to each other, no more acting single." Edward moves forward holding the back of my neck. "Forgive me?"

"If you forgive me?"

"Always," he says kissing me.

* * *

 **A/N: So things got sticky, and they had their first real fight. What are your thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

**PLEASE NOTE THIS CHAPTER HAS ONLY BEEN TO ONE OF OUR BETA TEAM, WE ARE POSTING IT WITHOUT THE REST OF THE BETA TEAM'S INPUT, DUE TO TIME CONSTRAINTS. ANY AND ALL MISTAKE FOUND WITHIN THIS CHAPTER WEEKITTYANDTAT OWN AND ACCEPT AS THEIR OWN MISTAKES AND THEY DO NOT REFLECT OUR BETA TEAM IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Getting Married Again.**

"Hey," Edward says kissing the side of my head. A gurgling sound makes me look toward Edward and down, to see Anthony.

"Hi, baby," I coo at our son, who gives me a big toothless smile.

Edward and I decided that he should head home to be with Anthony, and I would stay at the hospital with Jack.

"Mommy missed you, so much," I tell him as I pick him up holding him to me. After getting my hug, I take off his jacket but keep him on my knee. My eyes glance to Edward who is looking over Jack's chart.

"Your dad said that he still has a high temperature but not as high as it was last night and they've been able to keep it down to a manageable degree."

"Yeah, I see that," Edward sighs rubbing his face. "I'm sorry," he mumbles looking pained.

"We talked about this last night," I tell him but he still looks guilty.

"I should have told the other doctors where to stick it the second they started to ask me to cover for them. I should have put you and the boys first. He ..." Edward cuts himself off and I know that he's replaying last night. We had just finished talking when Jack started having another bout of shivers like he did last night. Having been there for the first one, I jumped right up but Edward seems unable to move for a few seconds. Suddenly, he snaps to and launches into doctor mode only to be pushed back by another doctor who was taking over for Carlisle since he too couldn't be directly responsible for Jack.

"We can't change or do what ifs, we already said we would talk to each other, just let it be," I tell him hating to see him beating himself up.

Edward nods his head and looks at me "You look tired, do you want to go home for a nap? I'll keep the boys here ..."

I cut him off by shaking my head. "No, I am fine. Besides, you must be just as tired, if not more as I am." I know he must be he's been living on less than five hours of sleep a night for almost eight weeks now.

"Come over here," Edward says patting the seat next to him.

I smile and walk over and sit down beside him. He picks up my legs and flips them over his knees. We just sit holding each other, with Anthony between us as we watch Jack.

At lunch, I'm able to feed both boys before I place Anthony back down in his car seat to sleep.

I move closer to Edward, laying my head on his shoulder. It only takes a few minutes for me to hear Edward's soft snores telling me that he's sleeping. I try hard to stay awake, but his soft snores and heart beat are like a lullaby that sends me to sleep too.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

Jack ends up spending six days in the hospital, before being sent home with a clean bill of health. His doctor, and thankfully Alec, Carlisle and Edward all believe the shivers he had while in the hospital were only due to the high temperature. We have also been advised to pay careful attention to him when he gets his next set of vaccinations.

As for nurse Harp, she has been fired from the hospital. She wasn't fired just because of what she has done the night Jack was admitted; but also because Jessica filed reports months ago against her causing the hospital to record all calls into the nurse's station on the maternity floor. It turns out the hospital had recorded over thirty calls where nurse Harp had not paged a doctor when needed. There were also calls where she had given out advice to patients, that she was not qualified to do. One of those cases resulted in a near death, not just of the baby but the mother too. That just happened to be the case that Edward was brought back into the hospital for the night Jack became sick. She was also the one that told the other doctor who was on that Edward had agreed to take over his shift.

The hospital board tried for a few days to get Edward to change his mind about his immediate resignation from the hospital, but gave up when was clear that Edward's mind was made up, and they wished him well.

Today is the start of his new routine and the boys and I are here at the clinic, to take him to lunch. Despite that it's only been four hours since he left this morning, I have missed him a lot and feel panicked and worried he's not home. _"You promised to give him a chance, stop thinking he's going to let you down. Take a deep breath and chill,"_ my mind hisses out at me. I do as it suggests and close my eyes and let out a soft breath.

"Hey, boys," Edward says opening the door and making me jump. I look his way and he gives me a big smile. "Sweetheart," he says as he gets into the car. "I've got an hour and half. I thought since it's so nice outside, we could eat lunch at the park?"

I nod at him, unable to even close my mouth.

"I told you things will be different now," he whispers, leaning over and kissing me. As my mouth is open he uses that to his advantage to deepen our kiss. I giggle pulling back.

"You've only got an hour and half, Doc, let's not waste it kissing," I tease.

"But I have to catch up on all those kisses I've missed out on," he says pouting at me.

I shake my head and drive us to the park close to the clinic. Edward carries the boys in their seats and I carry our picnic basket and blanket. We find a nice spot and I place the blanket down and then Edward sits the boys in front of him, so I can sit beside him.

"So what have you two been up to this morning?" Edward asks, making the boys babble back at him.

"You've still got it," I mutter having no idea how he can get them to interact so quickly with him every time.

"It's a gift," he boasts and winks at me, before turning his attention back to the boys. "Really, boys, that sounds fun. So mommy sang to you, what else did she do today?"

I roll my eyes not even questioning how he knew I was singing to the boys. I start to set out our lunch as Edward and the boys have their _talk_.

"How was your morning?" Edward asks as we begin to eat.

"It was productive but busy. I was able to give the house a good cleaning while they had a morning nap. I am going to go shopping before heading back home, so if there's anything you need let me ..." I trail off.

He smiles at me for a few seconds before replying. "There's nothing I can think of. Is Jane still coming by today to take measurements for your dress?"

Forgetting myself for a few seconds I groan, but try hard to cover it with a cough. "Uh, yeah, I believe so."

Edward sits up straighter and looks at me, as if he's about to panic. "I know that I haven't been a good husband over these last few months, and I've pretty much been neglectful of your feelings and needs, but please, baby, tell me you're not having second thoughts?"

I shake my head, but as the panic stays on his face, I lean over and kiss him hard. "I love you, Edward, no second thoughts," I whisper softly to him.

"Then what's with the groan?" he asks.

"I still ..." I cut myself off. "I am still ..." I try again but stop and wave my hand down at my body.

"Sweetheart," Edward says and I shake my head at him.

"I know, I know, it's not a big deal, and it's not like I was thin to start with, but I just ... I feel gross."

"You're sexy," Edward tells me.

"You haven't seen me naked, since Vegas," I reply.

"Is that it?" he asks.

I swallow. "Sort of ... Edward, my body is different now."

"I know. You had two babies growing inside of you," he states and I roll my eyes at his smart answer.

"Yeah and now I have stretch marks, my boobs are huge, and my clothes size is a ten. I was an eight before, and nine out of ten times I didn't feel sexy at all."

"That was because of the asshole, and you ARE sexy. I love your stretch marks—when I have seen them—they have turned me on," Edward declares to me as he hovers over me.

"My stretch marks have turned you on? When?"

"Every single time I was examining you, that's when. Do you have any idea how turned on I was? The bigger you got with the boys and the more signs you showed of being pregnant; it was all a turn on. And I may not have seen you fully naked since Vegas, YET, but I have seen most of you, and you are my sexy," he cuts himself off by kissing me. "Hot," he quickly kisses me again. "Beautiful, wife." This time he threads his fingers through my hair holding the back of my head and thoroughly kissing me. When he pulls back I am left dazed and feel wound up. I pick up one of the paper plates and start to fan myself, which makes Edward grin.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and look smug, it's not my fault I'm still full of hormones," I joke making him shrug.

"I am in love with you and often feel wound up, so I'll use anything I can," he smiles.

I snort but lean over kissing him softly. "Thank you," I say as I pull back.

Edward nods at me. "It takes time Bella, let your body do its thing. I love you for you, and even if you looked like Jabba the Hut, I would still love you."

"Ugh, thanks" I snort.

"No problem, love."

I feel almost disappointed when we have to pack up to take Edward back to his work.

I see a pregnant woman wobble past us as I park my car. "That's my next patient," Edward tells me as he gets out of the car. "I'll be home in four hours," he continues as he opens the back door and gives each of the boys a kiss. "And just so you know, you are the only pregnant woman I have ever been turned on by."

I giggle shaking my head at him. "Thank goodness, I was worried that you had some weird fetish."

"Only you," he says leaning over the seat and kissing me. "The sooner I get in there, the sooner I can get home."

"I know," I smile kissing him again.

"You're not making this easier," he moans and kisses me back.

"I wanted you the first time I saw you, and now I am fighting for what's mine."

"I'm yours completely," Edward declares and kisses me hard. He pulls back when I am completely dazed. "Later," he calls, but he's through the door to his clinic before I can think clearly.

"He going to start using that to get his own way," I mutter to the boys who just seem to smile. I can see I'm outnumbered, because they will clearly take their dad's side.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

Today is my twenty-eighth birthday and for this first time in over ten years I am looking forward to it.

"Come on, Bella, it's time to make you look like a princess," James calls.

I turn and look at him and have to hold back a laugh. James is wearing an apron to cover his dress clothes, but has a pair of wings on his back. I tilt my head at him and just lift my hand and point at him with my brow arched.

"Every girl needs a fairy god-mother and I'm yours," he winks and I snort.

"Are you on the crazy pills again?"

"Just move," he mutters sulking at me.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Yay, I'm gonna be a princess," I say while clapping my hands the whole way to the seat.

"Sarcasm does not wear well on you, my friend. Now act like the bride you are and let me get you dolled up."

I sit down and James starts with brushing my hair, but tugs at it when he encounters the rats nest. "Ow," I yell making him tap me with the brush.

I turn and glare at him and he glares back at me. "It's a known fact that a mom taps their kids with a brush when they complain or pull away, now hold still, we've got loads to do."

"Yes, mommy!" I snark, which makes James laugh.

James washes my hair and he sends in Kate and Irina to pluck my eyebrows, do my make-up and manicure. When they are done they leave to get dressed as James puts the finishing touches on my hair.

"All we need is the dress," he mutters and as if on cue Jane walks in with all the girls.

"Here it is," she says.

With the help of Esme and Sue, I step into it and Jane buttons up the back.

"Are you ready to see what you look like?" James asks.

I let out a breath, before turning to look into the mirror that he's been keeping covered. I nod and he pulls the cover from the mirror. My mouth drops open as I look at my reflection. In one way, I look like myself, but in another, I don't. My hair is curled and pinned up a little, and looks like it's slowly coming undone, but that was the look James was going for. My make-up has been elegantly applied and my skin is glowing. Last is my wedding dress and I couldn't have picked one out anywhere that compares to this. It's white, with a corset on top and a full skirt at the bottom. The corset has white lace over it, which comes to just below my waist, before the skirt flares out.

"I look amazing," I say in awe, oddly feeling like a real life Cinderella.

"All in a day's work," James boasts and I hug him as I roll my eyes.

"The dress is absolutely beautiful," I say moving on to Jane.

"Hey no crying," Tanya laughs.

"Girls, are you ready?" My dad asks softly from the door.

"Yeah, Dad, come on in," I call out.

He walks in and stops in his tracks as he gets a tear in his eye, and he smiles at me. "You look amazing," he tells me.

"Thank you, Dad," I say.

He slowly walks me out to where Garrett, Laurent, and Jake are standing with my boys.

"Oh, look at you two," I coo. "They look so handsome in their little suits.

Jack smiles as soon as he sees my face, and I look to Anthony, whose vision is not as good, but we're hoping that when he gets glasses next week, they'll help him to see better. "Hey, baby," I whisper as I move closer to his face. As soon as he can see me, he smiles broadly at me.

The music starts and I give Jack and Anthony a kiss before Esme and Sue take them down the aisle. Next down the aisle are Alice and Jasper, followed by Tanya and Jake, then Jane and Alec, and finally Tori and James.

My dad holds out his arm and I take it. He smiles down at me and I can't help but smile back.

"I love you, baby girl, and I am so happy you have someone like Edward in your life. He's a good man, doctor, father, and husband, I couldn't ask for anything else for you. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Dad, Edward and the boys make me more complete than I've ever felt before and never doubt my happiness with them in my life. I love you too, now don't let me fall," I say with a grin.

"Never," he says as we slowly approach the doors.

When we walk through the doors, my eyes instantly go to Edward who's standing in the front of the church dead center looking back at me.

I smile brighter when I notice the suits the boys are wearing match perfectly with the suit Edward has on. When I look back to his eyes, I see he is checking me out as well and it makes me blush. My father and I walk slowly down the aisle to meet my husband and when we get there, I have the urge to grab Edward and kiss him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The reverend asks.

"I do," my father states, before he kisses my cheek and then shakes Edward's hand. My father places my hand in Edward's and then places an arm around both of our shoulders. "Always love and lean on each other, it's the only way to make a happy marriage work."

"You look breath taking," Edward whispers after my father moves to take his seat beside Sue.

"So do you," I say.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

The wedding seems to go by in a blur, and I am glad it is being captured on video, because I want to remember it all. As soon as the Reverend says you may kiss your bride, Edward's lips are on mine. Neither of us, needs to be told twice.

"I love you," he tells me as he pulls back.

"I love you, too," I say to him.

We both move to Sue and Esme and each take one of our sons. We decided that we needed a few minutes for just the four of us. When we've collected the boys, we turn and stand before the church. "I'm honored to announce Doctor and Mrs. Edward Cullen and family," the Reverend announces.

Everyone stands and claps, as we make our way back down the aisle and into the nursery area to have some private time. Once everyone has been greeted, James freshens up my makeup and hair and we set about taking pictures. "Can we have the bride and groom?" the photographer asks.

Edward and I move to where he needs us to be, and that's the start of the hour and half long photography taking session. Once we're done, I nurse the boys, as Edward helps me.

"I'm going to miss them," I tell Edward.

"So am I, but it's just two nights, and then they will be back with us."

I nod at him, but it still doesn't lessen the worry that they will need me and I won't be there.

"Don't worry, I will keep your mind so occupied you will not even know that you're away for two days," Edward husks wiggling his brows at me.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Once the boys are ready, we head to the reception hall. We all enjoy a nice meal before listening to the speeches. My father made me tear up when he talked about how happy I am.

After the speeches, we cut the cake, and then Edward and I are called to the floor to share our first official dance as husband and wife. We both dance all the traditional dances with parents, family and friends. I was so moved as was everyone that Jane was able to dance with Alec, her father, Edward and then me. Her healing process is going very well.

I threw my flowers and was surprised that Tanya was the one who caught them. After kissing the boys and making sure they were all set with their grandparents, Edward and I get in a cab to take us home a little after nine. Sue and my father are staying with Esme and Carlisle for the weekend. I know Edward and I will miss the boys, but I am looking forward to having Edward to myself for the next forty-eight hours.

I smile at him as we arrive home, and he helps me out of the cab. As the cab drives off, his lips meet mine and my hand goes to his hair. He holds me so closely that my front is tight against his.

"I love you," he mumbles as I walk backward. My back hits the door of our home but he's still kissing me. My mind doesn't seem to take note of anything until he picks me up and carries me into the house. Setting me down, I hear more than see the door close and soon I am again walking backward.

Edward grabs hold of one of my hands and our bodies start to sway from side to side. His lips let mine go and he spins me around before pulling me back into his arms. Kissing me again, I pant with need. Slowly he unbuttons my dress, his fingers trail across the skin as he goes and mine work on his at the same time. It is as if he wants to study everything about me, the same way I want to commit his touch and the feel of him to memory.

I peel my dress down my arms, while he rids himself of his clothes. When my dress drops to the floor he picks me up and I wrap my legs around him as he steps over our clothing.

His lips leave mine and move down to my neck as I arch my back needing every touch he is giving me.

"Edward," the moan slips out my mouth as he lays me on the bed. I gasp his name again, as his naked skin touches my own.

"I want to see you," he husks out while looking me in the eye. Slowly he presses inside of me, and though my eyes want to roll back in pleasure I fight to keep them locked with his.

I can't remember ever feeling like this before. This is not about foreplay; this is about a deep seated love and joining together, becoming one. The zing of euphoria blazes through my body, and I can't help but call out his name as I crash into a climatic bliss. He moves slowly, coaxing the pleasure to its perfect height, before speeding up and losing himself in the ecstasy and desire. I can see it all in his eyes, though my mind is clouded by my own climax. The rush I feel from his orgasm taking over sends me spiraling again into the abyss.

After a short time of panting and holding each other, Edward gets up and runs a bath. He comes back to the bed, where he lifts and carries me to the tub. He washes my body and makes me feel more cared for than I have ever felt before.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I lay watching Edward sleep, the light of the morning sun, is barely breaking through the window. The small amount that is shining through is hitting his face, giving him an angelic glow. My hand goes to his hair touching it softly. Last night was the best night I have ever had, and I have a feeling it will only get better.

I kiss Edward's forehead and put on his shirt as I walk to the bathroom. Once I have taken care of my needs, and brushed my teeth, I walk back in the room to see him waking up.

"Hey," I say smiling and he smiles back at me. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to throw you back on the bed and fuck you until forget your own name."

I just look at him, and he grins. Before I can even stutter, Edward has me in his arms, and just as he said, he throws me on the bed. We spend most of the day there. I lose count of how many times he makes me forget everything other than the feel of extreme pleasure as he brings me over the edge of sensual decadence.

* * *

 **A/N: So besides any glaring mistakes you may have found, what did you think of this chapter? We didn't drag out the ceremony, but thought it best to write it the way it was. Did you like the fairy god-mother James?  
Be sure to check out the group page on Sunday for the teaser to the next chapter. There will only be 30 chapters of this story as Nikky is working on chapter 30 right now and it is the epilogue. You all will love chapter 29 it is in a completely new point of view, chapter 29 will be in James' pov. The next few days is the last chance you'll get to let us know what you want to see happen in the epilogue, because once it is done, it will be time to post it, so share your thoughts.  
Thanks for reading and reviewing, see you Sunday on our Facebook Group page for the teaser and back here on Wednesday for Chapter 28, which we can tell you all that you will seriously LOVE, because it's time to pay the piper ... lol.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hope you all love this chapter as much as we have enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Be able to see a little clearer.**

I can't seem to take my eyes off the optician as he looks over Anthony.

"Everything looks good, time to try the glasses," he says in an upbeat tone. "Just ease him into wearing them. To start aim for a half hour then move up to an hour, and so on."

I nod at him not that he saw me, since he's adjusting Anthony's glasses. The glasses are a light blue and look like a little too big for his small face. They are made of rubber, and have a band that goes around his head to keep them on and in the right position. Anthony lets out a small whimper as the glasses are placed on his head.

"How about mom handing him to dad and come over here, so she will be in his line of sight."

I let out a breath and hand Anthony to Edward and move to stand in front of my boy.

"Hey baby," I smile at him, and he just gives me an 'O' face. "Can you see mommy better?" I ask and he smiles stretching out his hands to me.

I bite my lip as my eyes go to Edward, who looks equally touched that he seems to be seeing a little clearer.

"Hi buddy," Edward coos and Anthony turns his head looking at Edward before letting out his first giggle.

Edward's smile gets bigger. "Does daddy look funny?" he asks making Anthony giggle more.

"I'll take that as a yes," Edward says as he looks at me.

The optician does a few more tests as I calm myself, and then sends us on our way after telling us to come back in three months for a recheck.

"Remember that I won't be home until closer to seven tonight," Edward mumbles as he nibbles my neck.

I frown hating that he has to make up the time he took off to come with me to Anthony's appointment.

"Excuse me," an angry male voice I'd recognize anywhere, hisses. "This is a public place, you know," Emmett continues and both Edward and I pull away and just look at him.

"You're not allowed to be anywhere near her?" Edward growls, and moves in front of me and the boys.

"I am here for an appointment; it's not my fault you're fucking her right at the front fucking door," Emmet mocks with a grin.

"Watch what you say about my wife."

"Or what? You must have forgotten that I had her first, when she was fresh and unused. All you got is my trashy leftovers."

Edward moves to Emmett and pushes him against the wall. The large grin on Emmett's face tells me this is exactly what he wants.

"Edward, just leave it—he's a prick, and not worth our time at all. Besides, why bother wasting any of our time; we'll report this encounter and he can explain it to the judge and no matter what, he's going to be sent to prison next month, either way."

Why would I go to prison? I didn't do anything; you were setting me up," Emmett whines like a child who has been punished unfairly.

Edward just glares at Emmett and moves away from him. "Didn't think you had the balls to hit me, you spineless wimp," Emmett smirks and his eyes flash to me and down to the boys. "They sure are ugly—like their mother. It's a shame that the fall you had didn't get rid of them, eh?" Emmett smirks but lifts his hand toward me.

Before I can even blink, Edward has not only blocked Emmett's hand but hits him hard on his chin. My mouth drops open as Emmett falls to the ground unconscious.

"Edward," I'm able to stutter after a few minutes have passed.

"Fuck!" Edward yells, dropping on his knee next to Emmett. I seem to just stand shocked as Edward looks Emmett over, then puts him in the recovery position before more medical staff arrives.

When Jasper and another officer arrive, I began to break down as Edward is led away in cuffs as Emmett has demanded to press charges.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask looking at the cop car holding my husband. "I mean, he could lose his medical license?"

"Bella, just calm down," Jasper whispers to me looking at me in the eye. "He won't, he was protecting you. This is protocol and besides, Emmett is ordered not to be near you."

"He had an appointment here; he had every right to be here, too."

"So what if he did. When he saw you standing here, he should have walked right in, not engaged you or Edward in a conversation. We are pulling security tapes now to find out how it all played out."

I just bob my head but can't seem to get rid of the panic. "Come on, Bella, let's get the boys home," Alice says as she rubs her hand down my back. I just turn looking at her. I must have been so out of it that I never noticed that she and Carlisle had joined us.

Carlisle helps me into Alice's car as she puts the boys in.

When we reach the house, Esme, Tori, and Tanya are all there waiting.

"Come on, honey," Tori says to me as she hands me a coffee.

"I didn't even know he was released from jail," I'm finally able to stutter. I still feel shocked about what went down. "We just got out of Anthony's appointment, which went well. He had to be there and try to ruin it; why couldn't he just let me have that?"

"He got out two weeks ago," Tori says as she swallows. "We thought he would stay away from you," she continues.

"Two weeks ago?" I ask, and she nods.

"We've all been watching him, making sure he stayed away. As for the crap about the appointment," she sighs shaking her head.

I frown looking at her. "James has been able to get into his email account, and as far as we know, he had no other appointments except to meet his probation officer. But since James was tailing him, he was able to get everything the slime-bag said on video. Edward will easily be released without charges."

"But why didn't anyone tell me? Did Edward know?" I ask feeling hurt by the thought he kept this from me.

"No, we wanted you and Edward to have some family time, without the drama. We never meant to hurt you."

I'm only to be able to nod at her. "Next time tell me," I say to her and she gives me a nod in return.

Time seems to slowly tick by even though the boys both keep me occupied, my mind can't stop worrying about Edward.

"Sweetheart," Edward calls as I hear the front door open. I leap up and run down the hallway leaping into his open arms. I feel his warm breath on my neck a second before his lips are on my skin.

"I am so sorry love, he—"

I cut him off by kissing his lips.

"Come on, you two, come get some dinner," Esme says softly from behind us.

Edward slowly puts me back on the ground, but keeps a hold of my hand as we walk back into the living room.

"So?" I ask after only a few moments.

"The District Attorney is still looking it over. Jenks thinks even if it goes to court, they can use extreme circumstances." Edward seems to see the panic that I am trying hard to hide, so he caresses my cheek. "It'll be all right, love. I'm not going to apologize for hitting him. I am only sorry that I caused you to be upset and worry." His hand cups my chin and he smiles at me. "Have some faith."

I snort as I look at him. "You still have faith?"

"Yes, I've got you and the boys, don't I?" he asks.

I can't help but lean into his hand. "Yeah, and we've got you."

He leans closer and kisses me softly.

"Here you are," Esme says as she hands me a plate of food. She smiles as she turns her head to Edward handing him his own plate.

Edward tells us what happened at the police station, and then goes on to tell everyone what Jenks said.

Once he was done, everyone moved on and talked about other things. I know they were trying hard to distract both Edward and me.

"You really think everything will be okay?" I ask Edward softly as we lie facing each other in bed.

"It will be, love," he says kissing me softly.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, making him frown at me. "This is my fault—I should have been stronger, did more to get him out of my life, long ago. I should have allowed James to deal with him, like he wanted to. You shouldn't be facing all of this, having your reputation tarnished because of him."

Edward smiles at me, shaking his head. "You did do everything to get away from him. You were trying to do it the right way, by the way of the law. As for my reputation, it will be fine, the people that matters know what I did and why I did it. If anyone else wants to know why, they can ask me, and I will tell them to their face. I'll tell them the truth. I did it for the woman I love, so no one makes her cry, no one talks badly about our children."

 **~WHIVDAST~**

The next few days go by slowly, but thankfully, Edward is still allowed to work, and the clinic is supporting him. Even the hospital is behind him for support though he is no longer on staff there.

The District Attorney got back to us this morning saying that they weren't taking what Edward did any further, but Emmett can still sue him in a small claims or civil court hearing. Jenks believes that whether Emmett does take it further or not, will depend on his court trial which starts today.

"Mrs. Cullen, the court is ready for you," the Bailiff says.

I let out a soft breath as I stand up.

"Remember, we are with you, right here," Edward says tapping my chest before kissing me.

I walk to the Bailiff who walks with me into court. When I get to the stand, I am asked to raise my right hand, and swear to tell the truth.

I first take them through my relationship before marriage, my marriage and the divorce before going to what I have been put through for the last year. I had only reached the point when my car broke down the first time, when I began to cry as it hit me just how many times Emmett had put my boys' lives in danger. By the end of my testimony I'm sobbing hard. When I'm led from the courtroom, I leap right into Edward's arms. Edward only lets me go when he is summoned to the stand next. Since I've already testified, I'm allowed to reenter the courtroom. I sit on the bench behind the District Attorney.

"She's a hussy. I can't believe that she lied outright in court and is allowed back in here," Renata yells in a huff making the District Attorney stop speaking as he turns to look at her.

"Ma'am, this is a court of law; if you wish to talk, take it someplace else," the judge says quickly reprimanding her.

My eyes flash to hers and I see she's glaring at me. I quickly look away only for my sight to land on Emmett, who's glaring at me like he wishes me dead.

"Stop looking at him," James hisses in my ear. "Pretend he's not here," he continues with a whisper as he links his hand with mine.

Near the end of the case, I get the shock of my life when a woman by the name of Anna enters. She's a similar height to me, but is more rounded. During her testimony, I learn she is also known as Brownie.

As she continues through the questions she's asked, I have to bite my lip to stop sobs from coming out. She tells the court how she was paid to pretend to be me. It was one thing to hear how she pretended to be me, but then she told the court how Emmett had sex with her several times inside my home. She talks about being in my bed, and it just about breaks me. For the first time since all this started, I was so grateful that I had sold my home.

"We have one more witness your honor," the District Attorney says and with a nod the Bailiff walks out.

"We call Marie Dowling to the stand." I look over to see a girl who looks like nothing more than a teenaged girl walking in with her head down. She is sworn in but her head remains down.

"Can you tell the court your age?" the District Attorney asks.

"Nineteen," she answers quietly, so the Bailiff adjusts the microphone in front of the girl.

"Where do you work?" he asks her.

"Pussies," she says and I swallow, feeling this girl is far too young to be working in a strip club.

"What was your stage name there?"

"Pixie," she says sounding ashamed, which makes my heart melt for her.

"Do you know Mr. McCarty?" the District Attorney asks.

"Yes," she replies.

"How did you meet him?"

"He was one of my clients at Pussies. He was my first client actually." I feel my mouth drop open as I look at her and then to Emmett who seems to be smirking in pride.

I shake my head as my eyes go back to Marie, who gives the court in detail what Emmett said to her the night he had sex with her. We also had to hear how badly he treated her. The things she talked about shocked me so much; it was as if I really didn't know Emmett, not one bit. My eyes glance at Emmett's mother, who appears to be trying to stare Marie down with a look of hate and disgust on her face.

I am so happy when the judge decides to end the day, leaving the defense to start fresh the next.

"How could he do that?" I ask as soon as we are in the car. "She's clearly just a kid; I mean, she's an adult, but she's the size of a young girl and ... how could he do that to her?" I ask looking between Edward and James. I frown when James appears to have a strange look on his face.

"What?" I ask

"That was Marie Dowling ..." James says and I just keep looking at him. "Her father is in county jail." I look away from him to Edward who looks shocked.

"Matt Dowling's kid?" Edward asks.

"Yep," James states, still with a humorous look on his face.

Edward barks out a laugh. "Oh, holy fuck, I wish I could be inside the jail to see Emmett's face when he finds out who her dad is."

I look between them both, feeling upset that they're dismissing what Emmett did to that girl who seemed so innocent, yet clearly broken. "This is not funny," I hiss at them.

"You're right; it is not funny what happened to her. She is sadly trying to stay afloat in the hardships of her environment. Love, if I heard right she lives with her gran who has dementia and can't work anymore."

I shake my head hating that this girl was selling her body because our fucked up government makes it so hard for people in families like hers.

"Okay, well that's only more reason for you not to be laughing about any of this," I tell them.

"My turn," James says, "Her father was in the news a few week months ago, and he beat up a few doctors, and then took on ten cops."

I tilt my head and then nod. "Yeah, I know the name, he wasn't happy about his mother's treatment ..." I trail off as my mouth drops open.

"Shit, isn't he really scary and would rather kill someone first and ask questions later?" James bobs his head.

"Yep, and I do think he's going to go ape when he finds out about Emmett and his little girl."

"That may so, but she sounds as if she went through a lot," I say, still worrying about the girl.

"Yeah, don't worry we'll get her sorted," James says and I just look at him. "I may not be able to give her a job—well not for now—but I know people who can. His father is a doctor and we can help her through him."

I turn looking back at Edward and he nods. I just hum still not liking that she was hurt by Emmett in the first place.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"You okay, love?" Edward asks as he hugs me.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

"You're washing the dishes by hand; you are not fine," he tells me.

I just look at him and then sigh. "Edward, I've known him most of my life. I knew he had his moments, but ..." I trail off not knowing how to put it into words. "I know that girl consented, but still it felt and sounded as if he raped her."

Edward lets out a soft breath as he pulls me into his arms. "It felt that way for me, too. Baby, you have to have faith that he will pay for what he did to you, to that girl, and to everyone that he has hurt."

"But that won't change what he did, and what she has to go through and remember, forever. I could see it in her eyes—the want and need to erase it from her mind—but it's there and it will also be a part of her for life."

"I know, but with some help and guidance we can hope she can become a stronger person. This does not have to dictate the rest of her life. She can and will overcome what she has gone through, not just with Emmett but also with the strip club."

 **~WHIVDAST~**

Edward and I arrive just as court is starting up; first up is Emmett, who sits there for almost three hours doing the poor-poor-me routine. It was hard sitting there listening to him spew out how I was trying hard to ruin him, and I did all this stuff myself to set him up.

Renata is the next to take the stand and she seems to just glare at me as she's sworn in.

"I would first like to ask you about your son, who is he?" Emmet's lawyer asks.

"Oh, my sweet Emmett is such a good boy. He was a star football player, but she ..." Renata hisses with a nod in my direction, "made him give up his dream. She was always bossing him around, telling him what to do, what to wear. He wasn't allowed friends, and she even tried to stop him from talking to me. But I wouldn't allow that to happen. I would walk through hell for my son."

"So, Mrs. McCarty, you are saying that Mrs. Cullen was controlling your son?"

"Oh yes, he wasn't allowed to work because she was afraid that another woman more worthy would steal him away. When he couldn't work, she barely allowed him new clothing or enough food, so his father and I gave him money so that he could eat and get new clothes."

"How sad; was there any violence in the relationship?" he asks

"I believe she hit him regularly, she even raped him."

My mouth drops open, and it's not what she is saying that makes me feel so shocked, it's the fact she believes what she's saying is true.

"Then there were the mind games she played with him. She was always playing with his mind and telling him that no one would want him, that he was ugly, fat, and good for nothing. She destroyed him by telling him the babies were his just to bring him to court knowing full well they weren't. How could you be so cruel to my boy?" She looks at me as she cries out the last part.

"Objection," the District Attorney stands and says.

I snap my mouth shut as I look at Renata, she clearly needs an academy award.

"Sustained, the jury will ignore Mrs. McCarty's last comment," the judge sighs and turns to look at Renata again. "You need to refrain from making such comments, Mrs. McCarty."

"I'm sorry, your honor, it's just he's my boy. He's so scared and he needs his momma. He needs to come home so I can look after him."

My eyes move to Edward who shows no emotion on his face, but I know he feels worried by the way Renata is carrying on.

When Emmett's lawyer sits down, the District Attorney takes over. His questions are hard but Renata seems to excuse everything that Emmett has done. She claims it has not been his fault, even the video of him slashing Jasper's tires, she merely said that he wasn't in the right frame of mind. She even claimed I was going with Jasper to abort the babies and he was trying to save them.

Court is again adjourned for the day and we are asked to come back tomorrow for closing arguments, before the jury is sent to deliberate. We head home and start the process of our normal daily, evening routine. We end up going to bed shortly after the boys do – both stressed from our day at the courthouse.

"Do you think the jury will believe that I'm the monster Emmett and Renata have painted me to be?" I ask as we lie in bed.

"God no, sweetheart, they could hear and see that she's just a mother that sees no wrong in her son. No one will believe he is so innocent that he is always the person catching blame for everyone else. I'm sure they did see through his act."

"But she almost had me thinking I was the person she was describing me to be. I mean, what has he told her to lead her to believe I was that person?"

Edward sighs and pulls me into his arms. "I know who you are and you're one of the kindest, sweetest, woman I've ever met, and I love you. So who cares what he told her, because none of it's true. You're my wife and I love you so much."

I smile. "I love you, too," I say before kissing him.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

Again Edward and I arrive just as court is starting. We sit silently as the closing arguments are presented to the jury. My eyes flash to Emmett who is wiggling in his seat and looks as if he's in a bit of pain.

"Sweetheart," Edward whispers and I slowly turn to him. "The jury has been sent to deliberate – come on, let's go."

I chuckle but my eyes flash to Emmett who's walking away slowly.

"What's with him?" I ask pointing.

"He's trying to claim the beating Edward gave him left him with problems," Tori chuckles.

"He should've gone into acting because that even fooled me."

Tori hums before chuckling. "But you are easily fooled, Bella, remember when you were ten, and James made you think his dad was a vampire?"

I glare at her. "Yes, but I was ten."

"Then when you were thirteen, he fooled you into thinking he was dead?"

"Yes, I know and it was mean of him," I hiss at her making her laugh as she looks at Edward.

"When she was fifteen he made her think he was a werewolf."

Edward turns looking at me and I nod with a sigh, and he bites his lip trying to keep his laughter at bay.

"I hate you both," I mumble walking out the courtroom.

It only takes two hours for us to be called back in. I take hold of Edward's hand as I look to the jury's foreman who's standing.

"On the five charges of Grand Larceny, we, the jury, find the accused, Emmett McCarty, guilty on all counts. On the six counts of Aggravated Stalking, we. the jury, find the accused, Emmett McCarty, guilty on all counts. On the twelve counts of Identity Theft Fraud, we, the jury, find the accused, Emmett McCarty, guilty on all counts. On the four counts of Attempted Murder, we, the jury, find the accused, Emmett McCarty, guilty on all counts. On the three charges of Breaking and Entering, we, the jury, find the accused, Emmett McCarty, guilty on all counts. On the five counts of Mortgage Fraud, we, the jury, find the accused, Emmett McCarty, guilty on all counts. On the six counts of Aggravated Assault, we, the jury, find the accused, Emmett McCarty, guilty on all counts. On the two counts of malicious mischief, we, the jury, find the accused, Emmett McCarty, guilty on all counts." The reading goes on covering all the different charges, meanwhile Renata is wailing.

I close my eyes feeling a sense of relief, as each charge comes back _guilty_.

"Mr. McCarty, you have been found guilty by a jury of your peers; you will be remanded in custody and sentenced on Friday at ten a.m.—"

"No! No, not my boy! You've made the wrong choice, you stupid people! I'll end you all for doing this to my baby boy, do you hear me?" Renata yells at the jury.

"Ma'am, I am not finished," the judge hisses at her but she glares at him.

"Do your job right then and tell these idiots they are wrong!"

"Bailiff, remand her in custody," the judge says with a sigh, and I watch with my mouth open as she is led away screaming.

The courtroom is brought under control and the judge finishes excusing the jury, before adjourning the court for the day.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

The next few days go by quickly which I am grateful for. Today is Friday, and for what I hope is the last time I have to go to the courthouse over Emmett. As we are beckoned to walk in, I look around the courtroom.

"Where is James?" Edward just shrugs but this is very strange that he isn't here.

The court is called to order and the judge asks for statements. The District Attorney reads letters written by myself, Rose, Edward, and my father.

After the letters are read, the judge sits quietly for a moment. He clears his throat and tells Emmett to stand. "Mr. McCarty, you have been found guilty on several counts and charges, and the sentencing has been left up to me. After hearing the victim impact statements and watching you show not an ounce of remorse for your actions, makes me angry. You have been found guilty on sixty-three different counts, among many different charges. The charges all are felonies, due to the intensity, damage, and obvious planning you put behind them. Of the charges, they are broken down into a few categories: Fraud, Theft, Assault, Malicious Mischief, and Attempted Murder. For the charges on twenty-one counts of various forms of Fraud, you are hereby sentenced to serve three hundred and fifteen years in Washington State Correctional Facility. For the charges of Theft of various forms, you are hereby sentenced to seventy years in Washington State Correctional Facility. For the fifteen counts of Assault in various forms, you are hereby sentenced to one hundred and fifty years in Washington State Correctional Facility. For the two charges of Malicious Mischief, you are hereby sentenced to five years in Washington State Correctional Facility. For the four counts of Attempted Murder, you are hereby sentenced to one hundred years in Washington State Correctional Facility. Mr. McCarty, you will never see the light of day outside the walls of incarceration again. You are to serve your sentencing consecutively, which means with the total of six hundred and forty years you have been sentenced to serve, you will not be eligible for parole for at least two hundred years from today. You are also fined fifteen million dollars in fines and restitution. Bailiff, remove this man from my court."

I hear a sob and look at Emmett who is crying hard as he looks shocked to be getting the sentence the judge just handed out.

"Let's go home," Edward says with a smile, and I nod knowing that Emmett's rage of terror is now over for good.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

It's been almost a week since the sentencing hearing and life has been calm. I am now enjoying my time with my family, and no longer feeling the need to look over my shoulder. I did worry after I got home about Renata, but she got into a fight in jail—the other woman was stabbed. Of course, Renata claimed the knife belonged to the other woman and she was defending herself. The DA investigated and has charged her with attempted murder, and as of right now, she's staying in jail on no bond. Alice and Jasper took a vacation to an island off the coast of Rio since things are safe here now.

I walk into Diamond's smiling at Tori. "Hi," I say taking a seat as she finishes her client's hair.

I pick up a magazine and start reading, after about five minutes I feel weird, it's like there's something missing.

"Come on, Bella," Tori calls and I shake off the feeling and get up walking to her.

"How are you feeling, it seems like forever since we last talked," I say making her shake her head.

"It was just five days ago," she states.

I hum but it feels so much longer. "How about dinner— me and Edward, Tanya and Jake, and you and ..." I trail off pulling away from her as I look around. "Where's James?" I ask with a yell as it comes to me that I haven't seen him since the Wednesday in court, when Emmett was found guilty.

"He's away for a few days," Tori tries to say calmly but her voice rises a little and I feel my heart take off.

"What has he done?" I yell.

"He's got himself arrested, but Jenks said he'll be out in a week."

I feel my mouth open and then close.

"What the hell is he up to?" I ask her knowing full well what James is capable of, and hiding from the law is one of them if he is doing something wrong.

"Payback!" Tori says with a shrug and I shake my head. I should have known better than to think James would have left Emmett with just getting put in prison for the rest of his natural born life. I can't help but wish Jasper wasn't gone on vacation, James may need to be reigned in.

* * *

 **A/N: So the story is winding down, and the next chapter is in James POV ... I will be working on getting the last chapter and epilogue wrapped up so we can get them posted. I really hope you have all enjoyed the story this far, and we are excited to know what you think of everything. Do you feel as if in the legal system justice was served? I wonder why Emmett was sitting so uncomfortably in his chair? Any thoughts on what James did to get inside the jail?**


	29. Chapter 29

**So now we hear from someone new,becasue this chapter is in James POV. Let's see what he was up to, when he disappeared.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **James POV**

Smirking, I shake my head as I watch Emmett. The night before he is being sentenced in court for all the shit he has done, and he's at Pussies. I hand the barman a fifty along with a drug that will knock Emmett out for rest of the night. As soon as I see Emmett drinking the brew, I head out to my new—temporary—yellow cab. I place a hat on my head, making sure no one can identify me.

"Hey, driver, we've got a passenger for you," the doorman says, and I look around seeing Emmett.

"If he's sick in my car it's gonna cost him extra," I yell channeling my inner Jasper, nailing his accent.

The guy pulls Emmett's wallet from his pants pocket and throws a fifty at me, and rattles off the address. "That should cover it," he says shoving the wallet back into Emmett's pocket and shutting the door.

Smiling, I drive away and head straight to Aro's nephew, Marcus' tattoo shop.

"Aro," I smile as I get out of the cab at the backdoor of the tattoo shop. "He's in the back and out for the count. We're going to need some big strong men to carry his lard ass inside."

"I got that covered," Aro replies, snapping his fingers.

"Felix," I say greeting the guy who comes out. He's a big dude, he'd give _Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson_ a run for his money.

I sit back closing my eyes as Marcus gets to work on Emmett's new tattoo.

The tattoo takes the best part of seven hours, and thankfully just like Edward said, the drugs keep him knocked out. "Get him home," Aro says as he and Marcus start to clean up leaving no trace of Emmett being here.

I arrive at Emmett's just before eight in the morning. With Felix's help, I take him up to his place and put him to bed. I laugh at Felix who lays Emmett on his stomach while I set his alarm. I know the alarm won't wake him, but his psycho mother will get here in the next half an hour. For good measure, I turn off the lights and lock up. After dropping Felix back off at Marcus', I drop off the cab at the depot, leaving the five grand in the envelope under the seat. I tip my hat at Bree and give her a wink.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"James!" I hear as Tori shakes me.

"Fuck," I say feeling cold from the bathwater I fell asleep in. "What time is it?" I ask taking the towel she's handing me.

"Noon," she says with a sigh, and I groan knowing that I have missed Emmett's sentencing hearing.

"What happened?" I ask as I dry myself.

Tori tells me Emmett's sentence and I grin. "Time for part two," I say with a smile, but she looks worriedly at me.

"A week to ten days, babe, and I will be fine."

"I know, but I am going to miss you so much, and what if there's a problem?"

"There won't be, we have everything planned out. He deserves to pay dearly, and when I am completely done, he will. What he put Bella through, deserves more than just some cushy prison sentence."

Tori sighs as she moves closer to me. "Make sure you give him a good kick for me," she says, and I chuckle.

"I'll be giving him more than that." She gives me one of her sexy grins, and I smirk back at her. "Now give me some lovin', baby, I need this to last until I am back out," I growl at her.

Tori nods at me and starts to slowly kiss across my chest. My hand goes into her hair pulling her face up so that I can kiss her lips.

"Nice and slow big boy," she purrs, and I chuckle kissing her harder.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

As planned, I pick up Jasper bright and early the next morning to drive him and Alice to the airport.

"Have a good time, and drop the paperwork off at the station." Jasper smiles as Alice gives us one of her _what-are-you-two-going-on-about_ looks.

"Okay, I have told them to expect you and then to email me and send a fax."

"Uh, Jasper, the island doesn't have internet access," Alice says, and both Jasper and I give her a ' _what_ ' look.

"Really, no net; do they know it's twenty-sixteen?"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Yes, they know what year it is. You do realize that we lived for a decade shy of two thousand years without internet, right?"

"Yes, and we lived without high-end designer shops and labels, but you would not be able to live without them in your life now." I counter back to Alice, who just looks at me.

"I can get by a week without shopping, and if you two can't cope without the internet for a week, then there's something wrong with both of you," she states.

"Alice, free porn," I say making her chuckle as she drags Jasper away.

I give them a wave, and loudly call out a _goodbye_ , making sure to bring attention to myself. "Stage two complete," I say to myself and give a few people a friendly wave and a smile.

I walk to the car and pull it up to the no parking zone, and pull over and run back inside as if I forgot to do something.

"Sir, you can't park there, you'll need to move the vehicle now," the security guard tells me.

I nod at the security guard, and get back in my car and drive away.

The next day I get the text I've been waiting for, so I pick up the letter and head to the station to drop it off.

"Hi," I say with a smile to the officer who's manning the front desk. "I'm here to drop this off for Jasper Whitlock," I say as I hand him the letter.

"He's away right now, but I can put this on his desk for when he returns unless it's of some urgency?"

"No urgency at all, putting it on his desk is perfect," I say as the door to the left of me opens.

I turn to face the door, just as a woman walks out. When she looks at me, she starts to cry. "Oh my god! That's him! That's the guy who robbed me!" she yells pointing her finger at me.

"Hey, you must be mistaken, love," I say which only seems to make her cry more.

"Oh, god! That is him—that's what he called me," she cries as she moves behind the officer who was leading her out.

"Sir, put your hands up where I can see them," the officer says.

I do what he says, and in no time, he puts handcuffs on me and leads me through the door.

"You have the wrong guy," I say again, but he doesn't respond to me.

I am taken to the booking desk where I am fingerprinted, read my Miranda rights, and told I'm being charged with armed robbery.

"I want my lawyer," I say telling them Jenks' phone number.

As they slam my cell door shut, I keep the actual joy of the situation from showing on my face. "S _tage three is complete. I need to pay her more, that was an Oscar-worthy show she put on,"_ I internally comment.

Within a couple of hours I am taken before a judge. I plead innocent, but the DA wants me held on bond. Jenks knows not to fight it too much, and the judge sets my bond at five thousand.

"Five thousand—I didn't do anything!" I comment at him, before turning to Tori, who's doing a great job of acting herself. "Don't pay that, and get a hold of Jasper; he'll tell them it wasn't me. It couldn't have been me, I was with him and Alice at the time the woman was robbed," I yell to Tori as I am again handcuffed.

Tori nods at me. "I will, baby, we'll fix this, don't worry," she calls.

I chuckle and shrug. "I'm not worried, sugar. Besides, I pay my taxes and it might be fun to live a few days of three hot meals and a cot, without any worries." Tori rolls her eyes but quickly starts sobbing again.

"This is County Jail, huh?" I chirp out to the guard who looks at me. "I've got an old friend in here," I smirk. " _Stage four complete_ ," my mind says and I smile.

I am taken through the formalities of being in jail. My property is transferred from city lock-up to the county lock-up, and I'm given a bright orange jumpsuit to wear.

"Who am I sharing with?" I ask, right away, knowing there are only two names that will make me smile if he says them

"His name is Matt Dowling."

" _Yes!_ " my mind screams. He just so happens to be the number one cellmate I was hoping for.

"Don't look so happy, he's not one to make friends," the jailer tells me.

"Oh, I am sure we're going to be great friends," I say making the guard roll his eyes as he misinterprets my meaning.

I make my bed and then lie down reading a magazine knowing Matt should be back soon.

"You've gotta be freakin' kidding, I get the fucking new guy?" he yells, and I look at him.

"Matt, how you doing, dude, long time," I say.

He frowns and then snaps his fingers. "James Hunter, what in the hell are you doing in here?" he asks giving me a man hug.

"Take a seat, Matt, I'm here on business. You see it seems we have a common enemy," I tell him, and he tilts his head. "There's a guy in here awaiting transfer to the pen, his name is Emmett McCarty."

Matt nods at me. "Yeah, he's here, and he's a bit of a prick. He was in here for a while a couple months back, and when he left, I hoped it was the last of him. Between you and me, I was just looking for a reason to kick his ass."

"Funny you should say that," I say, and Matt frowns. "He was married to my friend. Do you remember Bella?"

He shakes his head, and I sigh.

"She was my Prom date, about yea high," I say holding out my hand. "Brown hair, brown eyes – tiny little thing and she was drunk having a good time until her boyfriend called, yelled and swore at her."

"You're kidding me, and she married him?" I snort at how he just blurted it out. "Yeah, and didn't he get her a bread maker for her birthday or something?" Matt asks.

"Yes and no, not her birthday, it was in place of a wedding ring," I tell him with a sigh. "But we've moved off topic ..." I tell Matt what Emmett not only put Bella through during the marriage, but also what he's done this past year.

"Okay, that's enough for him to get a beat down," Matt says.

I swallow heavily knowing that I don't want to be the one to tell him, but he has a right to know what Emmett put his daughter through, too. "Look, dude, I didn't know and if I did, I would have gotten her out of there." Matt's face turns red but doesn't say a word. "Marie's been working at Pussies."

"What!" Matt roars and I push him into the wall and cover his mouth. I peek out the cell door making sure he's not drawn any attention to us.

"She was in court, testifying against Emmett," I continue and he looks at me. "She overheard Emmett boasting about spending Bella's money."

"Tell me he didn't touch my baby girl?"

"I'm sorry, but he did, and it sounds like she's pretty cut up about it. She's been fired, but I have pulled a few favors to get both her and your mom a better place to live, and a real, honest job. My buddy—Edward's father—has gotten her a therapist and has also set up a better care plan for your mom, too."

Matt seems to just seethe with anger. "He's dead," he says, and I shake my head at him.

"That's kind of why I'm in here; I want some revenge of my own. I say we do this the fun way, you know they say payback's a bitch."

Matt just snorts, and I give him a look. "Has he had a shower since he's been back in here yet?"

"Didn't think you fucked pricks, but no," Matt says.

"I don't, but that is excellent. We need to make sure he takes one soon."

"Why," Matt says just looking at me.

"I made sure he got a new tattoo the night before he was sentenced," I tell him.

"What is the tattoo?" Matt asks, clearly curious now.

"Oh, it's perfect for his bitch ass, he has the top half of a woman on his back and his ass cheeks are her breasts."

Matt lets out an evil sounding chortle and slaps his knee. "Well, that's going to go down well."

The bell rings and I look at Matt, unsure what it means. "Dinner time," Matt says. "How about I go first?" I give him a nod, and then wait a few minutes before following the hallway to the dining room.

I scan the dining hall and see Emmett, who seems to be trying hard to befriend a few of the top guys here, including Matt. I grab my tray and make my way to the table, Emmett's back is to me, and so he hasn't seen me yet.

"So, Matt, does your new cellmate look like a guy that will get used to taking cock well?"

I raise my eyebrow and Matt gives me a grin.

"Oh, no way, he's the kind of guy who has a plethora of information to share with me." Emmett tilts his head, but Matt continues talking. "Isn't that right, James?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," I chuckle making Emmett gulp loudly. He must think he has back up in the top guys because he shrugs and starts to eat. I can't help but laugh a little when I notice he's not really sitting down, he's more like hovering. _"Poor idiot, his tattoo must be dried out and tender right now."_

"I didn't think cock was your thing, Emmett," I say.

Emmett gives me a look of disgust. "I don't want cock; I'm more of a giver than a receiver. If a guy wants to suck my cock or spread his ass cheeks for me, that's a different story," he says with a wink. "Why, James, I always knew you were a fairy boy, do you want some big bad Emmett cock in your mouth or ass?"

"No thank you, but I think you do like cock, a lot," I sneer at Emmett.

He stops looking at me and looks at the table. "You all won't believe this shit; on the outside I tried to get him to go to Pussies, but he wouldn't go there," Emmett says trying to sound manly.

"I've heard of that place, don't they get barely legal girls—who need money and are willing to do anything to get it—work there?" Matt asks, and I look at him shaking my head. I can't believe he just went there.

"Oh, hell yeah, bud, I tell you just a few months ago I got a shot at this sweet little thing in there. She was so shy but after having a fuck fest, I sure broke her in, took her sweet little cherry and all."

"Really, what was her name?"

"Pixie—" Emmett stops and chuckles. "Her real name is Marie, I found out later. Turns out the stupid girl was a narc and shit. She was at my court hearing telling everything we said and did. She even put on some big-ass show like she really didn't like all the meat I fed her, and I sure did feed her. I fucked that stupid little virgin in every hole she has. Too bad she had to turn tables and join up with my ex and her bullshit vendetta, or I could still be out there using up the rest of what's left of her." Emmett again laughs and shakes his head. "She's still kind of new, but if any of you guys get outta here and are looking for a great time, look her up, her last name is Dowling, and she's down for anything."

I hear a clatter of trays, but I don't want Emmett to have any idea of what's about to go down.

"Young girls just aren't my thing," I say to get everyone's attention.

"Yeah, you are right about that one, fairy boy. The only girls he likes are those ugly ass, fatty skanks, plus his wife is kind of butch, if you ask me."

"Fuck you," I say.

"No, fuck you," Emmett replies thinking he is now a part of the top guys.

"Man, screw this, I'll just sit elsewhere," I give Matt a nod so he knows this is part of my plan.

I let out a breath when I move to another table.

"Hi," a guy says with a smile.

"Not my type," I quickly say to him making him pout.

"We all need friends," he tells me.

"I got five friends in here with me," I reply to him and wave him to leave. I eat and watch for Matt to be finished. Once he is done, I wait two minutes before placing my tray away and making my way back to the cell I'm sharing with him.

"So what's the plan?" Matt asks me once lights are out. I look down at him from my bunk with a grin as I fill him in on what my plan is.

The next morning I'm up and grab the shampoo and soap and walk to the shower with a spring in my step.

I start to get washed up, as the other inmates start to arrive. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Emmett arriving. "Showtime," Matt hisses making me muffle a chuckle.

I just get to five when all of the guys are whistling and catcalling at Emmett.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Emmett asks with a yell.

"I've been in and out of prisons for ten years, baby, and here in county jail I find the best tits I have ever seen," a guy close to him says.

Emmett gives the guy that just spoke a _'what-the-fuck look'_ and then the idiot looks down at his chest and flexes his pecs.

"Not them, he's talking about them," Matt says slapping one of Emmett's ass cheeks with a loud whack.

Emmett whines, but I am sure it's because the tattoo is still fresh rather than Matt's slap.

"I've got to hand it to you, Emmett, it's mighty kind of you to get a woman's head and breasts tattooed on your back. It will make fucking you so much easier," some creepy guy grins. "And I've got to say, Emmett, I have wanted to make you my special friend since I heard what you did to Matt's daughter."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emmett says shakily.

"I know, sweetie, but soon you'll know. You see you don't fuck someone's little girl and then brag about it."

Emmett just walks backward out the shower room. As soon as he's clear, he quickly dresses and runs away.

"Tell me, James, was his wife Bella Swan as in old Chief Swan's daughter?" The creepy guy asks.

I nod at him and the creepy guy shakes his head. "I hate all cops – they're nothing but pigs, but I owe the chief one, so this is me getting that redemption for him. I am in on this plan of yours."

I give him a nod, deciding not to ask any questions about how he knows the chief or why he would owe him one.

I finish getting washed and get dressed and head to the dining room. I am only part way there when I am grabbed and thrown against a wall.

"You fucker! I know this tattoo was your doing." I hold back my chuckle and shake a little. "Let me go, I'll do anything you say, just don't hurt me," I pretend to be scared.

Emmett smirks at me, and I know he thinks I am frightened. "I knew you were a patsy," he laughs in my face.

"Hey, break it up or you'll be in solitary," a guard yells at Emmett, but he doesn't let me go. So I start to beg again. The guard moves forward and pulls Emmett away for me.

"Don't make me say it twice," he says in Emmett's face. Emmett shakes his head and walks away,

"Stage seven, complete," I say with a grin and the guard gives me a nod.

I take a deep breath as the next two stages are the hardest to pull off. I just have to hope that God is on my side on this, and believes in an eye for an eye.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

I give Matt a look to say 'game on.' Once he nods back at me, I accidentally bang into Emmett. "Sorry," I mumble and walk past him. I hear him growl, but I think that's because most of the inmates have been patting or rubbing his ass and calling him sweet cheeks when the guards' backs are turned.

"Fuck you faggot," Emmett yells, and I turn looking at him.

"I said I was sorry."

Emmett glares at me and the bell for the dinner rings. Emmett is off like a bat out of hell; he must be hungry. All the guys pull together so that I'm right after Emmett. I watch him pack his tray with food, just as he's walking away, two guys behind me start to fight pushing me hard. I smack into Emmett so hard that he falls down to the ground.

"Fucking asshole!" Emmett yells, grabbing me, and on cue, the guards come running in.

"What did I tell you earlier about fighting?" the guard yells in Emmett's face.

"This fucker knocked me down."

The guard rolls his eyes. "Whatever, move."

Emmett leaps up and goes to join the line again, but the guard stops him. "You have your dinner," he says pointing at the tray that only has a little food left on it.

"Most of it is on the ground," Emmett tells him, with crossed arms.

"I don't give a fuck; you are not getting back in line."

"What am I supposed to eat?"

"That, eat it off the floor like the pig you are," the guard says.

Emmett looks at the guard who shows no sign of backing down. "Pick it up and eat it fatso." The guard grins at him and then pokes him with his baton. "Yeah, you are a fatty, maybe it's best you don't eat, you may get too fat to fit in your cell. Don't you think fatty?" The guard's face turns into a sneer as he drops his voice to a harsh gravely tone. "Pick it up now and eat it!"

Emmett drops to the ground and starts to pick up his food placing it on the tray.

"I said pick it up and eat it, nothing about putting it on the tray. Are you so fat that it made you stupid?"

I hold my chuckle as Emmett starts to eat the food on his knees on the floor. The guard's eyes move to mine, and he gives me a head nod, and I return it.

' _Note to self, Edward has a fucked up mind and some good friends,'_ I chuckle internally. But in saying that, at least this way he feels he has gotten some of his own back for the woman he loves.

Everyone in the hall starts to laugh as Emmett sobs as he eats. His eyes glance at me, and I wink at him. His face turns hard, and I know I am close to having pushed him into doing what I need him to do.

I clear my plate walking past Emmett and _accidentally_ step on his toes.

"Fucker!" is all he says before he decks me hard. As the next blow comes, I let it happen.

"Come on, man," Matt says trying to pull him off me, but Emmett turns and punches him hard and Matt just grins at him.

"My turn!" At that Emmett looks around to see that the coast is clear, and it's only him and ten other inmates. He gulps pulling me up and placing me in front of him.

I glance at the door to see the guard from before give me four fingers, and I know that's all the time I have before he has to step in.

"Fuck you," I say hitting him hard as I can. He falls and I kick him hard in the nuts. I step away and let the other inmates have at him.

I must admit he impressed me by putting up a fight, once he realized he might die if he didn't. When the guards came in to break it up, Emmett made the mistake of hitting my favorite guard, and then the guards took a turn beating his ass, too.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

It's been two days since Emmett got his ass beat, and I only have today left in here. It takes some pulling off, but I manage to make it so I get to take his lunch tray to him in the infirmary.

"Hi, Emmett," I say lightly as I walk to him. I take some glee in the fact that he flinches. "I've got your lunch," I tell him showing him the baby mush he has to eat due to his broken jaw.

"I think I like you like this, not being able to talk."

Emmett's eyes flash around the room, and I just chuckle. "Oh don't worry, the nurse you see, she is Matt's girlfriend, and he's got her occupied for a while, he's gotta give her some lovin', ya know?"

I set down his tray on the table and adjust the bed. Being the nice person I am, I pull Emmett into a sitting position, but can only grab his hair to do so. He whines a little, but I cover his mouth. "Don't be a cry-baby." I arrange his pillows for him. I bang him across his lower back a few times, and he whines loudly again. "Don't be a punk ass bitch," I sneer at him before I push him back on the bed.

"Do you know how many times you made Bella cry?" I ask, but he stays silent. "Or how she stopped looking at herself, and even when she did, she couldn't see herself as pretty?" My eyes flash to Emmett, who looks as if he could care less. "But in the end, she had no tears left to cry; she just seemed to take the shit you gave her. Then you finally did something good, you set her free." I snort shaking my head. "It was such a huge mistake on your part – you are rather stupid, but what you did takes the cake for idiot of the century. You actually gave Rose your number to the cell that Bella knew about. You were stupid to think she wouldn't text you. That is the mistake that broke my friend free. She was able to get away from you and see you for the monster you are.

And you know what I learned in all of this—"I stop and move so that I can talk directly into his ear. "That you never broke her, even after everything you did, that girl never stopped believing in love. And by god, she found it. She found it in a man better than you. She has two beautiful babies, and will have many more. In fifty years from now she will be remembered, but who will remember you?"

I move away from him. "Not your mom, she's not doing so well, in case you didn't know. She tried to kill some poor girl, and I don't think she has it easy. And your dad, well he's just like you, turns out he's been fucking Lauren. You know the twenty-year-old who worked at the diner? She is beautiful, and the money that you didn't spend, he fucked off with her. Guess what? You're going to be a brother because it turns out she's pregnant. So it looks as if you have no one to send you money anymore."

I start to laugh. "I'm sure the men here will show you some loving, the same kid you showed Bella, Rose, Jessica, Marie, and the countless other women you have manipulated into having sex with you. The sad thing is, I will not be here to see it, but I think I should leave you with a parting gift.

I click on the razor and start to shave Emmett. I remove every hair from his head, including his eyebrows.

When I get back to my cell a guard walks in. "Hunter, your lawyer is here." I nod at him and follow him to the room where Jenks is.

"You've been cleared of the robbery."

"I have?" I say.

"Yes, the woman was robbed again, but this time in front of a camera, and I've got to say the guy looks a lot like you. I would say he was your twin brother if you had one."

"I don't," I tell him, and he nods.

"We're just finishing the paperwork and then you'll be free to leave."

"Did they catch the guy?" I ask, and Jenks shakes his head.

"Not yet."

I hum and sit down. It's two hours later that I'm walking out the front door—a free man. I scan the parking lot, knowing Jenks said someone was picking me up. My eyes land on a car as the person drives up and steps out. I gulp and wave, but she just glares at me.

"Don't be mad," I say hugging her.

"Get in the car, James," she snarls.

"I missed you, too, Bella," I hear her huff, and she gives me a look of not being pleased, but I see the thank you in her eyes.

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, James, now get in."

* * *

 **A/N: So do you feel that James got some revenge for Bella? How do you suppose life in prison will be for Emmett? Do you think he got his just desserts? Up next is the epilogue and it is GREAT if we do say so ourselves. The epilogue will post as soon as it is done and edited, I will begin working on my part of it today and send it off to the beta team as soon as it is done. No promises on if it will post before Wednesday, but I hope to get this story wrapped up asap. Nikky and I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well the end is here ... It has been a long ride, but all things must come to an end. We hope that you have enjoyed reading this tale of ours. We need to say some HUGE thank yous to some really wonderful ladies who have so much going on in their own busy lives, but still make time for us: Jess2002, AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and** **LaPumckl - you ladies are the best supporting cast any pair or single writer could have.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Look at us now - Ten years later**

 **EPOV**

I take my time looking at the screen. I look over all the measurements and make sure the spine is straight. Next, I pay close attention to the beating heart and find that it, as well as the other organs, is seemingly perfect. I let out a soft breath when everything looks good, and look up with a smile.

"Rose," I say softly as she has her eyes tightly closed. "Come on, open your eyes and look up here at the monitor. She's fine – everything looks great," I whisper.

Rose has had four miscarriages in the past ten years, and where I can't prove that they were caused by the mistreatment that she received at the hands of Emmett, I stand firm in my belief that the drugs he had given her had some long lasting effects.

About eight years ago, she and Bella ran into each other while out around town. They got to talking and Rose accompanied Bella to meet with me at Marcus' to get our matching tattoos. We had the infinity symbol tattooed on both of our left ring fingers. After we had gone, Rose stayed behind and decided to get a tattoo also, and in the process seemed to hit it off with Marcus. They were married a year later. A year after that Marcus and Rose came to see me, because Rose had another miscarriage, and they wanted to know if I could help them.

I discretely spoke to Bella about it with Rose's permission, and she agreed. Over the years so many things have happened to surprise me, but their friendship was the biggest one of all. Rose and Bella became closer five years ago, when Emmett committed suicide in prison. This caused his mother, Renata to go off her already unstable rocker. She had been placed in a state mental facility, but somehow managed to break out. Thankfully between James, Jasper and Rose's brother Royce, who had started his own security company, she was caught trying to come to the place she thought Bella and I still lived. There was CTV footage of her. She had a detailed plan to kill Bella and had all of the things she needed to carry it out. The DA charged her with escape and premeditated, attempted murder. With her new charges added to those of her past, she was put back into prison. She is now serving a life sentence in a maximum security, mental hospital, where she is in solitary confinement. Due to her past escape, she is monitored by an ankle monitor twenty-four-seven, even behind bars.

"She's really okay?" Marcus asks and I nod at him. "Yes, Marcus, both mom and baby are fine."

"Thanks, Edward," he says as he holds Rose's head close to his chest.

"It's my job," I chuckle at them and clear my throat. "I'll give you both a few moments alone." I walk out and wash my hands.

"Thank God," Jessica says as she lets out a long breath. "I don't think I could handle going through the protocols for another miscarriage with them."

I nod at her feeling the same exact way. It's the part of the job I hate the most, more so when it's the same family you are telling the sad news to yet again.

Jessica joined me at the clinic as my main nurse six months after I left the hospital. She, too, had become sick of the behavior of the nurses and the way they gossiped nonstop.

I wrap up my appointment with Rose and Marcus, after setting their next appointment in two weeks' time.

I can't help grin as I walk out of the clinic at the end of the day with Jessica. "You're not looking forward to your time off, not even a little, are you?" she snarks.

"Yes!" I grin broadly at her, making her shake her head at me.

"Have a nice vacation, Edward. I'll see you in two weeks."

I get on my bike, waving at her before I drive off. When I get home, I put the motorcycle in the garage and go into the house. Immediately, I hear the sound of fighting, and Bella counting.

"What's going on?" I ask sternly, and all four of my children turn looking at me. Jack and Anthony, who are now both ten, point at Amara and Elizabeth: our twin girls who are eight, but will turn nine on Bella's birthday and our anniversary. Meanwhile, the girls are both pointing at the boys.

"It's them," they all seem to yell at the same time.

I look at Bella who looks ready to kill them all, so I take charge.

"Enough!" I say and give them the look that says 'no more or else.' "Love?" I ask directing my attention back to her.

"All four of you go and sit on your chairs now, you're all in time out," she tells them pointing for them to move.

She walks away after they all sit in their respective places and I follow her. As soon as we're in the kitchen, I pull her to me hugging her closely.

"It's just been one of those days," she sighs into my chest.

"Well, we have the next two weeks off for vacation, love."

She looks up at me and grins. "Yeah, I know, and I've been looking forward to that, and not just because when we get back, the kids go back to school ... but yeah, that's the biggest reason."

I snort in laughter as I shake my head at her.

"Does it feel like their summer vacation from school has lasted forever?" I ask in a calming voice.

She takes a deep breath and looks up at me and nods with a frown.

"I know they can be trying, but you already know when they go back to school, you're going to miss them. Am I right?" I ask.

"Yeah," she sighs and I coo softly against her neck as I start to nibble on her soft skin. "I know I'm strange that way." Bella hums softly and I start to run my hands down her back. I shift them under her top as they make their way back up, enjoying the feel of her soft, silky skin.

"How was work?" she asks.

"Good," I tell her simply as I place my lips on hers.

I only get a few minutes of kissing and cuddling her, before she pulls back. "I need to finish making dinner; you can deal with your spawn."

"They must have been naughty, they're back to being just mine," I say with a chuckle knowing full well that they have been fighting all day.

I give her one last kiss before walking away. "Okay, Amara, you're up first," I say pointing in front of me as I sit down. I take them one at a time, listening to what they each have to say. As it turns out, this was just a fight about whose turn it was to pick something to watch on the television. So for a punishment, I remove their TV time for the rest of the day and tomorrow.

"I can't believe I am going to miss watching golf!" Jack tuts. "What am I going to do now?"

"You could read, like Amara," Elizabeth tells him with a touch of attitude.

"I am not reading one of her silly books!" he bites back.

"They were Mom's books," Anthony reminds him. "And Dad said he read them, too."

"Yeah, I guess, but what about tomorrow? No TV tomorrow and I planned to watch the tournament. I wish school started already."

"Jack, we have plans for tomorrow – we're going to the sports center, remember? Aren't you supposed to have lessons in playing golf?" Amara asks, reminding him.

"That's tomorrow?" I ask in fake surprise, making the girls snort at my silliness.

"Yes, that's tomorrow," Bella adds entering the living room. "Now, Jack and Amara, go set the table for dinner. Anthony and Beth, you two can get the glasses of milk and put them on the table."

The children set about their tasks, and Bella and I put the food on the table. Once we've sat down and everyone has their food, we begin to eat.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" Jack asks with a mouth filled with food.

"Gross – can't you swallow your food first, Jack?" Elizabeth asks with a look of disgust.

"Look, Beth," he says opening his mouth making her groan, "And I was talking to Mom."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to see chewed up food either, so ask again once you're done chewing and have swallowed," Bella tells him and he looks at me.

"Nope, don't look to me; I'm with your mom on this one, Jack."

Jack swallows the food in his mouth. "Mother, would you do me the kind favor of telling me what time Father, Anthony and I leave tomorrow?" I cover my mouth and silently chuckle at the snobby, pretentious voice he just used.

"Eight," Bella states, but can't hold in her laughter and she giggles.

"Thank you," he says nodding excitingly as Bella glances at me.

"You'll be meeting Uncle Jasper, who'll have little Carlisle. Uncle Alec and Demetri. James, who's bringing Jamie, and Grandpa Charlie, Uncle Jacob and Quin, will be there. Lastly, Papa Carlisle is going to be there as well."

"Why is Jamie coming, she's a girl?" Anthony asks in a whiney voice.

"Because she asked to go," I tell him simply.

"Who's joining us on our pampering day?" Elizabeth asks.

"Aunty Alice and little Esme, Granny Esme, Aunty Tanya and Sophie, Aunt Tori, Aunty Jane and Aya will be here, too."

I can't help but smile as Bella rhymes off each of the new additions to our extended family. Alice and Jasper had baby Esme just before our twin girls were born. The following year, they had baby Carlisle at the same time that Jane and Alec had Demetri. James and Tori followed with Jamie the following year, and Tanya and Jacob had Quin and Sophie. And just four years ago, I was called into emergency surgery. Tanya had to have an emergency appendectomy, and the surgical team was surprised when they discovered she was pregnant. It was touch and go as little Aya was very early—two and a half months to be exact—but she, like her mom, was tough and pulled through. She spent quite a while in the NICU, but is now four and healthy as can be.

The kids help clean up after dinner, and I send Bella off to have some time to relax. I read the girls a story and get them to change into their pajamas. The boys, who insist they are too old for stories, tell me all about their plans for tomorrow. After all four of the children are ready for bed, I tuck them in and lock up the house before joining my wife in our bedroom.

"You were supposed to keep your clothes on, love," I say moving behind her. "So that I can rip them off of your body," I growl against her neck.

She giggles at me and I suck on her neck lightly. "You've been doing that for ten years now, and I am running out of clothes."

"I told you I'll buy you new ones to make up for it." Bella giggles into my mouth, but I quickly silence her by kissing her.

The rest of the night is spent making love. We've only just rested and are holding each other when my alarm goes off.

"No sleep for the wicked," Bella laughs. "I'll see you tonight," she hums at me.

I quickly kiss her head before moving into the bathroom to shower quickly before waking the boys and getting them ready to go.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

"How do you do it?" James blurts out.

"Do what?" I ask as I glance toward the kids who are all listening intently to the coach, who's working with them.

"Have sex so often?"

"What?" I half yell.

"Yeah, I wanna know, too, so tell me how?" Jasper asks and looks around to see that everyone except for Charlie, who put his fingers in his ears, and my father who's laughing seems to be waiting for me to answer James' question.

"I am not sure what you mean," I say giving them nothing.

"I'm lucky if I have sex four times a week, and we only have Jamie. You have four kids running around like crazy, and yet you seem to be having sex every day?"

"We don't have sex every day," I sigh. "I give her a break on Sundays," I chortle as James just raises his brows at me. "I don't know, honestly, even after ten years, we're still in the honeymoon stage. No matter what, I can't seem to keep my hands off of her. Besides, it helps that she's not a screamer, well, unless the kids are away, then by god, she can make some noise."

James just tilts his head and then laughs. "Yeah, I do recall her screaming—"

Before he can finish his story Charlie cuts him off with a yell. "Enough, you all can see me, right?" We all nod at him. "Well, then don't make me get my gun."

We all hold our hands up in surrender as he keeps muttering about shooting us all, and I have to bite back my laughter.

Once the kids have had their lessons, we take them out for a round of fun on the golf course and keep score.

It's late when the boys and I get home. "Girls, did you miss us?" I call out as we walk to the table with take-out food the boys and I picked up.

"Yes," They all reply together all smiling.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Jack asks.

"The Zoo," Amara answers with a roll of her eyes.

"We can't all be great at remembering stuff," he replies to her, making the rest of us roll our eyes at him.

"It's on the family schedule on the fridge ... Oh wait, that's right, you don't look at that because then you would need to do your homework," Elizabeth is quick to point out.

"You're just jealous that I can do it in five minutes flat and still pass," Jack boasts.

"That's not always going to work, and you will no longer be doing the work moments before it's due to be turned in; do you understand me?" Bella asks him.

"But, is it more important to get it done right or promptly?" he asks, making me stifle the chuckle that is starting to bubble up, knowing he just stepped into it.

"No, mister smarty pants, and you'd be wise to use those smarts to mind what you argue. Getting your work done _promptly_ and done correctly are both important, and if you keep doing it at the last minute, you're going to make me go bat poo-poo crazy," Bella tells him, and gives him a scary smile.

I turn, looking at her and mouth the word 'poo' at her, making her blush. I know she—well all the adults—are trying to tone down the swear words even the little ones like 'shit.'

The next morning Bella and I are up early to make our picnic lunch. After we have finished, we make breakfast and have some _us_ time, before we get the kids up.

We spend the next two weeks doing fun family things and taking in many different events. Last weekend, we had everyone over from the family for a big get-together. Now. I only have this weekend and Monday off before I need to go back to work. Tonight, we are meeting our family for a meal, and then my parents are taking the girls, and Charlie and Sue are taking the boys until Sunday night.

We arrive at the restaurant and the hostess walks us to a very large table.

"Jessica," Bella says hugging her. "We need to get together and have coffee. I feel like it's been ages since we last talked."

"It's been six weeks," Jessica reminds us with a light laugh.

"How is this one doing?" Bella asks touching Jessica's still unnoticeable baby bump.

"According to Doctor Creepy, all is good, and since I'm now into my second trimester, I can tell my family. So do me a favor, hush and act surprised when my mom calls you." Bella smiles and nods at Jessica.

"Can I say I find it weird that a doctor has the last name Creepy and never changed it," Tyler says making Bella let out the snort she was clearly trying to hold back. "Remind me again why he can't be our doctor?" Tyler asks Jessica, pointing at Edward.

"It could be worse; his name could be Doctor Frankenstein," Amara mumbles out not taking her eyes off the book she's been reading since she sat down.

"No listening to the adult talk," I remind her making Elizabeth just look at me.

"Don't even say it," Bella and I say right away, knowing she was about to hit us with a smart-ass answer.

"Have we missed something?" My dad asks as he and my mother join the table.

"Nope," I say and he gives me a grin as he looks at Elizabeth.

"There's my girl, she's going to be the President one of these days," my father says about Elizabeth.

"Don't give her ideas," I choke on my snort.

Just as my father and I start to talk, the rest of the family arrives. Once everyone is here, we situate the kids at the table beside ours, and we all take our seats at the table set for the adults. Thankfully, the children all get along pretty well and behave, so that they can sit together.

As dinner is served, I look around feeling very happy. Never in my dreams could I have imagined being this happy. I know that we still have many challenges to work through; but I believe we'll get there. All I have to do is remember the words my father said to me the night Jack was sick and rushed to the hospital.

" _Son, being a doctor is one of the most important jobs you can do, but your family must always come first. Your family is your backbone, and your foundation. With the right family, a good doctor can become a great doctor."_

" _I know," I said to him._

" _Do you? She's just had two babies, Edward, you better than most new fathers should know how long it takes to recover. Not to mention how long it takes a new mother to get back to feeling like herself. And then add what this Emmett guy has done to her."_

 _I dropped my head knowing he's right._

" _I told you last year that you were pulling too many hours, and you didn't listen, but you will this time. Be there for her and the boys, because you may wake up and not know them or have them if you don't. As for the nurses, you should have made it clear that no matter what, Bella's calls always get put through to you. If they didn't, then they would no longer be on staff. Bella is like your mother; she wouldn't call unless it is important. People only walk over your family if you allow them to." He took a long breath and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I had planned to tell you all of this when you came to tell me you were getting married. Love is not all that's needed to make a marriage work. You need trust, communication, understanding, and forgiveness. Build these qualities by talking and never keep things from the person you want to spend your life with. Give them all of you, and accept all of them. Help each other in building the person you each need to be for each other, because they will always be there for you. Ask for forgiveness when you need it, and give forgiveness when it is called for. Most of all is be there when they need you, but more importantly, be there just because you love them and want to be with them, not because they may need you. One last note: give Bella your pager number so that she can page you herself."_

I know with those words in mind both Bella and I are always building our relationship. Sure we fight and make mistakes, but that's just another reason we love each other. Our imperfections, and the fact that we don't want to be perfect, or have a perfect marriage makes us able to cope when one of us makes a mistake. Thankfully, Bella is very kind, and since it's me that normally screws up, that makes me lucky.

I glance at Bella who's hugging my mother, and I notice she has a warm glow around her. I have always seen it, but it has become more evident to me since we renewed our wedding vows.

I wanted—needed—to marry her again, not because we were both drunk the first time, but because I needed her to know that I meant it all, and that I wanted her to be my wife.

Bella looked stunningly beautiful in the wedding dress that Jane had made her, but I think she could have worn a trash bag and still shone like a star. She was so happy and cheerful that I made it my vow to make her that happy at least once a day. I hated to let her dance with anyone else at our reception, but it did give me a chance to hold my boys and be close to them. As we watched their momma dance, I whispered to them that when they find their one they should hold on to them and move mountains if needed to keep them.

I am brought out of my mental thinking by the kids all hugging me. "Be good and I love you," we say to each of the kids at the end of the meal, giving them each a hug and kiss.

"Freedom," I whisper shout to my wife, with a smirk making her laugh.

"Look what I got us," I say holding up the bottle of Jack Daniels and wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"But what if I forget?" Bella asks and I shrug.

"Then I'll just have to make you fall in love with me all over again."

She hums before kissing me. "Come on, lover, let's go home; we only have forty-eight hours," she giggles and I pull her with me to the car.

 **BPOV**

Edward and I spent the entire weekend without the kids in bed. The only time we left was to get our second tattoos. This time, we both had an infinity symbol tattooed, but with our boys' and girls' initials around it, and our initials in the middle.

Edward went back to work, and the kids and I spent the last two weeks off from school, getting ready for their new school year.

I felt a little sad, but mostly relieved when the kids waved at me as they headed into school the first day. As soon as they were out of sight, I headed to work.

"Welcome back, Bella," Aro calls as I pass his door. I give him a wave and get back to working on the pile of projects that he seemed to have kept for me while I was on vacation. I have barely made a dent in my workload when I'm called into Aro's office.

"I need you to go to the new site; they have a female trespasser. The guys say they think she's been crashing there for a while now. For safety, I told them to leave and then accompany you in when you get there."

I nod at him before walking out. This is not the first time we have had a squatter on a job site. Normally, Aro tries to deal with these things without police involvement, knowing it is normally a homeless person looking for shelter. It is his normal practice to hire them to work for a few weeks, and in return, they get a place to crash and food.

I grab my jacket and send a text to Edward to let him know I may be a little late for our lunch date.

I arrive at the site just as Edward texts back to say he is also running late. I can come by after I am done, and we can get a bite then or he'll work through so he can finish early.

"She's in here, Bella," Frank, the head foreman at the site says. I put the hard hat on and follow him to where she is.

Frank steps to the side and my eyes land on a woman who looks dirty. "Hello, I'm Bella," I say softly but the woman sneers and looks up at me, making me gasp. "Rachel?" I whisper unsure if this is Edward's ex or not; I only met her that one time.

"Well, if it isn't the woman who stole my life," she yells and leaps toward me. Thankfully, Frank steps in front of me.

"Move away from Mrs. Cullen or we will call the police," he yells at her.

"Wait," I say shakily. "Rachel, what are you doing here?" I ask. "The last I heard was that you were arres—" I don't finish the word as she glares at me.

"Yes, that asshole made up some fake-ass crime, like I would steal from some crappy store!" Rachel seems to start to mutter as if she's having a conversation, only it's with herself.

"Rachel," I call.

I look at Frank who shows me his cell. I shake my head and hand him mine. "Jasper," I say and he takes it moving to the side.

"Rachel," I try again as she still seems to be muttering. "Rachel!" I yell this time stepping in front of her. "What happened after that, after Jasper arrested you?"

"What happened, she wants to know what happened? When I managed to have the charges dropped, my father and I were then charged with tax evasion. Why the hell should I have to pay taxes? Then the rats that worked for my daddy took him to court for being treated like _slaves."_ Rachel shivers but carries on with her rant. "This wasn't enough for Jasper, he had to have the pigs he works with stop me. They said I killed someone with my car – that I ran someone down." She shakes her head, and lets out a strange sound. "It was just some homeless man; I really don't know why they even followed up on it. But I was blamed, and then put in jail. JAIL! When I got out, I was a laughingstock; no one wanted to know me. No one, not even the people I had made great. They all left me to rot. My daddy left with all the money he had and started over in another country. I had nothing. I have nothing and it's all your fault." At this point she stands and charges at me again, but I easily deflect her arms, grab her and hold her down as she hisses and growls at me.

"Oh shit!" I hear Jasper say and he moves quickly to me, restraining Rachel. "I told you to stay away from this place," he says.

"This is all your fault, you and that bitch took my life. I was meant to be Mrs. Cullen—it was my life!" she yells and Jasper sighs.

"Handcuff her; we have to drop her off at the hospital again," he sighs to the female officer as I watch her place handcuffs on Rachel.

I stand almost dumbfounded as Jasper calls for an ambulance. When it arrives, Rachel panics and they end up having to drug her so that she calms down and doesn't hurt anyone.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask looking at Jasper who looks upset.

"Didn't I tell you that Rachel went off the deep end? She is seriously crazy," he says with a straight face.

I shake my head at him and he shrugs. "Her father wasn't paying taxes. He was only paying his employees five dollars an hour, and if they didn't put in the hours he asked for, he fired them. He wasn't giving them any breaks, and a multitude of other things. As you can imagine, he was charged for several infractions and lost his business. This caused Rachel to go on a bender; she hit and killed a pedestrian while driving her car. She stopped, but only to look over her car and then kicked the guy because—I assume—he made a dent in her car, before she drove away. She spent four years in prison, and since she has been released, she is always getting picked up. But clearly, she's bat shit crazy. I really can't see the difference in her from the way she was before all of this went on to how she is now."

I snort and Jasper winks at me. "I best go, darling."

I wave him off, fill out the paperwork, and tell the guys at the site to take the rest of the day off. I fill Aro in and head out to meet Edward for a late lunch.

"Hi, love," he whispers before kissing my cheek. "Did you get everyone sorted out at the job site?"

I shake my head and hum looking at him. "It was Rachel," I blurt out causing him to frown at me.

"Who?"

"Rachel, as in your ex Rachel."

"What – really?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, here and yes really. She's nuts, really nuts and sleeping on the street. Jasper had her taken away by an ambulance, so she'll be sleeping in the hospital for now. They had to drug her; she tried to attack me for stealing her life."

Edward looks at me and then to his watch. "I have ten minutes before my next appointment. Why don't you fill me in?"

I have only just started to tell him what happened when Jessica comes in with coffee and cakes; I ask her to stay and tell both of them what happened.

"I wish I could have seen it," Jessica says and I look at her and she shrugs. "She's always been crazy, and her father was able to buy her drugs to hide it."

I glance at Edward who hasn't said anything. "You can have your dad look in on her if you want." His eyes snap to mine and he arches his brow. "I'm just saying, I mean, you dated her for ten years. At one time she was a part of your life, and just because you don't love her anymore doesn't mean you stopped caring. Besides, you're a doctor; it's a part of your job."

"No. I wasn't considering that at all. I'm sure she will be cared for and will be okay. I was shocked because I haven't thought about her, not once since Jessica threw her out of our house all those years ago. I didn't even know she was in jail."

"What – I told you?" Jessica says with a huff.

"When?" Edward asks her and Jessica seems to think it over and laughs.

"The day the girls were born; you were on edge and I said I knew how to put a smile on your face. I told you, but it was at the same time that you were paged because Bella had gone into labor."

"I wasn't listening to you that day," Edward tells her as he shakes his head.

"You're lucky I have to look over our next patient, or I would so kick your ass and make you listen to Justin Bieber again!"

I chuckle as Edward groans. We spend some time kissing and then I let him get back to work. "See you tonight, love," he whispers in my ear and I kiss his neck and step back giving him a nod.

I wait in the hallway, hoping to talk to Jessica before I leave.

"Hey, did you forget something?" she asks and I shake my head at her and pull her to the side.

"I think I'm pregnant," I tell her and she just looks at me. "Two weeks ago when the kids were away at their grandparents, I had Jack Daniels and forgot to get my injection on the following Monday, and now I am a week late."

Jessica nods at me and takes me into a side room. "You haven't told Edward?"

"I will but, I kind of want to surprise him."

Jessica smiles at me, knowing that Edward and I had found out about the boys and didn't know we were married. When the girls came along, we took the test together so I never had the chance to tell him he's going to be a dad.

"I'll perform the blood work and urine test just to be on the safe side," she tells me. I nod at her and she gets to work. I am grateful that there's a small toilet in the room she's using, and once I'm finished I sit and wait, knowing she'll have the results in half an hour.

"Looks like you are going to have a baby," she says showing me the test. "Or maybe two, knowing you and Edward, it will be twins again," she laughs.

"Hush," I grit out and glare at her.

"Hey, you never know, it could be three this time," she smiles.

I snort and slap her arm. "No, thank you! Now, not a word about this to him; I want to surprise him!"

She nods at me. "Just glad I know someone that's having a baby who will be around this one's age," Jessica rubs her tummy as she talks.

"Maybe you'll have a boy and I'll have a girl and they'll get married," I joke.

Jessica's eyes seem to light up and I know my joke backfired when she gets a big smile on her face. "That would be so awesome," she says. I hear Edward yell her name and she winks at me. "I better get back to work; text me when you tell him!"

"I will," I say and she opens the door and ducks out.

"Give me three minutes, and then you'll be free to get out of here without being seen."

 **~WHIVDAST~**

It's just a little after four when I arrive home. "Hi, I'm home," I call out.

"Hello, sweetheart, now that you're home, I'll head out to go home and make dinner," Esme says standing up. On the days we both work, she picks the kids up after school and takes them home. I wave her off and the kids all give her the normal hugs and kisses goodbye.

"How was your first day?" I ask after she has left.

Each of the kids tells me about their day. When they are done, I head into the kitchen to make dinner. I have only been home an hour when Edward walks through the door, asking them the same question I did.

At dinner we find out more about school, and the kids tell us what after-school clubs they would like to join.

After they are bathed, I clean up; I head upstairs just as Edward is telling the girls a story.

"Why did Jack Daniels make Mommy forget you?" Amara asks and I frown.

"Because it wanted your mom and dad to know each other, but make them work to love each other."

"That doesn't make sense, Daddy, because you remember her, and why would he make you get married just for her to forget?" Elizabeth asks smugly.

"You know I remember telling you girls about how your mom and dad got together and you used to love it. You never doubted me, but now you have all these questions."

"That's just because it doesn't make sense. Just like in Sleeping Beauty ... why was she sent away if the King truly believed he destroyed all the spinning wheels?" Amara asks.

"Because then the story would only be a page long," Edward sighs.

"We love you, Daddy," The girls giggle. "But you need to work on a new story now that we are older."

"I'll get right to it; now off to sleep both of you."

Edward walks out and sees me covering my mouth as I sit on the floor.

"Hey, love."

"Why am I always the one that forgets?" I ask him with a laugh.

"Because I was sure it was you; just you looked different that's why," he says and pulls me up.

"I'm going to get my kisses. I'll meet you in the boys' room," I say and he nods before walking into the boys' room as I walk into the girls'.

"You know what else I don't get?" Amara asks. "Why did you call Jack after someone that made you forget you got married to?"

I snort shaking my head. "Because I liked the name, okay?"

The girls giggle as they smile at me. "Did you really forget Dad after marrying him the first time?" Elizabeth asks shyly.

"I did, but my heart didn't—my heart remembered."

"Because you loved him?" Amara asks.

Nodding, I smile. "I did, and do. Now it's time to go to sleep."

I tuck both the girls in, kiss them and move to the boys' room, seeing that Edward is just wrapping up their boy talk. I tuck each of the boys in, kiss them, and then lead Edward to our room.

"What would you say about having another baby?" I ask him and he looks at me smiling.

"I'm game if you are, and you know how I love to try," he says wiggling his brows at me.

"Great," I say and Edward's eyes scan me with an intense look on his face.

"You're not … we're not ... are you?"

I chuckle as shake my head. "I am … we are."

"Yes!" he hisses picking me up. "I'm starting to think that Jack Daniels doesn't just make you forget, but it it's guaranteed to make you pregnant," he chortles and I laugh with him.

Every time I have gotten pregnant, I had been drinking Jack Daniels that night. It happened with the boys and then with the girls, and now it seems with this little one or ones, too.

Edward kisses my neck softly as his hands run down my back. He slowly strips me as he keeps kissing and whispers sweet nothings.

"I love you," he whispers as we start to make love.

"I love you, too," I breathe out with a moan.

 **~WHIVDAST~**

This pregnancy was a lot harder on me than the other two, and surprisingly I was only carrying one. Jessica—who was two weeks late—had a boy while I was rushed to the hospital to deliver Hope Faith, who arrived two months early. She's just like her brothers; she's a fighter. Jack, Anthony, Elizabeth, and Amara all have doted on her and have been a great help to me and their father, who ended up taking a year off, due to some of Hope's complications. Knowing she's a Cullen, I know she will overcome them, and become stronger.

I am forever grateful not just to my friends and family, but to Rose for showing me the guy I was with wasn't worthy of my love. Most of all I'm grateful to Edward and my children who have shown me a love that grows stronger every day. I guess one thing I have to be thankful for the most is that 'what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay there.'

* * *

 **A/N: So there it is, the end. What did you think? Did you like seeing a glimpse of their future, as well as a bit of the past?**

 **We really hope you have all enjoyed this, and we want you to know that we have many more stories to tell. We will be posting again soon, but we need to get a headstart on what we have before we do, we rather enjoy being able to post without time constraints and due to being busy parents-Both of us with a total of seven under the age of 18 in our homes combined, we tend to be busy-we may not post the first chapter of the next story until closer to the end of the month. We're pretty sure we know which one of the more than a dozen stories we have started will be next, but for now we will wait to announce it. Be sure to check on our Facebook group page (TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction,) because coming story info will always be posted there first and foremost.**


End file.
